Soul Eater Revival
by Here Kitty Kitty Kitty
Summary: A sequel to Soul Eater involving all your favorite characters plus some new additions! New enemies, new friends and the rise of a destructive power. Slow to start, but hoppefully you'll enjoy! SoulxMaka, OCxOC, LizxKid, more OCxOC... Currently trading my soul for an artist (See profile for details)
1. Is He Really an Asshole?

**New story time! This is my first Soul Eater story and hope you enjoy even with my OCs thrown in it. If not, oh well. There'll be romance, action, bad language, and horrible jokes. These first three chapters will be kinda slow because they're prologues and have absolutely nothing to do with the plot line. That's why they're being put up at once. This runs along more of the anime than the manga 'cos I don't wanna have to deal with Spartoi, the book of Eibon, or Mifune dying. NO! **

**THE ONE AND ONLY DISCLAIMER: Is this really necessary? *sigh* I don't own Soul Eater. If I did no SoulxMaka Fans would've had to go through the most disappointing 8 seconds of their lives, Kid would be twice as neurotic, and someone drowned Patty by now… **

**Senna Belle and Dante; Is He Really an Asshole?**

Just another day at DWMA. Well unless you count an influx of new students. And a copper haired girl throwing knives at (The almighty, all powerful, best all around) Black Star.

Tsubaki had her hands covering her mouth, terrified, "Black Star I'm sure if you just apologize she'd stop!"

Black Star dodged another knife, "I'M NOT EVEN SURE WHY SHE'S THROWING CRAP AT ME!" He dodged another, "ALL I SAID WAS HELLO" _Dodge_, "THEN SHE STARTED TWITCHING" _Dodge,_ "AND HERE WE ARE NOW!" _Dodge,_ "I GUESS I MUST HAVE OVERWHELMED HER WITH MY AWESOMENESS" _Dodge,_ "AND NOW SHE TRYING TO PROVE SHE'S SUPERIOR!"

A short boy with blonde hair walked up behind Tsubaki, "SENNA BELLE!"

The girl stopped and turned in the direction of the boy. She then grinned and started laughing hysterically, almost falling on the floor. Black Star ran over to Tsubaki and whispered, "What the hell! Is she on crack?"

She was about to reprimand him when the blonde boy sighed and turned to them, "That's my weapon. It's our first day here." He turned towards the girl who had picked herself off the ground, "She's not good with certain situations." He looked at the knife filled wall, "Or keeping her knives to herself."

Tsubaki stuck her hand out, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Tsubaki and this is my Meister Black Star."

The boy started to walk away, "Yeah, whatever."

"HEY! A LADY WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Black Star yelled but the boy had already grabbed the copper haired girl's scarf and was dragging her manically laughing ass down the hall, "What an arrogant bastard." He turned around, "Let's go Tsubaki." He started walking.

"Ummm… Black Star… our class is in the other direction."

"Yeah…. Well ….. I was taking the long way." Wounded pride would not set in today. He kept walking.

**MOMENTS LATER**

Crona walked by the knife filled wall. He didn't know how to react to the fact they spelled out '_I FUCKING LOVE YOU CRONA'_. He hugged himself, "AH! I don't know how to deal with this!"

Ragnarok came out, "YOU IDIOT!" And started punching Crona.

**IN CLASS**

"Okay today I'm handing out team missions whether you want them or not. I'll write the names of the teams on the board." Stein said as he started writing on the board

Black Star scanned the board until he found his name: **Black Star/Tsubaki Nakatsukasa & Dante Ogaru/Senna Belle Lee.**

He leaned over to his partner, "I've never heard of those two before. Who are they?"

Tsubaki sat there for a second thinking until her eyes got wide remembering: _"SENNA BELLE!" "That's my weapon. It's our first day here." _She looked at him, "The weapon that attacked you was named Senna Belle…"

He looked at her with wide eyes as they began whisper-chanting, "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. OH SHIT!"

Meanwhile Dante glanced at Senna Belle out of the corner of his eye, "What was the name of the moron you tried to kill earlier?"

She stopped tapping on her desk long enough to mumble, "Starsomethingorother…" then resumed tapping.

"Black Star."

"Yeah that's it."

"Whatever."

Stein rapped his knuckles on the chalkboard to get the students attention, "Alright if you don't come back with at least one soul you fail!"

Black Star's hand shot up, "CAN WE PLEASE HAVE DIFFERENT PEOPLE ON OUR TEAM?" He looked behind him and saw 'Senna Belle' grinning manically down towards him.

"Why? Whatever differences you have with them can be solved."

"BUT MY LIFE IS IN DANGER!"

"I thought you were the almighty Black Star?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP SOUL!" Black Star screeched at the boy behind.

"Yeah Mr. Star. Don't ya wanna play with me and Dante?" Senna Belle said as she suddenly appeared in front of his desk, her chin resting on her hands.

The bell rang, "Class dismissed." The Stein said.

Dante walked by Black Star and Tsubaki's desk, "Stop being a pain Senna Belle. You'll start twitching."

"Why must you ruin my fun." She smiled.

Dante grabbed her by the scarf and dragged her out of the classroom, "Because I'm your warden."

Tsubaki started shaking, "Are we gonna die Black Star?"

He smiled a giant (fake) smile, "OF COURSE NOT TSUBAKI! WE'RE ASSASSINS! WE CAN NEVER DIE!"

"Yeah unless some knife happy crazy ass bitch cuts your throat in your sleep while her Meister watches." Soul said as he walked by.

Tsubaki put her hands to her head, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Maka hit Soul over the head, "YOU'RE AS HELPFUL AS ALWAYS!"

Soul began groveling on the ground, "Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn."

**IN THE HALLWAY**

Dante looked over to his partner, "Senna Belle if you keep messing around you'll trip and break something."

She waved him off dismissively, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just happy to be at this school!"

"Yes well stop being happy. It's aggravating."

She turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Took those idiots long enough." Dante murmured as Black Star and Tsubaki walked up.

"LISTEN UP JACKASS! I'M REALLY GETTING TIRED OF YOUR ATTITUDE!" Black Star yelled back.

Tsubaki sighed, "Black Star that's not the way we should start off."

"OH SO CALLING US IDIOTS WAS!" Black Star yelled pointing at Dante. He turned towards the boy, "BY THE WAY WHERE'S YOUR PARTNER?"

Said partner showed up in front of Black Star, her sinister yellow eyes to his terrified blue ones, "You shouldn't yell. It's quite infuriating." She said evenly.

Black Star fell backwards on his back, "Yes ma'am." He sat back up, "Should we start with introductions?" He saidas he looked at Tsubaki who smiled in approval. He stood up and pointed to his chest with his thumb, "I'm Black Star! The best Meister at DWMA!"

Dante turned around towards the tree, "Who the hell cares?"

Senna Belle stopped smiling and turned towards him, "You're being mean. Stop being an ass and introduce yourself."

Dante turned back around, "Whatever. I'm Dante Ogaru but it doesn't really matter since we won't be friends." Dante was a boy of average height. HIs blonde hair mostly spiked on one side, but you could hardly tell under the red bandana dotted with two small smiley face pins. His eyes were dark. He wore a white T-shirt under a red zipped up vest hiding the slight muscle definition underneath. The tan cargo shorts he wore showed the barely noticeable scars on his legs. He had on black low cut shoes and black infinity scarf around his neck.

Black Star was about to explode until Tsubaki walked towards the other team, "I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, it's nice to meet you again." She noticed a tremor go through the other girl who had stopped smiling's body.

The girl turned around, a less manic smile back on her face, "I'm Senna Belle Lee. Please forgive my Meister." She was a little shorter than Tsubaki and slightly slimmer. Her shoulder length hair was copper colored and tipped in purple. The top layer pulled back in a ponytail, and her bangs were fringed. Her eyes were a yellowish orange color. She wore a thin strapped black tank top, her chest obscured by the black and purple checked scarf that Dante usually pulled her by. Her silver pants were shredded slightly and had thin chains through them. She had on wedged ankle boots and black leather bracelets.

Tsubaki smiled, "Only if you forgive mine."

Black Star threw his fist up in the air, "Alright! Now that that's over we can get on with the mission!" He pointed to his teammates, "YAHOO! LET'S GO!"

Senna Belle shook her head, "He's yelling again."

Dante walked passed her, "Get over it and start walking." She nodded and followed.

**FOREWARD TO BOSTON**

The ride to Boston was longer than they expected. Tsubaki and Senna Belle had a hard time keeping their Meisters from killing each other. Well, Tsubaki was having a hard time keeping Black Star from killing Dante. Senna Belle had to keep Dante from being an ass.

"You really shouldn't act like this. We're on the same team." Senna Belle said as they walked through the streets.

Dante stopped, "Whatever. All we have to do is get this soul and we never have to deal with them again." He muttered and started walking again.

"I'D LIKE TO HAVE FRIENDS FOR ONCE DAMMIT!" Senna Belle yelled and ran in the other direction.

Tsubaki put her hand on Dante's shoulder, "Is she okay? Should we go after her?"

Dante shook off her hand, "Whatever, she'll be fine. She always explodes and comes back so I never worry." He started walking, "Who cares where the hell she goes as long as she comes back?"

Black Star grabbed him, "I'M SO TIRED OF TRYING NOT TO BEAT YOUR ASS!"

Tsubaki tried to pry Black Star's hand off Dante shirt, "Black Star let go!"

He turned to her, "I'M NOT GONNA!" He turned back to Dante, "WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM? SHE'S YOUR PARTNER! YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT WHERE SHE WENT IF SHE'S UPSET LIKE THAT!"

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US!" He gripped Black Star's hand.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU WON'T TELL US ANYTHING!" He gripped harder, "WE'RE TRYING TO BE YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU KEEP PUSHING US AWAY! YOU PROBABLY PUSH HER TOO! NO WONDER SHE RAN AWAY! WE NEED TO GET ALONG TO GET THROUGH THIS MISSION SO GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!" Black Star let go and pushed him back a few feet.

Tsubaki stood between them, left hand on Dante's shoulder, and right hand on Black Star's, to stop any future conflict, "This isn't getting us anywhere." She smiled, "Now let's go find her."

Dante and Black Star calmed down, "Fine." They both said.

**IN ANOTHER ALLEY**

"Crap." Senna Belle said panting as she leaned against a trash can, "I should know better than to run away like that." She looked around, "I don't even know where I am anymore."

She heard growling behind her and turned sharply, eyes wide. She started backing away towards the street, "That doesn't sound good." She tripped and fell, hearing another growl, "Or human… Shit."

The growling came closer, and she closed her eyes, _'Crap, crap, crap! If I die, Dante'll kill me! How am I supposed to make friends if I die? THIS SUCKS!'_

She heard footsteps behind her, "SENNA BELLE! TRANSFORM NOW!"

She turned her head sharply and saw Dante and Black Star with Tsubaki in weapon form standing there, "I've never been so happy to see you in my life!" She flipped off the ground backwards, transforming midair and landed in his hand.

Black Star took a minute to look at Dante's weapon. It looked like a typical scythe but the handle had a circle with a crossway in the middle. It was black and had three red stripes above and below the crossway. The blade was half purple, half silver with a small triangle in the same color of Senna Belle's eyes near the handle. Opposite of the blade was a small open triangular blade, "Well that's cool…" He said.

Tsubaki reprimanded him, "In front of you Black Star."

Dante looked at Black Star, "Let's gets this bastard."

Black Star nodded and they both looked at the two in front of them.

"Boston Strangler you have strayed from the path of light and your soul has become a Kishin egg. We must kill you." Dante said.

The Strangler screeched and tried to charge at the two. Both dodged the attack and Dante landed on a fire escape while Black Star landed farther down the alley. Black Star charged towards the Kishin egg, "Tsubaki! Ninja sword mode!"

"Alright!" She transformed. Black Star charged towards the target, "DANTE! GET HIM FROM THE TOP!"

"GOT IT!" He flipped off the landing and slashed through the target the same time Black Star used his Speed Star to cut through it. The Strangler swirled in black ribbons before just the Kishin egg was the only thing floating there.

Tsubaki and Senna Belle came out of their weapon forms. Senna Belle started jumping up and down, "WOO! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" She pointed towards Black Star and Tsubaki, "YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AMAZING!" She turned towards Dante, "We all make a great team, don't we?"

Dante was facing away from the others, "Sure. Whatever you say."

She frowned slightly but turned to the other two, "Don't worry, he gets nicer the longer you know him."

Black Star walked over and slapped Dante on the shoulder, "Don't worry dude! We're not friends so you can at least smile at us." Black Star remembered what Dante had told him and Tsubaki on the way. He didn't know whether it was true or not, but he wasn't taking chances.

Tsubaki walked over and picked up the soul. She turned towards Senna Belle and smiled, "Here you can have it."

Senna Belle tilted her head slightly and smiled brightly, "No you guys keep it. You did kinda save my life."

Black Star started laughing hysterically and rolling on the ground, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'KINDA SAVED YOUR LIFE'? IF WE HADN'T BEEN HERE YOU'D BE THAT KISHIN EGG'S DINNER!" He continued laughing.

Senna Belle leaned over him with a dark look in her eyes, "What did I say about yelling?"

Black Star stopped laughing immediately and got a terrified look, "DON'T KILL ME!"

Senna Belle sighed and Dante and Tsubaki started laughing, "Oh Black Star…"

_**STAY TUNED FOR PROLOUGE 2: LEMMY GESUM & EDWARD BLACKHAWK**_


	2. A Match Made in Hell?

**SECOND PROLOGUE! Not much to say on this chapter. Just need to clarify that Ed is a Navajo indian. ENJOY! Or not. **

**Lemmy and Ed; A Match Made in Hell?**

"So… This is Death Weapon Meister Academy?" A young brunette said looking up at the school. She stretched her arms up, "Yep, I could do damage here."

A tall tan boy walked up the steps behind her, "That's not what we're here Lemmy. We're students now."

She turned her head and frowned, "That's your motive Edward," She threw her fist in the air, "BUT IT IS NOT MINE!" She pointed at him, "MY MOTIVES ARE-" She was cut off by Ed walking past her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Property damage, exploding brains, and killing witches." He turned and looked at her with smirk, "I've seen the pie charts, little bear."

She punched him in the shoulder as she raced by, "Move it or lose it! We're gonna be late."

Edward sighed, "Yeah, sure." And started walking towards the door.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE HALLS**

"So Black*Star how was your mission with Tweedle Dee and Dum?" Soul said as he, Black Star, Maka and Tsubaki walked past the mission board, "We heard you actually succeeded for once."

Black*Star threw his fists in the air, "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT GUYS! I WAS THE BIGGEST STAR OF THE SHOW! ISN'T THAT RIGHT TSUBAKI?"

Tsubaki smiled at him, "Of course."

"Well I'm just glad you guys didn't fail." Maka said.

"Hey guys!" A voice called from behind them.

They turned and Black*Star look surprised, "I thought we lost 'em." He said Senna Belle came walking over dragging Dante by the sleeve of his shirt, "Oh well." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. He put one hand on his waist and pointed in the air with the other, "TIME TO ENTERTAIN MY FANS!"

The other three just sighed as Senna Belle and Dante finally caught up to the group, "Do you know how hard it is to catch up with you two?" She looked at Soul and Maka, "Oh… Hello."

Tsubaki and Black*Star looked at each other for a moment before Tsubaki realized, "Oh right you haven't met." She gestured to Soul and Maka, "These are our friends Soul and Maka."

Senna Belle waved, "Hi I'm Senna Belle." She pointed to Dante, "And this assh-"

"My name is Dante." He said frowning.

"Nice meeting you guys." Maka said with a smile.

Soul waved, "Yeah you guys are part of the group of new students that've been piling in, aren't you?"

Dante nodded, "Yeah. We were stuck with these fools as our guides."

"Wait," Maka started, "all the new students have to have guides?"

Tsubaki nodded, "Only for the first week. Lord Death says it's so they have a chance to make at least one friend-"

"Though trying make friends with this guy is impossible." Black*Star interrupted and Dante nodded.

"Don't need friends and don't want friends." Dante said, "It's a family motto."

Soul started walking towards the classroom, "I hope we don't get stuck with new kids." He turned and looked at Senna Belle and Dante, "I don't I could handle crazies like you."

Maka smiled, "Don't be like that Soul. We could get normal people."

Dante nodded, "Yeah no one can be as bad as Senna Belle."

Senna Belle smiled and punched his arm, "At least I'm not an antisocial asshole."

He started walking, "Oh right, you're just a crazy b-" Tsubaki clamped her hand over Dante's mouth,

"Let's get to class." She said with a smile. Everyone nodded and started walking.

Entering the class, Stein and Marie (who stayed on as a teacher and sometimes taught alongside Stein) noticed them, "Soul. Maka. Come here for a minute." They walked over to him while the others took their seats, "As you may have heard we've been partnering up new students with students who have been here longer."

"Of course we've heard." Maka said.

Stein fixed his glasses, "We're going to assign a pair of students to you guys."

Soul nodded, "Sure thing Professor." _'Crap. I was hoping this wouldn't happen.'_ "Where are they?"

Marie pointed to two students near the back row, "Meister Lemmy Gesum and her weapon Edward Blackhawk." She chuckled as the girl grabbed the boy around the neck, "They should make quite the pair."

Soul leaned over so he could whisper in Maka's ear, "Normal, my ass."

She' Maka Chop'-ed him, "Be nice. You haven't even met them."

They started walking towards the pair, "I can sense a loony from a mile away." Maka just rolled her eyes and chopped him again.

From far away they couldn't make out any details but up close they could make out their appearance. The girl was just a tad taller than Maka and had more curves. Her eyes were a reddish gold and had a mischievous look in them. She had long light brown hair with blunt bangs colored teal. She wore a white cropped shirt with no sleeves. Her skirt was a light purple, knee length, and split up the side somewhat, her thigh showing just a bit. She had on knee high white go-go boots that looked impossible to walk in. Around her arm was a leather band that had pieces swung over her arm.

The tan boy was half a foot taller than the girl. He had golden hazel eyes and black, silky straight hair that hung lower than his shoulders, one piece intertwined with a brown and white hawk's feather. He had on tan buckskin pants that dangled over his black motorcycle boots. The black t-shirt he wore clung to the muscles in his arms and from his neck hung a simple thin chain necklace with what looked like a small medicine bag hanging from it.

Currently the boy was trying to pry the laughing girl's arms from around his leg, "LEMMY WE'RE IN CLASS!"

Lemmy clung tighter and started laughing harder, "But Edwaaaaaaaard, my tan, luscious muscle man! King of the hill! Gardener to my gardens! Key holder of my chastity belt! My eighteenth birthday present!" She stood up, straightened her skirt, and stuck her tongue out at him, "You take all the fun outta everything." She turned from him, "Boo."

As Edward face palmed, Soul had turned around and was bent over, "I think I'm gonna be sick." He turned towards Maka, "Can't we just pretend we were never assigned to them."

Maka sighed, "Maybe it'll get better."

He straightened up, "You have a warped sense of optimism." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. He groaned, "Let's get this over with."

When they walked up, Lemmy and Edward were facing away from each other with their arms crossed. Maka was the first to speak and smiled, "Hi, I'm Maka Albarn. My partner and I were assigned to be your guides this week." She gestured to Soul.

"And I'm Soul. Welcome to our little school." He and Maka stood there as the seconds ticked by and neither Lemmy nor Edward moved.

Finally Edward gave up his stance, sighed, and turned towards the duo in front of him, "Nice to greet you, my name's is Edward Blackhawk." Suddenly Lemmy turned and pointed at him,

"HAHA! I WON! I AM THE SUPREME WINNER OF ANGER TAG! BOW BEFORE ME MORTAL!" She started laughing.

Both Maka and Soul's thoughts bordered on _'What the hell?'_ and _'Let's run now!'_. Edward's shoulders had slumped forward and muttered, "It's like dealing with a disrespectful five year old." He looked up and regarded the two in front of him, "That," he pointed to the girl striking a victory pose, "is my Meister, Lemmy Gesum."

Soul leaned over by Maka, "Did he just say what I think he did?"

She nodded, "Uuuunfortunately."

Soul put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, "Lemmy Gesum?" He snickered and turned towards Maka, "And you said it would get better?"

Edward sighed, "Yeah it's kind of warped…" He shrugged, "Then again a name like 'Soul' isn't common either, now is it?"

"Hey my name is cool." He pointed to Lemmy, "Hers is just insane."

Edward was about to retort when Stein yelled for everyone to get ready for class. The entire time was spent with Edward trying to pry Lemmy from his leg and Maka trying to stop Soul from making comments. Both were futile battles and soon given up on. Until a scalpel landed centimeters from Lemmy's head, "I thought I said pay attention?" he started tightening the screw in his head, "Or should you be the one we dissect today?"

Lemmy smiled nervously and was waving her hands in front of her defensively, "No, no, that won't be necessary." She put her index finger up and started laughing nervously, "As a new student I'm just adjusting to the surroundings." She laughed, "I'll be good."

Stein turned his attention back to the lesson. Soul's head connected with the desk, "Really? You've got to be kidding me."

Maka had her hand to her head, "I'm sure they'll fit right in…"

After class Maka walked up to Lemmy and Edward with Soul, "Hey my friends and I wanted to know if you'd like to have lunch with us?" She smiled, "Tsubaki makes the best dishes."

Edward looked at Lemmy, "What do you think little bear?"

Lemmy considered for a moment before throwing her hands up in the air and smiled, "Do I look like the kind of person to pass up free food?"

Edward smiled at her then turned to Maka and Soul, "Yeah we'd enjoy that."

Soul smirked, turned and started walking towards the door with Maka in tow, "We'd better get going then. We don't want to get there after Black*Star digs in."

**SOMEWHERE IN A PARK**

"I hope Maka and Soul get here soon! I'M STARVED!" Black*Star yelled.

"I'm sure they'll be along soon." Tsubaki said with a smile. She stood with a picnic basket as Dante laid out the blanket.

Senna Belle had her hands clasped in front of her, "Thank you guys very much for letting us come." She gestured to Dante, "I know he'll never say it but I know he's grateful too."

Dante grunted, "Don't drag me into your sentimental declaration of friendship." He put his hands behind his head.

Tsubaki put her hand on Senna Belle's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. It's what friends do."

Senna Belle smiled and Dante looked like he was about to puke.

"HEY GUYS WE'RE HERE!" Everyone turned to see Soul, Maka, and two new people running up, "Glad we made it."

Dante groaned, "Great. More people." He started walking, "I'll be up in this tree right here." He turned back around, "Senny bring my food when it's ready." He started climbing up.

Senna Belle got red in the face, most likely about to explode with anger, "Number 1, I'm not your servant. And number 2, DID YOU REALLY JUST CALL ME 'SENNY'?" She started stomping towards him muttering about 'The little asshole' and shoving her foot so far up his ass the water on her knee will quench his thirst.

Tsubaki and Maka ran forward and tried to restrain her. Tsubaki tried to get her attention off him, "Come on Belle-chan, look at the new friends that arrived."

Maka joined in, "Yeah you wouldn't want their first impression of you beating some guy bloody, would you?"

Edward leaned towards Soul, "I'm guessing it would be a good idea to stay on her good side?"

Soul nodded, "That'd be a smart thing."

Senna Belle calmed down, "He's not worth the effort." She started walking towards the new kids, but waved back at Dante, "Just remember, I have a key to your room," she turned back and smiled at him, "And I'm not above slitting your throat in your sleeeep."

Tsubaki and Maka breathed a sigh of relief until they noticed Black*Star on a higher (and less than sturdy) branch above Dante, "Maka-chan… should we…?"

She shook her, "We've already saved his life once. Besides I want you to meet Lemmy and Edward." She grabbed Tsubaki's hand and dragged her over.

Senna Belle and Lemmy looked as if they had already hit it off, laughing about something, that judging by the look on Edward and Soul's face was probably not acceptable. Maka walked up, "Tsubaki this is Lemmy Gesum and Edward Blackhawk. Edward and Lemmy," she gestured to Tsubaki who smiled at the duo, "this is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa," nodded to Senna Belle, "Of course you've already met Senna Belle," she pointed to the tree, "and up there is Black*Star and Dante Ogaru."

Black*Star came running up, "IS HER NAME REALLY WHAT I THINK YOU JUST SAID?"

Senna Belle put her hand on Black*Star's shoulder, "Is your volume really at the level I think it is?"

"Uuuuuuuuummmm… no?"

Lemmy threw her hands in the air, "Yes my last name is Gesum! What kind of name is Black*Star anyway?!"

"A BADASS ONE!" Black*Star yelled.

Senna Belle put her head down, "I'm giving up now."

Tsubaki sighed and patted Senna Belle's back, "You get used to the volume after a while…" She commented as Lemmy and Black*Star's pointless battle over whose name was more awesome continued.

Edward leaned over to Tsubaki and Senna Belle, "Can we go eat, 'cos they're gonna be here a while."

Everyone laughed but the argument continued.

_**CONTINUE NEXT TIME WITH PROLOGUE 3: BLOOD ASHER & ELLIOT BARON**_


	3. Murder is Illegal?

**WOO! Third chapter! I had to put all three prologues up, because well, I don't think anyone would be begging for the next prologue. So without final adoo here's the final prologue! *cue fight theme from **_**Dragonquest**_*****

Elliot and Blood; Murder is Illegal?

"Hey Kid, glad you're back." Black*Star said as Kid, Liz, and Patty came strolling up to them in the hallway.

Kid high fived him, "Glad to be back."

Liz nodded, "Yeah that mission was a total pain."

Patty noticed the four behind their friends, pointed and exclaimed, "LOOK SIS! NEW FRIENDS!"

Kid and Patty looked around them. Kid recognized one of them, "Oh Sen, looks like you're adapting well."

She smiled, "Yeah!" she put her hands in the air, "It's been a blast!" She threw her arms around Tsubaki and Maka, who both smiled, "Especially with friends like these!"

Kid smirked, "Well that's good. My father will be glad to hear that." He looked at the other three, "And they are…?"

Soul jabbed a thumb in their direction, "Edward, Lemmy, and Dante."

Edward shook Kid's hand, "Nice to meet you."

Lemmy waved, "So you're the son of Death, huh? I can have fun with you." She said she stepped forward to shake his hand.

Dante barely noticed him, "Yeah. Whatever. Nice meeting you."

Senna Belle sighed, "Sorry Kid… He's a wall."

Kid waved it off, "Yes well… I'm starting to wonder if I too am going to be assigned to be a guide." Everyone began to wonder…

**IN THE UNDERGROUND TUNNELS OF DWMA**

"I could've sworn it was this…" A tall black haired boy said to the blonde boy behind him.

The blonde sighed, "You really should've paid better attention to the map Blood."

"I'm a man Elliot." He coughed, "I don't need a map."

"And you really should've taken your medicine, sir."

Blood turned around and pointed at Elliot, "YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER ELLIOT." His voice boomed.

Elliot put his hands up defensively, "Of course not." When Blood turned around Elliot muttered, "Just a babysitter…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing sir!"

Blood turned back around, "That's what I thought." But when he turned around he crashed into a pink haired someone.

Said person groaned, "Oww… that hurt."

Blood stood up and turned to Elliot, "I AM UNSCATHED!"

Elliot rolled his eyes and walked over to the other person to help him up, "Sorry about that. He's a one track minded idiot." He stuck out his hand, "I'm Elliot, what's your name?"

The person fidgeted for a minute before returning the handshake, "I'm Crona…"

Elliot waved a hand in Blood direction, "That's Blood."

Before Crona could say anything or even run away, Ragnarok came out of Crona's back, "HEY DO YOU IDIOTS HAVE ANY CANDY?"

Blood jumped over Elliot and landed in front of Crona, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

Crona backed away slightly from Blood's outburst, "Uh… Um… I need to find Maka…" And ran off.

Elliot hit Blood in the head, "Look what you did!" he turned away from Blood, "GREAT NOW WE'RE LOST AND YOU'VE HURT THAT LITTLE BOY/GIRL'S FEELINGS!" He turned back around, "GO APOLOGIZE!"

Blood coughed, "I'm a man. I don't apologize."

Elliot face-palmed, "And an ass. Don't forget you're an ass."

"Does that make me an ass man?" Blood smirked.

Elliot began banging his head into the nearest wall chanting, "Someone kill me. Someone kill me. Someone kill me."

That exact moment is when Sid and Naigus walked out, "Oh you must be some of the new students."

Blood gasped and pointed at Sid, "HOLY SHIT IT'S A ZOMBIE!"

Elliot now chose to lean his head against the wall and muttered, "I turn into a soul fragment firing ax and you're freaked out by a zombie…?"

Sid checked the clipboard in his hands, "We better find your guides." He began flipping through pages, "Now what are your names?"

Elliot lifted his head slightly with a depressed look on his face, "Elliot Baron and Blood Assho-I mean Asher."

Sid nodded as he circled something on the paper, "Oh yes I know who your guide is." He turned to Naigus, "Can you go give these to Lord Death?"

She took the papers, "Of course." And left.

Sid turned back to the boys, "Now follow me kids. I'll get you situated."

"I'M A MAN. I DON'T FOLLOW ZOMBIES!" Blood exclaimed.

Sid's scary face came into play, "I'm an instructor. You'll do what I say."

Blood was thoroughly defeated, "Y-Yes sir." And followed Sid with Elliot behind him muttering about chainsaws and Blood's innards.

**IN THE OTHER HALLWAY**

The group was walking towards the class when Sid came up, "Hey Kid, meet your charges."

Kid turned and saw two boys behind Sid. The first boy was as just a little shorter than Edward, and had dark hazel eyes that were slightly squinted. His choppy, dark brown hair reached to his shoulders and was curved slightly towards his face. He was formally dressed with a pristine red button up tucked into black dress pants, held up by a black leather belt. Around the neck of the shirt was a thin tie. To complete the look had on black dress shoes and short black gloves. Sid pointed to him, "This is Blood Asher."

He gestured to the other boy, "And this is Elliot Baron." This boy was about an inch taller than Blood and twice as casual. He had clear gray eyes and wavy, light blonde hair that reached slightly below his chin, with his bangs just skimming over his eyes. He wore a black turtleneck that clung to him, a white scarf wrapped around his shoulders. He had on regular blue jeans and black shoes. His wrists were adorned with thin, chain bracelets.

Sid turned and walked off, waving behind him, "Alright. I'm sure you can handle it."

Kid sighed, "Well, I guess I should introduce myself and my friends." He put out his hand, "I'm Death the Kid." Blood and Elliot shook his hands. Kid gestured to Liz and Patty, "These are my weapons Liz and Patty Thompson."

Both waved, "Hope you like the school." Liz said.

"I'm sure we will." Elliot said as he smiled.

Kid gestured to the pair behind them, "That's Black*Star and his weapon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

"YAHOO! NOW I CAN HAVE MORE PEOPLE TO ADORE ME IN MY GOD-LIKENESS!" Black*Star yelled while Tsubaki smiled,

"Sorry he's like this most of the time." She put her hand on Senna Belle's back and pushed her forward slightly, "This is Senna Belle Lee." She pointed to Dante, "And that's her Meister Dante Ogaru." Senna Belle smiled brightly while Dante's usual face of disinterest was still in place.

Lemmy jumped forward, "EXCELLENT! NOW I HAVE MORE TEST SUBJECTS!" She calmed down a little, "My name's Lemmy Gesum and this," she grabbed Edward by the neck, "black haired Adonis is my weapon Edward Blackhawk." For the first time, no one made a joke about her name. She jabbed a thumb in the direction of the last pair, "Those squares are our guides, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater."

Soul just waved while Maka stepped forward should, "You guys should enjoy it here. DWMA is a really great school!"

Elliot just smiled whilst Blood whirled around as soon as he saw Maka, facing away from everyone with a napkin. Elliot looked over his shoulder and cringed, "Sir, why is your nose bleeding?"

Blood turned towards him slightly, "You were way off calling me an 'ass-man'." He threw his fist in the air, "I AM A LEG MAN!" Elliot once again was pounding his head into wall. Maka was blushing. Liz was jealous. Lemmy was plotting. Edward, Dante, and Kid were disinterested. Senna Belle and Tsubaki were trying to comprehend what just happened. Patty had made a giraffe. And Soul had the strange feeling he needed to gut the new kid…

"Anyway," Kid started, "how's about we all go get acquainted outside." He said as the bell rang and students started filing out.

Patty was jumping up and down, "YAY WE'RE GONNA PLAY HOOKIE WITH OUR NEW FRIENDS!" She turned to Liz, "ISN'T THAT EXCITING SIS?"

"It's gonna be riot, Patty." Liz said and nodded, "Besides I wanna get to know Blood a little better…" she said as she latched onto Blood's arm while Soul mumbled about wanting to put a hook in the new kid.

Blood smiled at her, "Yes I think it would be a good idea for all of us to get to know each other," He grinned creepily at Maka, "very well."

Elliot stepped in front of Maka, "Yes well I don't think a group orgy is what Kid meant." He turned so he was facing the rest of the group, his arms up announcing, "Shall we proceed outside?"

Everyone nodded. Soul grabbed Maka's sleeve and pushed her slightly so he was in between her and Blood.

**OUTSIDE IN THE COURTYARD**

Liz was still attached to Blood's arm as they sat down and Senna Belle laughed, "Are you gonna give him room to breathe?"

Liz made a fierce face that said, 'Ruin this and I'll kill you.' Senna Belle laughed nervously before retreating behind Tsubaki, whispering, "SAVE ME!"

Lemmy and Patty were engaged in a thumb war that Black*Star and Edward were taking bets on. Edward's bet panned out when Lemmy accidently snapped Patty's thumb, "Oops guess I don't know my own strength." She said with a smile. Edward sighed, _'Yes you do, you just like mutilating fingers.'_

Black*Star was enraged, "I'M A GOD! I CAN'T LOSE BETS!"

Soul and Elliot talking about music (a cover up for their plans to murder Blood), "Are you sure he's quick enough to dodge gunshots?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I tried drowning him once, didn't work." Elliot said with his head down.

Soul face palmed, "Damn."

Maka smiled at everyone getting along. She looked over her shoulder to see Dante leaning on the ledge. She walked over to him, "Why aren't you over there with everyone else?"

He shrugged, "Crowds just aren't my thing. Usually I'm backed up by Senna Belle on that but look at her," Maka looked over and saw Senna Belle laughing with Patty, Lemmy, and Tsubaki, "she's looks completely cured."

"Can't you join in?" She pointed out, "She is your weapon, you two must have something in common."

He nodded, "The fact we're both after someone, a mutual understanding that if one of us pisses the other off, said one will die, and the color purple." Maka laughed at that and he sighed, "What do you and your weapon have in common?"

Maka out her finger on her chin thinking for a second, "Well… " She was cut off by Soul yelling for her,

"Hey Maka! We're gonna watch Black*Star getting his lights knocked out by a girl!" Sure enough Black*Star was standing up with that stupid grin on his face a few feet away from Senna Belle who was popping her knuckles with a manic smile.

Tsubaki was trying to intervene, "Come on guys, this is silly."

Black*Star laughed, "Alright you commoner," he cracked his neck, "if I can stand my ground after one of your punches, YOU HAVE TO BOW BEFORE ME AND CALL ME A GOD FOR A WEEK!"

Senna Belle shook her head, her smile still in place, "And if I win, YOU HAVE TO SHUT YOUR FRIGGIN' MOUTH FOR A WEEK!"

"BRING IT!" Black*Star yelled.

Dante turned to Maka, "Should I warn him she used to be called 'The Iron Fist' at her old school?"

She shook her head, "It's better he learns these lessons for himself."

Everyone, except Tsubaki who had covered her eyes, watched on as Black*Star's arrogance was overwhelming, "HAHA! AS IF A GIRL LIKE YOU COULD DO DAMAGE TO A GOD LIKE MYSELF!" He didn't notice her take off running towards him, "I BET I WON'T EVEN FEE-" He was cut off by her fist her fist slamming into the left side of his face. He was sent flying into the tree behind him, it snapping.

Tsubaki opened her eyes, "BLACK*STAR!" She ran over to him, cradling his head in her lap.

He tried to lift his head slightly, "I wasn't…ready…Re…do…"

Tsubaki sighed, "You idiot…"

Senna Belle threw her fist in the air, "SO MUCH FOR BEING A GOD, HUH?" she turned to Kid and high fived him, "Now I don't have to hear your annoying voice for a whole week!"

Dante grabbed her by the scarf, "Well that's been enough excitement for one day."

As they were walking away Senna Belle turned and waved, "See you guys tomorrow!" Dante just waved without turning around.

Kid looked over to see the sun setting, "They're right, it's getting late." Everyone agreed, said their goodbyes and starting walking.

Maka and Soul were still on their way outta the forest when Maka spoke up, "Isn't this nice? 6 new friends in 3 days, that's a record."

"You mean 5 friends. I don't like Blood."

Maka turned to him, "Why don't you like him?"

He closed his eyes and scratched his head, "I don't know. I just don't."

Maka sighed and shook her head, "You're so weird sometimes, you know that?"

Their walk continued for a few minutes in silence as the sun started setting more. She turned suddenly when she noticed Soul had stopped walking, "What's wrong Soul?"

"M-Maka…" His was facing away from the path they were walking on. She walked over towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. She couldn't see where he looking at first, but then she noticed.

Pink hair matted to the forehead. Feet dangling off the ground. Hands bounds by wires. A puddle of blood soaking into the ground. A body strung up between two trees. The face of their friend now sunken in and almost unrecognizable.

Maka couldn't breathe, _'This isn't real. This can't have happened.'_ She started to lose the feeling in her legs. Soul grabbed her shoulders as they sunk to the ground, their eyes not moving from the body.

"Kim…"


	4. Dante Killed Kim?

**This is the fourth chapter! I've actually written up to chapter 13 so far, just in case I get stuck on a part in the future, I won't have to leave anyone interested in this story hanging. Good plan right? Anyway, another note on this chapter is the first part is actually written by my cousin after he confiscated the computer from my possession -.- granted I rewrote 78% of it (completely screwing with my first plot line, but it worked out) because Maka's not AS explody as he portrayed her , I still give credit where credit is due. Now that that's over with, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

A Haunted Past; Dante Killed Kim?

Dante stood in silence at the foot of Kim's grave, his hair wet and matted over his eyes, but even in the rain his tears were easily seen. He clenched his fists tightly together, crushing the roses in his hands.

'_Stupid girl…If she would've just left when I told her…If she would've listened... But she wanted to know me so I let her in… I fell in love and I killed her._' He wiped his cheek using the sleeve of his left jacket arm.

'_I killed her, I killed her, I killed her! I KILLED HER!'_ His fists began to clench deeper as he dug his nails and the thorns of the roses deep into the palm of his hands as blood began to drip slowly onto the ground, his tears now masked the rain that fell on his face as he looked up towards the sky, _'I killed her…' _

Maka stepped up behind him silently and placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "Dante? ...Are you okay?" He stood in silence without reply, "Dante, it's okay it isn't your fault."

He pulled his shoulder away from under her hand roughly. He spoke softly under his breath, "I killed her, it's my fault she is dead."

Maka stepped closer to him speaking softly, "Don't blame yourself Dante it isn't your fault." she began to wrap her arms around him in a hug, but he swung his body away from her, launching his fist into Maka's chest as she flew back onto the ground coughing up blood,

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He stood above her as Soul rushed up and swung his fist at Dante, "What the hell man?!"

Dante kicked his leg out knocking Soul down beside Maka, "You don't understand…." He glanced up showing his eyes with a deadly stare, "I killed her." Maka and Soul stared up at him in disbelief, Dante turned from them standing still for a few moments to look at Kim's grave once more before running off into the rain just as Black*Star and Tsubaki came running up.

"Where's Dante going?" Tsubaki asked curiously as she watched him disappear out of sight.

Soul helped Maka stand onto her feet as she wiped blood from her chin with her hand, "He killed Kim, we have to return the favor."

S**OMEWHERE IN DEATH CITY**

Senna Belle sat alone in the back of the room, wrapped up in her own thoughts as she zipped up the lower half of her jacket. She hated funerals. She'd been to too many to count, "Nothing like a funeral..." she looked out the window into the rainy night, "To ruin such a perfect day…"

The door slammed open as Maka came storming in as Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki and Kid followed behind her. Senna Belle looked up to smile at them as Maka made her way to her table but quickly changed her smile to a frown when she saw the murderous look on Maka's face.

"Where is he?!" Maka yelled as she grabbed Senna by the front of her shirt and wrenched her forwards so they were at eye level, "Where the hell is he Senna Belle?! Don't make me hurt you!"

Maka backed her head back slightly only to slam her head into Senna Belle's, causing Senna to wince slightly, "I don't know." She said as she gritted her teeth.

Maka let out a loud snarl before lifting Senna up enough to try to punch her in the stomach, but Senna caught her fist, "Calm down dammit!" She pried the fist in her shirt put and pushed Maka back a few steps, "If I knew where he was, I'd tell you alright!"

"I believe you, but I won't give a fuck until he's dead!" Maka tried to charge her again but Soul grabbed her and pulled her back, "Calm down Maka, please."

"Maka, please, let me explain…" Senna said as the rest of the group gathered around.

"Shut the hell up Senna!" She said as she wrestled out of Soul's grip, turned and stormed out toward the academy as the others followed behind.

Black Star began to speak but was quickly silenced as Maka punched him in the throat, cutting off what he was going to say.

Senna Belle turned to Kid, "Get to a pay phone and call Lemmy and Blood. Tell them to hurry, okay?" She handed him a piece of paper with the numbers on it.

He put his hand on her shoulder, smiling halfheartedly, "Don't let her kill you." Senna smiled and waved a peace sign as she mouthed 'No promises'.

They quickly made their way to Lord Death's room as Maka burst through the door and rushed in as Death and Spirit were about to play an unusual game of cards. Spirit seeing his daughter ran up excitedly to greet her but instead met a foot slammed into his face as he fell to the ground holding his nose as it bled.

Death flashed her a peace sign, "Hiya, Hiya, what can I do for you Maka?"

"Lord Death I request permission to leave Death City to find Dante Ogaru."

"Oh? Why is that?"

Maka stood enraged as she lost the battle with her emotions and shouted angrily, "He killed Kim!"

Death cocked his head to the side, "Oh did he now?"

She glared up at him in frustration, "He admitted it Lord Death."

"So just because he admitted to killing her means he actually killed her?"

Maka began to blow a fuse as she began to rant and rave angrily about the room, her friends trying to ineffectively calm her down.

"Let me just go kill his worthless ass! He deserves what's coming to him! He killed her!" She had her fists on either side of her head and whispered, "He killed her."

"Reaper Chop!" Maka fell to the floor wincing as she held her head.

"It wasn't exactly Dante who killed Kim. In fact, from what I observed Dante was in love with Kim, since that first day, when she decided that even with his curse she wanted to be with him, since that very first kiss they shared exactly two hours later in the library. Dante didn't kill her Maka, his curse did."

Maka sat up, still holding her head as a tear slid from her cheeks in pain, "What do you mean 'his curse'?"

Senna Belle stepped in and began to speak, holding Black Star as a shield in front of her, him struggling to get free of her iron grasp, "Dante made a wish when he was younger from a woman who he thought visited him inside his dreams. He was angry and scared of people… they treated him differently and they hurt him. He wished he could be alone and that is what he got." She sighed, "He loved his family very much, but the next morning they weren't in their rooms so he went into the kitchen where he found them hanging from the ceiling drained of their blood onto the floor."

She looked around at everyone's horrified expressions, even Black*Star didn't say anything, "It took him years to get over that, eventually he did and he decided to attend school where he made a friend who meant everything to him. One day he went to her house to play but she ran out the door screaming covered in blood just as small thin vines pulled her back into the doorway. He ran into the house where he watched her slowly get torn apart helplessly."

She let Black*Star go and took a step forward, "Everyone he has ever loved or cared for has died in the same way. He chooses not let people close and he didn't want others to know of his curse either. He let Kim in and he loved her, but now he blames himself for her death. I'm not sure if he will make it through this time."

Maka's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

Senna looked down, "He might actually kill himself for good this time. He promised himself he would… We can't help him because if we show him we care we'll be killed as well, and he wants us to live more than ever." She looked back up, "He couldn't bear to live knowing he killed us all."

Maka stood and slowly began to cry as she fell to her knees, "I'm such an idiot…" She whispered under her breath. Soul appeared behind her to comfort her.

Soul looked up at Death, "Is there anything we could do to help him Lord Death?"

Death thought for a moment, "Why yes there is. Go stop him."

Senna looked at him in shock, "What?! Did you not hear what I just said?! HE doesn't want us to get killed for him!"

"Yes, yes I did hear you, but you'll have some help." He stepped aside as a girl appeared.

Everyone gasped in shock, "Kim?!"

She smiled, "Where's Dante?"

Maka stood up and stared at her wiping away her tears, "He ran off to kill himself because he believes he killed you." Then she got confused, "Which is weird because you're not dead. Why are you here? What's going on?!"

"Allow me to explain." Death gestured everyone to listen, "Kim did die but she came back. She accepted death so she could love and be with Dante, the love Kim had for Dante was as powerful as the courage you used to defeat the Kishin but multiplied by seven. Love freed Dante from his curse but he doesn't know it yet. Also as a gift for freeing Dante from his curse she was given her life back from something I myself am yet to understand. Does that just about sum it up for you?"

Everyone nodded even if they really didn't understand. Senna Belle cleared her throat, "We'll now that that's been taken care of," she put up her index finger to emphasize, "We still have one problem." She pointed to Kim, "The living dead girl over here may have come back for no reason if we can't find my moron of a Meister."

Just then Kid walked in with Lemmy, Edward, Blood, and Elliot. Blood immediately rushed over to Maka, surprising leaning down, "Oh my dear Legs, when I heard what that bastard did, I RUSHED RIGHT OVER! IT WAS MY DUTY AS A MAN!"

Elliot grabbed him by the back of the shirt, before Soul could mutilate him, and pulled him back, "Was that before or after you spent 20 minutes primping?" Elliot than began to mock him, "'Oh Elly should I go with yellow or the white tie?' 'Elly what should I do with my hair' GAH! JUST KILL ME N-"

Lemmy interjected, "Anywaaaaaaay, WE'RE HERE TO HELP!"

Edward nodded, "If finding a lost person is what you need help with," he jabbed his thumb at his chest, "I'm your guy. I might not have soul perception or anything, but I'm great when it comes to tracking."

Senna Belle smiled, "That'll come in handy if Maka, Kid, or Lemmy can't find him."

Blood noticed Kim behind her, "Wait a minute… DIDN'T WE JUST PUT YOUR ASS IN THE GROUND THIS MORNING?!"

Senna smacked him in the back of the head, "We'll explain later." She said irritated, "Right now we have to make a plan to get Dante back."

Blood was shocked, "THE ONE WHO HURT LEGS?! I THINK NOT!"

He rushed over to Maka and began to rub on her leg, immediately met by Soul's foot connecting with his face before Maka could even react. Blood went flying but stood back up after he landed, "I WILL PROTECT YOU LEGS! IT'S MY DUTY AS A M-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?" Soul yelled cutting him off.

Senna Belle's shoulders slumped forward, "Your Meister really is an idiot isn't he."

Elliot nodded and sighed, his head down, "He has the I.Q. of a rock." He looked up at her, "But let's focus on your moron for now." She smiled brightly and gave him a thumbs up.

Senna Belle turned towards the rest of the group, "Alright here's the plan. First I need to know how good any Meister's soul perception is…"

Black Star shook his head, "Ain't worth shit."

Blood nodded, "As a man I must say mine is absolutely-"

"Worthless." Elliot finished his sentence leaving Blood in a state of depression.

"Mine can only reach about 50 yards." Lemmy said scratching her head.

Kid sighed, "Mine's good, but it's not as good as-"

"Maka's." Everyone said in unison.

She held her hands in front of her defensively, "Yeah but to find someone I usually need to be familiar with the wavelength."

"Hey Sen," Kid started out, "can't you still match your wavelength with multiple Meisters?"

She nodded, "It's not something you forget." She turned to Maka, "I just need match wavelengths with you and you should be able to catch onto Dante's." She held out her hand and smiled, "Might sting a little though," she laughed, "Last time I nearly burnt Kid's hand."

Maka nodded nervously, "Okay." She put her hand in Senna Belle's, "Now what?" Senna smiled and Maka felt a surge of electricity run through her palm and winced.

Senna Belle scratched her head, "Yeeeeaaaah, sorry 'bout that." She cringed, "First shock is the hardest…" More electricity was felt until Maka felt a spark,

"I GOT IT!" Then she frowned, "I never knew his wavelength was so sad." She looked up at Senna Belle, "You two are complete opposites."

Senna Belle smiled and took her hand away, "Someone has to be an optimist." She got serious, "So you have it now?"

Maka nodded, "Yes, but it's faint."

Senna Belle sighed, "That's good enough." She looked at the rest of the group, "We follow in the direction Maka tells us. If obstacles occur to wear we can't go that direction, that's where Edward comes in, seeing the most likely path Dante would've taken." She looked at Kim, "Hopefully this'll work out to where he'll come home in one piece. We need him to see she's alive and somehow convince him that moronic curse is broken." She sighed again then looked back up, "ALRIGHT! LET'S BRING THAT DUMBASS BACK! BY FORCE IF WE HAVE TO!" Everyone cheered, "Okay let's head out!"

"Have a safe trip you guys!" Lord Death said as the kids exited.

Maka walked faster to catch up to Senna Belle, "Hey… I-I just want to apologize for what I did." She put her head down, "I acted before I thought."

Senna Belle stopped walking and put her hand on Maka's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Besides, it's not your fault Dante and I kept this from everyone including you. We just didn't want anyone getting involved."

"But-" She held her tongue. Senna Belle smiled at her and started walking.

Maka was still standing there when she felt someone grab her hand, "C'mon Maka." Soul said, "Let's go get him."

Maka smiled and nodded, "Right." And they followed the others.


	5. The Death of a Friend?

**To all the KimxOxford fans out there, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I honestly didn't mean for it to be her that Dante fell in love with, buuut that's how it went. Also if she ever seems outta character, it's 'cos I'm not used to her character and it's either this or she's portrayed as a bitch, your choice. Well, actually my choice. Also, whoever wants to see something hilarious watch Soul Eater Abridged by TheSEATeam. Best abridged series I've ever watched. Anyway, ON WITH THE READING! **

Hide and Seek; The Death of a Friend?

They walked outside and Edward stopped them, "We're probably be traveling outside Death City, right?"

Senna Belle turned to Maka who nodded, "I can't sense him anywhere in the city."

Edward smiled, "Well then," he winked at Lemmy, "All of you meet at the entrance to the city. I don't think anyone feels like walking." And ran off.

Kid started walking ahead, "I need to go get Liz and Patty also." Then he stopped, "Damn it…"

"What's wrong Kid?" Elliot asked.

"Those idiots are having a spa day." He sighed, "I really don't feel like hearing them whine about missing it."

Lemmy smiled, "Don't worry Kid. I don't think it'll take an army to bring him back." She turned to Senna Belle, "Or am I wrong on that one?"

She smiled and sighed, "Weeeell," she rubbed her head, "I was trying to figure out how he might react and honestly he might jump to conclusions." She pointed to Kim, "We need to make sure you're front and center."

Kim nodded, "I know. I get it. Can we just go get him now?"

Blood looked at his pocket watch, "Pinkie's right. I'm pretty sure Edward is halfway to the gate by now, we'd better get going." Everyone agreed.

**AT THE GATE**

Edward was already there. As promised no one would have to walk. He was in the front seat of a white, windowless van. On the side was a huge mural of a soaring black bird with purple background. He honked the horn, "All abroad!"

"SHOTGUN!" Lemmy yelled as she tried to jump through the window.

"But wouldn't it be easier if Maka sa-" Senna Belle started but gave up and sighed, "Screw it." She walked over and opened the side door, "Pile in!" Everyone started to get in. The wall of the van opposite the door had a leather bench seat. The floor was purple shag carpeting.

Edward looked back, "Sorry but anyone who doesn't fit on the bench gets the floor." The seating arrangement ended up being Kim, Tsubaki, Elliot and Kid on the bench with Blood, Black*Star and Soul on the floor.

Maka was about to sit down but Senna Belle grabbed her under the arms, swung her around, and sat her on the middle console in between Edward and Lemmy, "There, solved a problem."

Maka turned to face her, "Hey isn't a little unsafe during a car ride?" She lowered her voice and frowned, "Not to mention very uncomfortable?"

She smirked, "Just be glad it doesn't have cup holders." She put her chin on Maka's shoulders and braced her hands on the front seats, "Alright, let's get this manhunt over with." She eyed Edward, "And no sharp turns okay? I don't feel like flying into the passengers."

Edward smiled at her, "No promises." He looked at Maka, "So which way first?"

Maka focused for a moment, "That way." She said as she pointed northwest.

Edward nodded, "Alright. Time to put the pedal to the metal!" As he hit the gas as hard as he could.

Edward was following Maka's directions while a conversation started up in the back, "I hope he's okay." Kim said as she put her head in her hands.

Tsubaki patted her back and smiled, "Don't worry. We'll find him. I just know it."

Black*Star joined, "Tsubaki's right. There's no way we won't find him."

Senna Belle looked over her shoulder at Kim, "Yeah, I know that jackass has at least a hint of sanity to think things through." She smiled, "We'll have found before he can even finish his moronic thoughts."

Kim looked up and smiled, "Okay."

Edward spoke up and Senna Belle looked at him, "You sure have a lot of faith that he hasn't already done anything." He said low enough that only he, Senna, and Maka could hear, "Are you positive?"

Senna Belle sighed, "Absolutely not." She looked at him, "But that doesn't mean they can't be."

Edward nodded and turned when Maka pointed left. Maka was leaned forward suddenly, "We're close!" Edward sped up, "Make a right here!" He made a sharp left turn.

Senna Belle didn't have time to clench her fists into the seat and went flying left, "SHIIIIIT!" and landed in Elliot's lap.

Without Senna to brace her, Maka went tumbling backwards, "Owww." She said sitting up and rubbing her head.

Senna Belle jumped off Elliot and thumped Ed in the back of the head, "What did I say about sharp turns, dumbass?!"

He rubbed his head and looked at her, "Can we worry more about your Meister right now?" Senna growled at him but moved to open the van door.

Blood moved to help Maka up, "A pleasure to help a be-" he was cut off when she rushed past him, "His wavelength's getting weaker somehow!"

Everyone was outside the van. The area around them was mostly woodlands, hilled and highly secluded. Senna Belle groaned, gritted her teeth, and kicked the nearest tree making it rattle slightly, "DAMMIT! HE JUST HAS TO MAKE IT HARD ON US DOESN'T THAT LITTLE BASTARD?!"

Tsubaki grabbed her shoulder, "Please calm down. We'll find him don't worry."

Blood looked around, "This isn't the greatest terrain for hiking."

Black*Star cracked his knuckles, "So the rich kid can't handle a little hill?"

"I can. I'm just wondering how we can find him in time. You heard Maka. His wavelength's weakening. He could be dead by now from all we know."

Kim's eyes began to water, "SHUT UP! SHE SAID IT WAS WEAKENING, NOT THAT IT WAS GONE!"

"She's right." Kid stated, "We just need to head in the approximate direction of his soul, get him, and get him outta here."

Edward scanned the area, "The only way that'll be passible that I can see is through there." He pointed to a less dense area, "It'll still be tough, but I think we can all manage." He looked at the group, "Stick together though." Everyone nodded.

Senna Belle started stomping towards the path, "Let's go find him before there's nothing left to find."

Kim followed behind her quickly and latched onto her sleeve, the others following along. Soul walked up behind Maka, "Just how weak is his wavelength, Maka? Are we really gone find him?"

She looked towards the ground with a pained expression, "It's really faint now." She looked at him, "I can't tell if we can even help him when we find him."

He put his arm around her shoulder and they started walking faster, "Let's hurry up then." She nodded.

20 minutes into the hike, Edward had to resort to carrying Lemmy on his back after she tripped the fifth time. They left Kid about ten minutes back, due to the asymmetry of the trees. Senna Belle was getting more irritated as the time went on. She whipped her head around, "Maka, how far are we?"

Before she could answer, Edward pointed ahead of them, "There's a clearing up ahead. I don't think he could get farther than that."

She turned away from him and quickened her pace to where Kim had to let go of her. She had gotten almost to the clearing, "I swear, if that bastard did anyth-" she was cut off by the sight in the middle of the clearing. She dropped to her knees, eyes wide and barely able to breathe, "No…" He was on the ground in a puddle of blood, a shallow gash in his throat, a knife in his hand, and his eyes. Half glossed over, looking at anyone who came that way.

Kim came running through the clearing, "Senna did find him." She stopped when she saw. Her eyes started to water, tears spilling over, "DAANTEEEEE!" She rushed over and knelt down by his side, "Dante please don't die!"

In his barely awake state he glanced up at her, his breathing labored, "Am I…? Yeah I must be in heaven."

She shook her head, "No dammit! I'm alive!" he started to close his eyes slightly, "NO! You need to stay awake!"

Everyone was coming through the bushes, Edward first, "Shit!" He put Lemmy down and rushed over, "We need to stop the bleeding!"

Tsubaki knelt down by Senna Belle, "Were we too late?"

She snapped out of her daze and jumped up, "No dammit!" she ripped off her scarf and ran over to Edward, "Here, use this!"

Edward grabbed it and wrapped it around his neck as a tourniquet, "Blood! Elliot! Get over here!" They rushed over, "Pick him up gently. I'll keep pressure on the wound." He turned to Kim, "You have to let go now, but don't worry he'll be fine." She let go and Blood and Elliot picked up his body, while Edward supported his head and the neck wound, "Black*Star, we might need your help."

He nodded and walked over. They started to carry him carefully towards the path.

Maka and Soul stood aside as Dante was carried through. Maka turned to him with a tear in her eye, "If I hadn't wasted time blowing up at Senna, we could have made it, right?"

"Don't blame yourself Maka." He grabbed her hand, "He'd already made up his mind. One way or another, this was the outcome. The important thing is we found him." He tightened his grip, "Now we have to back to the academy to get him help."

She nodded, "Your right." She said as she tugged his hand to follow the others.

Kid was already at the van with the side door open when the others came down the hill, "Damn we were almost too late." He remarked as Blood, Elliot and Black*Star laid Dante on the floor. Senna Belle jumped in and kept pressure on the wound so Edward could drive.

The speedy drive back to DWMA was filled with silent prayers that Dante would survive. Tsubaki held onto Kim, who had started to cry. Maka had used Lemmy's mirror to call Death and tell him to have Stein be in the infirmary. When they got back, Stein was there as Dante was rushed in.

They all sat and waited patiently outside except for Senna Belle who was pacing back and forth down the hallway, kicking the wall every now and then, until Kid stopped her, "You need to sit down. You're making everyone on edge." She gritted her teeth and punched the wall, muttering curses, but sat down between him and Elliot.

Stein came out a half hour later, "He's lost a lot of blood, but he'll make it." He lit a cigarette, "He's asleep right now and will need some rest over the next few days." Everyone was relieved.

Kim spoke up, "Can I please go sit with him?"

Stein nodded, "That'd be fine." She smiled and went through the door, "I'd let you all go in, but that'd be overkill."

Blood waved him off, "I'm perfectly happy being as far away from the infirmary as possible."

Stein chuckled, "Okay then. Tell Kim to come get me when Dante wakes up." He walked off.

After he was gone, Kid put his hand on Senna Belle's shoulder, "See? Everything's fine."

She nodded, "Yep." She cracked her knuckles and grinned slightly, "But when he gets well, he'd better stick his head between his legs and kiss his ass goodbye 'cos I'm kicking it from here to kingdom come. Anybody else?"

Black*Star jumped up, "I'D LIKE A PIECE OF THAT ACTION!" Tsubaki sighed as she grabbed him and sat him back.

Senna Belle looked up at Maka, "I'll let you get in a free throw for the nice bruise the moron left on your chest."

Maka waved her hands in front of herself, "No, that won't be necessary. I swear it doesn't even hurt."

Senna smiled, "Suit yourself." She stood up and stretched, "I don't know about anybody else, but I'm wiped out. Kim can hold down the fort." She started to walk off, "Bye guys. I'm heading home."

Soul stood up, "We should get going too. The earlier we leave, the earlier we can check on him in the morning." Maka nodded and stood up, turning to the group, "See you guys in the morning!" she waved as they left.

"I don't think we'll be sticking around either." Elliot said as he and Blood stood up and started walking, "Save our seats!"

Kid laughed and patted the seat next to him, "Sure thing!"

Edward stood up and looked towards Tsubaki and Black*Star, "Are you guys heading out too?"

Tsubaki nodded, "Mm-hm."

"Then we'll give you a lift. You guys live right around the corner from us. What about you Kid?"

"No thank you." He stood up, "My father needed to talk to me." Edward nodded and waved as they all separated.

**IN THE INFIRMARY**

Kim grabbed Dante's hand. She looked at the bandages around his neck, "And you called me stupid." She laughed, "Looks like the shoe is on the other foot." Her eyes saddened, "I can't wait till you wake up." She leaned over and pressed her lips to his. When she leaned back, she yawned, "Goodnight Dante." She whispered and fell asleep in the chair.


	6. New Friends For The New KId?

**OMG! Someone besides my mother reviewed on my story! I'M SO HAPPY! I really do hope all who are reading and the two that alerted on this story are really liking it. I know I'm not the best writer but I try my damnedest to make them as good as possible. Without further ado, HERE'S CHAPTER 6! **

Revelations; New Friends for the New Kid?

'_Where am I? Why is my head throbbing?'_ He felt something poke his cheeks on either side, _'What the hell is that?' _He tried moving his head but a piercing pain in his neck stopped him, _'What the hell?' _Then he remembered,_ 'Oh yeah. Kim…' _Something clicked in his brain,_ 'KIM!' _His eyes snapped open to see Patty and Liz on either side of him, poking his cheeks, _'Those morons…'_

Patty smiled, "YAY!" She turned towards the door, "GUYS! GUYS! HE'S AWAKE! THE LITTLE IDIOT'S AWAKE!"

The door opened as Senna Belle, Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Edward filed in. Senna Belle stepped forward with her hands in her pockets, "Glad to see you're awake dumbass." She smiled, "You had everyone worried."

Dante tried to sit up, but Liz put her hand on his chest and pushed back down gently, "Don't dude. You really need to lie down."

He tried to speak but failed to find his voice. He cleared his throat, "This from the idiot who was poking me in the cheek to wake me up?" she just smiled. He got a serious look on his face, "Where's Kim?"

"She was with you the entire night." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"But she's resting now." Edward continued, "She only got a few minutes of sleep last night." He put his hand over his heart, "But don't worry shoshalay1, Lemmy is with he. She'll be here later."

Dante nodded satisfied with the answer, "So how long do I have to stay here?"

Black*Star laughed, "After your little stunt be glad they didn't lock you up for good!"

"Black*Star can you try to be more sensitive?" Tsubaki scolded him.

Black*Star just laughed. Kid went over and patted Dante on the shoulder, "Don't worry. Professor Stein said you'd only have to stay here about 2-3 more days." Kid smiled slightly, "Our group of friends has a habit of throwing parties after someone recovers. Liz had the idea of throwing you a pool party."

Dante frowned, "I could've sworn I said something about not being fr-"

"Cut the crap." Senna Belle smiled, "We have a surprise and I think you'll like it."

Dante raised an eyebrow and Tsubaki smiled, "According to what Lord Death said-"

"THERE IS NO CURSE ANYMORE!" Black*Star yelled with his hands in the air.

Dante was dumbfounded and his face showed it. Edward shook his head with a smile, "Did you think having the love of your life come back to life wouldn't have some kind of repercussion on this?" Dante shook his head, making Ed laugh, "We're all friends now. Nothing you say can stop us from telling you that."

Dante put his hand over his eyes, "I went so long having to remain alone, I had to sit back and be an ass while everyone else was smiling and having fun…I never thought I'd be able to have that." A tear slipped down his cheek, "To have people I can trust or talk to or anything without endangering them…I never thought I could have friends." He removed his hand and saw everyone smiling, and smiled himself, "Feels good."

Kid started out the door, "Well I'll be heading out."

Senna Belle turned and started behind him, "I'll walk with you." She turned to Dante, "I'll bring your clothes later." She saw him nod and walked out with Kid. After they got a few minutes down the hall she turned to him, "I heard you talked to your father last night." He looked at her, "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Kid sighed and made sure there was no one around, "Apparently there's been an influx of witch activity all over. We don't know what's going on." She groaned and rubbed her forehead, "This hasn't been turned into a major battle so we're lucky there." He reassured her.

She sighed, "Well that's good I guess." She put her hand on Kid's shoulder, "Don't tell Lemmy about the witch activity. I hear she's after a certain witch named Lawanda."

"We don't know any specific names yet."

She scoffed, "I don't think that'll stop her. You know how determined she can get, even though we just met her."

"Yeah she doesn't seem like the type to back down when she's got her eye on something like-"

"Edward." They both said is unison and chuckled. Kid returned to his seriousness, "I'll tell you all the details later. Let's just enjoy the peace we have for now."

She nodded and smiled, "Right." She punched his arm jokingly, "Besides we have a get well party to plan."

Kid laughed, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He started walking faster, "We need to get to the stores exactly at eight."

She sighed, "You and your OCD, I swear…" She started to follow him.

**BACK IN THE INFIRMARY**

Dante sat up in bed and kicked his legs off the side as he slowly stood up onto his feet, his neck was still sore and with every movement he made it felt worse. He slowly stumbled to the door as he pressed himself against the wall to support himself as pain shot through his body.

"I have no intention of staying in this bed for three more days." he muttered to himself as he slowly turned the door knob and swung it open.

He began to step out the doorway but stopped staring as Kim stood before him with watered eyes and a huge smile on her face, "Dante, I was so worried!" She grasped him in a hug as pain shot through his entire body, he let out a loud yelp as she let him go, embarrassed, "Oh, I forgot about your wound sorry."

She smiled looking at him as she began to frown, "You are supposed to be in bed Mister!" She pointed to the bed with a stern look upon her face. "Get your ass in bed Dante!"

"But, but I don't want to be in bed"

"You are still weak and you need your rest so get your ass in that bed…Now!"

Dante quickly made his way to the bed and laid himself back down as Kim followed behind and sat beside him on the bed, "I know how stubborn you are and Professor Stein said if you tried to get up to tie you down so you can't get back up." She quickly strapped down Dante's arms and legs before he could move, "There, problem solved."

"But Kim…please let me get up, I don't like being in here all day, it's boring."

"Too bad, you need rest and besides you only have three more days, if you keep this up, you might end up with more if you reopen your wound. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Dante sighed knowing she was right as he laid his head back and relaxed, he looked at Kim as she sat staring back at him her eyes wide with relief and happiness, "Can you at least untie me?"

"No, I don't wanna take the chance of you getting yourself into more trouble. I was worried for you Dante I started to believe you wouldn't make it…But here you are alive and well…"

She leaned forward slowly her eyes closed as she lowered her face closer to his. Dante could feel each breath she took on his cheeks, he lifted his head closing his eyes slowly as his lips slowly pressed against her own, for a moment Dante felt as if the world stood frozen as they held each other closely, their lips still pressing against each other. He was finally at peace, the memories of the deaths of his past faded away out of his mind and new memories filled their place. He was happy and he finally was where he belonged.

Kim sat back and looked at him with a wide smile, her eyes looked softly at his lips as she trailed along them with her fingers softly leaning in as she kissed him once more.

"I didn't know if we were going to be able to share another kiss like that….Dante?"

"Yes Kim?"

"I…I Love you."

Dante smiled as he laid his head back his eyes focused on her entirely. Kim stood up slowly and turned as she headed toward the door embarrassed unsure if it was too soon, she began to step out the doorway.

"I'm late for class."

"Kim?"

Kim stopped outside the doorway as she turned and looked at Dante, "And I love you."

She smiled and blushed as she nodded and walked down the hall rushing to her classroom, she was happy, her thoughts were rushing around but each of them about Dante. She rushed into her class slamming the door behind her, nothing could bother her today.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Senna Belle slammed through the door of the infirmary in a purple bathing suit top and black denim shorts with Professor Stein following behind her, "GET YOUR ASS UP NUMBNUTS, IT'S TIME TO PARTY!"

Dante was already sitting with his feet off the side of the bed, when Stein came and looked at his chart, "Looks like you survived the three days. Honestly, I was hoping you'd be more of a handful." He put down the chart, "I do like experimenting on bad kids." Stein said as he screwed the bolt in his head tighter.

"Yeah, well, sorry for being normal." He said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I was threatened multiple times by multiple people not to get out of this bed."

Stein looked at Senna Belle who flashed him a thumbs up, "Tsubaki can be pretty damn terrifying when she wants to be."

Stein looked back at Dante and noticed his attire of purple board shorts and a red shirt left open, "I had almost forgot they planned you a party." He started to walk out, "Just don't get the stitches wet."

"Sure thing prof." He looked at Senna Belle, "What're we waiting for?" He said standing up.

"Your girlfriend. We're giving her a ride." She walked over to the door and looked out, "She should be here any minute." She closed the door just as someone knocked on it, "Speaking of your angel." She opened the door, "Hey Kim." Kim walked in wearing a white bandeau, pink pleated skirt, and a short sleeved purple hoodie.

She walked over to Dante and held out her hand with a smile, "Are you ready?"

He took her hand, "With you, I'd go anywhere."

Senna Belle opened the door, "That was so cute, I might puke." She smiled, "Now can we get to the party already lovebirds?" They smiled and walked through, "I guess I have to sit in the sidecar?"

"Yep." They said in unison. Senna just sighed.

**KID'S MANSION**

Kid opened the door after hearing the doorbell ring eight times, "Thank you Sen for observing the eight ring rule." He was wearing black shorts with a white line down each side.

She smiled, "Of course Kid." She, Dante, and Kim walked in, "So who's here already?"

"You guys, Liz and Patty of course, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Elliot and Blood." A collective groan was heard from the trio at the mention of Blood, "Maka and Soul said they might be late when they heard Blood was here. And Lemmy and Edward should be arriving soon."

They walked through the marble halls to the outside. Elliot was floating on his back in black swim trunks. Liz and Patty were in matching neon bikinis and hanging off Blood's arms. He was standing in front of the grill flipping burgers in dark red shorts and a white button up. Tsubaki was in a yellow, cutout one piece and trying to get Black*Star, wearing grey shorts, out of tree before he screwed up the symmetry.

Senna Belle walked up and Blood turned to her as he pointed to the burgers, "Want one? Secret family recipe."

She smirked, "What's the secret ingredient? Chloroform dust?"

He laughed, "Nope. Rohipnol."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." She walked over to Tsubaki.

Dante was talking to Kid when he noticed Senna Belle and Tsubaki dive into the pool taking Elliot under. He saw them come up laughing, "Well at least one half of that duo is normal."

"Do you mean Tsubaki or Elliot?" Kid asked.

Kim laughed, "It could be neither if they keep hanging out with Senna Belle."

Dante sighed, "Great. All I need is two more people to call me a moron and threaten to shove things where they don't belong."

Kid laughed and turned when he saw four new comers walk up, "Hey guys, I didn't know you were coming together?"

Edward walked past him, his black trunks having dream catcher design on one side, causing Kid to want to scream out 'IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL', "Yeah we picked them up on the way."

Lemmy came walking up behind him in a black, snakeskin backless one piece, "They would've never made it here if we hadn't."

Soul stood in his white trunks and shirt next to Maka, who was wearing a pink knotted bikini top and matching skirted bottoms, "Yeah well, you'd hesitate to come if you knew Blood was here."

Senna Belle swam over to the side of the pool laughing, "Hey guys don't eat the burgers! Blood already admitted to trying to roofie us all!"

Blood spun around, "I wasn't trying to roofie all of you!" he lowered his voice, "Only the girls…"

Edward laughed as he wrapped his arm around Blood's neck, and hit him on the head, "Yeah you go ahead and try it!" he lowered his voice so only Blood could hear, "No. Seriously. I fucking dare you."

"You apparently don't understand the meaning of a joke do you?" Blood said with a fake smile.

"And you apparently don't understand the meaning of a threat." Ed said with an equally fake smile.

Senna Belle got between them and pushed them apart, "Hey now, this is supposed to be a pool party not a blood bath."

Edward smiled as he picked her up by the waist and dragged her over to the pool, laughing the whole time, "You're completely right Senny! Time for you to make a splash!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" But it was too late. She landed on Tsubaki and both went under. She came up gasping, "Damn you…" She pushed herself out of the water and started stomping towards him, "That's it medicine man." She put her fist in the air to emphasize her point, "TIME TO FACE COLONEL CUSTARD'S WRATH!"

"But," Maka said interrupting her tirade, "didn't Custard get scalped by the Native Americans?"

Senna flopped face first onto the concrete, "Ow. Boy you sure know how to burst someone's bubble don't you?"

Everyone laughed. Dante was looking around the yard, watching everyone have a good time. He sighed, "So this is what it's like to be with friends?"

Kim, who was sitting next to him nodded, "Yep, and you better get used to it. These guys don't like giving up on friends."

He smiled, "I hope not."

_Shoshalay- 'My friend' in Navajo, something or other…_


	7. A Change of Scenery for Blood?

Wow. Did not expect to make it to chapter 7 this quickly, for I thought I had more time. So far I've written up to chapter 15, hitting a roadblock that left in tormented peril because my mother's all "WHERE'S THE REST?". So let's just so far 15 is the shortest. And you only now, at chapter 7, start seeing the plot? F**K. I don't think I have any actual notes pertaining to this chapter, SO GO FORTH. READ. REVIEW. TELL YOUR FRIENDS. THE WORLD IS YOUR OYSTER!

The Wrong Type of Surprise; A Change of Scenery for Blood?

The party started winding after Senna Belle and Tsubaki almost drowned Elliot the 37th time. Black*Star had joined in the game of Drown Tackle around attempt 14. Everyone was watched on as Senna and Tsubaki switched to Edward and Elliot was grateful. Maka laughed, "Wow I never thought Tsubaki would act like this."

Dante smiled, "Senny sure can bring out the crazy in anyone. Just be glad she didn't bring her knives."

Elliot came walking up, gasping, "Man those girls are frisky!" He smiled, "But I can't say that being drowned by two beautiful weapons isn't enjoyable."

Blood frowned, "Don't any of the pretty girls wanna play Drown Tackle with me?"

Soul cracked his knuckles, "Hey Blood I'll play with you."

Edward jumped out of the pool, "Yeah Blood, we'll have a grand time."

Maka grabbed the back of Soul's shirt, "Down boy. He was just joking."

"This time." Soul muttered under his breath.

Everyone was having a great time, lounging around the pool and talking, until Lemmy stood up, "Hey Kid, mind if I use your bathroom to change? Edward and I were gonna do some sparring and I don't feel like undressing in the woods again."

"Sure thing." Kid said. He gestured to Liz, "Could you please show her where it is then come back and help wrap up the leftovers."

"Sure thing." She stood up and led Lemmy away. When she got back everyone was still in their conversations. She looked around, "Hey where'd Blood go?" Everyone stopped talking and looked around, but their eyes landed on Patty.

Patty rested her chin on her hand, "Let's see… he left about a minute after Sissy took Lemmy."

Everyone paled. Edward stood up and started walking towards the door, "THAT CREEPY LITTLE BASTARD BETTER NOT BE NEAR MY LITTLE BEAR!"

Kid was about to tell Soul to go with him, but noticed he was already up, "Like you read my mind. Don't let him kill Blood."

"Screw that. I'll help him bury the body!" He said as he followed behind Edward. They were halfway down the hall when they spotted Blood bent over looking through the crack in the door with a creepy smile on his face.

Edward snapped as he went barreling towards him and Soul could've sworn he was breathing fire. Edward barely stopped as he reared his foot back then swung it forward, it slamming into Blood's abdomen, "YOU PERVERT!"

Blood went flying into the air, slamming into the ceiling before falling back down face first into the marble floors, "My… teeth… Can't… feel my… teeth…"

"YOU WON'T BE FEELING ANYTHING WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" He grabbed him by the collar.

Blood laughed, "Oooo someone not wanting their GIRLFRIEND looked at?"

"She's not my girlfriend and that's not the problem!" he slugged him.

Soul walked up, "Your one messed up prick, you know that?"

Blood smiled crookedly at him, "Oh someone else fearing for their Meister?"

Soul grabbed him away from Edward, "You ever think of doing anything to Maka, I'll fucking kill you where you stand." He didn't notice Senna Belle, Tsubaki, Maka, and Patty just a little ways down the hall.

"Crush much?" Blood started blacking out.

"SO WHAT! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Soul yelled as he slammed his head into Blood's.

Blood was just adding fuel to his pyre, "Does Maka know about your little crush on her?"

"Go to hell!" Soul said as he pushed him backwards.

Maka looked up at Senna and Tsubaki, "Did he just-" Senna clamped her hand over Maka's mouth.

She turned to Tsubaki, "Time for us to leave." Tsubaki nodded as she helped Senna pick Maka up and ran towards the outside.

Edward was seething, "Soul use me as a weapon."

Soul wasn't even thinking about their wavelengths, "My pleasure." Edward nodded and transformed. His weapon form was that of a tomahawk, with a brown suede handle. The blade looked like it had a copper patina to it and had a feather hanging near the blade. Soul kept feeling shocks in his hand because of the lack of compatibility. He threw it but was off due to the pain.

It landed in Blood's leg who yelped. Edward was irritated, "I'VE TASTED HIS BLOOD. NOW I WANT HIS HEAD!"

Lemmy came out, "What the hell is with all the noise?" She noticed Edward's weapon form in Blood's leg, "Wha-"

Ed transformed, "THIS PERV WAS WATCHING YOU CHANGE!"

"Oh. Really?" She didn't seem fazed, "And you care because…?"

"YOU'RE MY MEISTER!" He walked over, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. He turned to Blood as he pointed to her, "MINE!" He smacked her ass, "MY SQUAW!"

Her eyes sparkled, "ED, DOES THAT MEAN-"

"No." He said with his face turned towards Blood again, "Still mine. You no touch." He walked off and was followed by Soul who was chuckling.

Elliot walked past them to Blood, "Congratulations. You made it known quite well that you're a pervert, got your ass kicked in, and pissed off two overprotective weapons, one of them happening to be a shaman." He thought for a second, "Actually you've pissed off everyone here." He leaned towards Blood, "Would you like me to tattoo 'DUMBASS' in nice big, bold letters on your forehead." He heard a slight snoring, "Of course you're passed out." He sighed.

Soul and Edward were walking down the hall. As soon as Soul opened the door, he heard someone scream, "SHIT!" then a quick _SNAP_, followed by a large _THUD _along with Maka yelling, "DAMN IT!"

They ran out to see Senna, Tsubaki, and Maka on the ground. The first two looked alright, but then he noticed Maka sit up as ankle start to turn blue and a bubble was forming under the bone. She had hands balled up into fists and was trying not to cry. Senna Belle looked at Maka's ankle then to Tsubaki, "We fucked up baaaaaaaaaaad." Tsubaki nodded. Senna turned to Dante, "Go get the first aid kit." Dante stood there for a moment, "NOW DAMMIT!" He rushed away.

Soul ran over, "MAKA! What the hell happened?!" He knelt down behind her as she leaned back, her head on his shoulder.

She pointed to Tsubaki and Senna, "Them."

They smiled sheepishly, Tsubaki speaking, "We're really sorry."

Dante came back with an ace bandage and Senna Belle took it from him. She looked at Maka, "I'll wrap it up, but by the sound of that snap, you should really go to the hospital."

"WHAT!" Maka gasped, "NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!"

Soul tightened his hands on her shoulders, "Maka, we just need to make sure it's not broken."

"IT'S NOT BROKEN, SEE I CAN MOVE IT!" She demonstrated but with a painful effort, "See? It's just a sprain! I don't need to go!"

Edward put Lemmy down and walked over, "That may be true but we should still go check it out."

"I hate all of you!" She yelled.

"That's not true Maka and you know it." Soul said, "Please Maka, I promise nothing will happen. I'll be there."

She crossed her arms, "FINE!" Tears now slipping out because of the pain.

Soul sighed and picked her up bridal style and she leaned her head in the crook of his neck. He looked around, "Where's Black*Star?"

Kid pointed to the pool, "Patty dared him to stay under water as long as he could." Soul looked confused and Kid sighed, "Do you really want Captain Spazz out here with her foot like that?"

"I guess your right on that one."

Edward put his hand on Soul's other shoulder, "We'll give you a ride."

Senna smiled, "We'll be there after Black*Star comes up for air." Soul nodded and followed Edward and Lemmy to the van.

About five minutes later, Black*Star came barreling out of the water, "YAHOO! TAKE THAT PATTY!"

A low clap was heard as Senna walked up, "Congrats. Now we have to shoot over to the hospital to make sure me and Tsubaki didn't permanently disable Maka."

"Tsubaki did something bad?" He looked up at the sky, "It doesn't seem like the world is ending."

Senna rolled her eyes as Tsubaki put her head in her hands, "Can we just go?! We feel horrible enough." She said as she grabbed him and drug him to through the door.

**IN ED'S VAN**

Lemmy had Maka, who was cursing Senna and Tsubaki under her breath, in the back on the bench while Soul was up front with Edward. Soul looked at him, "I can't believe you just outright admitted your feelings for that girl." He said low enough so Lemmy couldn't hear.

Ed rested his chin on the steering wheel, "Yeah… well… I kinda didn't."

"You did and you know it." He chuckled, "How uncool."

Edward looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "Oh like you didn't practically confess to the world that you like Maka?"

Soul looked back quickly to make sure Maka hadn't heard him, then turned back to Ed, "Will you shut up?" He whispered, "Two problems with your little sentence, I didn't confess anything, and Maka didn't hear anything."

"If there's nothing to confess, then why are you desperate for her not to hear?" He smiled, "Soul and Maka sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-"

"LOOK! THE HOSPITAL!" Soul said as he pointed towards a white building. He looked over to see Edward about to bust at the seams laughing, _'That was smooth Soul. Reeeaal smooth.' _He thought as he mentally slapped himself. He jumped out and went around to get Maka. He had to suppress a chuckle when he saw the look on her face. He knew she had every intent of getting revenge when she was better.

After Soul got Maka into the room, Lemmy decided to question Edward, "Why did you do that at the party?"

He looked at her, "What do you mean?"

She leaned on the side of the chair, "Why were you so protective?"

"Because you're my Meister."

"Don't give me that shit." She just kept digging him. Tsubaki and Senna Belle walked up as Lemmy kept backing Ed into a corner, "Why won't you tell me?!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! YOU'RE MY MEISTER!"

"THEN WHY'D YOU SMACK MY ASS!" She kept walking forward making him back against the wall, "I DON'T SEE ANY OTHER WEAPONS DOING THAT!"

Tsubaki stepped forward and put her hand on Lemmy's arm, "Um, Lemmy maybe you should stop…"

"NO! I WANNA KNOW!" She looked back at Edward, "TELL ME!"

"YOU WANNA KNOW SO BAD?" She nodded, "FINE!" He grabbed her arms as she switched places with her, slamming her into the wall, and stared into her eyes before pressing his lips to hers gently.

Soul walked out, "Well the doctor-WHAT THE HELL!?" he said as he saw Tsubaki and Senna Belle were standing with their jaws dropped and Edward had Lemmy pressed against the wall, "Did I miss something?"

Senna turned to him, still in shock, "I think Edward snapped…" she looked at the ground, "I can't believe I lost my bet…" she muttered.

Edward released Lemmy, "Well now that that's outta the way."

Soul chuckled, "I can't believe you did that. I thought you were on my side?"

Edward laughed, "Look at her." he gestured to Lemmy with an hourglass shape, "And look at you." He gestured to Soul by just putting his hands straight down. He grabbed Lemmy and threw her over his shoulder again, "I think I'll stick on her side." He started walking, "Now if you excuse me, I need to go find a broom closet…"

Soul closed his eyes and shook his head with a smile, "Wooow." He opened his eyes to see Tsubaki and Senna in his face and he jumped back.

"How bad did we screw up?" Senna asked.

"Please tell us Maka's not too mad." Tsubaki said with her hands clasped in front of her.

Soul rubbed the back of his head, "Well it's not broken so that's good. But she did sprain it pretty bad, probably tore the tendon up real nice."

Senna slumped in the nearest chair, "I'm a horrible person."

Tsubaki slumped into the one next to her, "Maka's gonna kill us for sure."

Soul laughed, "No, she calmed down quite a bit when she found out it wasn't broken, so I think you're off the hook." He looked down the hall, "Where's everyone else at?"

Senna put her hand to her head thinking, "Uh, we dropped off Black*Star and Patty… somewhere. Kid got a call from his father as soon as we got here, so he's outside. We dropped off the lovebirds at the apartment, so I'm probably gonna get an eyeful when I walk in there. And I have no idea where Elliot and the moron are, and it's really starting to worry me."

"Does anyone really care where Blood is?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Not entirely, but last time I checked Elliot wasn't the perv, so I'd like to know what happened to him."

Tsubaki nodded, "I hope he doesn't think we don't like him anymore because of what Blood did."

Before anyone could answer, Kid walked up, "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Soul asked.

"I just got off the line from talking with my father. Apparently a witch's soul was sensed in the city earlier today. Before DWMA could take it out, it vanished along with the soul responses of a Weapon-Meister team."

"So what's the problem?" Senna said straightening up.

"The Weapon-Meister team was Elliot and Blood." Everyone's eyes widened.

About a half hour later Lemmy and Edward came walking into the waiting room. Maka had already been released and was sitting next to Soul who was opposite the two groveling on the ground, as Kid stood near the wall. He looked up and saw Lemmy and Edward's roughed up appearance, "And what have you two been up to?"

Senna looked up at them, "Well Lemmy's skirt's straight, so probably not as much as they wanted to." She remarked and Tsubaki smacked her lightly.

Lemmy straightened her hair slightly then looked at Maka, "Man you look like hell." She bent down and poked Maka foot making her wince, "Did you cry?"

Soul smacked Lemmy's hand away, "If you value life, I wouldn't touch."

"I'm fine." Maka protested. She looked at Kid, "Are you gonna take their votes now?"

Kid nodded and faced Ed and Lemmy, "Elliot and Blood have been kidnapped and it's possible that it was witches. Dad wanted me to plan a rescue party as he sensed they weren't all that powerful. I need to know if you're coming."

"Let 'em die." Ed shrugged.

Lemmy smacked his shoulder, "What about Elliot?"

Ed sighed, "Right…"

She continued, "Besides that, look at it this way: Maka's out of commission, and she's the only one of us who can clearly sense wavelengths. We need your tracking skills Mr. Shaman Man!"

"I'm guessing you've already made up our mind then?"

She smiled, "You bet!"

Kid smiled, "That's good. We won't know about Senna and Tsubaki yet because they wanna consult Dante and Black*Star. Meet me outside the Death Room tomorrow with your answers."

Everyone nodded, "Right."

**SOMEWHERE ON A TRAIN IN ALASKA**

Elliot opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurred and he couldn't move. He tried moving his arms but they were bound. He looked down at the brown wood and tried to push himself up. When he felt the cold metal behind his back he looked at his surroundings. He was surrounded by wooden crates and there was a puddle of blood next to him, most likely from the head wound. He kept looking until the strange symbols on the ceiling. He heard someone groan and looked to find Blood, unconscious and surrounded by the symbols also.

He heard the clicking of heels and looked up as he heard, "I'm glad your awake."

His eyes widened, _'Fuck.'_


	8. An Unexpected Trip With An Unexpected Du

In an effort to keep the world spinning and everyone alive I decided to put this one up waaay earlier than expected. GUESS WHO GETS INTRODUCED THIS CHAPTER? Go ahead and look at the title, I'll give you a minute...Figured it out? Good, on with my speech, YES. Blood is a pervert. NO. He was not actually peeping on Lemmy. WHY? Should be explained in this or the next chapter. I hope the explanations in this chapter make at least some sense. If not… Crap. ON WITH THE STORY MY GLORIOUS FOLLOWERS! LEARN ABOUT THE POWER OF BAKING AND SENNA'S SLEEP DEPRIVATION! REVIEW!

A Little Witch and a Samurai; An Unexpected Trip with an Unexpected Duo?

Everyone was thinking about the decision at their homes. Dante groaned and rolled over when he heard the clanging of pots in the kitchen. He looked at the alarm, "What the hell is she doing at 3 in the morning?" he rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed grabbing a red shirt as he walked out his door.

Sure enough Senna was in the kitchen in her purple short pajamas, mixing a batter of some sort. She looked up at him as he walked around the counter separating the kitchen and living room, "Why are you still up?"

He sat down at the cherry wood dinette, "Like anyone can sleep with you banging around in here like a rat in a burning meth lab." He rubbed his eyes and yawned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You're baking." He grabbed an apple from a purple glass bowl on the table.

"So what, I love baking." She said scooping the batter into a pan.

He took a bite, "Not at 3 in the morning like a crack head."

"Maybe I'd be able to get some sleep if you told me what our decision is."

"I already told you."

"No you didn't."

"Could've sworn I did."

She put the cake in the oven, "Well you didn't."

"Are you sure?"

"WOULD I BE BAKING AT 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNING IF YOU DID?" She said as she slammed her foot down.

"I guess not." He stood up and started walking out of the kitchen, "Hell yes we're fighting."

She smiled and sighed, "Great. Good night." But she could already hear snoring.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Kid was standing outside the Death Room as everyone except for Maka walked up, "So who's all in?"

Black*Star spoke first, "I may not like Blood, but you know I'm always ready for a fight. Isn't that right Tsubaki?"

"Right." She smiled.

"You already know our answer." Edward said, "Besides you guys couldn't find your way without me."

"We're helping." Dante said and Senna smiled.

Kid nodded and turned to Soul, "I guess you're not coming?"

Soul rubbed the back of his head, "Nah, I'll sit this one out." He smirked, "Someone needs to keep an eye on Maka, and if I left her with her dad she'd kill me."

"Speaking of that," Senna Belle said as she held a box out in front of her, "give this to Maka. As an apology."

Dante pointed to the box, "That's where the 3 AM cake went! I was looking for that."

Senna stuck her tongue out, "Well you don't get any."

"Alright everyone," Kid started, "follow me. My dad wants to brief us."

Everyone started to go through the door except Edward. He put his hand on Soul's shoulder, "Take care of Maka while we're gone."

"Yeah of course I will." Soul said.

"Take real good care of her."

"I know."

"I mean reeeally good."

Soul was confused, "Oookay…"

"So I'm guessing she'll be feeling really good when we get back?" Ed smiled creepily.

Now Soul knew where he was going with this. He frowned, "Just because we're friends doesn't mean I won't cut you." He turned and started to walk off, "See ya."

Ed still egged him, "You'll feel better if you just get it off your chest shoshalay!"

Soul waved without looking back, "Go to hell."

Ed turned and started towards the door, "Man is it fun messing with him."

He opened and walked through and saw Lord Death, Death Scythe, and Dr. Stein standing surrounded by his team. Lord Death spotted him, "Hi ya, hi ya, good to see you Edward!" he said in his usual chipper, "I'm glad all of you could make it. As you all may have heard there have been increases in witch activity and now two DWMA students have been kidnapped." He turned to Spirit, "I'll let you and Stein explain the rest."

Spirit nodded and Death disappeared from the mirror, "We've tracked down the wavelengths of at least one of the students to an abandoned Alaskan town."

"Why only one?" Black*Star asked.

"We're not sure on the details," Stein explained, "but it may be that either only one is unconscious or one has a wavelength that's too low to be sensed from far away." He started tightening his bolt, "There's something peculiar about that town also, but we don't know for sure."

Spirit continued, "There's someone who knows something about the witch." He turned towards the path from the door, "I think you can explain better than we can." From behind one of the pillars a figure appeared.

Black*Star was the first to notice him, "Oh hey look!" He turned towards Spirit and Stein, "Does this mean Mifune's gonna be our leader on this mission?"

Stein nodded, "Yes, that's right."

Mifune came walking up with Angela on his shoulders, "Glad to see some new faces."

Angela pointed to them, "YAY! Now I have more people to play with!" She hopped off his shoulders, "But first…" She ran over and kicked Black*Star right between the legs, "THAT'S FOR NOT PLAYING WITH ME!"

Black*Star fell to his knees, "WHY YOU LITTLE-!" She ran off laughing.

Mifune smiled slightly, "Anyway, from what they've explained to me about the location, I believe we're headed to Allamer." He sighed and closed his eyes, "I really hate that I have to bring kids, but I guess there's no choice." He opened them, "Meet me back here in an hour, dressed warm, and we'll head out."

"Yes sir!" As everyone left.

Mifune turned to Stein and Spirit, "I'm not sure about this…"

Spirit sighed, "They can handle it. I'm sure of it."

"Whatever you say." Mifune wasn't so sure.

**ALLAMER, ALASKA (KAT'S KRADLE)**

Elliot looked around the dark walls and brocade floors. His eyes landed on his unconscious Meister who was tied to a burgundy wingback chair identical to his. His eyes then turned to their captor. She had chestnut brown hair that hung loose past her shoulders. Her burgundy eyes twinkled with a sadistic intent that was amplified by the small smile on her face. She was robust to the point the silver patterned corset she wore was starting to pull. Her feet were unseen due to the white, long tulle skirt she wore. She sat upon a towering chair with glass fragility. She had her hands stiffly placed, one on top of the other on her lap, her fingers decorated by talon like nails. She noticed him staring at her, "Glad you're awake, my sweet." She stood up and started walking towards him and Blood. She put her hand on Blood's cheek, "Now if the other would awake, I could tell you a story."

"Why not just tell me?" Elliot asked, "I'm a great listener." He tried to get her in a conversation while hiding his fear, "I can't say the same for him."

Her laugh was like nails on a chalkboard to him and he had to keep from cringing, "Well then, I shall begin."

She walked over to a wall that was obscured by a navy blue, velvet curtain, "Have you ever heard about the first witches?" He shook his head, "Well the very first witch was not evil unlike what most think. Do you how long Lord Death has been around?

"No."

"From the beginning. The first witch was Dovie. She was in love with him. Followed him like a dog on a leash, quite pathetic if you asked me. That all changed after her daughters were born. She bore two twins, Teribella and Gloriana." She twirled around and laughed, "They were the beginning of the end! They started wars that would have ended life had The Reaper not stepped in!" She stopped, "But he did. And so did Dovie. Most of the good witches disregard Teribella and Gloriana, while the evil witches, as you call them, disregard Dovie. She imprisoned Teribella and Gloriana right below this castle." She grabbed the curtain and threw it back revealing two larger than life portraits.

The first was of a woman with cropped amber colored hair swept over her bright ruby eyes. She wore a crimson floor length dress that flared from her waist and tucked in certain places on the skirt. The collar, along with the sleeves were made of black lace and flowed from her elbows. Around her neck was a giant ruby stone on s silver cord. Below was a silver plaque that read _'Gloriana'_.

The other portrait was of another woman with long blonde hair half up in a bun. Her large emerald eyes were behind wire silver glasses. Her dress was forest green and slightly altered from the other. The white crinoline underneath was showing slightly. There was a large keyhole in the white lace above the green neckline, her large bust spilling out slightly. The lace above her elbows was lined with a green ribbon. Around her neck was a large emerald stone on a gold cord. A gold plaque under the picture read _'Teribella'_.

The witch in silver traced the edge of the black table below the pictures with her metal fingers, "Would you like to know why I told you this?"

Elliot gulped and nodded.

She smiled, "Because then I can tell you of the power they possess. And of the power that I will have."

"What do you mean 'will have'?" Elliot asked.

"Trying to get information out of me before I kill you?"

"If you're going to kill me, then I'll never have to tell anyone."

She walked over and traced his chin with the metal tip of her finger, "True." She walked around the back of the chair. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "But what's the point of telling you if you're just going to die?" She twirled her way over to her glass chair and sat down, "But I don't feel like killing you now." She motioned to two guards, "Take them to the dungeon. I require rest." She smirked at Elliot, "Maybe you can join me for a nightcap later."

He smiled, "I'd rather cut off my dick."

She scowled, "That can be arranged." She said through gritted teeth.

As they were carried off, Elliot turned to Blood, "Did you hear all that."

He opened one eye and smiled, "Of course. Good for you for getting her to leak all her information." The guards threw them in the cells.

"Have you figured out what she's planning?" Elliot asked righting himself against the wall.

"Isn't it obvious?" Elliot shook his head, "She's trying to revive them."

"BUT WOULDN-"

"Yes it would be catastrophic." He looked out the little window to the outside, "That's why we have to get out of here and tell the others."

"Lord Death was right to send you on this mission."

"Of course, I'm a man." He sighed, "I'm just mad I had to do that to our friends though." He looked at Elliot, "I don't think the female race will ever trust me again…"

"Or Edward, Soul, anyone else there."

"Right…"

"Think they'll come for us."

"Nope."

Elliot face planted into the hay covered floor, "DAMMIT! WHY AM I BEING BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR FAKE PERVERSIONS!?"

"Sowwy."

"Fuck off." He mumbled into the hay.

**OUTSIDE THE CITY**

"Sooo," Senna remarked as she looked through the binoculars from her perch in the trees, "this is Allamer."


	9. Attack of the Soulless?

Well, well, well… Lookie here, we've reached chapter 9! Sooooo happy. I recently finished writing chapter 18 and had one of those 'this is gonna be awesome and take up at least 6 pages!' but it only lasted to 5. I was in a corner for a while. Spoiler for this chapter, some of takes place with Maka and Soul, so in case I didn't put in the summary that this takes place 3 years after the Kishin (because I haven't checked to see if it does), lemme say it now: THIS TAKES PLACE 3 YEARS AFTER THE DEFEAT OF THE KISHIN! _This has been a public service from your neighborhood Kitty._ NOW TO THE STORY!

Arriving in Allamer; Attack of the Soulless?

"Sooo," Senna remarked as she looked through the binoculars from her perch in the trees, "this is Allamer."

"Yes." Mifune said from the branch beside her.

"It looks pretty abandoned." From their spot in the forest they could see an abandoned junk yard covered slightly with snow, "So where do we need to go from here."

"There's a castle beyond those buildings over there." He pointed to a three apartment buildings near the other edge of the woods.

"Great." She said as she pulled the hood of her black jacket back over her head, the purple furred inside warming her ears, "Shall we jump back down?"

He nodded, "I hope Black*Star or Angela hasn't drawn attention to our location." He turned around and Senna hopped on his back.

"Yeah we're screwed if you think that." Mifune just sighed as they jumped to the forest floor.

"How's it look?" Kid asked.

"Pretty much a ghost town." Senna answered.

Liz covered her ears, "AH! Don't say ghosts!"

Patty hugged her, "Don't worry sis, YOU CAN HANDLE ANYTHING!"

Kid sighed, "Riiight."

"Anyway we should start out. I'd like to get to the castle before night."

"YAY ROADTRIP!" Angela said as Mifune picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

He led them out of the forest. Tsubaki tapped his shoulder, "Forgive me for asking, but how do you know about this witch?"

"When I working under Arachnophobia, they sent me and the blood sucker out to find witches who would be of use to her. The witch that controls this area, Kamilla, had a particular talent that Arachne wanted to get her hands on."

"And what kind of talent would that be?" Dante asked, "Is it going to cause us problems?"

"We'll find that out sooner or later." Mifune answered, keeping his eyes on the abandoned cars in the lot. Everyone heard a clanging and turned towards the area where it happened, _'Damn.'_ Mifune thought, _'I didn't think she'd catch onto us this quick.'_ He drew his sword and put Angela down, "Stay behind me." He told her. The clanging was inside of a broken down bus with the windows blacked out. Mifune didn't wanna take chances, "We need to run. NOW!" He grabbed Angela and they took off running, with the kids following behind.

Lemmy tripped and fell. Ed turned around to pick her up but she was already gone, "LEMMY!" He looked under the car near the place she fell, "LEMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?" He started to take off running but Mifune grabbed him by the collar of his brown suede jacket,

"Stop. We'll find her later."

"WE NEED TO FIND HER NOW!" Ed struggled against Mifune's grip.

"She'll be fine. She's been taken to the castle. We're heading there now." He tightened his grip, "I promise." Ed nodded and he let go.

"PATTY!" Everyone who was watching the scene between Ed and Mifune now turned to see Tsubaki standing, shaking, wide eyed with her hands over her mouth and Senna kneeling on the ground, trembling, her fists in her hair, "Wha… What were those things?" She whispered. She ripped the clipped out of her hair as she jumped up and threw it on the ground, "WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY?" She yelled as she turned to Mifune.

Tsubaki stumbled to the side slightly, "Their eyes..." She took her hands away, "They had no eyes. They had no eyes." She kept repeating, "Th-They were gone. None."

Black*Star walked up, "What did you guys see?"

"AND WHERE'S PATTY?" Liz yelled.

Tsubaki kept staring at where Patty had once been, too terrified to form words. Senna was still trembling as she ran her hands through now loose hair and leaned against a car, talking to herself. Mifune walked over to Black*Star and faced everyone, "They probably saw one of the Soulless."

"Mot jus' 'ne…" Senna Belle whispered through her hand.

"What?" Kid asked as he stepped closer to her.

Tsubaki shook her head, "THERE WASN'T JUST ONE!" She cried and covered her eyes. Black*Star wrapped an arm around her.

Ed walked up, "What are the Soulless?"

Mifune sighed, "They're people who work for the witch Kamilla. People whose soul she's sacrificed. Anyone who trespasses here they take to the castle. They only strike when someone's alone. That's why they took Lemmy when she fell behind, and Patty when they thought no one was looking."

Senna Belle sat back on the ground, her arms wrapped around her legs with her head down, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you to freak out."

Dante scoffed, "You call this," He gestured to Tsubaki and Senna, "not freaking out? This is the definition of freaking out!"

Liz grabbed Mifune, "They took my sister!"

"And if we don't get to that castle by nightfall they'll take us too!" Mifune yelled and Angela covered her ears, "That's why we need to keep moving. We can help them when we get there."

Liz let him go and stepped back, stifling a cry, "O-Okay."

Mifune nodded, "Then let's go before any more of those things show up." He turned and waited for everyone to follow.

Black*Star tugged on Tsubaki, "C'mon Tsubaki." She shook her head, "Like he said, as long we stick together they won't attack us."

"B-B-But… Black*Star…" She said not moving.

He jabbed a thumb into his blue puffer jacket, "When you've got the almighty Black*Star on your side nothing can hurt you!" She nodded slightly and followed shakily behind him.

Kid put his hands on Senna Belle's shoulders, "Come on Sen, can you stand?" She nodded and he helped her up.

She held onto his arms, "Be glad you didn't see them Kid." She smiled warily, "The asymmetry would've killed you."

Dante was the last to start walking. He stopped and picked up Senna's clip sticking in the pocket of his dark green bomber, "I'm starting to wish I'd stayed home like Soul and Maka…"

**MAKA AND SOUL'S APARTMENT**

Soul had been waiting on Maka hand and foot all day and she had finally fallen asleep. As he sat there and watched her sleep Edward's words kept ringing in his ears, '_Just get it off your chest, you'll feel much better.' _She wasn't exactly the same girl hehad picked to be his partner three years ago.Sitting down next to her, he put his hand to her head to see if she had a fever and she stirred a little at his touch, then as he moved his hand down her hand grasped onto his and she tightened her grip on it.

"Maka." He whispered still sitting there staring at her hand grasped around his and he felt a strange feeling from her touch, "This is fucking crazy." He then lifted her hand off his and stood up and walked to the window, _'What the hell are these feelings I'm having? Was Edward right? Do I actually like her? I have to find out.'_

"Soul?" Maka said looking around.

"Over here."

She turned to see him standing by the window, "What are you doing?" She sat up and breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't hit her foot on anything.

"Just checking out the sites. " He said walking over and sitting on the couch next to her.

"Could you help me to my room? I'd like to stretch out some." She smiled and stretched her arms in the air, "This couch is a little uncomfortable."

"Sure thing." He stood up and turned around to get her crutches for her. She tried to stand on her own but being as wobbly as she was she begun to fall forward. Soul turned in time to catch her in his arms and their faces were inches apart so close he could feel her breath on his lips as she exhaled.

'_This is so uncool!' _ He thought as he straightened her up by wrapping his arms around her tighter, "I got you." He said but their faces were still inches apart. As she looked into his eyes they softened and she noticed the slight smile that curved the side of his mouth as he leaned forward and his lips met hers. She was a little shocked at first but then she relaxed in his arms and kissed him back. After a few seconds he leaned back and looked in her eyes.

"Soul? What was-" he cut her off by softly whispering, "That was so cool." Then he bent down and scooped her into his arms and carried her to her room. She rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her through the door and sat her on her bed.

She slowly gazed up at him as he stood there putting his hands in his pants pockets, "Soul, why did you kiss me?"

He turned and looked at her and the side of his mouth curved up into a smile, "Sometimes Maka, you just talk too much."

She got upset that he wasn't answering her question, "No Soul I want to know."

He leaned down closer to her face and looked into her eyes, "I had to find out."

She was a little confused now, "Find out what?" He really didn't know if he wanted to tell her or not but he knew he had to get it off his chest as Edward said.

"Find out if I had feelings for you Maka."

"And did you?" She leaned closer to his face, "I mean find out of course."

He smiled again, "Yes I did."

She wanted to know what his answer was now "Well can you enlighten me Soul." He leaned in and kissed her again this time more passionate than the first and as he leaned back she could have sworn she felt like she was floating. She opened her eyes to see him exiting the room but before going out the door he turned and whispered, "I do have feelings for you Maka." Then he shut the door to leave her to her thoughts.

**KAT'S KRADLE (DUNGEONS)**

"Crap…" Elliot groaned. Spending the night on a hay covered floor wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, "I hate undercover missions." He noticed Blood in the corner, sleeping like a baby. A wave of irritation washed over him. He stood up, reared his foot back and slammed it forward into Blood's shin, "WAKE UP!"

Blood yelped awake, "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"You… were… SLEEPIIIING!" He kicked him again, "YOU ASSHOLE!" He kicked him, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" _kick_, "I COULD BE IN MY OWN BED!" _Kick_, "WITH DREAMS OF A COPPER HAIRED GODDESS!" _Kick, _"BUT NO!"_ Kick, _"SOMEONE HAD TO 'BE A MAN' AND ACCEPT THIS MISSION!" _Kick_, "DIE!" He sat cross legged on the ground.

"Ahhh, someone forget their medication?"

"I repeat: DIE!" Elliot turned his head to face away from Blood.

The cell door swung open and the guards threw in two prisoners. Lemmy was on the ground with Patty sitting on her. Patty laughed and clapped her hands, "I remember being in this position last week!"

Lemmy pushed her off, "Somehow I believe that." She remarked as she rubbed her head. She turned and saw Elliot and Blood, "Well I'll be damned. I've landed in hell!" she flopped on the ground.

Elliot narrowed his eyes at her, "Nice seeing you again also…"

Blood smiled, "What brings you lovely ladies to our humble inhabitance?"

"Kidnapped by eyeless creatures…" Lemmy groaned.

"You should've seen the look on Tsubaki and Senny's faces!" Patty laughed.

Elliot's hand connected with his face and groaned as he started talking to himself, "Stuck in a room with 2 and half morons, being one of the only people knowing a horrible tragedy is going to happen. Great."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Never mind. Look, something bad is gonna happen and we need to get out of here and tell Lord Death."

"Why? What's happening?" Lemmy asked. Patty was too busy making a hay castle in the corner.

"We can't explain for sure," Blood explained, "but we need to get outta her before we're killed."

"An escape plan?" Lemmy grinned, "My kinda territory."

**ALLAMER (TOWN)**

They got out of the junk yard an hour ago. They were now walking through a row of apartment buildings, "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Ed asked for the 35th time agitated, looking around in the abandoned streets.

"Yes!" Angela pouted and crossed her arms, "Mifune knows where he's going you big dummy!"

Edward reached out to grab, "You little-"

Kid grabbed him, "Calm down. We need to be on guard." He looked at Senna who'd snapped back to reality, "How're you holding up?"

She nodded, "Let's just say I'll want a vacation after this."

"I'm sure we can work something out." He then frowned and looked around, "Not to alarm anyone, but I think we lost another person."

Everyone looked around, "Dammit." Senna growled, "Those bastards took my Meister." She clenched her gloved hands, "FUCK!" She punched the wall of the nearest building.

Liz grabbed Senna's shoulders from the back, "It's gonna be alright Sen. We'll get everyone back."

"How incompetent am I," She said through gritted teeth, "that I can't keep an eye on that dumbass?!"

Tsubaki grabbed her hand, "We need to keep moving, okay?" She tugged on her, "C'mon we'll be out of here in no time." Senna stepped back from the wall hesitantly, and Tsubaki smiled, "There you go." They started walking towards Mifune, Ed and Kid. Tsubaki and Liz didn't let her go.

They noticed Mifune was looking around hesitantly and Angela held onto him tighter. Ed stepped forward, "What's wrong?!" He asked concerned.

Mifune drew his sword, "The dark." The sun was setting. Darkness was creeping in. And it would take them with it.


	10. Will They Escape The Darkness?

So… We meet again. I had hoped for that. Two announcements: One, I FINALLY FOUND VOLUME 13 OF SOUL EATER (a big accomplishment on my part). Two, Recently, and by recently I mean yesterday, I read the first volume of Soul Eater NOT (um… yeah, small accomplishment, {THEY'RE ALL PERVS, I SWEAR [especially Tsugumi}). For making it to chapter 10 I shall impose on you pointless trivia about the new kids that will in no way affect you but at one point made sense. Dante is a vegetarian, Senna Belle used to study ballet, Lemmy and Ed play-fight before bed, Elliot has a strange OCD when it comes to books, and Blood has to wear a hearing aid (will probably never come up). Now that I've pointlessly wasted your time, ONWARD!

A Flighty Rescue; Will They Escape The Darkness?

Soul sat at the table making a sandwich, "SOUL HELP!" came the yell from down the hall. He jumped up and ran down the hall towards the door.

"MAKA!" He yelled, "MAKA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"In here!"

He heard from behind the door as he burst through it, "AHHHH, YOU'RE NAKED!" He screamed and his lower jaw hit the floor and his nose began to bleed. Maka sat in the bath tub staring at him as he hit the floor.

"Soul I need your help I got in myself but, I almost fell getting out." Maka had grown up some in the past three years. Now at sixteen she wasn't the flat chested girl Soul picked for his Meister.

Soul stood up trying not to look at her, "Crap, Maka this was a stupid thing to do." He said walking over and grabbing a towel he threw it into the bubble bath water and wrapped it around her while helping her stand. He didn't know exactly where to grab her to help her out as he shook his head at her, "This is so uncool Maka. I'm sorry if I grab some place I'm not supposed to."

She giggled at him as he reached under her arms, "That tickles." He threw her arms around his neck and lifted her out.

She was pressed up against him in the wet towel as he sat her one good foot on the floor, "Maka I don't understand you sometimes." Then they both stopped and stared into each other's eyes it was like they were in a trance until Soul broke the stare.

"Uh, I'm sorry." He said moving her back a little and he had that weird feeling that came over him again. '_AHHH, what the hell's up with me_?' He thought as he looked down at her in the wet towel, _'Why do I feel like I want to kiss her again?' _ He took a deep breath and sighed, _'OH GOD she looks good in that towel.' _ He cracked a sideways grin, '_Yeah she's filled out nice.' _ He shook his head, '_What am I thinking? She's my Meister!'_

"Soul can you help?" Her voice brought him back to reality as he reached his arm around her and helped her down the hall to her room. The wet towel was starting to slip as they got to the door and it revealed a slight glimpse of her hip, '_Oh my god.' _ Soul thought as he tried to grab it to cover her hip but his hand missed the towel and touched her skin. She stopped and turned in surprise that his hand was on her naked hip and before she could ask his lips had connected with hers again and he gently pushed her back against the wall. This time she felt something, it was a feeling she had felt long ago only now it was stronger.

She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he pressed up against her and he parted his lips as did she and he slid his tongue in her mouth. She was a little surprised at that but after a second she forgot about it and just went with it A few minutes later he leaned back and smiled at her, "Maka you're going to be the death of me. You know that right?"

"S-Soul I-I think I have feelings for you too." She dropped her eyes to the ground and he leaned back from her.

"I don't know how this is going to change things Maka but we can't let it get in the way of our missions." He slid his hand slowly down her hip, "I would really hate to be separated from you now."

She smiled, "Me too." She leaned her head closer and kissed him again.

**ALLAMER (TOWN)**

"We're screwed." Liz announced as they walked down the streets, "We're screwed. We're screwed. We're screwed. We. Are. Screwed!"

Senna tightened her grip on Liz's hand, "If you keep thinking that way, we will be screwed."

Tsubaki nodded, "She's right. " She smiled, but on the inside she was worried too. The sun was setting fast and from Mifune had told them their situation was about to get much worse.

Mifune walked to the front a building and pushed open the front door. The sound of metal scraping was so loud Angela covered her ears. He walked in, motioning for them to follow him, "We'll hide out here for now. I didn't expect us to be out here so long." The inside of the lobby was peeling wallpaper and papers were scattered all around, the light from outside barely casting in, "We're not going to have light after the sun goes completely down. Stick together."

"Who needs light when you have a big star like me?" Black*Star yelled.

"Us apparently…" Kid said.

Liz pulled out a flashlight, "Here." She handed it to Mifune.

"Keep it. You'll need it more than I will." He said as he put Angela down and held onto her hand.

"It's cold Mifune!" Angela said as she clung to his leg. Senna Belle knelt down by her, as she removed her own coat and wrapped it around Angela, "That better?"

Angela jumped up and down, "YAY! Now I'm really warm!"

"You should put your jacket back on." Mifune said, "I can't have any of you dying of frostbite."

Senna smiled, "Don't worry. Living with an ice-prick like Dante got me used to the cold. Besides," she lifted her left arm and an open triangle shaped blade, like the one from her weapon form, appeared from her wrist to below her elbow, "I think we'll be better off if I don't wear it."

Mifune nodded, "Suit yourself."

Black*Star looked over to Kid, "Hey if we run into trouble are you gonna be able to use Liz? I mean the whole symmetry thing…"

Liz smacked her forehead, "Dammit, I can't believe I forgot about that."

"Don't worry…" Kid started out nervously, "I may have come up with a backup plan."

"Would you care to enlighten us?" Ed said finally from his place in the corner.

Black*Star chuckled, "Glad to see your alive."

"Just worried about Lemmy…" He said as he walked over to concierge desk and started rummaging.

"Lemme guess," Senna put her hand on Kid's shoulder, "am I part of your plan?"

"Ever use a weapon?" He asked.

She flashed him a thumbs up and smiled, "First time for everything."

"Are we just supposed to wait here?" Tsubaki asked hesitantly, "Or am I the only one who can hear that noise?" The sound of banging and clicking could be heard along with scraping on the walls.

"Yes we are, and no you're not." Mifune answered, "Like I said if we stick together, they won't come out. Watch out though if you're walking in pairs, they'll try to separate you." He sat and leaned against the wall, Angela snuggling up under his arm, "Get some sleep. We start out at dawn." Everyone sat down near him.

**ALLAMER (3 AM)**

"Senna?" Liz poked Senna in the side, "Senna are you awake?" She poked her again but Senna rolled over. Liz shook her, "C'mon Senna wake up! I gotta peeeeeeeeeee!"

Senna groaned and rolled to face her, "Why'd you wake me up? Why not Tsubaki or the 'almighty' Black*Star?"

"They're on the other side and I don't feel like walking by myself!"

"Fine!" She sat up, "Grab the flashlight."

Liz grabbed it then latched onto Senna's sleeve, "Thank you!"

They walked down the hall a little ways, the moonlight was coming through the windows a bit so they didn't have to use the flashlight, "The noises are getting louder…" Senna remarked as Liz tightened her grip.

"Yeah you're right…" Liz tugged her back, "Maybe we should just turn back?"

A loud bang sounded off behind the door to their left and they backed quickly into the wall on the other side, "I think that'd be a great idea." She turned on the flashlight and covered Liz's mouth to prevent her from screaming. Around them were a few people, but not normal people. Their faces were tinted blue and the veins around their eyes were puffed up and easily seen. Their hair was straw like and thin. A little girl in blue overalls came walking towards them, her blind eyes staring right through them.

Senna released her hand from Liz's mouth. Liz looked at her out of the corner of her eye, "Would you mind turning the flashlight off now."

Senna nodded stiffly and hit the button, "I can't move."

"What?" Liz said grasping Senna's shoulders, "We have to go now." In the dim light she saw Senna Belle's terrified eyes still staring in the direction of the little girl. Liz grabbed her hand tightly and started walking, "If you can't move then I'll just drag your ass back." She looked back when she noticed Senna's grip had tightened but they hadn't moved, "Sen…?" She looked down and saw the little girl had her arms wrapped around Senna Belle's waist, her tiny nails gripping at Senna's sides.

Senna slowly turned her face to Liz, then suddenly jerked forward. Liz saw the blood on starting to show through the new holes in Senna's green sweater and the little girl's fingers dripping in blood. She looked up at her and mouthed, 'Run Liz'

Liz shook her head, "NO!" She wrapped her arms around Senna and hauled her up, "We're going now!"

"You're an idiot."

Liz tripped over a bottle her face tilting forward slightly. She felt a human hand grasp her cheek and leaped backwards, "Sen… please tell me you just touched my cheek?"

"Why would I do that?" Senna asked confused.

Liz stood there for a second before screaming as she took off running, dragging Senna behind her, "SOMETHING JUST GRABBED MY FAAACE!" She cried. She kept running until she bashed into something, "AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Senna turned the flashlight on, "Tsubaki? Kid?"

Tsubaki and Kid were splayed out on the ground. Kid sat up and rubbed his head, "Is that how you thank us for coming to save you?"

Liz dropped Senna to the ground and jumped on Kid and Tsubaki, "I'M SO GLAD YOU FOUND US!"

Senna smiled at Kid and Tsubaki, "Chicks man, am I right?"

Kid stood up, "No time for laughs Sen. We were worried so we came looking." He saw the blood on Senna's sweater, "We were right. Let's go." Tsubaki and Liz helped Senna up and followed him.

**KAT'S KRADLE (THRONE ROOM, 2 AM)**

"Milady, do you want to use the prisoners as sacrifices?" A young servant boy asked of Kamilla who sat upon her glass thrown.

"No." She drawled, "Set them free."

"But ma'am with all due respect, they're 5 sacrifices, all strong souls, Meisters and Weapons!"

"I SAID NO." Kamilla commanded.

The servant shrank away, "Yes, milady."

Kamilla considered for a moment, "Rough them up a bit first." She smiled and leaned her chin on her hand, "Freedom comes with a price."

**ALLAMER (TOWN)**

Ed had started a small fire out of the scattered papers and Black*Star and Angela were curled up next to him and Mifune smiled at this. Mifune saw Senna walking up supported by Tsubaki and Liz and his expression quickly changed, "What happened?" He asked walking up to them.

"She got attacked by one of those 'Soulless'." Kid explained.

Mifune sighed as he walked over to his pack and got out a bandage roll and two thick pieces of gauze. He walked over as Tsubaki and Liz sat her in a chair, "Lift up her shirt. We can't have her bleeding to death during the walk." Senna lifted her arms slightly as Liz lifted her shirt to expose the deep claws marks on either side. Mifune started to wrap the bandage around her waist, "You really got cut didn't you?" He remarked when the blood started seeping through.

She looked down, "Damn it, and here I thought that little bleeding problem was limited to my nose."

Mifune looked, "The sun's rising." He stood up, "Let's go." He looked at Edward, who nodded and kicked Black*Star to wake him up.

Senna started to stand and Tsubaki grabbed her arm to help her, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Senna nodded, "Of course. Besides we need to get outta here." Tsubaki faltered but let it go.

As they started walking down the dim street until figures appeared in the distance. Mifune drew his sword, Tsubaki went into weapon form, and Senna's blade appeared.

"Are you sure it's the Soulless?" Kid asked.

Mifune didn't say anything till the figures got closer. Angela gasped and pointed, "LOOK!"

Blood, Lemmy, Dante, Elliot and Patty came struggling up. Edward was the first to run towards them, "LEMMY!" He wrapped his arms around her, noticing the cuts on her face, "Are you alright?" He asked smoothing her hair.

"Yeah, I'm not the one who got hobbled." She gestured to Elliot was leaning on Patty.

Elliot yelped when Patty dropped him and ran over to Liz, "SISSY YOU'RE OKAY!"

Liz let go of Senna and ran towards her, "PATTY I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

Senna walked over to Elliot and helped him sit up. He saw the blood on her shirt, "Would you hit me if I told I'm glad we're not the only ones who got jacked up?"

She smiled, "I'll let you have that one." He smiled back at her. Dante walked over and Senna looked up at him. She gasped, let go of Elliot, and jumped up, "FUCK! Your stitches ripped!" She said when she saw the blood seeping from the bandages around his neck.

He put his hand over his neck, "Don't freak out! At least they didn't tear open."

Before she could answer Mifune got everyone attention, "We need to get out of here. I'm not sure why Camilla let you go, but I'm sure she'll want you back, along with us."

"DAMN!" Black*Star yelled, "AND I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO FIGHTING THAT WITCH!"

"Calm down Black*Star." Tsubaki said with a smile, "There's always next time."

"YEAH AND I'LL DEFEAT HER!"

"I just want my bed…" Elliot said.

"Let's get everyone home." Ed said. Everyone happily agreed.


	11. DWMA Has A New Enemy?

**I really wish I had more of an author's note to give you, but I can't think of anything at the moment. Thank you to the reviewers who are liking this story, it just gets better, or worse, from here. Oh I know what I wanted to say; Hopefully by the time you read this, the cover image for this story will be up. Not very good at drawing so it just involves the new kids souls. My bad, but maybe one day you'll see 'em drawn out. I'll tell you who's who next chapter. ENJOY!**

Aftermath; DWMA Has A New Enemy?

**DMWA (INFIRMARY)**

Stein checked out his crop of patients, "My, my you guys sure had fun." He lit his cigarette as fixed the bandages on Blood's head, "Too bad none of you died." He muttered.

Blood, Elliot, and Senna were on bed rest. Lemmy and Patty's injuries were superficial so they were released within the hour. Dante's stitches weren't ripped as bad as Senna Belle had made it out to be, so he was only required to stay overnight. Everyone else had chosen stay in the infirmary of their free will, most likely being to annoy their bed ridden friends. Black*Star included…

"YAHOO! IF JUST GAZING AT MY HANDSOME FACE WASN'T ENOUGH TO HEAL YOU MAYBE MY AUTOGRAPH WILL!" He pulled out a black marker and started stalking towards a sleeping Senna.

Tsubaki blocked him, "Black*Star I really don't think that's the smartest idea…"

He noticed Senna roll over, "I'm learned from my past Tsubaki. I wouldn't write on someone's face while they're awake."

Pride filled Tsubaki as she smiled, "I'm so happy you think that way!"

"THAT'S WHY I WRITE ON THEM WHILE THEY'RE SLEEPING!" Tsubaki's shoulders slumped forward and everyone in the room collectively groaned.

Senna sat up abruptly, "You write on my face, and I'll make sure horrible things happen to yours." She pointed at him, "That's a threat _and_ a promise."

Black*Star threw the marker into Elliot's hand, "IT WAS HIS IDEA!"

Elliot threw it back at Black*Star but missed and it hit the wall beside Senna Belle, "MORON! SHE SAW YOU WITH IT!"

Senna groaned and threw the covers off. She got off the bed ignoring the protests from both Stein and her wounds, "You're all idiots…" She muttered as she bent over to pick up the marker.

"Well Senna," Blood said as he rubbed his chin, "what you lack in the front you make up for in the back."

Senna stood up and slowly turned to towards. She grinned as she cracked his knuckles, "Did you just call my ass fat?"

"No he just suggested you lay off the sweets." Dante remarked.

"DIE PRICK!" She said as she jumped towards him before Liz and Tsubaki tackled her.

Patty started laughing in the corner, "BIG BUTT! BIG BUTT!"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING PATTY!" Liz yelled as she wrestled Senna Belle to the ground.

The door opened and Soul walked through, holding it open as Maka walked through on crutches. Ed laughed, "And what were you guys up to while we were gone?" He smiled.

"Nothing much." Soul sighed, "Basically I was her footstool for two days."

Ed wiggled his brows, "Did she have any trouble in the bath?" Soul's nose began to bleed slightly. Maka blushed. Everyone else waited for the hilarious answer and Ed laughed loudly, "OH MY GOSH! HA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I WAS RIGHT!"

Soul stuttered over his words, "It's not… I mean… She couldn't… IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Ed continued laughing, "You can keep telling us that, but we're not believing it."

"Soul saw Maka naked?" Black*Star asked.

"NO I DIDN'T!"

Maka's head was down and her face was getting redder, "We came in here to wish for a speedy recovery and we get interrogated? How's that fair?"

Liz put her hand on Soul's shoulder, "It's alright, seeing a naked girl is part of growing up."

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP? AT LEAST I DIDN'T BARRACADE MYSELF IN A BROOM CLOSET WITH HER!" Soul yelled.

"No you just pushed me against a wall…" Maka muttered under her breath.

Senna leaned her chin on Maka's shoulder, "What was that?" She hummed. Maka shook her head and Senna smiled, "Anyway…" She sang as she turned to Lemmy and Ed, "To change the subject, how'd you fall in love with that nutcase Ed?"

Ed rubbed the back of his head, "I saw her in a dream…"

"You saw her in a dream?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah…" Ed got a far off look on his face about to tell a story, "I saw her in a dream. How funny it wa-"

"I believe in seeing people in dreams." Blood interrupted Ed as he leaned his chin on his fist, "Why I see almost every girl in here in my dreams."

"You better not be seeing my girl." Edward growled.

"Or my g-" Soul started but quickly corrected, "Maka. It better not be Maka."

Elliot coughed, "Not Senna either…" he said low so only Blood could hear.

"Yeah her…" Blood smiled, "I tried to dream of Senna once, but her ass couldn't fit-" He was cut off by a knife landing above his head, "I thought they confiscated those."

"I hid a few." She seethed.

"Where? In your giant b-" Another landed lower than the first, closer to his head, "LOVE YOU!" another one landed beside the second, her irritation showed in how deep the blade went in.

Ed cleared his throat loudly, "AS I WAS SAYING! After my dream of a beautiful girl, I was driving around and to my surprise I found her in a predicament. I saw her being assaulted by three assholes. I hit the brakes, pulled over, grabbed her, and threw her in my van." He face palmed, "Granted it wasn't the best way to start off a relationship, but here we are…"

Lemmy wrapped her arms around his bicep, "WE'RE SO IN LOVE!"

Ed face palmed again, "Yeah."

Patty pouted, "Everyone has a boyfriend but me! It's unfair!"

Blood sighed and pulled out a roll of money, "Here dance for daddy." He threw it in the air like confetti.

"YAAAY!" She exclaimed as she bounced around.

"That's not true Patty." Liz pointed out, "Tsubaki, Sen and I don't have a hunk of man candy on our arms either."

Maka gasped and everyone looked at her, "I almost forgot! Crona's coming back from his mission with Sid today! I don't know how I forgot about that…"

"Too much Soul on the brain?" Senna whispered in her ear.

"SHUT UP!" Maka tried to shoo her away but her step faltered and she started to fall but Soul caught her from behind.

"Awwwwwe… Look at the lovebirds!" Liz smiled.

"GO TO HELL!" Soul and Maka yelled at the same time. Everyone laughed.

**DWMA (DEATH ROOM)**

"So the witch Kamilla is trying to bring back the Daughters of Dovie?" Lord Death asked of the two in front of him.

Spirit nodded, "From what Blood and Elliot told us, that'd be correct."

"When I was alive I would have taken out the factory when I first found out." Sid said, "How do think she'll try to bring back the witches? Didn't you say that Dovie bound their souls?"

"Yeah I thought it was practically impossible to unbind someone's soul. Dovie was supposed to be an all-powerful witch, so how is Camilla going to undo it?" Spirit asked.

Death walked towards his mirror, "From what we discovered, Kamilla has already sacrificed the souls of the people in the town of Allamer. She's turned them into an army of hungry soulless creatures. I believe she plans to use them as a barricade, so as to stop us from interfering." He turned to face them, "She thinks we won't kill innocents," he cocked his head to the side, "but the people of that town are already dead."

"Doesn't that mean they're just zombies like me?" Sid asked.

"No." Stein said as he walked into the room, "Sorry to intrude Lord Death."

"That's quite alright Stein. I believe you can shed some light on what those things are?"

Stein nodded, "If they were zombies like Sid, they'd still have a soul, giving them a purpose for walking around. But these creatures don't have souls. They blindly obey the one who created them. They live to serve and try to replace the souls they've lost." He looked at them seriously, "That's why I was concerned when Mifune had informed me that one had latched onto Senna."

"Wait a minute Stein." Spirit stepped forward, "Can those things really replace their own souls?"

Stein nodded, "I'm not sure on the details yet, but I know it's impossible to replace a person's soul with that of another. Those creatures will just keep on feeding."

Sid thought for a moment, "Is there a particular type of soul they attract too? I mean, I heard Elizabeth was standing right next to her, so why'd the thing go for Senna?"

"The pattern used to be those of troubled souls. Those with secrets, but Senna's practically an open book. Anything you ask her, she'll answer honestly. That leads me to believe something's changed habit, a lack of resources maybe?" Stein stood thinking as he tightened his bolt.

"Because they devour souls is there a chance they could become Kishins?" Spirit asked.

"No." Death answered, "They would first need a soul inside them to corrupt. Instead of the soul becoming a part of them and planting a Kishin seed of darkness, the soul they devour simply disappears, blinked out of existence."

"If only we had more to go on…" Stein said, "Lord Death, is it possible to send a team to the outskirts of Allamer and catch one of those things, so I can gather more research?"

Lord Death thought for a moment, "Yes I believe that would be acceptable." He turned to Sid, "Would you and Naigus be able to handle this?"

"Of course. But can we bring another Weapon-Meister team with us?" He asked, "It would put the odds in our favor."

"Sure thing. Leave as soon as you are ready and come back as quickly as possible."

"Yes sir!" Sid nodded and left the room.

Death turned to Spirit, "Why don't you go see how Maka's doing? I heard she's back at school today."

"MY LITTLE MAKA IS FINALLY FEELING BETTER?" He started to rush out of the room, but stopped, "One question…"

"Yes, what is it?"

Spirit grinned widely, "Just how hot was this Dovie woman?"

"REAPER CHOP!"

Spirit started crawling away, "It… was just… a question…"

After Spirit left, Stein turned to Death, "I'm guessing you wanted to talk to me in private?"

"That's right Stein. I wanted to tell your theory of them being attracted to souls that harbor secrets."

"Not to argue sir, but like I said Senna has no-"

"Kids never tell the whole truth, Stein." Lord Death sighed, "I'm going to tell you something Stein, and it's going to stay between us, agreed?" Stein nodded, "Alrighty then…"

**DWMA (INFIRMARY)**

Elliot tossed and turned in his sleep, talking nonsense about a princess. Blood was curled up like a small child, babbling about a dancing blonde with big boobs. Senna woke up again, clutching her side, "Damn… and Dante wonders why I hate kids." She looked out the window and saw the sun start to rise. She yawned and was about to go back to sleep when she noticed a note on the chair beside her. She picked it up and written in bubbly scrawl was:

_Senny-Benny,_

_Breakfast picnic at 6 to welcome Crona back. Going by your nightmare schedule you should read this before then. Make sure the perv and the white knight are up._

_Your Stalker,  
Liz_

"If she put as much effort into school as she did those silly nicknames…" She sighed and walked over to Elliot's bed. _'He'll probably be less hassle…'_ She thought as she shook his shoulder and leaned close to his ear, "Hey, wake up Elly." He rolled away from her, "C'mon the circus'll be pulling in here any minute." She shook him again, and he grumbled more nonsense. She thought of something, "Oh no! Blood peeping in the girl's locker room!" She whispered loud enough to sound like a yell at this range.

Elliot's eyes shot open, "THAT DUMBA-" he sat up quick enough to bash his head into Senna's nose.

Her nose started to run blood like a faucet, "Damn it…" She groaned as she grabbed tissues and tried to stop the bleeding, without avail.

Elliot jumped and leaned down by her face, "I'm so sorry!" he moved her hands to see the damage and cringed, "Did you hit my head or a brick?"

She covered her nose again, "Can't tell, both have the same density." She started to walk to the bathroom, "Do me a favor and wake Sleeping Beauty will you?"

He saluted, "Yes ma'am!" He turned and looked towards Blood's cot, "OH MY GOSH! ALL THE GIRLS ARE NAKED!"

Blood sat up, "WHERE?" He looked around, noticed Elliot lied and looked under the covers, "Sorry Lil B, the bad man lied."

"One: Did you name your penis? And Two: Why do you talk to it while referring to me as the bad man?"

"Well you see-" He stopped talking when Senna walked out and he saw blood on her neck and shirt, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?"

She groaned and took the tissues away from her nose, "See? Your bud over here has a strong head."

"HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?"

Senna was cut from answering by Black*Star rushing into the room, "WAKE UP LOSERS! IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!" He saw Senna face, "WHAT THE-WHO PUNCHED YOU SO I CAN PUNCH 'EM BACK!"

Tsubaki walked in smiling, "Good morning everyone. Sorry for-" She saw Senna and rushed over, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'M FINE DAMMIT!" She snapped. When everyone took a step back she calmed herself, "Sorry. It's just getting asked the same question ten times annoys me to no end." She looked around, "Is anyone else coming in?"

"No we came to get you guys." Tsubaki said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes! I was trying to wake Elliot up, he came up faster than expected, I didn't block, now I'm dizzy, end of story!" Tsubaki sighed and walked her back into the bathroom.

"Is your skull made of lead?" Black*Star asked Elliot.

"I'M A BLEEDER ALRIGHT?" Senna yelled from the bathroom.

Black*Star shrugged, "Who cares? Now hurry up. Maka's in a hurry to introduce you guys to Crona."

Blood groaned and Elliot smiled, "Sounds great!"

Senna walked out in a clean shirt, "WOO! FOOD!" She said throwing her fists in the air, stumbling a bit.

"Watch out! You're still dizzy!" Tsubaki warned as she steadied her.

"Here." Elliot walked over and bent down in front of Senna, "Free piggy back ride."

"Thanks." She hopped on.

Black*Star grabbed Blood and dragged him towards the door, "CHOW TIME EVERYONE! LET'S GO!"

As Blood was being dragged away he made the off handed comment, "I would've thought with all that blood loss your ass would've shrank." A knife barely missed him, "I mean, poor Elliot…" Another knife.

Silence…

"You've got a big butt." That knife didn't miss.


	12. Why Is Blood Unconcious?

Unfortunately Fanfiction hates my image because everything on the sides of 'SOUL EATER REVIVAL' was cut off Except for part of Blood's soul. I'm in a library so my author's notes for 11 and 12 aren't as thought out as I'd like them to be. Oh well, begger's can't be complain or some shit like that. ON WITH MY GLORIOUS STORY OF OBLIVIOUS NON PLOTLINE! *that made no sense…

Pre-Sun Picnic; Why Is Blood Unconscious?

The checkered blanket was already on the ground and food was being passed around as they strolled into the park, Black*Star dragging Blood's unconscious ass, a blushing Elliot carrying Senna, and Tsubaki was in between them, smiling as if this situation was absolutely normal.

"Glad you guys finally showed up." Liz smiled as they walked up, "Why is Sanna Banana on Elliot's back?"

"How many freakin' nicknames is this chick gonna give me?" Senna muttered to herself, forgetting she was so close to Elliot.

"Quite a few." Elliot answered, surprising her, "Isn't she up to 48?"

She dug her chin into his shoulder, "84…"

"WE'RE GOING CAMPING!" Patty yelled.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise!" Lemmy yelled as she swatted Patty in the shoulder.

Black*Star, Senna, Tsubaki, and Elliot looked at them confused. Blood was too unconscious, courtesy of Senna, to care, "What do you mean 'camping'?" Tsubaki asked.

"And where's Crona?" Black*Star asked as he dropped Blood.

Soul stood and stretched, "He should be here soon. We're going camping because, well, we want to."

Edward nodded, "Think of it as a bonding experience."

Elliot put Senna down as she glared at Ed, "And being hassled by blind soul eating creatures WASN'T a bonding experience?" She lifted her shirt slightly to show the bandages, "I think Liz and bonded quite well trying to get some creepy girl's nails outta my stomach."

Maka waved her finger, disapproving, "That doesn't count 'cos me and Soul weren't there."

"YOU CAN'T WALK!" Senna argued.

"She's right." Tsubaki nodded, "How are we going to bring you Maka, if you can't get around on your own feet?"

Senna nodded as she pointed to Tsubaki, "Exactly." She continued pointing as she turned to Maka, "Listen to your elders Gimpy."

A vein exploded and Maka bared her teeth, "Do I have to remind you two as to whose fault it is that I'm like this?" she hissed.

"I think Gimpy lost it…" Senna said as she hid behind Tsubaki, "Tell the bitch to chill." She whispered and Tsubaki turned to see if Maka had heard.

She did…

"Makaaaaa CHOP!" she hit Senna and subsequently, Tsubaki.

"HOLY MOTHER OF…" Senna gripped her head as she rolled on her back, "You hit me with a book! DO YOU HOW THAT FEELS?"

Tsubaki was rubbing the bruise on her forehead, "We said we were sorry!" she cried.

"I BAKED YOU A CAKE AT THREE AM!"

"Like a tweaker." Dante remarked.

"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Senna threw a rock at him.

This exact time was when Crona to walk up, "H-Hey guys, I'm here."

"CRONA!" Everyone greeted him excitedly.

"What happened to Maka?" He asked.

Tsubaki shrank two feet and Senna fled behind the nearest tree, "WE'RE HORRIBLE PEOPLE!"

Maka smiled at Soul, "Didn't even have to do anything that time."

Their pre-sunlight breakfast was surprisingly. Crona had changed some since the defeat of the Kishin. He'd actually started wearing pants. Blood was unconscious for the most part after the 15th butt joke. Black*Star ate half the picnic himself and was in the longest food coma recorded. Lemmy and Edward had a map sprawled out trying to figure out where they were going. Kid rearranged the picnic around five times to make it more symmetrical. Liz was trying to get Patty to sit down due to the fact she was chasing a bee.

Senna snickered as she stole the black marker from Elliot's pocket and started crawling towards Black*Star's unconscious body. Elliot grabbed onto her ankle, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

She smiled at him, causing him to turn red, "Of course not but I'll never get another chance."

She started drawing a big handlebar mustache and goatee when Tsubaki saw her, "SENNA NO!"

Senna whipped her head around, "SHH! This is a delicate operation woman!" She ended with _'SB Wuz Here' _across his forehead.

Lemmy jumped across the blanket, "LET ME SEE THAT!" She grabbed the marker and wrote her signature in messy scrawl across his throat.

Everyone was laughing when Black*Star woke up, "What'd I miss?" Everyone stopped laughing until they saw his face, then the laughter got louder, "What's everyone laughing at?"

Liz fished a compact out of her pocket and threw it at him, "Take a look."

He studied his face for a minute. He glanced around the blanket when he saw Senna hid behind Elliot and Lemmy behind Ed, "What. The. Fuck?" He threw the compact and it bounced off Senna's head, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HANDSOME FACE?" He lunged at her but she moved outta the way and he started chasing, "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN MESS UP YOUR FACE!"

Lemmy laughed from the blanket, "It's not like she drew a dick on your face!"

Blood woke up, groggily, "Did big butt do something again?" A rock clocked him in the back of the head and he fell forward, unconscious.

Black*Star started towards Lemmy "What the hell is your signa-" he was clotheslined by Edward "I don't think so." Edward said standing between Lemmy and Black*Star.

"DAMN BLACK*STAR TAKE A CHILL PILL!" Lemmy yelled and Edward threw her a 'Shut the hell up now' look.

Maka started laughing "Black*Star remember drawing on my face when I was paralyzed?"

He stopped and laughed "Yeah but that was funny this is just a destruction of my beautiful face." He looked around to find Senna Belle again "Where the hell did she go?"

"Black*Star just go wash it off." Kid hit the ground holding his head, "Because it's unsymmetrical." He stated rolling around, "WHY? I'M SUCH AN IDIOT. I CAN'T LET SYMMETICAL STUFF RUN MY LIFE."

Liz bent down and patted his head, "It's okay Kid symmetrical stuff's not running your life."

He rolled on his back and arched it grabbing his head, "YES IT IS!" he stared at her thinking she would say something to make him feel better. A smile curved the edge of her mouth, "I'm SO TIRED OF THIS!" she grabbed him by the front of the shirt and slammed her lips onto his.

When she leaned back he stared at her as everyone's mouths hit the ground at what she just did, "Uh Liz…" he put his hand in front of his face and crocked it as he whispered, "Can we try that again your head was tilted a little to the left."

She stood up and threw her hands to her head, "MY GOSH CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT SOMETHING THAT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL."

He smiled slightly, "I thoroughly enjoyed it Liz that's why I want to do it again."

Blood had come to at this point and in his light-headedness he looked up, "Did big butt-" Lemmy was standing right above him as he stared up, "OH MY GOSH I LOVE THE WAY YOUR BOOBS LOOK FROM UNDERNEATH." Trying to get a better look, "THERE SO ROUND AND PERKY!"

"QUIT LOOKING YOU PERV!" Edward's fist caught him in the face and knocked him out again, "That takes care of that." Edward said blowing on his fist watching Bloods head hit the ground again.

Senna who had disappeared, reappeared in a tree above Black*Star. She leaped, "THE FIRST STRIKE IS MINE!" And her fist connected with his face slamming him into the ground, "VICTORY!"

Everyone sighed and Black*Star, now bloody, was twitching on the ground, "My face… Why's … it always… My face?"

Senna sat down on the blanket, Crona scooting as far away from her as possible, "So where's this little camping trip gonna happen?"

Ed plopped down and grabbed the map, "There's a wooded area about a 45 minute drive from here." He cleared his throat, "It has the making of an awesome campsite… But I don't know if you guys wanna be there seeing as… well…"

"That's where we found Dante in a bloody puddle." Lemmy finished bluntly.

"WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" Soul screamed as Maka's jaw hit the ground.

"You guys are clearly insane aren't you?" she said turning to ask the rest of them if they wanted to go, "Let's vote then WHO WANTS TO GO TO THE FOREST WHERE WE FOUND DANTE IN A PUDDLE OF BLOOD?"

She was surprised at the few hands that went up then everyone looked around and the rest raised their hands. Edward walked by, "I guess the raised hands have it then." He said putting his arm around Lemmy's waist.

Liz turned to Kid, "Hey you want to go to the woods?" Before he could answer she stood up and was walking away.

Kid's eyes glossed over, "I would follow your symmetrical butt anywhere." He whispered, "OH SYMMETRY!"

She turned back and grabbed him, "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Blood came to again and looked up Lemmy's skirt, "YOUR NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR!" His eyes bulged out when Ed's foot caught him in the head and he blacked out again.

"Keep that perv tied up or I'm going to kill him." Edward growled.

Crona looked up, "Can I hit the tied up guy next?"

Ragnarok came out, "ANYONE GOT CAFFIENE?"

Crona turned to Ragnarok, "How many times have I told you; don't come out unless I tell you!" He punched Ragnarok and everyone was shocked. He punched him again, and again, and again.

Tsubaki grabbed Black*Star and started backing away, "I see those extra missions with Sid are really taking effect…"

Senna started backing off too, "I guess it's safe to say don't fuck with the emo kid."

Ragnarok whined, "THAT'S IT! I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR WEAPON ANYMORE!"

"THAT'S FINE WITH ME!" Crona said.

Ragnarok looked around, "Who wants me to be their weapon?" Everyone looked away but he wasn't satisfied, "Hey you! Little Miss Yellow Eyes!" Senna raised an eyebrow, "You look like you have enough room back there."

Tsubaki watched as a vein snapped in Senna head, "Senna… Uh, are you okay?"

"WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE SO OBSESSED WITH MY ASS?"

"Because it's the moon." Blood said before passing out.

"What a glorious ass it is…" Elliot said low enough that no one could hear and blushed.

"I… Still can't… Feel my face..." Black*Star said.

"I'd tap that." Patty said seriously as she looked up a tree.

Liz looked at her, "Did you say something Patty?"

Patty started laughing, "Of course not!" She fell to the ground laughing as Senna tackled Ragnarok and consequently, Crona.

"HOLY SHIT! TELL THIS BITCH TO CHILL!" Ragnarok yelled as he tried to pry Senna's hands from his neck.

Tsubaki and Liz grabbed her and had to dodge the punches. Dante walked up, "Let me handle this." He grabbed her by the scarf, "CALM DOWN OR I'LL BURN YOUR COLLECTION OF GEORGE CARLIN MEMORABILIA, DRIVE TO GEORGIA AND LOCK YOU IN A ROOM WITH THAT REDHEAD YOU HATE!"

Senna stopped struggling and pouted, "You're a horrible person Mr. Ogaru."

"You're one fight happy bitch Ms. Lee." He let go of her scarf and walked off.

"What redhead…?" Liz asked rhetorically as Dante walked off.

Senna dropped into the fetal position, "I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" She started muttering about a soulless, life sucking bitch…

Tsubaki patted her shoulder and smiled, "It's okay."

Ed stood in the middle of the blanket, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! PREPARE FOR THE AWESOMEST CAMPING TRIP YOUR LITTLE LIVES HAVE EVER ENCOUNTERED!" He threw his hands in the air, "WE WILL GO HUNTING! WE WILL CAMP UNDER THE STARS! WE WILL-"

"WE WILL GO SKINNY DIPPING IN A LAKE AND DANCE NAKED 'ROUND A CAMPFIRE!" Lemmy interjected.

Ed flicked her in the back of the head, "HELL NO!" He looked back up at the rest of the group, "RUN MY FRIENDS! GO PREPARE FOR THE, possibly…, WEIDREST THREE DAYS OF YOUR YOUNG LIVES!" Everyone cheered and ran off, sans Black*Star and Blood, being drugged by their weapons.

As everyone ran off Liz and Kid were walking, "What do I bring on a camping trip?"

Kid smiled, "I'm just bringing sunscreen." He glared at Liz with love in his eyes.

Elliot walked between them dragging Blood by the shirt collar, "Oh my gosh excuse me while I go poke out my mind's eye." He thought to himself, '_This guy's so white we'll be lucky if he's not a lobster in an hour_.'


	13. Will It Be Exciting?

**HOLY. FUCKING. PLOT TWIST… BATMAN. You guys are gonna love this one. Or hate it, everyone is entitled to an opinion. But yours don't count in this scenario. IT MUST BE DON'T FOR THE GOOD OF THE STORY! Or at least the plot. Chapters 13 through like, 17(?) are kinda like the comic reprieve for what's going to happen from 17 onwards, so bear with the insanity. On a different note, DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY TIMES I LISTENED TO 'MAUVE IRO NO SYMPATHY'? Of course not, you don't know what I do in my spare time. I could kill people (or listen to Prince)… TIME TO HAVE YOUR MIND BLOWN!**

**Side note: My cousin (Epicfail026) made up a crack shot called "A Regrettable Party; Who Spiked The Punch?" so if anyone's interested in reading it, go for it.**

The Woods; Will It Be Exciting?

With Ed's van completely filled with both people and supplies they set off just before noon. Dante had left Kim behind and their lovey dovey separation made Senna and Black*Star almost join sides to 'cleanse the world of this evil'. But after being thoroughly chastised by Tsubaki they thought better of it. The front seat of Ed's van consisted of Ed and Soul in the seats with Lemmy and Maka sitting between them. The bench in the back had been loaded with sleeping bags and backpacks that the rest of the group pretty much squeezed together on the floor.

"Is this even legal?" Liz asked as she pushed the sleeping bag back into its place.

"Blood," Kid growled, "Please tell me that isn't _your_ hand on my butt."

"Huh?" Blood asked, "Couldn't be. I'm a man after all."

Patty jumped up, "LET'S PLAY 'DUCK, DUCK, GOOSE'!"

"Sit down Patty." Everyone said in unison.

"SHE'S TOUCHING ME!" Blood yelled when Senna's hand landed on his shoulder. Senna took this as a challenge.

All the front heard was, "SHE'S TOUCHING ME!"

"I'M NOT EVEN NEAR YOU!"

"NOW SHE'S JUST FUCKING WITH ME!"

"SHUT UP LIAR!"

"NOW SHE'S GOT HER HANDS AROUND MY THROAT!"

Ed pounded on the stuff blocking his view of the back, "HOW FUCKING OLD ARE YOU TWO?"

Seconds ticked by, "WE'RE FOUR YEARS OLD!"

Senna was stretched over Elliot's lap with her hands around Blood's throat. Tsubaki was over her trying to pry her off him. Elliot was blushing like a maniac as Blood tried to grab his shirt to beg for help.

Liz sighed and stood up due to the lack of space. Kid patted his lap, "Liz have a seat. We'll talk about the first thing that pops up."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, jaws dropped. Liz was wide eyed, "What was that?"

"I can almost bet it'll be symmetrical." He smiled.

"Okay then." she shrugged and sat down.

"Symmetrical?" Blood asked, "Someone please hit him." He sighed, "At least you don't have the cookie monster on your lap." Senna slugged him.

They heard Ed laugh from the front seat, "Jackass down. Who's the next contestant?"

Lemmy sighed dramatically, "How looong is this driiiive? I'm boooooored!" When Ed didn't answer her, she resorted to torturing those around her. She poked Maka in the head. Maka didn't move. She poked her again. Nothing.

Another time, "Quit it." Maka said smacking Lemmy's hand away. Lemmy poked her, "Stop." _Poke_, "Lemmy. Quit." _Poke_, "I said stop."_ Poke_, "Now Lemmy." _Poke, poke, poke_, "LEMMY!" _Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, _"ED TELL HER TO STOP!"

Ed groaned and grabbed Lemmy's hand, "Stop before she gets Soul in on this."

Lemmy sighed, "You're right." She looked over at Soul, who was sleeping heavily, "Wow Maka you must've really tired him out last night." Maka looked confused so Lemmy nudged her with her elbow, "Am I right?"

Maka finally caught on, "LEMMY YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!"

Lemmy and Ed started laughing, "No you're just easy to tease!"

Ed looked up, "OH YEAH! THE SITE!" He made a sharp left turn and chuckled when he heard everything crash in the backseat.

Everyone was having a good time, laughing in the back, when they heard Ed yell, "OH YEAH! THE CAMPSITE!" Then everything started tilting to the right until an avalanche happened. Everybody and everything landed on the other side. Kid moved one of the sleeping bags, and under it was Tsubaki and Black*Star, both wide eyed with his lips on hers.

Black*Star jumped back, his cheeks tinged, "I TOTALLY MEANT TO DO THAT!"

Liz pushed her way through the luggage, "Don't you mean you 'didn't' mean to do that?"

"Well… I mean… You see… It's just…" He saw Tsubaki with her hand over her mouth, beet red in the face, "I… I… I…"

"Black*Star…?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Blood jumped from under the bags, "YOU IDIOT! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO STAG BUDDIES FOR LIFE!"

Elliot and Senna both sighed, "That sounds so wrong…"

Patty was in the corner, "LOOK SIS I'M MAKING A BAG ANGEL!"

Dante just sighed, "I want Kim back…"

Ed threw open the back, "File out! We're here!" They were in the exact wooded area where they found Dante earlier.

Maka looked around, "How are we supposed to lug everything up there?"

Ed jerked his head in the direction of the group in the back of the van, "That's why we brought the pack mules."

Crona hopped out of the van, "Did I sleep the whole way?" Maka nodded, "And Ragnarok didn't bother me?"

Ragnarok poked his head put, "ONLY BECAUSE THEY THREATENED TO TAKE ALL MY CANDY!"

Soul stumbled out of the front, "Can we just get to the campsite and put the tents up?"

Lemmy smacked Maka on the back slightly, "You really put him through hell last night?"

"I didn't do anything!" Maka blushed.

"So you let him do all the work?" Lemmy asked and dodged the incoming punch.

Everyone groaned at the horrible joke and grabbed a bag and started walking. After they got to the campsite Dante looked around, "Well," He looked around the lush green area with a large tree in the center, "I wonder how exciting this'll be?"

**ALLAMER (KAT'S KRADLE)**

"Milady," the young servant boy called as he walked through the large iron doors to the throne room, "are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Kamilla turned from the large circular window on the right side of the wall, "I have no choice." She started to walk across the room, "She's the only one who knows how."

"But Milady, how will you return?"

"I won't."

"But Mi-"

"ENOUGH LARIA!" She gave him a fierce look, "Quit with your whining." She said more calmly, "It must be done." She started walking towards the table under the portraits, "I will give up my body to release them." She knelt down in front of the table. It was obscured by a black velvet cloth. She pulled it away to reveal a shelf below it, "It must be done…" she repeated.

On the shelf was a glass cage of some sort. Inside the cage was a snake. The snake was a slick black color with yellow arrow like markings on it. It's arrow like tongue slithered out as a way of saying hello. Kamilla opened the lid of the container and stuck her arm in. The snake spiraled up and around her arm, it's head resting on her shoulder. The servant boy, Laria, slowly backed into the corner, his small arms placed in front of his face.

Kamilla patted the snake on the head, "Hello Medusa. Welcome to your new home." The snake hissed and wrapped around the Kamilla's neck and went for her mouth. Laria covered his eyes as he slid to the floor, whimpering as he listened to the sounds of his master choking.

It stopped but he didn't look until he heard a different voice speak, "Do not fear me child." He removed his arms and gasped when he saw his master leaning before him. But it wasn't her eyes. She held out her hand, "Don't worry. I have a child of my own." He took her hand hesitantly and she helped him stand. She smiled kindly, "Come now. We have things to do."

**CAMPSITE (AROUND 9 PM)**

"So," Elliot looked around at everyone around the fire, "what are we doing tomorrow?"

Ed looked around, "Well there's a nice trail a small walk away."

"We're walking… to a hiking trail?" Blood scoffed, "That sounds like overkill."

Black*Star laughed, "What's the matter? Big bad Blood can't handle a walk?"

"I can walk as well as you can make insults."

"THEM'S FIGHTIN' WORDS!" Black*Star started charging at Blood

"Stop fighting." Senna growled as she stood up fast enough to catch Black*Star, "Geez we're spending three days here." She glanced at Blood, but turned back to Black*Star, "You're supposed to kill him on the second day and bury the body on the third."

Before he could respond, Patty stood up, "I SAW BIGFOOT!"

Everyone turned to look in the direction she pointed but Liz cleared her throat, "It's alright. It was probably just a shadow."

Ed stood up and looked around, "The animals shouldn't be around here, because of the fire."

"Native American intuition?" Senna said with a smile.

"Go eat a cookie." Ed remarked and she stuck her tongue out at him. He ignored her and started walking towards the woods, "Stay here. I'll check it out." He disappeared among the trees.

Over ten minutes passed. Maka scooted closer to Soul, "Is he okay?"

Lemmy laughed nervously, "Of course he is. He's my Blackhawk."

A scream was heard and everyone jumped. Ed came running through the trees, gasping with small cuts on his face, "GRAB THE FLASHLIGHTS! THEY'RE COMING!"

"Who?" Lemmy asked as she jumped up to check out his scars.

"The things like those we fought in Allamer." Everyone went wide eyed, "Keep together and put out the fire. We need to get them."

"Just how many are there?" Crona asked as he started backing away.

"A dozen or so." Ed answered as he gave the Meisters flashlights. Liz and Patty along with Tsubaki had transformed. Soul helped Maka stand.

Dante noticed Senna Belle grab her sides, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine." She didn't want to tell him, her wounds had started hurting since they got here.

Everyone turned on their flashlights as Ed covered up the fire pit. Their field of vision had greatly decreased but they could still hear what was going on around them. They could hear the sounds of dragging and moaning.

"Senna." Dante tapped on her shoulder, "Transform now."

She hesitated a moment, grabbing her side, but relented, "Yeah." She transformed.

Ed transformed as well, but not before warning Soul, "Keep Maka in the back, but hold onto her. She can't fight right now." Soul nodded as he grabbed Maka's hand and moved so he was blocking anything coming her way.

The noises got closer until one of them broke through the trees. It stumbled towards Kid and he shot at it, point blank, but it kept walking, "What the hell?" He shot at it again, in the chest and it fell. Kid motioned to everyone else, "Aim for their chests. I'm guessing anything else doesn't affect them."

Dante didn't notice the one charging towards them, "DANTE BLOCK!" Senna yelled. He used her as a shield as the monster swiped at him, the force knocking him and her back, tumbling towards the tree line, causing him to drop her. He got up and ran to pick her up. As he touched the handle he felt his throat close up. He backed off immediately, "Senna…" he tried to catch his breath and kneeled near the scythe, "Your wavelength's off. Hurry up and fix it."

"I'm trying." She took a deep breath. It didn't work and she panicked, "I can't."

Lemmy ran over to them and skidded to a stop, "What's wrong?"

"I can't use Senna." He answered. He looked over to see Black*Star and Kid taking down a few of the Soulless down and were protecting Maka. He looked around the field, "Where's Blood and Elliot?! Did those bastards run for it?!" He tried to get up.

Lemmy put her hand on his head and pushed him back to the ground, "Don't freak. They're in the trees. Our secret weapon."

Ed sighed, "As much as hate to admit it that perv is our out in this."

Dante was about to answer him until he heard a blast. He looked up to see Elliot and Blood in the tree with a flare gun. In the dim light he could see the Soulless back off from his friends slightly. Elliot jumped down, "NOW BLACK*STAR!"

"TSUBAKI! SHURIKEN MODE!" Black*Star yelled.

"RIGHT!" She transformed and he threw her, slicing through the remaining enemy. Everyone looked around, expecting souls but there were none.

Soul walked over and kicked the body of one, "Well that was interesting…" He remarked as the body he kicked and the others started disintegrating.

"As always I, the almighty Black*Star, HAVE SAVED YOU ALL!"

Everyone groaned. Senna transformed and was kneeling on the ground. Dante was still trying to breathe normally. Ed put his hand on Dante's shoulder, "You alright shoshalay?"

"Yeah. Just feel like I'm drowning." He said as he glanced at Senna Belle.

She sighed, "Yeah sorry 'bout that."

Blood jumped down, "Well now that that's done and over with," He yawned, "can we all get some sleep?"

Kid nodded, "He's right. We all need sleep."

Ed stood up, "Well then, nighty night."


	14. This is Camping?

**Ever have to change 'syrup' to 'serum' because saying 'doctor Stein developed a special syrup' sounds like he created a way to get his subjects to stop struggling through pancakes? And did you all really not lash out at the fact Medusa's BACK? AGAIN? WILL SHE EVER DIE?... Remember when I said 13-16 were nonsense. I forgot this one actually had something to do with something if you could understand the explanations I was trying to write out (I rewrote it like 5 times). If you don't understand, tell me. But my mother understands (which is weird considering she watched 51 episodes of Soul Eater and still doesn't know what soul resonance is…), so I'm thinking it's alright. ENOUGH WITH MY LACK OF CONFIDENCE, ENJOY THIS MORSEL OF STORY! **

**Side Note: Started reading Black Butler… Just saying(YAY FINNY! …And Doll!)**

In The Woods; This Is Camping?

The sleeping arrangements changed during the night. Ed gave Lemmy her pills after explaining to everyone, that no, he wasn't drugging her 'technically'.

"There just to help her sleep." He'd explained, "She sleep walks." He told everyone as he dragged Lemmy into their huge tee-pee tent.

Blood and Elliot were sharing a tent until Elliot remembered Blood slept in the buff. Once Blood started unbuttoning his pants Elliot ran for it,

"I can deal with a lot, BUT I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!"

Soul and Black*Star stopped sharing when Black*Star wouldn't let up about wanting a hug.

"IT'S JUST ONE HUG!" Black*Star argued.

"NO MEANS NO!" Soul got out of the tent muttering, "Never thought I'd need a rape whistle…"

Liz, Kid, and Patty went awry when Kid kept scooting his sleeping bag closer to Liz,

"If you keep scooting, it won't be symmetrical." Liz teased.

Kid froze, "YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!" He turned to Patty, "You need to leave." He pleaded, "Pleeeaaassse!"

Patty laughed, "You're an idiot!" as she bounced out.

Senna and Dante would've been content had he not started rambling about Kim,

"You're all so mean. I can't believe she wasn't allowed to come. Do you guys have something against her? I get it. You're jealous because she's prettier then you. Why are you the only one still single? Do you even like guys? Kim likes guys. Well, she likes me. Do you know anything about Ox? I think you might like him. Did you answer me about liking guys? I never see you around guys. Kim's always around guys. Should I be jealous? I know she'd never-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" She yelled as her anger boiled over.

Maka and Tsubaki almost lasted an hour until Tsubaki rolled over and hit Maka's foot, earning her an injury of her own. Being polite as Tsubaki was she decided it was better to just bail out gracefully.

Crona and Ragnarok didn't sleep in their tent. They chose the trees as their bed.

THAT MORNING

Morning was fun. After a night of musical tents, everyone was wiped. Crona walked around wondering if he should wake them up or not.

Lemmy and Ed were the only duo who stayed together. Lemmy was spread out in the tent leaving little room. Thankfully, Ed transformed into his weapon form and was quite comfortable being squished, very tightly, between her breasts.

Blood had his tent all to himself. Crona barely looked in before backing away as quickly as possible. Seeing Blood naked almost made Crona revert back to his old personality.

Black*Star finally found someone to hug. And Dante had found someone to whine about to Kim about. Everyone in that tent was happy, they even woke up in a bro hug.

Kid was quite content being symmetrically planted between Liz's boobs. Quiiite content.

Senna had a nightmare and was currently curled up in the fetal position in the front of the tent. Tsubaki was using her as a pillow and found it was quite convenient she didn't have to retrieve her own.

Soul had snuck into Maka's tent. Aggravated by the fact the moron hadn't elevated her foot, he put a pillow under it before apparently succumbing to exhaustion as he was currently passed out with his head resting on her stomach with his arms around her waist.

Crona was currently in his own tent, which was now occupied by Elliot who, with nowhere to turn, had invaded it. Crona and Patty were kneeling over him like creeping stalkers and boy was he gonna get a rude wake-up call.

Lemmy stumbled out of the tent and looked around, "WOO! FIRST ONE UP!" She yawned, "Alright, I'm tired again." Before she could turn around she heard someone scream. She turned around to see Elliot barreling out of Crona's tent.

He was gasping for air, bent over with his hands on his knees. He turned and pointed at Patty and Crona who were crawling out, "WHO TRIES TO DROWN SOMEONE WHILE THEY'RE SLEEPING?!"

Patty started laughing, "Stupid! It's your fault for falling asleep!"

Crona agreed, "Didn't we agree that whoever fell asleep first would get the punishment?"

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D TRY TO POUR WATER DOWN MY THROAT!"

Patty laughed harder, "THAT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Crona started chuckling as Soul came crawling halfway out of his tent, "What the hell is with all the noise?"

Blood came walking out, halting any further conversation with his appearance, "Morning all!"

Everyone jaw dropped. Maka woke up, "Soul what's going on?"

"Don't come out!" He warned.

No one said a word until Senna tripped out of her tent. She took one look at Blood and immediately covered her eyes, "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED?! THERE ARE GIRLS HERE!"

Blood scratched his chin, "You could it a merchandise pre-show."

She turned quickly, grabbed a rock, and chucked it at him, "GET BACK IN YOUR TENT PERVERT!"

He huffed, "Fine."

Elliot ran over, dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around her waist, "THANK YOU FOR VANQUISHING THE EVIL!" He hugged her tighter and whispered, "I'll serve you forever…!"

She narrowed her eyes, "This… is awkward." She pushed him away just as Dante poked his head out,

"SEE! You push guys away! I knew it!"

She face-palmed, _'Why is he my Meister again?'_ she thought to herself.

Black*Star jumped over Dante to get out, "YAHOO! EVERYONE CAN REST EASY NOW THAT I HAVE AWOKEN!"

Tsubaki heard him from in the tent and sighed, _'There he goes again…'_

Blood came out again, fully dressed this time, "Hey why haven't Kid and Liz come out yet."

Lemmy, the inquisitive one apparently, walked over and peeked in, "Well helloooo~!" She sang. She looked over to the rest of the group, "You'll never believe it!" she waved them over.

Elliot, Crona, Senna, and Black*Star peeked in. Patty would've gave them away and Soul and Dante didn't care. Kid was still between Liz's breasts but her night shirt had opened up some. Suffice to say, it was quite a sight.

Black*Star whistled, startling Liz and Kid, "Hey lovebirds! Wake up or you'll miss breakfast!"

Kid's cheeks went red and Liz quickly closed the top of her shirt. Everyone, except Patty, left that tent to its inhabitants while Lemmy started breakfast. Soul had retreated back into his tent. Black*Star started walking towards her tent to get Ed when Lemmy stopped her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

He was about to ask why when the tent started shaking and a growl was heard before, "WHERE THE FUCK'S MY COFFEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

Black*Star jumped back, "HOLY SHIT!"

Lemmy sighed as she walked over with a cup of coffee, she unzipped the shaking tent and stuck the cup in. The tent stopped shaking long enough to hear a _gulp, gulp, gulp_. He poked his head with a wide smile, "Good morning everyone! How are you all?"

Soul poked out again, "I repeat; WHY THE NOISE?! HERE I AM TRYYYIING TO GET THE FIRST GOOD SLEEP IN LIKE EVER, AND YOU KEEP WAKING ME UP!" He crawled out and started walking towards the woods, "It's hard enough to get her to stay on her back, and hard enough to fall asleep, AND NOW I HAVE TO TAKE A PISS!" He turned to face them, "HAPPY?!"

Everyone just ignored his rant and continued eating breakfast. Maka and Tsubaki had come out and joined their little gathering. Soul came back 15 minutes after left, still ranting, "Seriously! Can't a guy get some sleep with his girl? All you guys ever do is talk, talk, talk, talk, talk. Can't shut up for 5 minutes!" He saw Maka by the fire, "JUST GREAT!" he said exasperated. He threw his arms in the air, "That's it! I quit! You all win! I'M AWAKE OKAY?" He went into the tent to change.

"What's his problem?" Black*Star huffed.

"Did he just call me 'his girl'?" Maka asked.

"Now I really want to know what Maka did to him…" Lemmy said as she started thinking.

Everyone went their separate ways after breakfast, most of them going to their respective tent. Soul walked out of his tent as Lemmy and Ed were returning to the campsite, "And what were you two up to?" he asked cheekily.

Ed rubbed the back of his head, "Must you always assume the worst?"

"Only when you do it to me." He replied grabbing a soda from an ice chest.

Lemmy sighed, "He's already explained a gazillion times he won't do anything until I'm 18."

"Trust me, I bought a countdown calendar…" Ed muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Both Soul and Lemmy asked.

"Nothing." He answered quickly.

Elliot jumped down from the tree he was in, "Hey have you guys seen Senna Belle?" He held up a shirt, "She asked me to sew this up, but when I turned around to ask her what happened she was already gone. She's been acting weird since last night…"

Lemmy got a weird look on her face, "Really? She seemed like her normal brash self this morning." She walked over to Senna and Tsubaki's tent. She opened it but no one was in it. She went through all the tents, finding out Tsubaki was playing cards with Dante and Black*Star. Everyone started out to search for her, but Dante stopped them, "Everyone wait, she could just need space." He turned to Black*Star, "You remember on our first mission, right? She just walks off sometimes but she comes back."

Kid sighed as he stepped forward, "I didn't want to say anything, because father didn't want you to be worried if we ever have to face them again." He cleared his throat, "My father sent Sid on a mission for Stein to capture one of the Soulless." He saw everyone's shocked looks, "He wanted to know the extent of what they are and what they could do." He went on to explain about the Soulless devouring souls trying to get theirs back, "The wounds they inflict start slowly eating away at the soul of the person they infect. Had Senna been killed, this wouldn't have been a problem." He rubbed the back of his head and sighed again, "This probably has nothing to do with what is going on, but Elliot did say she was acting strange." He turned to Dante, "You're her Meister, has she been acting off?"

Dante shrugged, "Just more nightmares." He thought back, "She grabbed her side last night when we were attacked. Wait… you said it eats away at the soul?"

"Yes."

"Would it affect her wavelength?"

"Why?"

"He couldn't use her last night." Lemmy finished for him.

Dante nodded, "It was so off I couldn't even breathe."

Kid scratched his head, "Stein said he didn't see any signs it was affecting her." He looked at them, "She might be trying to work through this herself."

"Yeah that seems like something Senna would do." Dante said, "Kid's right. Let's find her."

**IN THE WOODS**

She just kept walking. She didn't stop. _'Damn it!'_ she yelled in her head as she grabbed her sides and leaned against a tree. The pain has been getting worse since the fight last night and it wasn't going away, "It shouldn't hurt this bad." She stayed there hoping the pain would go away,_ 'Maybe I should have told someone where I was going… Damn I'm an idiot.'_ The pain finally stopped and she straightened up. She started walking again only to jerk forward and stopped in her tracks instantly. _'What the-' _She jerked forward again, "Fuck!" She landed on her knees and put her hand over her chest. Another jerk and fell on the ground. She felt like she was losing her grip on herself.

'_Silly girl, that would imply you had a grip in the first place.'_ A voice said inside her head. She tried to grasp at her own wavelength but it wasn't there. _'D…Damn… it.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes, still mildly aware of her surroundings.

"-NA BELLE!" She faintly heard before losing consciousness.

"GUYS OVER HERE!" Elliot yelled to the rest of them.

Kid bent down beside her, "It's just as I thought. Her soul being eaten away at."

Elliot panicked, "There's something we can do right?" Kid nodded as he reached inside his coat and pulled out a syringe, "That's a big needle…" Elliot squirmed.

"Yes, well it has to pierce through her soul." The needle started glowing, "Lay her down." Elliot moved her so she was lying on her back, her head on his lap. Kid moved her shirt so he could see her sternum, "Ever see 'Pulp Fiction'?" Elliot shook his head, "Well it went like this." He stabbed the needle through her chest. Elliot cringed as Senna's eyes immediately opened and she sat up, before falling back down into Elliot's lap. Kid removed the needle, "That should work. Let's get her back to the camp."

"Yeah." Elliot picked her up, "So that's all it took?" As they started walking.

"Doctor Stein said it's a special serum he developed that stops the process eating away that soul and starts rebuilding the soul."

"But…" Elliot got frustrated, "Isn't it impossible for a soul to rebuild what's lost? How can it rebuild itself, I mean, aren't memories and all that stored in a soul?"

"Calm down, it's alright. Her soul hadn't been completely destroyed. The part that was still there when we gave her the medicine will circulate around the part that's still there, and the memory of what was there before it was destroyed will return, building upon itself until the circuit is complete and the part of the soul that was there is there again." Kid turned to him, "Do understand now?"

Elliot's face was blank, "My… Fucking… Brain… HURTS!"

Kid sighed, "Yes well it is technical."

"You're calling me stupid aren't you?"

Silence.

Silence.

"Yes."


	15. Everyone's A Little Screwed Up?

Respite? RESPITE?! It's official. I play waaay too much Dragonquest (F U CORVUS). I warn you, this is where the nonsense starts. I mean it, the next chapter will make no sense. It's chapter 15? Time for random trivia (that probably have nothing to do with the story{But only about Dante and Senna. The others will have their turn later})! Dante is terrified of spiders. Senna idolizes Justin Law to a point she would pass out if she met him (she even drowns out Dante's taking with headphones). Breaking news; I've made it to chapter 25 in pre-write and so far Blood, Patty, and Senna are the only ones not 'coupled' up. Note: I think we all know about Soul's inferiority complex and his brother. If not… Now you do. READ WIKIA. ONWARD!

Dreams; Everyone's A Little Screwed Up?

Senna was back and resting safely. It was nearly 6 when they got back so everyone agreed they'd just take an early respite. Knowing that if they reverted to the original, they decided the way they slept last night was best. Dante woke up around 12 screaming, "HOLY SHIT ITS PEDO BEAR!"

Black*Star opened one eye to look at him, "Dude… Seriously?"

The tent flap opened and they screamed and hugged each other. Maka poked her head in, "What happened Dante?"

Soul appeared beneath her, "Was Black*Star playing Slender Man Possession again?"

"ONE TIME DUDE! ONE TIME! THAT BITCH WAS STALKING ME!" Black*Star argued pointing his finger at them. His face dropped, "Tsubaki blocked my phone after that."

Maka and Soul chuckled. Dante shook his head, "Well enough with your smashed dreams." He looked at Soul and Maka, "Has anyone checked on SB?"

Soul helped Maka sit in the tent and shrugged, "No but Tsubaki's in there with her."

Dante scoffed, "Have you seen those two together?"

Black*Star nodded, "Yeah Senna turned my Tsubaki into a freak."

Soul and Maka both raised an eyebrow, "'Your' Tsubaki?"

Dante chuckled, "Right, you guys didn't hear his full blown love proclamation in the back of van. Quite a show."

Black*Star blushed, "Yeah… Well… A king like me needs a queen."

Maka giggled slightly before turning to Dante, "If you want, we'll go check on her."

Dante nodded, "Thanks, that'd be great."

Maka smiled and Soul helped her up. They walked across to Senna and Tsubaki's tent. Soul peeked in to see Senna sprawled out one way with Tsubaki sprawled out in the other direction. He chuckled and stood up straight, "No worries." He yawned, "Can we get sleep now?"

She smiled and tugged his sleeve towards their tent, "Yeah."

The next morning was uneventful. Senna came out of the tent and stretched, "Wow what a great day!" The little voice from yesterday was back, _'You'll always be mine…'_ Senna smirked to herself, _'The hell I will, bitch.'_

Blood yawned, "Someone's chipper for being stabbed in the chest."

She plopped down between Elliot and Soul and smiled at him, "I feel like a rat on amphetamines and my chest hurts like hell, being chipper keeps me from killing you."

Blood gulped and Soul snickered, "Besides that, did you hear about Dante's dream last night?"

"Was he playing Slender Man?"

Dante fell on his back, "WHY IS THAT ALWAYS YOUR FIRST ASSUMPTION?"

"Last time you were in the fetal position on the corner of my bed screaming and I quote 'that mother effing bitch tried to rape me'." She deadpanned.

Patty got a far off look in her eyes, "Anyone wonder what it be like if our dreams were real?"

Blood started laughing, "Ever take an Ambien? Last week I dreamed I was in Russia, wearing a ball gown, IT WAS RAINING DORITOS AND I COULDN'T FIND MY DICK!" He pouted. Everyone within his immediate vicinity scooted away.

"Wait… You know Ambien's a twilight drug right?" Senna asked.

Elliot face palmed, "No wonder he sleepwalks naked…"

Senna cringed at the thought, "I have this reoccurring dream where Dante gets run over by a semi-truck."

Kid agreed, "I can see that happening."

"I'm driving it." She said in a monotone.

"Like I said I can see it happening."

Crona smiled slightly, "I have this dream where I beat the crap out of Ragnarok."

"LIKE THAT'D EVER HAPPEN!" Ragnarok argued.

"Hush or I'll tear you outta my back."

"GO TO HELL YOU COTTON CANDY HAIRED PRICK!" Ragnarok yelled as he reared his fist back to hit him.

Edward caught his fist, "We're supposed to be getting to know each other, not kill each other."

Liz shook her head, "We are getting to know each other by seeing what goes on in everyone's dreams. Lemmy do you have a dream you'd like to share?"

She put a finger to her chin, "Hmmm… I do have this reoccurring dream that I'm a water buffalo, then this hawk flies down and turns into a buffalo and we start mating. I honestly don't know what it could mean…"

Ed face planted into the dirt, "I do but I'm not explaining it." _'Damn.'_ He thought to himself, _'There goes a few more pages of that calendar…' _He lifted up, "I've had a dream about being sucked into a black hole of oblivious nothingness."

Lemmy wrapped her arms around his neck, "OH THAT'S TERRIIIBBBLLLEE!" He cringed.

"Henceforth," Elliot started out, "she is a life sucking bitch to which there is no escape."

"Just figured that out?" Ed asked, "What do you dream about Elliot?"

Elliot's cheeks, plus most of his face, went beet red, "Well… There's this princess… With copper hair…" His face got redder when everyone glanced at Senna, "Andwerideintothesunset." He finished quickly and hid his face in his scarf.

"Well at least someone's isn't horrible." Senna said jerking her thumb in Elliot's direction, "What about Dante?" Everyone turned to face him.

He started rocking back and forth, "One word: Pedo-Bear." He looked up at them and smiled creepily with a high voice, "HI KIDS!" Everyone got the chills.

"I DREAMED I WAS THE BIGGEST STAR AROUND AND ALL OF YOU BOWED BEFORE ME AND MY WOMAN!" Black*Star yelled, standing up with his fist in the air.

Everyone groaned as Tsubaki grabbed him and pulled him back down. She sighed, "I used to dream I had a different Meister…"

"This was before his backseat confession right?" Soul asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I dreamed everything was asymmetrical and I started to bleed. Everywhere." Kid said looking towards the sky.

"Even from your butt?" Patty asked.

"Oh Patty… Everyday with you is a disappointment." He sighed. He turned to Soul, "I'm interested to hear about your dream, Soul."

Soul raised an eyebrow as he remembered his last dream:_ Soul was on a Harley. His brother, Wes's hands were tied down in front of the tire. He ran them over. As he got off the bike he laughed, 'TAKE THAT MOM AND DAD!'_ Soul shook his head, "I don't dream."

Maka smiled, "C'mon Soul, everyone dreams."

He groaned, "I'anermyther'sands." He muttered.

She leaned in closer, "What was that?"

He leaned closer to her ear, "I ran over my brother's hands."

She looked at him, "One: you never told me you had a brother. Two: you have problems."

"Will you two just kiss already?" Liz asked, "You're already close and we want a show!"

"DIE!" They both said. Maka cleared her throat, "I had a weird dream where Professor Stein gave my papa a lobotomy so he couldn't cheat on mama anymore." She rubbed the back of her head, "The tradeoff was he liked little boys."

Tsubaki cringed, "That's really weird Maka…"

"It got even weirder when he was after Soul…" She muttered.

"What?" He turned to her.

"Nothing!" She said.

"I dreamed Patty and I were conjoined twins and she talked, and talked, and talked, and talked." Liz said with her head in her hands.

Patty laughed, "HAHAHA! YOU'RE SO FUNNY SIS!" She settled down a bit, "I dreamed big sis and I were licking lollipops then I stuck it in your hair."

Liz sighed, "You did that last week Patty. It wasn't a dream."

"Oh."

Lemmy stood up and stretched, "Well now that we've figured out how screwed up everyone besides Elliot is," She looked at them, "how 'bout a swim?" she pointed deep into the forest, "There should be a spring a short walk away."

Liz popped her neck, "Yeah a nice swim sounds great."

Ed grabbed Blood by the collar, "What did we learn from last time?"

"Peeping leads to getting my ass getting kicked in by overprotective boyfriends and kidnapped by a rapist witch."

Ed dropped him and patted him on the head, "Good boy." He turned to the girls, "Why don't you girls use the tee-pee?"

Lemmy clasped her hands in front of her chest, "You're such a gentleman!" she ran over and hugged him.

"Just hurry up and change." He said as he hugged her back.

As the girls entered the tent Blood looked around, "Where's Black*Star?"

**MEANWHILE**

Black*Star had cut two holes in the back of the tee-pee. He learned from his last peeping experience that shouting 'YAHOO!' at the top of his lungs wasn't the best idea. He came running back to the front of the tee-pee, "GUYS! GUYS!"

"Where've you been?" Elliot asked.

"YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE!" He started jumping up and down, "BLOOD WAS RIGHT, LEMMY'S BOOBS ARE PERKY! AND I DON'T KNOW WHY HE KEEPS JOKING ABOUT SENNA'S BUTT, IT'S FREAKING AMAZING!" He turned to Kid, "YOU WEREN'T KIDDING WHEN YOU SAID LIZ'S ASS WAS SYMMETRICAL! AND HOW DID PATTY GET BIGGER BOOBS THEN HER?" He pointed at Soul, "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT MAKA FILLED OUT SOME? AND TSUBAKI…" He calmed down a bit, "Oh ho ho Tsubaki…" He smiled with a glazed over look, "Oh Tsubaki…"

"Dude…" Soul said as he pointed behind Black*Star, "Not cool…"

Black*Star turned around to see Lemmy standing there, "OH NO!" Lemmy raised an eyebrow as she threw back the tent flap as she looked in the back to see two holes cut in the back.

All the girls looked to see the holes, then immediately turned to glare at him. Lemmy snapped her fingers, "Ed. Change now."

"Yes my love." He trudged over to her.

Soul started laughing, "You are so whipped."

"Soul." Maka growled.

"Coming baby." He got up and walked over to her.

Lemmy had Edward in her hand. She licked the blade, "This is what the Native Americans call scalping." She saw Black*Star turn around to run, "YOU CAN'T RUN BITCH!" When Black*Star turned to look he ran into a tree.

Edward landed right above his head, "Sorry man. You saw my girl's tits. I haven't even seen 'em." It was silent for a moment besides Black*Star's trembling, "SHE LICKED MY BLADE!"

Black*Star lifted out from under Ed to see some of his hair fell, "I, THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR…" He fell, "has a problem…"

"Oh no…" Tsubaki said as she ran over to him, "Your head is bleeding!" The top of his head was open.

"You need to teach me that!" Maka said pointing to Lemmy. Soul stood up behind her waving his hands back and forth mouthing, _'NO! FUCKING! WAY!'_ If Lemmy actually tried to, he was going to have a long talk with Ed.


	16. Nature Hates BlackStar?

**Alrighty. Thanks to all of those who've been reading since chapter 1 and enjoying this story. This chapter is nonsense but necessary so we can end this train wreck of a camping trip. This is literally the 'Excalibur' of this story, so skip it if you dislike nonsense and learning things. Was so bored one day I drew renditions of the OCs, laughed my ass off, burned them, and drew a bad-ass picture of Justin Law! (I'm seriously thinking of just telling people if they can draw the OCs I'll write a one-shot of their choosing {YAY BRIBERY!}). Anyone, ENJOY THE NONSENSE! …SIDE NOTE: JUST BECAUSE YOU WALK INTO THE WOODS AND FIND A BEAR DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE 'INTROSPECTION'. LEAVE MEDICINE CARDS TO THE PROFESSIONALS.**

**Side note: Mikigotagun wrote the part between Ed and Lemmy. Spoiler! It involves boobs.**

Hunting; Nature Hates Black*Star?

"ALRIGHTY," Lemmy said in her chipper tone, "Who's ready to go swimming?" She clasped her hands together.

Ed straightened up from his seat on the ground, "Yeah if we get there fast enough we'll be able to get there, swim, and go through with a little exercise I have planned…" He said with a devilish grin.

"And that exercise would be…?" Soul asked.

"All in good time my friend." Ed said as he started towards the spring. Everyone started to follow him, including Black*Star who was still holding his head.

The waterhole was an indention in the rock of the mountain, slowly being kept filled by the melting snow from the past winter. It was concealed by the wooded area around. A lone tree was off to one side by the mountain with a rope hanging down from it with a knot at the bottom. Kid looked around before yelling, "IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!" and passed out. Liz sighed.

Ed was flanked by Senna and Tsubaki on one side, with Lemmy hanging off his other arm. He smiled, _'Let's see if 'Colonel Custard' can get me this time.'_ With whip-like speed, he unlatched Lemmy from his arm, threw Senna over his shoulder, ran over and dumped her in the water.

She jumped out of the water so fast she was a blur, "HOLY S-S-SHIT!" She wrapped her arms around herself but not before socking him in the arm, "DO YOU HOW COLD IT IS?"

Ed was too busy laughing to hear her or see Black*Star and Elliot creeping up on him. Before he could react Black*Star and Elliot had him hooked under each arm and all three dived in, Edward yelling for mercy. As soon as they landed in the water Ed b-lined for the rope, Elliot jumped back out yelping, and Black*Star swam around laughing, "YOU'RE ALL PATHETIC! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD SURVIVE IN THESE CONDITIONS!"

Lemmy grunted as she stomped over to the spring, "We'll see about that." She climbed the tree and cut the rope Ed was hanging from as he hit the water he did the fastest set of cartwheels any one had ever seen till he landed on solid ground.

Turning to Lemmy, "ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKIN' KILL ME?"

Senna started jumping up and down, "VICTORY FOR CUSTARD!"

"The custard victory is how your ass got that big…" Blood said to no one in particular.

Just then Maka smacked his skull with a book, "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SAYING SHE HAS A BIG BUTT? YOU WOULD KNOW YOU STARE AT IT ENOUGH!" Maka yelled then she smiled, "Oh I get it you like her butt right?"

Soul just said, "Sorry dude. She gets a little pissed sometimes."

Blood was shaking from head to toe, "I-I-I."

Lemmy started singing, "Blood and Senna sittin' in a tree-" was all she sang before Senna shouted, "Fuck you!" And Blood acted like he was gagging. As she waded into the water when she got to her hips she realized it was actually freezing and as she turned around to say something all the guys' eyes widened and their noses started to bleed.

Edward jumped in and pressed himself against the front of her and whispered in her ear, "Uh, Lemmy your headlights are on high beams right now."

She looked down, "Oh dear…" then she gave him a seductive look, "Wanna warm me up?"

He sighed and scooped her up in his arms and walked her out of the pool. Stepping out he looked around at all the guys on the ground, "Well since my girl's boobs have incapacitated all of YOU from going swimming …"

He looked back at Black*Star splashing in the water, "YAHOO AREN'T YOU GUYS COMING IN?"

Lemmy took her head off Edward's shoulder and looked at Tsubaki, "You really should sew his head up it keeps flapping up and down."

Crona smiled a devious smile, "I'll cut it off that way his brain will get some air."

Maka grabbed him by the arm, "Snap out of it Crona." She snapped her fingers in front of his face, "What the hell did Sid do to you on those extra missions?"

Crona squatted down to the ground, "I don't know but I really can't handle his skin flapping back and forth like that. His brain keeps staring at me." he grabbed his head, "IT'S GROSS."

Edward started walking towards the woods, "If you'll excuse me I have to go take care of my girl right now." He turned and gave them all a devilish grin, "But I'll be back soon."

Soul turned to Maka, "I'm really starting to get terrified by that grin of his."

In their tee-pee Edward grabbed a towel, "Lemmy please be more careful in what you do." He had his back turned towards her as he handed her the towel. She decided it was time for Edward to get a good eyeful as she dropped her bathing suit top.

"Alright Edward, your right I don't know what gets into me sometimes." She dried off her breasts and decided not to put the shirt on he handed her.

He, thinking she did, turned around and got an eyeful of what he would say were the most perfect breasts he'd ever seen, "MY GOD WOMAN!" his nose began to bleed as he began to fall to the ground .

Lemmy walked over to him as he was on his knees and got down on hers, "I don't think so chief." Pulling his lips to hers she kissed him softly then leaned back, "Now you can't say you haven't seen my boobs."

His head shook vigorously as he tried to gather a thought to speak, "Ye- yea- yea- yeaaaah." then a wide grin crossed his face and he walked over and pulled three months of pages off his _'LEMMY TURNS EIGHTEEN'_ calendar. She put a shirt on and left the tee-pee leaving him to visualize what he wanted to do to her on his own.

Everyone was still at the spring waiting for Ed and Lemmy to come back. Black*Star got his head finally sewn up and had persuaded Patty to jump in, "PATTY NO!" Blood had yelled, but it was too late.

Ed came riding up on a horse with Lemmy on the back. He still had blood dripping from his nose as he announced, "TIME FOR MY GAME!" Everyone had questions:

"Where'd the horse come from?" Elliot asked.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THE SPRING NOT SYMMETRICAL?" You can guess who that was.

"Why'd it take you so long?" Black*Star added cheekily.

"The last time someone announced a game something got shoved up my ass." Dante said.

"Dude your nose is bleeding." Soul said.

Ed wiped the blood from his nose quickly, "I shall answer all questions. The horse is from the plains surrounding this area. Nature isn't symmetrical. Certain circumstances. I didn't know Kim was that kinky? Aaand…" He bent down by Soul to whisper, "I saw boobs."

Soul raised an eyebrow and Ed nodded, "Damn all I got was hip…"

"I almost had to throw away the calendar." Ed said.

"What're you guys talking about?" Both Maka and Lemmy asked.

Soul and Ed froze as they stumbled over their words, "Uh… Um well… Nothing."

Ed cleared his throat, "Enough with the questions! Here's what's going to happen: You are going to go into the woods, you are going to find your spirit animal, WE ARE ALL GOING TO HAVE FUN."

"By 'we' you mean you and Lemmy are going to retreat to the campsite?" Liz pointed out.

"UNFORTUNATELY… There are still pages on the calendar…" he pointed to Lemmy as he pulled out a deck of cards, "We already know our totems. She's an Armadillo and I, surprisingly, am a Hawk. Everybody has a spirit animal, the one that walks with you, guides you, is always with you. Each animal has its own representation of something in your life." He held up two cards, one an armadillo, the other a hawk, "The Armadillo represents boundaries. The Hawk is the messenger."

Blood raised his hand, "Did the Hawk send a message to the Armadillo saying the boundaries were crossed."

"Ha-ha very funny." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Can the Hawk also send a message to Senna's ass-" He was cut off midsentence by Elliot socking him full force in the face, right into the water. He jumped up, "MOTHER F-THAT'S COLD!"

Soul grabbed his head and pushed him under, "Really now." Blood started flailing, "Don't struggle." He grinned, "It'll last longer that way."

Maka sighed as she nudged Soul's arm with her foot, "C'mon Soul, let him up."

Soul let him go, "Fine."

Blood came up gasping, "WHO TRIES TO DROWN ANOTHER PERSON?" He looked around, "Where'd everyone go?"

Soul looked around and Maka sighed, "While you were busy drowning him, everyone went animal hunting."

Soul stood up, "Well we better get to it then." Blood was about to ask for help up until Soul's shoe connected with his face sending him back into the water.

**IN THE DEEP WOODS**

Black*Star was stalking on all fours through the bushes with Tsubaki behind him. He looked back to her, "Keep your eyes peeled my queen. These animals could be anywhere."

She stopped crawling and smiled, "Okay." Suddenly a little porcupine walked between them. It stood on its hind legs, "Awe how cute…"

Black*Star looked back, "Huh?" That moment was when the little animal sneezed… Sending quills flying… Right into Black*Star's ass, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He face planted into the ground trying not to aggravate the head wound from his previous scalping. He started to lift his head to ask for Tsubaki's assistance and came face to face with a dog. Well he wished it was a dog. The coyote started growling as it slowly opened its mouth and gently bit down on his head, "Oh shit." He whispered.

Tsubaki looked up after her creature left, "Black*Star…?"

"Tsubaki. Help." She lifted up her hands to pry the coyote's teeth from his head but it growled loudly, sinking teeth farther in, "DON'T HELP! DON'T HELP!"

"Well what do we do?!"

"I have an idea." His horrible idea involved shooting his wavelength into the animal. Bad idea. Horrible. Fucking. Idea on his part. All that was heard through the forest was howls and Black*Star's cries of, "MOTHER EFFING SONUVABITCH! I'LL KILL YOOOOOUUU!"

Kid was face to face with a cute little fox, "Liz have you seen this adorable creature?" He patted its head as it cocked it to the side, "Omigod LIIIIIIZZZ! LOOK AT THE FOX!" He squeaked.

Liz was looking everywhere but the fox, "That's great Kid. Kind of in the middle of something." She visored her eyes with her hand, scanning until she came across something furry and whiskered, "I'm… A bunny?" She nodded, "I can deal with that."

Patty came running through chasing a hummingbird, "Look at the colors Sis!" Liz sighed and Kid proclaimed love to the fox.

In a field somewhere down the mountain Dante was running with a pack of his animal, an antelope, "I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!"

Blood search wasn't going so well, "This is the woods dammit! Where are all the animals?" He looked around and the bushes rustled. Out popped out a little black and white, "Cat?" He bent down, "Here kitty kitty kitty…" The cat turned and lifted its tail, revealing it to be a skunk, not that Blood knew that, "WHY KITTY? WHYYYY?"

Crona's animal turned out to be a bat. They were now searching for Ragnarok's, "I JUST WANT SOME FUCKING CANDY!"

"That's too bad. We're searching for your spirit animal Ragnarok. It's fun."

"NO IT'S NO-" He was cut off by a dragonfly floating on by. Everything slowed down and all Ragnarok could hear was that song by Lionel Richie, _'I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it in your touch'_ He finished off the song, "Hello? Is it me you're looking for?"

"What?" Crona was dumbfounded.

Maka and Soul were searching through the upper area where the trees started clearing. Soul looked around, "Man we won't be able to find anything out here." He shaded his eyes from the sun.

Maka limped a little farther ahead, "Just keep looking Soul."

"Whatever you say babe." She blushed and rolled her eyes. Soul saw a little black and white thing running across the rocks. It stopped and looked at him. He walked over to it, "What the hell are you?" He bent down and reached his hands towards it. It seemed innocent enough until he got close. Then it bared it's fangs, hissing. He backed up and the thing charged at him, "MAAAKKKAAAAA!"

He went barreling towards her as she stood, wide eyed pointing up towards the top of the mountain. He stopped just long enough to see the giant kitty start charging towards them, "Soul… That mountain lion is charging towards us." She turned to him, "We should run."

He turned to see the black and white THING charging at them and immediately agreed. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, taking off down the mountain. He ran faster, "Maka! If we don't make it… I need you to know ILOVEYOU!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure."

"I MEAN IT!"

"I SAID WHATEVER!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU!" The animals started backing off.

She lowered her head, "Whatever."

Everyone was gathered around the camp when Ed came out of the tee-pee, "Alrighty. Tell me what you saw."

"A porcupine." Tsubaki said. She was currently taking care of Black*Star's new wounds, pulling quills from you know where.

Ed nodded, "Innocence." He held up a card, "Porcupine is a gentle, loving creature, and non-aggressive. So that totally fits."

"A fucking coyote." Black*Star growled.

"Trickster. Always ruining something." He held up the cards, "No one is more astonished than Coyote by the outcome of his own tricks."

Blood coughed, "I got farted on by a pussy." Everyone looked at him weird.

Ed sniffed, "That's skunk stank. Skunk equals reputation. All I can say is learn to assert, WITHOUT EGO, what you are. Respect follows."

"Bat." Crona said as he tended the fire.

"Rebirth." He started shuffling around the cards, "Birth, death, rebirth, cycles of the whole… Never-ending, just eclipsed." Crona looked at him weird, "Don't worry it's not supposed to make sense."

"DRAGONFLY!"

"Illusion." Ed chuckled, "Dragonfly medicine always beckons you to seek out the parts of your habits which you need to change."

Ragnarok stared at him for a second, "WELL SCREW THAT!"

Senna yawned, "A horse."

Ed scratched his chin, "Horse means power but it also means a lot more..." He pointed to her, "Remind me to give you a full reading when we get back."

"I ran with… ANTELOPE!"

"Action. But it's usually _knowledgeable _action." He laughed.

"I saw a fox." Kid stated as he petted the creature.

"Camouflage. Fox's ability to be unseen allows it to be the protector of the _family,_" He gestured to the group, "unit."

"I SAW A HUMMINGBIRD!"

Ed thought this over, "Joy." Everyone looked at him, "No seriously the presence of Hummingbird brings joy to others."

"That's Patty alright." Liz said, "What about a rabbit?"

"Fear."

"Fuck you."

"I'M SERIOUS HERE PEOPLE!"

"We got chased by a mountain lion." Maka said.

"Leadership. " He looked over and mouthed to Lemmy,_ 'Oh my gosh it's working!'_ He turned back, "Mountain Lion can be a very difficult power for you to have, because it places you in a position to be a target for the problems of others."

"Freaking badger." Soul rubbed the back of his head.

"…" Ed raised an eyebrow, "Aggressiveness. The very thought of facing Badger makes other animals run for cover." He turned to Elliot, "And finally…"

"Dog."

"Loyalty. Dog has been considered the servant of humanity throughout history. If Dog has been yelled at or paddled, it still returns love to the person who was the source of its bad treatment." He pointed to Blood, "Which really has to stop." He stretched, "Okay what'd we learn?"

"We're going to kill you." Everyone said both seriously and instantly.

Ed chuckled nervously, "Weeell this'd be the time to tell you to start packing 'cos the trip's over!"

Everyone groaned.


	17. Will Everyone Say Yes?

**No I'm not heartless enough to just leave with a vicious amount of nonsense that was chapter 16. Guess what happens this chapter: Is it ****A)**** Excalibur… ****B)**** An orgy… or ****C)**** Plot! If you guessed ****C**** then your correct. If you guessed ****A**** you think I'm more insane than I actually am. And if you picked ****B****, you're a pervert and need to PM EpicFail026 because he's the lemon writer. Do to him being family and the fact he borrowed Dante and Senna Belle from this story and I am obligated to tell you about his story 'Same Love'. If you're not a SoMa fan, and like yaoi, this is the story for you. NOW ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS!**

The New Plan; Will Everyone Say Yes?

They started driving home around dark. Everyone was too exhausted to argue when Ed told them to pile in. He and Lemmy were the only ones still awake and most of the group was thinking it was planned that way. Soul and Maka still resided in the front sleeping, while the rest currently dog piled in the back not even caring if Blood was near.

Ed looked over to Lemmy, "Do ya think they'll be mad at us later?"

She shook her head, "Hell no, they'll just be happy that we're taking them home."

He sighed, "You're a little too optimistic about that."

She heard the two next to her stir and looked over to make sure they were still asleep. Maka was curled up in Soul's lap with her head resting on his shoulder while his leaned against hers and the window, his arms around her waist.

Lemmy tapped on Ed's shoulder, "That's so unfair. Why can't I sit on your lap?"

"Because I'm driving."

"That's not a valid excuse."

"Yeah it is."

"No it-"

"Go to sleep." He smiled. She huffed and crossed her arms. They arrived in Death City around two hours. Lemmy and Ed's passengers looked like the walking dead. Even Patty was too tired to walk and had to be carried into Gallows' Manor by Liz.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Lord Death?" Stein called out as he walked into the Death Room.

He turned around, "Why hello Stein!" He flashed him a peace sign, "I'm guessing you found something out about our new enemy?"

Stein tightened his bolt, "Thanks to Kid's report about what happened to Senna Belle on the trip, I've can say for certain that I was right about the Soulless have some sort of 'virus' that eats away at the soul of the person they attack. The vaccine I created worked exactly as planned and without major side effects."

"That's very good. Now all we have to worry about is how we're going to approach this situation." He turned towards his mirror, "I don't want to have a full force attack, but maybe just a small infantry team?" He turned back to Stein, "Any ideas."

"Do we still have contact with the Death Scythe in East Asia?"

"Of course." He cocked his head to the side, "What're you planning?"

"We could have Sid and Naigus head a stealth mission. Use Azusa and her Thousand Mile Eyes to help guide them through the castle. That way we find out what she's planning and we then have a detailed map of most of the castle."

"That's the kind of plan we needed." He saluted him, "Get Spirit to put in the call, and tell Sid about the mission. Tell him to bring at least one more Meister-Weapon team."

"Yes Lord Death." Stein said as he walked out.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Why do I have to call heeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr?" Spirit asked as he sunk into the couch at Stein's lab. Marie had invited him over for tea when she found out about the mission.

"Because Lord Death said for you to call her." Stein said from his place at the computer.

Marie set the cup of tea down, "If it's such a problem," she sighed, "I'll call her."

Spirit jumped up, "REALLY?"

Stein shook his head, "Nope. It's his assignment. **HE** has to deal with it." He turned his chair so he was facing them, "We have own assignment. Tomorrow we have to tell Sid he's part of it and then figure out who should be the secondary group going along. I was thinking of sending two of the newer kids, Blood Asher and Elliot Baron."

"Why send new kids?" Spirit asked.

Stein motioned for Marie to bring him the files on the table, "I've been reading up on them. Blood may be horrible with soul perception but he has the ability to shoot his wavelength directly into the weak spot of an opponent, taking down them down instantly. His partner Elliot has a strange soul also, but I really haven't been able to identify why. Other than that the reasoning is they been through Kat's Kradle before, meaning they know their way around."

Marie nodded, "That's sounds great in theory, but how will the wavelength affect the Soulless if it doesn't connect to their 'soul'?"

"Yeah Stein, you really didn't think that one through did you?" Spirit laughed.

Stein adjusted his glasses, "Don't you have a phone call to make?"

Spirit stopped immediately, "Kill joy."

"Slacker."

"Madman."

"Thank you."

Spirit got irritated, "YOU KNOW WHAT?" He stood up, "I HAVE A PHONE CALL TO MAKE!" He stormed out.

Marie laughed, "You shouldn't goad him like that."

Stein lit his cigarette, "It got him to make the call didn't it?" He smiled.

"That's 'if' he's actually going to…"

"Damn you're absolutely right…" he thought for a second, "I'll talk to Sid if you call Azusa."

"Deal." She smiled and went over to the phone and he headed for the door.

_**BrringBrring **_

"_Hello?"_

"Is this Azusa Yumi?"

"_Yes and that voice sounds suspiciously familiar…" _the other voice sounded hesitant.

"It's Marie."

"_Crap, are you finally getting married to a sink?"_

"No." Marie gritted her teeth, "Lord Death has an important assignment. He needs you in Death City a.s.a.p. "

"_What kind of assignment?"_

"Infiltration. There's been suspicious activity involving a witch and we need your eyes, literally."

A few seconds of silence, _"I'll book the next flight."_

"Great. Lord Death will be happy to hear that. See you then."

"_Bye." _Both hung up.

**SEARCHING SOMEWHERE, SOMEHOW AT DWMA**

Stein walked into the dispensary, "Hey Sid, I've got a new mission from Lord Death."

Sid looked up from getting a wound from a previous mission fixed, "Lemme guess, this is about that witch Kamilla and infiltrating Kat's Kradle right?"

"Yes how'd you guess?"

"Spirit's been up and down the hall ranting about having to call Azusa. He seemed real upset."

"Yes well you know how he feels about her."

Naigus walked in, "It's not like he had to call Justin."

"Can Justin even talk on a phone?" They both asked.

Sid shook his head, "It'd either be 5 minutes of silence or him going 'What'd you say? I can't quite hear you!', then I'd have to slam the phone down."

Stein chuckled, "It's not like he can read lips through his ears. I hear he only takes calls from Lord Death via mirror."

Sid and Naigus nodded, "I believe it." Sid cleared his throat, "So what's this mission actually going to entail?"

Stein lit his cigarette, "You along with another Weapon-Meister team will infiltrate Kat's Kradle with the help of Azusa. You will have get in, find out what else she's up to, destroy anything that's under construction then get out without being discovered."

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to go back there." Naigus said, "It was hard enough getting our hands on one those Soulless."

"And what a wonderful subject it was." Stein said remembering that first slice.

"We have to go, they're orders from Lord Death." Sid said. He looked at Stein, "Who's the other team?"

"Blood Asher and Elliot Baron."

Sid and Naigus looked at each other, then Sid looked back to Stein, "Is one tall with blonde hair while the other is slightly shorter, brunette-"

"And a zombie hater?" Naigus laughed.

Sid nodded, "Yep a zombie hater."

Stein raised an eyebrow, "Other than being a 'zombie hater', as you put it, that sounds exactly like them."

Sid stood up, "Great. I can show those youngsters what a zombie can do. That's the kind of man I used to be."

Stein turned and headed for the door, "Now that you're on board, I've got to find someone to track down those kids and tell them."

**LUNCHROOM**

Marie tapped on Elliot's shoulder and he turned around quickly, "Oh hey Ms. Marie."

She smiled, "I need you and Blood to do me a favor."

"Sure thing."

She handed him a file, "Here. You'll need this, it's the briefing your new mission. Lord Death will tell you the details tomorrow."

He nodded, "Yes Ms. Marie. Can I ask-" He stopped short when he saw '**ALLAMER**' printed in bold lettering. He gulped, "We're not going back there are we?"

She noticed his hesitance and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know it'll be hard for you to go back there, but think of the good it'll do in the long run."

"It's not that. It's just well… I don't think that particular witch is fan of me and the places I told her to go."

Marie's eye widened, "Well we all make big mistakes sometimes." She looked around, "By the way, where **is** Blood?"

Elliot sighed, annoyed, "Sorry Ms. Marie but I gave up on being his watchdog a week or so ago…"

She looked at him confused.

**GIRL'S SHOWER ROOM**

Blood danced his way in. And came crawling back out…

**LUNCHROOM**

"Aaaaand that's why…" Elliot finished.

Marie was silent for a minute before, "We offer counseling you know?"

He collapsed, "How about a Meister exchange program?"

She shook her head "Nope."

"Damn!"


	18. What Happens There, Stays There?

**Everyone I read the part in volume 12 where Maka goes, "What's this Soul…? You didn't take a shower before coming to meet me?" All I can think is, "Yeah what's this Soul? Didn't wanna give us creepy fangirls the chance to see you in a shower scene? OX'S ASS WAS THERE!" but I digress. Chapter 18. Over 1300 views. And only 9 reviews…? Where is the love? ENOUGH WITH THIS NONCHALANT WAY OF GETTING YOU TO REVIEW! ON WITH THE STORY! Heh… Elliot's dog's name is funny… **

Arrangements; What Happens There Stays There?

A loud knock awoke Elliot from his peaceful dreams. He opened his eyes groggily and sat up, the gray sheets of his bed slipping off slightly. He was immediately licked in the face by his huge Neopolitan Mastiff, "Geez down boy!" he laughed. The knocking persisted, getting louder. He groaned, "WHAT?"

Blood opened the door, "It's 5, we have to be in the Death Room by 7, you take forever to get ready, and you need to take Fucknuts here out before he craps all over the Italian marble again."

Elliot scratched the back of his head and smiled, "I thought I told you how to remedy the marble problem?"

"And I thought I told you I was considering Egyptian made carpet, but the thought of that being ruined by Fucknuts makes me die a little inside."

"WILL YOU QUIT CALLING HIM FUCKNUTS?"

"NOT WHEN ALL HE DOES IS _LICK_ HIS FUCKING _NUTS_ IN THE KITCHEN!"

"IT'S CALLED TAKING A BATH!"

"AFTER AN HOUR IT'S CALLED OVERKILL!" Blood ended the argument by slamming the door.

Elliot flopped back on the bed, his head hitting the mahogany headboard, "Oww…"He looked at the dog waving his tail happily at the end of the bed, "C'mon Shitface. P-o-t-t-y?" Shitface got excited, "Ha-ha that's what I thought." _'Now who am I going to leave you with while I'm gone?'_ He thought.

Kid didn't like animals. Neither did Liz, and Patty would probably forget to feed him. He heard Dante was on a date and Senna had a remedial lesson. Lemmy and Ed? He shuddered at the thought. He considered calling Soul and Maka, but remembered Shitface was a jumper and didn't want him hurting Maka. His only choice was…

_Knock Knock_. Tsubaki opened the door, "Oh hi Elliot."

He waved, "Hey I have a problem and need your help…" He asked hesitantly.

She tilted her head to the side confused, "What is it?"

He looked side to side before whistling, "Here boy!" A large, black, wrinkled dog came walking up, "Well… Uh you see I really need someone to watch him because of the mission and no one else is available and I promise he's a good dog, he's likes cats and naps most of the day…" He was rambling at this point.

Tsubaki smiled, "Of course Elliot me and Black*Star would be happy to help." She said cheerfully.

He got on his knees, "Thank you!" He handed her a medium bag, "We shouldn't be gone that long. And he only gets fed twice a day. Again THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He went running down the hall.

She chuckled as she shut the door. She turned and smiled as she bent down to pet the dog. Black*Star walked out of the bedroom and immediately stopped, "What. Is. That?"

"It's a dog."

"Bullshit that's a horse."

**DEATH ROOM (6:46 AM)**

"Alright alright aaalllright!" Death announced as Sid, Naigus, Blood, and Elliot walked in. Azusa was already there after her plane got in last night**. **Death flashed them a thumbs up, "You all know why I've asked you here. You all have your missions that will help along in this big assignment. Go out and GOOOOOD LUCK!"

**GREVE (AN HOUR OUTSIDE ALLAMER, 2:38 PM)**

"Okay," Azusa started, "here's the plan." She turned to Sid and Blood, "You two are going to sneak into the Kat's Kradle. Once inside, you need to figure out what she's up to. We have already been made aware that she has started preparations to resurrect the Daughters of Dovie; Gloriana and Teribella. You should be aware of the ramifications of what would be the outcome of this. It would be almost as bad when the Kishin was brought back."

"I have a question." Sid asked, "How would Kamilla even know how to bring back the Daughters of Dovie?"

"That's what you're going to find out for Lord Death. He has suspected that she would use the souls of the people she claimed from Allamer as an offering, but he also said it still wouldn't be enough, so we need to know if this actually poses a threat."

Blood rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, "This is gonna be tough for us." He said of him and Elliot, "This is technically our first mission and we… and by we, I mean Elliot… made the wrong impression on her."

Elliot sighed, "Sorry for foregoing being assaulted by an unattractive witch." He muttered.

"We should get going. We need to make it into Allamer before sundown and you need to get to the castle before midnight." Everyone nodded.

**ALLAMER (KAT'S KRADLE UNDERGROUND)**

Azusa was stationed just outside of the forest but still within range to use her eyes. Elliot and Naigus were in weapon form. Elliot's form ('cos we haven't seen it yet) was an axe with medium length light wooden handle with red carvings near the base. The blade was a rose gold color with a hole near the widest part. Sid lifted up the steel gate-like door leading into the upper part of the castle. He poked his head out and look around, "We're clear through here." He moved so Blood could fit under. Blood and Elliot didn't make it to this part during their first 'visit'. The ground level of the castle was different from both the throne room and the dungeons. The walls were a frost white color and there were no windows. Blood followed Sid quietly down the hall, noticing the dark painting the contrasted with the white walls. Sid looked back at him, "Witches keep paintings like we keep records." He pointed to one, "She must be older than we think. That's when Lord Death was looking for the witch Arachne."

Blood nodded, "Her mannerisms made us believe that she was older than she looked."

"What does she look like?" Naigus asked.

"Like Ms. Marie, but… rounder…" Elliot answered.

Sid turned left down a hall, and the walls were painted a different color, red, "Azusa? Where do we go from here?"

"_There should be a stairwell a few meters down the next hall on the right. Be careful, the Soulless can't be sensed with Soul Perception."_

"Alright." He answered.

"We don't need to worry." Blood said, "She refuses to keep those creatures in the castle. Says the clean-up is too much."

"That's good to know. Getting attacked doesn't go along with the whole secretive part of this mission." He turned down the next hall.

Blood laughed lowly, "No kidding."

"_Here._" Azusa said through the transmitter. Sid stopped and turned to the right. There was a large sculpted wrought iron door with a large handle.

He reached up and opened it, looking in, "The stairs are metal." He looked back at Blood, "Tread softly."

Blood nodded, "Yes sir." As they ascended the stairs Blood stopped suddenly and turned around, "Did you hear that?"

Sid looked around, his eyes resting on the door to the left, "It's coming from here."

Blood looked over at it, squinting, "It seems familiar somehow."

"That's the throne room." Elliot told him.

Sid's eyes widened, "We're already that close?"

"_That's not all._" Azusa told them,_ "One of the souls in there seems familiar and I don't know why."_

Sid stood there for a second, "Should we…?"

"Sid." Naigus snapped him from his thoughts, "We didn't come here to fight."

Sid scratched his head, "You're right." He looked at Blood, "We need to move on. Azusa?"

"_40 meters down the hall at the next landing. There seems to be a strange energy coming from a room on the left."_

"Thanks." Sid started walking and Blood looked up at him,

"You were thinking of charging in there, weren't you?"

"Yeah but Naigus is right. Finding out what she's planning is more important. That way we can have an actual plan against her. We don't know what she's actually capable of. Having an accurate plan of attack is best, that's the way I used to be."

Blood looked up at him, "I'm guessing that's a good idea." He looked forward, "Isn't that the door up ahead?" He pointed to a large wooden door.

"Good job Blood." He picked up the pace. When he reached and walked in. It was lit poorly but the enormous size of the room could easily be seen. There were rows and rows of shelves, but the contents couldn't be made out in the dark. To left side of the room was a large window replacing the wall.

"Think Ms. Yumi knows where the light switch is?" Elliot asked

"_Left side of the door."_ Was her answer.

"Damn." He sighed, "Can't wait to be a death scythe…"

Sid flicked on the switch. All of the shelves held the same exact thing: rows of glowing vials and beside them a small plaque and a piece of paper. Sid walked over and picked up one of the papers, "_'Gage Helm; 8; a little brat and a terror, I couldn't wait to get his soul.'_" Sid crumpled the paper, "There all souls of people from the town."

Blood walked over to the large window, "Mr. Sid. Come take a look at this."

Sid walked over and almost fell over. From up here they could clearly see the ground. The area seen from the window was being carved with a large symbol. Soulless were carrying plows to make the symbol deeper, "This can't be good." He said, "Azusa, are you seeing what we're seeing?"

"_Unfortunately. Lord Death was right when he said this could be a valid threat. You need to get out of there Sid, before anything happens."_

"You're right." He turned and looked at the row of souls, "I can't wait till I can actually get my hands on that witch." He walked over to them and sighed, "How screwed up do you have to be to sacrifice a whole town."

"Sid please focus. We need to get out." Naigus said.

"Mr. Sid, isn't there anything we can do right now?" He gestured to the souls, "I mean without these she has nothing."

"Blood…" Elliot warned, "We're not about destroying souls."

"I know that Elliot, but think of what'll happen if we don't do anything."

Sid sighed, "I want to say you're right and we should find some way to try and move these souls outta here, but it's impossible." He groaned loudly, "Of all the times we need a plan!"

"_Sid…"_

"I mean if only…" He thought out loud.

"_Sid!"_

"What?" He turned around when he heard footsteps.

"Well, well, isn't this a special surprise…"

**Cliffhanger… Review…**


	19. Who's Running the Show?

So we reached chapter 19? AWESOME! Just reread EpicFail026's story about the 'party' held at Senna and Dante, and hopefully they've learned a lesson or two about inviting a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power and a warped sense of humor. Speaking of Blair… Is anyone wondering where the hell she is in this story? I know I am. Especially during those two scenes between Maka and Soul in 8 and 9. Apparently she just naps through this whooooole story (or until I find a way to introduce her…) With that out of the way…. ON WITH THIS CHAPTER (That doesn't involve Blair)!

Unanswered Questions; Who's Running The Show?

"Well, well, isn't this a special surprise…" Kamilla said as she strolled in. She walked over to another switch on the wall and flicked it on. The shelves started moving from their places, lining up against the wall, "Or it would've been a surprise, had I not known about DWMA inquisitiveness."

Blood's eyes widened, "That's… That's not the same voice you had before…" He took a step back.

Sid was also confused, "That voice sounds familiar… and so does that wavelength."

Kamilla laughed, "Oh I'm sorry this must be awfully confusing for you." Her face changed into a creepy smile, "But then again zombies _are_ a little slow, aren't they?"

Sid took a big step back, "No. It can't be…"

She raised an eyebrow, "Finally figured it out?"

Sid shook his head, "Impossible…"

"Sid?" Naigus asked, "What is it?"

Blood looked at Sid worried, "Things are about to get bad aren't they?"

"Blood! Block!" Elliot yelled. An arrow came flying towards them. Blood immediately blocked then flipped backwards, "Well that's new…" Elliot remarked.

Sid had Naigus held in front of him, "Now I have no choice… How are you still alive Medusa?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Well you can't say I didn't give you enough hints." She looked back up, "Well it's been fun chatting… but…" She raised her hands in front of her, "_Nake, Snake, Cobra Cobra…"_

"_Sid! Get out of there!"_

"Vector arrows!" They came flying towards them. Sid and Blood dodged, jumping in separate directions. Sid landed near the window, looking down to see if they could make it. It was four stories up, sketchy but they could make. "Vector plate." When he heard that, one of her planes formed beneath him, throwing him in the direction of Blood. He caught himself, only tumbling slightly when he hit the floor.

Blood helped him up, "Mr. Sid, we have an idea." He whispered, "If you're looking for an escape plan we have a way of containing her for a moment." Sid raised an eyebrow, "If me and Elliot can get a second, our soul resonance should work."

A cluster of arrows came flying at them, "This is getting boring boys!" She laughed.

Both flipped backwards away from each other. Blood glanced up quickly and saw Sid nod. Blood nodded back and watched as Sid charged at Medusa trying to keep her attention away from Blood. Blood looked down at Elliot, "Ready Elly?"

"Yes and will you quit calling me that?" He huffed.

Blood cracked a half smile and made sure Medusa wasn't paying attention, "LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" Blood's light green soul grew surrounding him. Elliot's blade started to glow with a gray hue around it, "SOUL PRISM!" He threw Elliot and he bounced off the wall, hit the floor and continued to ricochet around creating a gray abstract looking prison.

Medusa looked around, genuinely surprised, "W-What is this?"

Sid walked over to Blood, "Interesting trick you got there."

"I shot my wavelength into Elliot. As he bounds around the walls, it leaves a trail."

Medusa reached out her hand and touched one of the beams, shocking her. She backed up and Sid laughed, "Can't get out, can you?"

Medusa smiled, "Don't worry. You should know I'm veery resourceful." She started looking around as Sid hurriedly told Blood about the window.

"Don't even try it lady." Elliot said, "You can't get out."

She sighed, "Maybe." _'If I can't get out maybe I can…'_ She smiled, "Vector Storm!" The arrows encircled her hurling towards Elliot.

"Impossible…" He seethed as she cut through. It felt like he was being cut on all sides. He lost his concentration as he fell to the ground…

"Vector Storm!" Was what Blood and Sid heard and quickly turned around to see Elliot hit the ground, lacerations all over his body, the cuts on his face bleeding the most.

"ELLIOT!" Blood yelled as he started to race over but Sid stopped him, "Don't be reckless!"

Medusa walked over to Elliot on the ground and placed her foot on his chest, "I must say it's been fun playing with you boys." She looked down at Elliot and noticed the cut reaching from the corner of his mouth up his cheek and smirked, "He won't be talking anytime soon."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Blood fought against Sid's grip.

Medusa laughed, "Aren't you feisty?" She bent down and grabbed Elliot by the collar, "As much as I've enjoyed this, I have more pressing matters." She lifted him up slightly, eyeing the window, "Time to put out the trash." She tightened her gripped and heaved him towards the window before fleeing.

"ELLIOT!" Blood yelled.

Sid grabbed him and ran towards the window, "Azusa! Have the tent ready!"

"_ROGER!"_ Sid caught Elliot as they slammed to the ground. Sid threw him over his shoulder. The sun was starting to come up, so the Soulless that were once outside had dispersed. They started running towards the woods.

Once they got there Naigus transformed into her normal form and Sid laid Elliot down on a blanket Azusa had laid down, "Can you stop the bleeding Naigus?"

"I'll try, but he has a lot of wounds, and they're all bleeding heavily."

"Just do your best." Blood said hoarsely, "Please?"

Naigus nodded. While he was getting patched up Blood plopped down leaning against a tree, his arms resting on his knees. He stared up, not really looking at anything, _'That bitch. He's one of the only people who can stand me! Now look at him!'_ He looked over at Naigus patching up his only friend,_ 'Everyone back at the school will hate me. The only reason they even try to stand me is because they like Elliot. The 'not really peeping' incident wasn't entirely my fault, but making fun of Senna wasn't the best way to get on her good side. And I really __**LIKE**__ Patty. She's so funny.' _He sighed, _'This is my turning point. I need to be better.'_ He closed his eyes and was shocked when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Sid was standing over him, "Come on Blood. We need to get back to DWMA."

Blood nodded and stood up, "Alright."

**DEATH CITY**

Stein came out of the infirmary looking at Blood, "Well I sewed all the wounds together. The one on his face and the puncture in his lung were the most problematic." He lit a cigarette, "He won't be talking or running for a while."

Blood nodded and stood, "I'm gonna go call everyone, get yelled at by Senna, yada yada." He started walking away.

Stein waved him off, "Just make sure Black*Star doesn't come here." He blew out a puff of smoke, "I don't feel like washing marker out of his wounds."

Blood nodded and made his first call.

**SENNA AND DANTE'S APARTMENT**

Senna had passed out on the small red couch in their living room during a horror marathon. Hearing Dante go and on about his date with Kim was enough to make her commit murder. The phone's screech woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and rolled off the couch, reaching for the receiver. She picked it up, "Hello?" She said groggily.

"_Hey sorry for waking you, it's me, Blood. Just thought I'd call everyone and tell them something happened on the mission."_ He said hesitantly and Senna's tone lost all hints of sleep.

"What happened?"

She heard him sigh, _"Elliot got messed up pretty bad, his face and lung got screwed up, but don't worry he'll be fine._

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'LL BE FINE?" She yelled.

Blood groaned, _"I mean he'll be fine. Tell Dante when he wakes up but Stein says Elliot really needs rest, so stay home."_

"LIKE HELL I WO-"

"_It won't help!"_ He cut her off, _"It won't erase what's already happened, will it? No it won't. So stay home and get some sleep."_

She sighed, "Fine." She slammed the phone down. She looked around, _'He wants me to tell Dante…'_

She stomped through the living room to his room, ready to scream.

**MAKA AND SOUL'S**

Maka had snuck into Soul's room to sleep after a nightmare, their sleep interrupted by the phone call. Soul tried to shimmy out for under Maka without waking her, an impossible task when she groaned and tightened her grip, "What're you doiiing?" She yawned.

"The phone's ringing." He said.

She huffed and rolled off him, "Fine." He shook his head and got up.

He went into the living room and picked up the phone, "What?"

"_Look before I even go into what happened, you need to promise you won't yell because that vicious, earsplitting harpy already screamed my head off."_

"Is this Blood?"

"_Yes."_

"I'm hanging up."

"_ELLIOT GOT HURT, MIGHT DIE, BUT HE'S OKAY!"_

"Is that it?"

"_Yeeeesss!"_

Soul yawned, "Great. See you in the morning."

"_Wait wh-"_ Soul hung up and walked into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed.

Maka rolled over, "What happened?"

"Elliot got hurt, might die, but he's okay. I told Blood we'd be there in the morning." He lifted up quickly and poked her in head before she could protest, "Now go to bed." She crossed her arms and rolled on her side. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the back of her head, "He'll be alright."

**LEMMY AND ED'S**

Edward was enjoying the view from his chair as he watched Lemmy dig for ice cream in the freezer, _'Heh heh… Oh the joys of not having actually bought ice cream…'_ The phone rang and he picked it up, "Hawk residence."

"_DON'T HANG UP!" _Blood yelled. He spoke before Ed could respond, _"Elliot got messed up bad. Needs friendly support. Be in the infirmary in the morning."_

"And whose fault is it that Elliot is hurt?" Ed asked.

"_Some fat bitch with a snake fetish!"_

Ed sighed, "Fine… We'll be there." He hung up. He stood up, storming around the room yelling about what an idiot Blood was while Lemmy looked on, thinking he was insane.

**GALLOW'S MANOR**

At Kid's mansion, he was busy pinning Liz down to get her eyebrows right, "If you would just hold still… PERFECT!"

She groaned, "That's what you said 30 minutes ago."

The phone rang and he got off her to go answer it, "Gallows' Manor, Death the Kid speaking."

"_Look I know you're going to yell also, but at the moment all I'm hearing is static so bring it on."_

"What're you talking about Blood?"

Blood took a deep breath, "_Elliot's hurt. I was hoping everyone would be here_ _in the morning, moral support and all, you know?"_

"Why don't we come tonight?" Kid asked over the volume that was somehow increasing behind him.

"_Because Stein said not to have you all crowding here tonight. That and ninety percent of the people I called screamed at me like I killed a puppy."_

"By ninety percent, you mean Senna, don't you?"

Blood groaned,_ "She is a fan of puppies… Can you just be here in the morning?"_

"Of course. See you in the morning."

"_Bye." _

He turned to tell the girls and saw what all the ruckus behind him was about, "PATTY! NO DRAWING PIGS ON THE WALLS!"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

BLACK*STAR AND TSUBAKI'S

His last call involved interfering with a disturbing tickle fight between an assassin, a shadow weapon, and a BIG dog. Tsubaki picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"_Can you bring Elliot's dog to the infirmary tomorrow?"_

"The infirmary? Did something happen?"

"_Yeah Elliot got hurt pretty bad."_

"Oh… How bad?" Tsubaki asked, her voice lowering.

"_He almost died because we didn't know about the puncture in his lung on one side till we got here."_

Tsubaki was silent for a moment, "Don't worry we'll bring him tomorrow."

"_Thanks I appreciate it a lot."_

"It's no trouble. See you in the morning."

"_Thank you again. Bye."_

When Tsubaki put down the phone even Shitface knew something was wrong, hiding behind Black*Star. Tsubaki turned to Black*Star, "Elliot got hurt."

"How bad?" He asked as he patted the dog's head.

"They didn't think he was gonna make it." She walked over, "His lung was punctured on one side, and they weren't aware of it till they got him here."

Black*Star sighed as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "Well I guess we're gonna have the dog a few more weeks?" She nodded, "Well at least it's not Blood."

**DWMA (OUTSIDE DISPENSARY) **

Blood sat outside, his somber mood worsening. He'd been yelled at by just about everyone he called. Well only Senna yelled. He sighed, "What a fucked up way to end a mission." He ran a hand through his hair, "Wasn't even allowed to tell them it was that Medusa lady." He had specific instructions from both Stein and Sid not to tell anyone about that till they talked to Lord Death.

He stood up stretching out his legs, _'Maybe I should take a walk…'_

He turned to start walking but someone put a hand on his shoulder from behind. He turned around quickly, "Oh…"

Patty smiled at him, "Hiya Blood!" She got a serious look on her face, "How's he doin'?"

Blood sighed, "He's stable. He'll probably be awake by tomorrow." He looked towards the door, "Some kid who's the nurses' assistant is in there with him."

"Well if he's gonna be okay why aren't you smiling?" She pointed to her face, "See? Like this!" She smiled brightly, "It's easy." She giggled.

He smiled, _'Gee it's hard to be depressed with a smile that infectious.'_ He nodded, "You're right Patty." He put his hand on top of her head, "I don't know what I was thinking."

She put her hands on her hips, "You were thinking bad thoughts, and Sis said that bad thoughts lead to wrinkles, and in my opinion you wouldn't look all that good with wrinkles Blood."

He laughed, "Yeah, I don't think I'd fair well with the ladies or you if I had wrinkles."

"Me?" She cocked her head to the side inquisitively.

He stopped laughing, totally mind blocked, "Uh… Um… Well yeah, I mean you just said I wouldn't look good with wrinkles."

She laughed and poked him in the forehead, "Well yeah silly, most guys don't." She thought for a second, her finger on her chin, "Can you imagine what would happen if Kid got wrinkles on one side and not the other?"

"We'd never see him again." Blood said as he sat back down.

She laughed loudly, "You're right! He'd go insane!" She said as she plopped down beside him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, "Are you gonna be here all night?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I really don't feel like going home."

She wrapped both her arms around his one, "Well then I'm staying too!" He looked at her confused and she smiled, "Don't fight it. I'm persistent."

He smiled, "Ha… Sure."

**INSIDE THE INFIRMARY**

Elliot's head was pounding. His entire body ached. The mission was supposed to be a simple infiltration, but then again nothing's ever simple when dealing with witches. He turned his head and felt a pull in his cheek, _'Ow… What the hell?'_ He didn't remember after getting hit, he blacked out immediately. He opened his eyes slowly, the light blinding him slightly. He looked around slowly.

"Oh good, you're awake." He turned to see a brunette girl rearranging the medicine cabinet, "I'm Jackie." He started to open his mouth but she ran over and put her hand over his mouth, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He looked at weird before remembering, _'Oh yeah… No wonder…'_ He put his hand to his cheek, feeling the row of stitches quickly before the strength in his arm gave out and landed on the bed.

He looked at it and Jackie smiled meekly at him, "You lost a lot of blood. Sorry but you're gonna have to deal with that for a while." He nodded and she stood, "Well I better go tell Ms. Naigus you're up." As she started to walk out, she turned back and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow Elliot." He smiled at her slightly and she walked out.

'_Weird…'_ He thought to himself, _'I have strange feeling about this…'_ He fell asleep.


	20. How's Everyone Gonna React? PT 1

Here's a two parter special edition people! Really nothing to say on this one. Just a plea for you to read and review. And when I say review I mean I will kill off Blood, Senna, and possibly Crona if you don't. THEIR LIVES HANG IN THE BALANCE!

Medusa's Back; How's Everyone Gonna React? PT.1

"Are you positive about this Sid?" Lord Death asked after Sid gave his report.

Sid sighed, "Unfortunately sir. I wish it wasn't it true."

Death turned so he wasn't facing him, "Well this is quite the situation we've got on our hands." He turned back around and clapped his hands together, "Well at least we still have some time on our hands."

"Are you sure about that?"

He nodded, "I'm positive. Dovie wasn't one to be weak with her defenses. It would take a lot more than one witch in one location to resurrect those two annoyances. There are a certain amount of measures that need to be taken before their binds can be broken." He flashed Sid a peace sign, "So don't worry! Relax! Go get a tan!" He looked Sid up and down, "Seriously get a tan, you're scaring the kids." Then he chuckled.

Sid laughed too, realizing it was a joke. Then he got serious again, "Are you sure other witches won't join Medusa? You said that other witches recognize Dovie and not her daughters, while others recognize the Daughters and not Dovie."

Death nodded, "Yes well even though some witches go along with the teaching of the daughters, they are terrified of them and what they would do. Teribella and Gloriana weren't big on self-control and most witches know that from the books, that's why we don't have to worry much about Medusa gathering them."

Sid sighed and looked down, "That's good." He looked back up, "Should we tell the students?"

Death started waving his hands back and forth, "No, no, no! That would cause them to worry unnecessarily and start a panic over nothing!" He leaned down and whispered, "Besides what about the exam coming up?"

Sid raised an eyebrow, "I think Stein has that pretty much covered. But besides that, wouldn't it be better if the students knew what was going on in case this became something other than what it is?"

Death had covered his ears, "Can't hear you!"

Sid turned around and started walking out, "Fine, have it that way. I won't tell them…" he looked back with a sly smile, "But I can't keep them from telling each other!" He high tailed it out of there before Death could protest.

INFIRMARY

Blood smiled as he and Patty walked through the door, "Hey dude heard you woke up last."

Elliot smiled and nodded. Patty threw her arms around him excitedly, "We were sooooooo worried about you, and we talked all night!" She laughed, "I only fell asleep like once!" She noticed Elliot squirming a bit.

Jackie walked out of the supply closet, "Be careful Patty, the pain meds from this morning haven't kicked in."

Patty gasped as she hugged him tighter, "I'm sorry Elly!" He tried to lift his arms to get her off of him but the muscle weakness was back.

Blood laughed and mouthed 'Sorry' as he pried her off, "If you're up for it, you have guests waiting to see you."

Elliot raised his eyebrow then it hit him, _'He called them?_' Elliot raised his hands as high as he could in protest.

Blood was confused, "Why?" Elliot leaned forward as to say, _'Do they know?'_ Blood shook his head, "I was given veery strict orders not to tell anyone until I was told to." Elliot nodded then motioned for Patty to open the door. She smiled and flung it open and Maka, Soul, Senna, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, and Dante walked in.

Black*Star had chosen to ride in on Shitface's back, "Yo we brought the dog!" He jumped off the dog and it walked over and lay near the bed.

"What a gorgeous dog!" Jackie said as she walked over. Elliot smiled, _'She likes dogs huh?'_ He bent down to pet the pup at the same time. She looked and smiled at him.

Senna nudged Kid with her elbow, "Someone's gottaaa cruuuush…" She sang.

He shook his head as he thought, _'You didn't notice when he had a crush on you?_' He sighed, "Yeah seems that way."

Blood clapped his hands together, "So who wants to play truth or dare?"

Patty joined in, "YEAH! THAT'LL BE SO FUN!"

Soul scoffed, "With Blood in the room, I don't think so."

Blood and Patty both pouted, "Killjoy." Patty stuck her tongue out at him and Blood put his hand on his shoulder, "You just don't want to answer any embarrassing questions if you pick truth."

Soul shrugged off his hand, "Oooor see how sadistic you are when it comes to dares."

"I'm more perverted."

Liz laughed, "Like we didn't see that coming."

Blood put a finger to his chin, "I think it be hard to dare Black*Star to do anything, because he finds it fun and he'd probably answer any question with 'I'M A GOD' or something about Tsubaki's chest."

"HEY I THINK ABOUT THINGS BESIDES THAT!" Black*Star yelled as he tried to draw on Elliot's face.

Tsubaki sighed, "Food doesn't count Black*Star…" She mumbled.

Naigus entered the room before a fight broke out, "Well Elliot you sure have a lot of guests."

"Hello Naigus!" Everyone sans Elliot said.

"Hey can you guys wait outside while I check him out?" Everyone nodded and walked out, not really wanting to leave. She walked over to Elliot, "How's the weakness?" He tried to lift his arms but failed, "Well that's to be expected. Any tingling or loss of sensations?" He shook his head, "That's good." She looked over to Jackie, "Can you hand me the stethoscope?"

"Yes ma'am." She brought it over.

After Naigus checked him over, making sure nothing else was wrong, she had Jackie bring in the others. Everyone gathered around her, "Alright guys, Sid wanted me to tell you this but," She held up her finger, "under no circumstances are you to let Lord Death know that you know this or tell anyone outside this room." She dropped it, "Sid and Stein could get in a lot of trouble for going against Lord Death but feel that you guys, especially those who were here during the Kishin incident, need to know this."

"Is this about the mission Sid and you went on with Blood and Elliot?" Maka asked.

Naigus nodded and put her head down, "Yeah, we found out some information that we weren't expecting." She looked up and hesitated for a moment, "Medusa is back."

Everyone's eyes widened. Liz stepped forward, "Wait a minute… Didn't Maka and Soul kill Medusa?!"

Naigus nodded, "And during the Kishin's resurrection Stein and Spirit killed her. She's been known to pop up when we don't expect it."

"…" Maka stood there with her hands clenched. She gritted her teeth as she turned around and stormed out. When she got in the hall, she threw her fist back then slammed it into the wall.

Soul walked out and grabbed her shoulders, "Maka, it's gonna be okay."

"NO IT'S NOT!" She yelled as she turned around. Her eyes started to water, "That bitch is back! Doesn't she ever get the hint to stay dead?!"

He pulled her into a hug, "Shhh…" He leaned his head on hers, "Just think of all the fun you'll have killing her."

She turned her head slightly and smiled, "Yeah…"

He tightened his grip on her, "Are we gonna tell Crona?"

She tensed, "I… I don't know."

Kid and Liz walked out, "Are you guys alright?"

Soul let her go, "Yeah, it's just a shock to think that witch is back."

Kid nodded, "We know what you mean."

Liz crossed her arms, "We're not thinking of telling Crona are we?"

"We were just talking about that." Maka said. She took a deep breath, "Maybe it'd be a good idea." Everyone raised an eyebrow, "Hear me out, how do you think he'd react if he found out we didn't tell him? He'd be furious that we didn't think he could handle it."

Soul sighed, "She's right." He looked at her and smiled slightly, "She's always right." She giggled.

Kid stuck his hands in his pockets, "Well let's get back in there." He chuckled, "Don't forget the big exam is coming up."

Maka's eyes widened and she smacked her head, "I can't believe I forgot about that!"

Liz smiled, "Just wait till we tell the 'new' kids about it."

"Speaking of new kids," Soul interjected, "where's Ed and Lemmy?"

"They were sent on a remedial this morning." Kid said.

"They haven't collected any souls?" Maka asked.

Kid nodded, "Seems so. According to dad Dante and Sen have collected a few while Blood and Elliot have enough to stay under radar."

Patty came bounding, "GUESS WHAT!"

"What?" They asked.

She pouted, "You have to guess!"

"Sen killed Dante?" Soul mused.

"You figured out where babies come from?" Liz threw out.

Maka thought for a second, "Elliot's dog ate Black*Star?"

Kid sighed, "Just tell us."

Her pout deepened, "You all suck at this game!" She started jumping up and down, "JACKIE ASKED ELLY OUT!" Their jaws dropped, "Aren't you happy for him?!"

They nodded, still in shock. Kid recovered, "What'd he say?"

"HE SAID 'YES'!"


	21. How's Everyone Gonna React? PT 2

REVIEW!

Medusa's Back; How's Everyone Gonna React? PT. 2

**KAT'S KRADLE (DINING ROOM)**

Laria fidgeted nervously at the large table. He was still getting used to seeing his master's face without it really being her. He looked up to see the lady whose name he couldn't remember at the moment smile at him. She had fixed dinner tonight and the nights before. He hadn't seen Wilhelm the cook since this lady took over Kamilla and he was starting to worry. The old man was always skittish when it came to new people.

"Is the food not good?" She asked. She closed her eyes and sighed, "I've never have been a good cook." She opened her eyes, "Maybe that's why my son left me."

He straightened up, "N-No ma'am! …It's d-delicious!"

She smiled, "I have a question." He looked up at her, "I haven't seen any people besides you and me here, are there any other… mortals here?"

He nodded, "T-T-There's the cook, Wilhelm. A-And there a-are two prisoners in the dungeon."

"Oh?" She put her chin on her hand, intrigued.

He leaned forward, "Ye-Yes two witches. A wolf and a-a frog."

She smiled, "Really now?" She stood up and started walking around the long table to where he was, "Would you consider these individuals… dangerous?"

"No, t-they seemed more comical than anything else."

She laughed, "Really?" When she reached where he was seated, she held out her hand for him to take, "Shall we go take a look?" she smiled. He smiled back as he took her hand.

**DWMA (OUTSIDE THE INFIRMARY)**

"Uh… Uh… Are you sure he said yes?" Kid asked Patty.

She put a finger to her chin, "Well he can't really talk, so it was more like him nodding yes."

Liz raised an eyebrow, "So much for his 'copper haired princess'…"

"Fickle much?" Maka said and Soul agreed.

Patty grabbed Liz and Kid's hands and tried to drag them into the room, "C'mon guys!" Soul and Maka followed suit.

Elliot was sitting on the bed smiling happily as Jackie redressed the wounds on his arms. Blood and Black*Star were trying to control their laughter. Dante was in a state of shock. And Tsubaki and Senna were trying to keep Shitface from eating the medicine Patty knocked over when she ran out of the room.

"Well," Liz said when she saw the look on Elliot's face, "he _seems_ happy."

"This makes no sense." Kid said.

Soul nodded, "Last time I checked Jacqueline's ass wasn't his type."

"Since when have you been checking out Jacqueline's ass?" Maka asked as she glared at him.

"That's not what I meant Maka."

"Yes Maka," Senna interrupted them, "trust me your ass is the only one he's been checking out."

Her jaw dropped and his face turned red, "Shut up Senna!" He said.

She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, "Better her ass than mine."

Jackie smiled as she stood from her chair, "Well you're all good for now. I'll be back later tonight!" She waved as she walked out.

Elliot couldn't stop smiling, _'I'm on top of the world!'_ he thought to himself. Blood tapped on his shoulder and he looked up at him. Blood opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it, causing Elliot to wonder what he was going to say.

"This silence isn't fit for a big star like me!" Black*Star said, "I say we go somewhere!"

Kid tapped on Tsubaki's shoulder and whispered something to her. Her face dropped as she walked over and grabbed Black*Star's sleeve, "Black*Star guess what's coming up."

"Uh…"

"Think about it."

He put wrapped a hand around his chin. He looked at her, "Drawing a blank."

"It happens every year."

"The fitness test?"

"We wish!" Everyone but the new kids and Maka said.

Realization hit him, "No." She nodded, "HELL NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!"

She sighed, "Still wanna go somewhere?" He collapsed.

Dante raised his hand, "Uh what could be coming up that's so bad that even the mighty Black*Star has collapsed on us?"

"The 'Ultimate Written Exam'." Kid answered. Dante and Senna raised an eyebrow. He sighed, "Every year we have a big test kinda like an exam to see how much we've learned. It's a big deal."

"So it involves studying?" He asked. Kid nodded and Dante turned to grab Senna's scarf, "WE ARE SO SCREWED!"

"Who's 'we'? I pay attention in class." She shrugged.

Tsubaki's face lit up, "I know! Let's have a study group!" Everyone looked around.

"I have a better idea." Blood started, "How about the girls have one study group and the guys have another." He raised his hands in defense when everyone gave him a weird look, "Think about it, smaller groups get things done faster. Plus I don't feel like being unconscious 90 percent of the time. Explosive female tempers," He pointed to Senna, then Maka, then Liz, "and the male ego," He pointed to himself, "don't mix."

"That's not fair to the rest of us." Soul said. He put his arm around Maka, "The smartest person in the school is a girl."

"Well… We'll manage." Blood said.

Kid nodded, "I say we do it."

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

**KAT'S KRADLE (UNDERGROUND)**

"T-This way ma'am." Laria said as he held the lantern and led her around the dungeons.

She smiled, "Please call me Medusa. Ma'am makes me feel like an old lady." She looked around at all the broken doors hanging off the hinges.

"Yes ma-Medusa." He said as he turned left around a corner. They walked a little while longer until they came to a stop at the end of the hall, a large steel door hindering their forward walk. He turned to her, "We keep all the prisoners who can use magic here." He opened the door. As they walked through, it reminded her of the witch prison.

"Tell me Laria, why were those two imprisoned here?"

"They came here in search of refuge and were captured by the Soulless. Ms. Kamilla asked for service in return for freeing them but they refused so she put them down here."

"I see." She murmured, _'Kamilla seemed eccentric but at least this saves me the trouble of tracking those blithering idiots down by myself.'_

"Here we are Medusa." He pointed down the hall to a little door, "There are two cells, one on either side, behind that door."

She patted his shoulder, "Thank you Laria." She bent down so she was eye to eye with him, "You can stay out here if you like."

"Yes ma'-Medusa." She nodded and walked towards the door. She opened it and walked through. She smiled.

"Haven't seen your face in a while. Come back to finally kill us have you Kamilla?" Eruka said from the cell on the right. Her arms were bound and strange symbols were drawn on the ceiling above her.

Free struggled against his binds, "You just wait till I get my hands on you, you bitch." He smirked, "I bet if my eyes weren't covered, you'd be twice as fucking ugly as the last time I saw you." He struggled to move fabric around his eyes, "Am I right Eruka? Has the bitch put on more weight?"

She nodded, "You're exactly right."

Medusa tsked, "My, my you two have grown balls since the last time I saw you. Or is it that Kamilla wasn't very good with scare tactics?"

Eruka and Free froze, "M-Medusa?" they asked in unison.

She smiled, "Who else cares so much about you two?" She looked down, "I guess it _is_ hard to recognize me in such a state. The woman certainly didn't realize what a corset was actually for, but my snakes are taking care of that." She looked at Eruka and smiled, "Speaking of snakes…"

Eruka gulped, _'Oh crap… That's right she still has snakes in me…'_ She started shaking, "I'm never going to get rid of you am I?"

Medusa unlocked the door, "I thought you liked being around me?"

"Like hell we do…" Free said.

She walked into the cell and undid Eruka's binds. She unlocked Free's door and walked in to undo his binds. He stood up after she was done and ripped the fabric from his eyes and looked around to see Eruka, "Good to finally see something instead of just hearing it."

She had a small smile on her face and nodded, "Yeah."

Medusa clapped her hands together, "If you two are done reuniting, we have business to attend to." She said as she walked towards the door.

"We're not helping you." Free growled, "We've almost died enough times because of you."

Medusa didn't turn, "Oh. That's how it's going to be?" She held her hand above her shoulder slightly, "I was hoping to not have to resort to this…" she snapped her fingers. Eruka grabbed her throat and fell to the ground, gasping.

Free looked at her hunched on the ground and noticed things starting to squirm in her back under her dress. He faced Medusa and yelled, "STOP! STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING! WE'LL HELP!"

Medusa smiled, "I knew you'd come to your senses." She snapped her fingers again and Eruka's breathing smoothed out. Free helped her to her feet when Medusa turned around, "When you're ready, meet me upstairs. We have preparations to make."


	22. More Problems Than We Expected?

So here we start another down arc! Someone asked me about having pictures for the OCs and unfortunately I'm not a great artist when it comes to original characters. SO! IF THERE ARE ANY ARTISTS OUT THERE WHO LIKE THIS STORY AND WANNA TRY TO DRAW THE OCS, I WILL PLEAD AND BOW AT YOUR FEET! And with that message out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY!

The Written Exam And A Tragedy; More Problems Than We Expected?

**GALLOWS MANOR**

Liz walked out into the dining room, dressed casually in a white tank and bleached jeans. She noticed Kid setting up the table (as symmetrically as possible), "Are you sure you guys can handle yourselves tonight?"

He fixed the collar of his short sleeved, navy dress shirt and chuckled, "Yes Liz, I'm sure we'll be fine." He pondered for a minute before he counted on his fingers, "Liz…"

"Yeah?" She asked as she snagged a carrot stick off the plate.

His face fell, "THERE ARE ONLY GOING TO BE SEVEN PEOPLE!"

"And?"

"THAT'S NOT EIGHT!"

She crossed her arms, "And what am _I_ supposed to do about that?"

"CALL SOMEONE! OX! HARVAR! KILIK! I'M NOT GOING TO BE PICKY!"

She sighed as she walked over and kissed his head, "See you tomorrow." She went to grab her things and left him to crumble on the floor, "It's… not 8. Im…possible."

**BLACK*STAR & TSUBAKI'S**

"So all the girls are coming over to the home of the stars?" Black*Star asked as he stretched, the green and yellow tank he was wearing rising a little as he did so, "Always knew the ladies couldn't get enough of me."

Tsubaki smiled as she hauled in a stack of books. She had on a pink short sleeve shirt and white capris. She set down the books, "You're right Black*Star." She smiled brighter, "You're even too much for me sometimes."

He laughed, "No one can handle the great Black*Star!" He stopped laughing when he heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it." He walked over and opened it.

"Sorry I'm so early." Senna said nervously. She had a long sleeved, loose, light purple shirt and light blue pants. She also had a foil covered plate in one hand and a neon green bag in the other, "Dante wanted to lock up the house before he left." She said as she smiled and muttered, "Paranoid bastard…"

Black*Star stepped aside to let her in, "No prob, I was just about to head out." He turned to Tsubaki as he grabbed his overnight bag, "See you in the morning!"

"Black*Star wait." He stopped. She sighed, "Please get _some_ studying done." He started laughing as he walked out the door. She sighed again and put a hand to her head, "I'll take that as a no…"

Senna raised an eyebrow, "Not so good in the intellectual department is he?" Tsubaki shrugged sheepishly and Senna nodded, "You should've seen me trying to explain soul resonance to Dante."

"But you guys seem like you're on the same wavelength." Tsubaki said, "And he doesn't seem like a person who can't understand things."

Senna took a deep breath, "He thinks 'impression' and 'impersonation' are the same." Tsubaki looked at her confused and Senna laughed, "He made up an attack because we can't perform Witch Hunter."

"Do I really want to know…?"

"Bitch Hunter. Basically he just shouts that out and while the enemy tries to figure out what the fuck is going on, we run away as fast as possible." Tsubaki started laughing, "Trust me Bitch Hunter was better than his first idea 'Dick Hunter'." She scratched the back of her head, "I don't think I have to tell you about that one."

Tsubaki heard someone knock on the door and calmed down. Maka was in a red ¾ sleeved shirt and darker red loose shorts, "Hey hope I'm not too early."

"Not at all." Tsubaki smiled.

Maka walked in and saw Senna and smiled. Senna smiled back, "How's the foot?"

Maka's smile turned into a sly grin, "Wanna find out?"

She waved her hands back and forth, "Not particularly…"

Maka shook her head, "I was kidding."

Another knock was heard and Tsubaki opened it to find Lemmy in black cut off shorts, a cropped white t-shirt and the biggest scowl they'd ever seen. She walked and dropped her bag. No one made a sound as she looked around, her eyes landing on the foil covered plate Senna brought, "You're a baker right." She nodded and Lemmy chuckled darkly, "Little Miss Lee you'd better pray to whatever god you serve that that's chocolate."

Senna nodded, "Having a rough day are we?" She asked as inched closer to Maka, intending to use her for shield.

Lemmy just laughed.

**GALLOWS MANOR**

Black*Star and Dante were the only ones to have showed up so far. Kid was currently following Black*Star with a dust pan picking up the crumbs he was leaving. Dante had discarded his green leather jacket to reveal a blue 'Death City' shirt layered over a green long sleeved one.

The doorbell rang and Dante looked over at Kid picking up crumbs,_ 'He seems preoccupied…' _He walked to door and opened it, "'Bout damn time you showed up." Soul and Ed were standing outside. Soul has on an orange sweatshirt and tan pants. Ed was wearing a green sweater and leather pants. Dante pointed to the large shiner he had, "Dude… What happened to your face?"

Soul had to suppress a laugh as he turned so he wasn't facing Ed. Ed sighed heavily, "I tried to hide a Midol in a piece of cheese…" he pointed to his eye, "Then I started regretting my collection of gold plated eagles…"

"I see…" Dante said and Soul started laughing.

Ed punched his arm lightly, "Oh and you would've had a better plan?"

Soul nodded, "It's called a pill grinder, Motrin and a grilled cheese." He waved his finger, "Slide it under the door and only open the door when the growling has stopped. Works every time."

Ed was stunned, "I gotta write that down…"

Dante rubbed his chin, "No wonder Maka's got issues. You've been drugging her once a month since she hit puberty."

Soul held his hands up in defense, "She threw an encyclopedia at my head for no reason. Just walked out of her room and gave me permanent brain damage." He gestured to Dante, "You have to deal with Senna. How're you still alive?"

Dante started walking into the house, "There's a reason she owns every George Carlin special ever made…" He turned around to face them, "I bet if they let off a little… frustration."

Soul and Ed looked at each other. Ed cracked a smile, "Ten bucks says I get it before you." He held out his hands.

Soul sighed, "Sure why not." He shook his hand.

Ed leaned closer to him, "At least mine doesn't have daddy issues."

Soul rolled his eyes, "Yeah but mine not freaking psychopath…"

Dante smiled and shook his head, "Morons…" He led them inside.

When they walked into the dining room Kid sitting at the table and trying to choose between strangling Black*Star or waiting till he went to sleep and suffocating him with a pillow, "If I wait I can make it look like an accident…" He shook his head, "No I can't do that to Tsubaki…" He saw Dante, Soul and Ed walk in, "Anyone bring a tranquilizer?"

"Black*Star causing problems?" Soul asked.

Kid leaned his head on his arm and pointed up. They looked to see Black*Star swinging back and forth on the chandelier, "PEASANTS BEWARE! ONLY I, YOUR KING, CAN PERFORM SUCH A FEAT!"

Ed face palmed, "As one of the only two weapons in the room I humbly offer my service to smite him."

Dante shook his head and walked over to sit down, "Wouldn't do any good. Our luck he'd haunt us after we killed him." He looked at Soul, "You wouldn't happen to have that pill grinder on you?"

"Nope, I refuse to carry incriminating evidence on me."

"Where's Blood and Elliot?" Kid asked as he lifted his head.

"We stopped by the infirmary," Ed explained, "but they said Elliot wouldn't be out for at least a week, 2 at most, so Blood said he'd just stay there and study with him and Jacqueline. We tried to invite Crona but Sid whisked him off on another mission."

Dante grabbed a snack, "SB and I signed up for a mission, but it doesn't start until after this exam unfortunately."

"You'd just have to take a make-up test." Kid said, "And if Elliot's going to be out of commission for almost two weeks, he's going to miss the fitness test also."

"We have the fitness test in the next two weeks?" Soul asked.

Kid nodded and Black*Star jumped down from the chandelier, "AWESOME! THEN I SHOW OFF MY SKILLS!"

"A fitness test? Really?" Ed asked.

Dante raised his hand, "Please tell me it doesn't involve a shot-put."

"It does." Kid and Soul both said.

Dante leaned the table, "We're screwed." They raised an eyebrow, "Sen's an iron fist remember? Also means she's got a catapult throw." Everyone groaned, "I wouldn't piss her off in the next two weeks if I were you."

Ed stretched, "Well now that we have two horrible things to worry about in the upcoming weeks, let's start studying!" He said excitedly.

Dante banged his head into the table, "You sound like Senna and Maka when you say it like thaaaaaaat."

"And you sound like Liz and Lemmy when you whine like that." He grabbed Dante's shoulder, "The faster we get it done, the faster it's over with."

**BLACK*STAR & TSUBAKI'S APARTMENT (5 HOURS LATER)**

"No, I mean seriously?"Lemmy said as she devoured the last brownie, "I ask Lord Death for a simple favor, and I end up with a dead end, a scorpion up my ass, and misunderstanding this morning!"

Maka patted her shoulder, "I'm sure Lord Death didn't realize it wouldn't lead to what you asked for. He usually has his information correct."

Lemmy sighed, "This witch is leading me in circles and it's really starting to piss me off…"

"Um, I'd hate to be the one to ask this…" Tsubaki asked, "But what's so unique about _this_ particular witch?"

Lemmy stayed silent for a moment and Senna stood up heading for the kitchen, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," She stopped and turned her head, "I'm sure all of us have something we need to keep to ourselves." She turned back and started walking again, "Even if it's just for now."

"That was ominous…" Liz said. She stood up and starting closing the books, "I wonder how much studying the boys got done?"

Patty started laughing, "Probably none!"

Tsubaki fell on her back, "Oh no… That means more midnight cram sessions…"

Maka smiled at her, "Well Soul's there and he's… Usually… On top of his studies…" She laughed nervously.

Senna came walking back into the room, "I bet Dante's already thrown three fits if not more."

"Is he really that bad?" Liz asked as she handed the plates off the table.

"Do we to go over Bitch Hunter again?" Senna asked as she raised an eyebrow and started back into the kitchen.

Liz covered her mouth to keep from laughing, "No, no I'm pretty sure I can only handle that story once a day." She sat back down on the floor. Senna came walking back in to sit down before Liz's cell started ringing, "Hello?"

"_Liz, it's me. Turn the TV on now." _Kid said.

"Uh, sure, what channel?" She asked as she motioned for Tsubaki to turn on the television.

"_Channel 5 News."_

"Got it." She told Tsubaki.

The breaking news theme played as the channel 5 logo popped up. A woman with long brown hair and purple eyes was shown behind the news desk in a long sleeved red suit, _"Hello and welcome back to our broadcast of this breaking news. This is Hanna Woods in station. Another victim has been found today making 8 in the past month, being a part of the 'Bloody Spider' case. On scene we have Malachi Sutton."_

The screen switched to a bald man with blue eyes hidden behind glasses, standing in front of an ambulance. He tugged at the green trench he was wearing, _"Thank you Hanna. Today authorities found the 8th victim in the 'Bloody Spider' case. All victims were found drained of blood with signs of sexual assault and mutilation of their womanly parts. A spider branded onto their chest. The victims so far include Emma Howe, Dorothy Framas, Rachel Grits, Helaina Alinari, Angie Dickens, Alice White, Brittany March, and Rebecca Thomas, and were found in various areas around the city. The victims were between the ages of 14 and 23 with no consecutive distinguishing features. The girls' hair was changed, being dyed black if that wasn't the natural color. They were found dressed in a long black gown, sat up, with a large puncture mark in their abdomen, possibly from where all their blood was drained. Authorities say the branding of the spider onto their chests was done post mortem. There are still no leads on who is doing this. Here with us is a representative of Lord Death as he is unable to talk with us at the moment."_ He moved off screen a little to allow Spirit to be seen.

"_I would just like to assure everyone that while it is we have no leads on the culprit, we have all the resources we can, searching night and day for any leads we can before this monster claims another victim of our fair city."_ He narrowed his eyes, _"All girls and women from age 13 to 27 are at risk for being taken. We are suggesting that between 7pm and 6am, they either stay home or go out in a group. We are unaware of the physical ability of the culprit, making the tips we are about to give you adaptable to any situation as possible." _

The girl's switched off the TV. They all looked each other, and Patty cleared her throat, "Who here is between 13 and 27?" she asked curiously. All the girls raised their hands shakily and she nodded, "That's what I thought."

Maka shook her head, "This can't be happening…"

Liz swallowed hard, "Tsubaki… do your windows have locks?"

"Do you really think we're at risk?" She responded.

She laughed nervously, "N-No… But you can never be too safe." She turned to Senna, "And I'm pretty sure you have at least… one… knife on you?"

Senna nodded as she reached under her shirt and pulled one out. Lemmy raised an eyebrow, "You keep a pocketknife in your bra? Kinky."

Senna smacked her arm, "Cut it out." She sighed, "Who wants to bet the guys are freaking out worse than us?"

**GALLOWS MANOR**

"Raise your hand if you think it was a bad idea to leave our girls in one place?" Dante asked. They all raised their hand.

Soul sighed as he sat down, "There really are some fucked up people in the world…"

Black*Star punched a wall, "He said one of the girls was only 14… HOW SCREWED UP CAN YOU GET?!"

Kid was silent as he sat with his chin on his hand, "Hey guys… don't some of the details of what this guy did to them sound familiar?" They looked at him, "Black gown, hair dyed black, a spider branded onto their chest?"

Ed and Dante shook their heads, "This was apparently when we weren't here… Right?"

Soul leaned forward onto his legs, "One problem though, Arachne's dead."

"But her cronies aren't." Kid explained. Soul and Black*Star nodded.

Dante stood up suddenly, "I'll be back. I gotta call Kim." He rushed out of the room.

"I don't think we have to worry about the girls tonight." Ed said, "I mean the mood Lemmy's in, I pity the poor bastard."

Soul nodded, "I'm sure Maka will be alright…"

"My girl can definitely handle herself." Black*Star said confidently.

Kid agreed, "Liz and Patty have probably survived through worse. And if Dante was in here he'd tell us we don't have to worry about Sen."

Dante walked back in, "Kim said she's gonna stay at the school with Jackie so she'll be alright."

Kid stood up, "Well worrying about them isn't going to do us any good." He motioned for them to follow him, "We might as well get _some _sleep."


	23. Can Anything Go Right?

**Ever have that awkward run-in with your idol? Yeeeaaah that happens in this chapter. In other news the original poll I had up about who Senna should be paired up with is over and IIIII won't tell you who won, but it's pretty obvious (or not). Anyway I'm putting up a new poll about who everyone favorite character is. Why? I just like knowing.**

Preparations Complete; Is Everyone Ready for the Test?

No one got much sleep that night. The girls were getting woken up every hour by Lemmy's phone ringing and the guys were falling victim to Ed trampling them to get to the phone. Maka had finally taken Lemmy's phone from her and _kindly_ explained to him that nothing could possibly happen to them as a group, before slamming it closed, tossing it, and **daring** Lemmy to find it before morning. Liz yawned as she helped Tsubaki set the table for breakfast. Patty set down a pitcher of juice, "See Sis, I told you nothing would happen to us!"

Liz nodded, "Yeah you're right Patty." She turned to Lemmy, "At least someone believed that…"

Lemmy waved her off, "Ed's just overprotective. And he wasn't just worried about me, he was worried about you guys too."

Liz put her hands over her chest and feigned her grateful tone, "He was worried about? Oh how wonderfuuuuulll!"

"Gag on a spoon wench." Lemmy smiled as she punched her arm.

Maka sighed, "It's never dull around here…"

Senna nodded, "Gotta keep things interesting." She said as she stretched her arms over her head, her shirt rising slightly.

Tsubaki came walking in and noticed, "Senna how'd those scars get so bad?" she asked as she poked the scars lightly.

Senna looked down, "Eh… I've never healed properly." She shrugged and sat down.

They had just started eating when they heard a knock at the door. Liz looked at Senna, "You're the one with a knife." She pointed to the door.

"Yeah but you're the one who turns into a gun!" She protested.

"Don't worry." Maka said, "It's just the boys."

Liz and Senna looked at her. They tackled her to the ground in a hug, "WE LOVE YOU HUMAN RADAR!"

"Go open the fucking door." She growled as she stabbed them with her fork.

Patty was already there, "This is a girls only sleepover!" She pouted.

"The sleepover was last night Patty." Kid explained, "Therefore, we're allowed in today."

"Oh. Okay!" She let them in. Black*Star rushed over and sat next to Tsubaki before digging into breakfast. Ed was already at Lemmy's side but got socked to the ground. Kid and Soul stood over Liz and Senna who were pinning Maka to the ground, "What are you doing?" Kid asked.

"A violent form of spooning." Senna explained as she pried the fork from Maka's hand.

"Exactly." Liz agreed. She looked up at Soul, "Someone's gotta spoon with the girl." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can't breathe!" Maka exclaimed as she squirmed.

Lemmy walked over, "The Bookworm being confined by a Street Thug and the Iron Fist? Isn't there a movie like that?"

"Probably not." Liz said, "But if you get a video camera we can make a low budget one!"

"Losing consciousness…" Maka said.

Kid sighed, "I know how to handle this…" He bent down near them, "Senna. Let go." She didn't, "Time for torture." She raised an eyebrow questioningly. Then he started tickling her.

She let go laughing hysterically, "You jerk, that was a dirty trick!"

He looked at Liz and she let go immediately, "Killjoy."

Soul helped Maka up, "Freedom!"

Everyone laughed and they sat down to enjoy their breakfast. Everyone went home stuffed and exhausted from the night before.

When Senna and Dante got to their house he b-lined for his room. She laughed as she walked to hers. He probably thought she'd try to tie him down to quiz what he studied last night. She unlocked her door and walked into her room, throwing her bag into the closet before walking over and flopping onto her bed, burying her head into the purple pillows near her headboard. Having a serial killer looking for young girls was enough to make anyone's skin crawl. She lifted her head when she heard a low ringing.

She looked around before remembering her nightstand. She opened the black drawer and shifted through the papers before finding her cell. She looked at the caller ID and sighed,_ 'What does he want?'_

She flipped it open and was cut off from saying anything,_ "Little Belle it's me." _A rough voice said on the other line, _"Something's going down so I thought I'd tell you before the shit hits the fan."_

"I hate it when you get cryptic Gramps, so out with it." She didn't want to get caught up in what was going on, but knew she had to hear him.

"_Logan turned on us. Already took out half my men in Bullhead."_

She stood up, "WHAT?" She covered her mouth remembering Dante in the next room, "I thought you and Logan had a treaty?"

"_Yeah well the bastard fled on his part of the deal." _He sighed low, _"I just thought I'd tell you that he's no longer under our thumb."_

She put a hand to her head, "Is he still bent on dominating _your_ empire?"

"_Hell yes. One at a time. Even killed my Meister in Vegas, poor fool didn't have a chance." _She heard him pause, _"Just keep your eye out alright. We'll keep looking for him on our side of the state but he keeps slipping through the cracks."_

She sat down, "You think he's stupid enough to enter Death City?"

"_No but I think he's drugged up enough to try and go after my grandbaby."_

She laughed, "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"_That may be true but it doesn't mean I'll stop worrying about you. How's your Meister, what's his name, L-"_

"He's doing fine." She cut him off, "Getting back on point, why would he go after me?"

"_He thinks you know more than you should."_ He said solemnly, _"I don't know what goes through morons' heads some times." _He sighed, "_He knows what you looks like so be on guard."_

"Thanks for the pep talk old man, can't change my appearance so I'll just stay on my toes 24/7." She said, annoyed.

"_You get that sass from your grandma." _He paused, _"I have to go right now Belle. I'll call you when I have more information."_

"'Kay, bye."

"_Bye."_ He hung up. She closed the phone and tossed it in the drawer again. She shoved her head in a pillow and screamed, _'Not bad enough I have one freak after girls in this city, now I have to worry about my own personal stalker?'_ She sat up and leaned against the headboard, "I thought I got out of that mess." She closed her eyes, "This fucking sucks."

Dante knocked on her door and poked his head in, "Hey, you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah." She noticed him still standing there and sighed, "I… I got a call."

"Good ol' Grampa Harlan?" She cringed at the name and nodded. He walked over and sat in the chair near her desk, "What's wrong now?" He asked as he went through her top drawer.

"Does something have to be wrong for him to call? And stop going through my stuff." She said as she threw a pillow at him.

"Not all the time, but it just seems that way. And I'm looking for your candy stash."

"His old 'buddy' forgoed the treaty and started killing off his people, even his Meister. He thinks I'm next."

"Greeeeaaaaaat…" He scratched his chin, "Am I a target because of you?" She shrugged, "Damn you and your fucked up family." Before he could react she tackled him to the ground, the blade from her weapon form at his throat,

"Who has a fucked up family?!" She growled darkly, "Oh wait you don't even have one." He coughed and flinched from the cold look in her eyes. Her face softened and she lowered the blade, "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

He sighed and looked her square in the eyes, "Its fine." He deadpanned, "But what'll happen if our friends get dragged into this? Did you happen to think about what'll happen if this guy gets to th-"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed as she drove the blade into the floor near his head.

He pushed her off him and pinned her down, "Secrets can't be hidden forever Senna." He let her go and leaned against her bed, "Hell mine had to come out!" He yelled to himself.

She put her arm up to cover her eyes but he could still see the tears, "I'm just tired of being a target just because of my family." She sniffed, "I didn't do anything." She muttered as she rolled over, not facing Dante.

He leaned over and patted her shoulder, "I know Sen… I know." He laughed, "Want some ice cream?"

She rolled onto her stomach and looked at him, "You know me so well."

He pushed himself off the floor, "My services aren't free." He stopped at the door, "I… require… tutoring…"

She laughed.

**A WEEK LATER**

Elliot was temporarily released from the infirmary for the exam and everyone was happy to finally see him. Everyone was waiting for him by his locker. Ed kept looking up and down the halls impatiently, "Where is he? We've been waiting here forever!"

Liz looked around, "Speaking of missing people…" She looked at Dante, "Where's Sen?"

"Oh she hasn't been sleeping well so I reset her alarm." He waved off the disapproving look everyone gave him, "Don't worry she'll still have enough time to get ready and get here before the test."

"Good." Maka said, "Professor Stein's really strict when it comes to people missing this test."

"Hey look." Black*Star said as he pointed down the hall, "Glad to see you back!"

Elliot came limping up, smiling, supported by a crutch on one side and Jackie on the other. Blood was on his other side. She helped him to lean against the locker before turning to everyone, "He literally couldn't wait to get out of the room." She put her hands on her hips, "I was starting to think he was getting tired of _me_."

He shook his head and smiled. Blood patted his shoulder, "Ms. Naigus said he still shouldn't speak till the stitches in his face heal."

"That's alright." Tsubaki said. She patted his shoulder, "At least the test is a written exam." Elliot nodded.

**ANOTHER HALLWAY**

"THAT MORON! " Senna yelled as she ran down the hall. _'He screwed with my alarm? WHO DOES THAT?'_ Her ear buds blasted the loudest song she had into her brain, trying to keep her awake. She barely kept an eye on where she was going until she bashed head first into someone else. She flew backwards, the papers in her bag flying and her ear buds falling out. She fell on her back, her head hitting the floor. She sat up, "Owww. My bad…" She started picking up the papers around her and shoving them into her bag.

"Here." The person she ran into handed her the ones he picked up.

She turned and took them. She looked, "Than-" She was cut off when she saw the person she slammed into. Justin Law was knelt down on the floor helping her pick up the mess. She felt her cheeks turn red and lowered her head, "T-Thank you." She shoved the rest in haphazardly into a folder as she stood and turned away, "I-I'm really s-sorry."

"Worry not Miss. I'm not harmed. Are you alright?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

Her cheeks turn beet red and she was glad she wasn't facing him, "I'm f-fine." She started walking away, "Again I'm sorry!" She raced off.

Justin stood there for a second, "Hath she hit her head too hard?" He looked down and noticed something on the floor. He picked it up and smiled, "We shall meet again young maiden." He put her MP3 player in his pocket.

Senna went racing around every corner she could until she found them. Everyone was congratulating Elliot on being back for the time being when she slowed her pace, walking over to them. Dante looked up and saw the murderous intent surrounding her. His eyes widened and he started backing up, "Hey Sen, sleep we-" He was cut off by her hand wrapping around his throat.

"Two fingers Dante. Two fingers is all _**I**_ need to crush your windpipe." She tightened her grip, "Tell me Dante, why did you set my alarm for 10?"

"I thought you said you set her alarm for 8?" Kid said.

Her grip tightened even more and he choked, "I reall…y need to le…arn how to rea…d an ana…log clock…"

"Do you realize the hell I've been through this morning, hm?" She growled, "First I realize it's already 7:30 when I wake up, then I notice _someone_ used all the hot water, then to top it off," She squeezed tighter, "Who do I smash into on my way into on my way through the school?" She leaned closer to his ear, "Justin. Law." She gritted her teeth and he realized how far into Hell he'd gone. She growled as she let him go.

"Justin's here?" Soul asked.

Senna nodded curtly. She reached into her bag and shuffled the papers around, "No. No, no, no, no, NO!" She grabbed Dante around the neck again, "I blame you for everything."

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"I can't find my MP3 player."

"Maybe you dropped it when you ran into that guy." Patty said. Senna's face turned red again and Dante started shaking his head back and forth, _'You dumbass! Now she'll really kill me!' _His shouted in his mind, his voice box cut off at the moment.

She turned to Black*Star, "Do me a favor. Just shoot me with your soul wavelength. Maybe the shock will be enough to kill me."

He patted her shoulder and chuckled, "A king like me can't go around killing his subjects! Besides that's what this stupid test is for!"

She had forgot, "Right… The test…" The bell rang and she dropped her head, "Great…"


	24. Are We Ready For What's To Come?

**Another awkward run-in. REEEEEVVVVIIIIIEEEEEW. Or I take your soul….**

The Ultimate Written Exam; Are We Ready For What's To Come?

As everyone filed into the classrooms, Marie pointed them to their assigned seats. Kid was in the middle of the room between Blood and Elliot, something he dreaded horribly. Soul sat two rows in front of him next to Ed. Dante and Lemmy thanked every deity they could that they were on either side of Ox, _'He's no Maka or Senna…'_ Dante thought, _'But I guess he'll have to do.'_ Maka was in the back row next to Senna who in turn was next to Kim. The row in front of them was occupied by Tsubaki, Harvar, and Jackie. Last but not least the very front row was held by Liz, Black*Star and Patty.

"Alrighty if everyone's ready…" Marie cleared her throat getting everyone's attention, "I will be your proctor for today's test." She announced, "I won't tolerate cheating, so if that's your plan, I'd rethink it quickly." She set the timer, "Start… now!"

Everyone flipped over their papers and began writing. Dante whined, _'I'm so fucked. Senna's crash course last night didn't help at all.' _He looked up and glared at her working hard, _'Stupid braniac. I wouldn't be surprised if she beat or at least tied with Maka.' _He sighed and returned to his work.

Lemmy was having a problem of her own, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered, _'This test is waaay too easy!' _she thought to herself. She started whistling lowly to herself.

The time was half over when Ed melted down, "I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! THE HAWK IS LOOSE!" He shouted as he stood up arms raised. Everyone's eyes went to his pants. His face dropped, "Not that hawk you perverts…" Soul pulled him down when Marie raised her eyebrow.

"Is there a problem Edward?" She asked.

"No ma'am." He sighed as he started working again. He looked down to see Lemmy staring at him with her 'WTF?' face. He shrugged and sank into his seat.

Kid was getting nowhere with his name as he tried to write. Blood glanced over and noticed the oncoming hurricane that was Kid. He looked to see if Marie was looking and thankfully she wasn't. He quickly grabbed Kid's paper and before Kid could protest slid it back to him. Kid looked down at the paper and was in awe. It was written perfectly. He looked at Blood with a gleam in his watery eyes, "I love you man."

Blood rolled his eyes, "Don't tell Liz that. Now hurry, you got 26 minutes." Kid nodded. Then he started to fret with the symmetry of the answers.

Dante had his hands on either side of his head. This wasn't going the way he planned. He knew he wasn't the smartest person in school but he wasn't _that_ much of a moron. He needed an out. He looked over at Ox's paper. '_It'll be easy. Just glance over and…'_ He leaned slightly to get a look at Ox's paper, "Ahem." He looked up and jumped. Marie was standing there. She held her hand out with an apologetic smile, "Sorry about this Dante. But I did warn you."

He sighed and handed her the paper, "I'm real sorry Ms. Marie."

She nodded, "I am too Dante." She pointed to the door, "You can leave."

He started walking out but turned to glance up at his Weapon. Senna sighed and shook her head with a smile, _'Moron.'_ She pointed to the door and mouthed, 'Go!' He pouted and sulked through the door. Senna turned to look at Maka and sighed, "My Meister a moron…"

"No he's just… Yeah, yeah he is." She shook her head and continued her test.

"YAHOO! YOU LAME ASS LOSERS ARE SO FAR BEHIND ME YOU'LL NEVER CATCH UP!" Black*Star yelled as he flipped over his test, signally him being done.

Liz and Patty turned to him, "SHH!"

He sank into his seat, "Stupid killjoys. Go die." They smacked him.

"10 minutes." Marie warned them.

Elliot smiled as he finished his test. He hands may have been bandaged, but he managed. Jackie smiled at him, '_He really is perfect…'_

Soul turned his paper over and sighed, "I did what I could…" he looked over to Ed who 'look of determination' was slowly turning into a look of pain.

Ed stared at the test in his hands, then the clock, then the test, then the clock, then the te-, "Time's up! Flip your papers over!" Marie said. One word echoed throughout Ed's mind, _'Fuuucccckkk…' _

He face-planted into the desk and Soul patted his shoulder, "It's over."

Ed turned his head and looked at him, "So is my life."

As everyone filed out of the room Liz and Senna caught up to Tsubaki, "So how'd you do?"

She shrugged and smiled, "I'm sure I did fine. Stein's tests are always hard though."

The results were posted the next day;

**Maka Albarn: 100 Pts.**

"Did we really not see this coming?" Liz said.

**Senna Belle Lee: 97 Pts.**

Dante smirked, '_I'm glad I didn't put money on the whole beating Maka thing…'_

**Blood Asher: 95 Pts.**

"Seriously?" Ed questioned as he pointed to the board, "Anyone see THAT coming?"

**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: 89 Pts.**

Black*Star gloated as he pointed to the board, "MY WOMAN! RIGHT THERE!" He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

**Edward Blackhawk: 84 Pts.**

"WOO!" Lemmy yelled, "GO ED!"

**Soul Eater: 72 Pts.**

"That's way better than you did last time Soul." Maka said as she smiled. He sighed and leaned against a wall.

**Elliot Baron: 70 Pts.**

Elliot silently cheered as everyone congratulated him.

**Elizabeth Thompson: 43 Pts.**

"Exceptional." Kid smiled, "Truly remarkable."

**Lemmy Gesum: 31 Pts.**

"Um…" Blood started out. He flashed a thumbs up, "You tried and that's what counts." Lemmy decked him to the floor.

**Black*Star: 27 Pts.**

"Well," Tsubaki sighed, "that proves he at least tried to study…"

**Patricia Thompson: 17 Pts.**

"Whoa, whoa, hold up." Soul said, "There are people _below_ Black*Star?"

**Death the Kid: 12 Pts.**

"He _did_ only start answering questions halfway through…" Patty pointed out.

**Dante Ogaru: 0 Pts.**

"Just haaad to cheat, didn't you?" Senna asked.

"Not all of us are braniacs like you and the bookworm over there." He said as he pointed to Maka.

Maka and Senna shrugged, "Whatever."

Patty pointed down the hall, "Hey guys isn't that that Justin guy?" Everyone else looked where she pointed while Senna started backing down the hall.

Dante grabbed her scarf, "Oh no you don't."

She glared at him, "You. Asshole." He only smirked back.

Justin's run came to halt in front of the group and he seemed somewhat out of breath as he hunched slightly, "I finally… found you." He regained his composure, stood and smiled, "Two days later though." He looked at the rest of the group, "Good day to you all."

A collective, "Hello Justin." Was the reply.

He nodded and turned his attention to Senna who was still silently struggling to get away, "I believe I have something that belongs to you…" He started digging through his pockets.

"We need to go home." Soul said as he started walking dragging Maka who wanted to see what was gonna happen.

"We should be heading home also." Kid said as he, Liz, and Patty disappeared.

Tsubaki and Ed looked at each other before dragging their Meisters away and Blood and Elliot had already retreated.

"Here we are!" He said as he pulled out her MP3 player and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said lowly as she took it. She started to unravel the ear buds from around it but it tumbled to the floor.

"Allow me." He bent down to pick it up, his own musical device tumbling out of his pocket, "Oh dear…" he picked them up and handed her hers.

Dante, who was leaning against the wall, noticed Justin put the wrong headphones in, _'Should I…?'_ He smirked to himself, _'Naaaah.'_

Senna fidgeted awkwardly for a second before turning away from him, "W-Well thanks again."

He turned in the other direction, "Not a problem." She put her headphones in and started to walk fastly away, him in the other direction, before having the ear buds in her ears ripped out. She whipped around and looked around to see _HIS_ on the floor closer to her, _'Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!' _She looked over at Dante who looked like he was about to burst at the seams, laughing, "Little bastard…" She muttered to herself. She saw Justin stoop down in front of her.

He came back up holding_ hers_, "I believe _these_ are yours." He smiled and rubbed his ear, having had the pair ripped out of his, "How odd." He tilted his head and leaned forward to get a better look at her ear, "Are you alright?"

She backed away, "Y-Yeah." She took another step back, "I need to go. Thanks again…" She walked over and grabbed Dante by the collar and started dragging him away.

Justin stood there for a moment, "'Tis beauty truly blent." He started walking.

When he knew they were out of earshot Dante started laughing, "Wow, Brava, you were real cool back there Sen." He clapped.

She smacked the back of his head, "Shut the hell up! You could've warned me he put in my headphones."

"But the outcome wouldn't have been quite as rewarding for me… Or everyone else when I tell them."

She blushed, "You will _not_! If I find out you did, I'll do worse then read your diary out loud again!"

"IT'S A JOURNAL!" He shouted, "Besides now I know the all-powerful Senna's weakness!"

"I'm going to kill you one day." She sighed.

"Just for that I'm never turning you into a Death Scythe."

"Bastard." He shrugged.

**CORONER'S OFFICE**

"We have another victim already?" Sid asked as he and Spirit walked down the bleak halls.

"Yes and from what the coroner told Lord Death, he's getting more violent." Spirit answered.

They arrived in front of a large white door marked 'DR. EDWARDS', "This is it…" Spirit said as he opened the door. When they walked in they noticed the smell first off. It smelt like death and chemicals. Along one wall was a shelf filled with various bottles and papers. The room was large enough to hold three seat covered cots and a large sink to the far right corner. Another door was along the back wall. Spirit looked around and noticed something missing, "Yo, Doc? You in here?" He called.

The back door opened, "What did I tell you about calling me Doc?" The man was in his late 40's with tan skin. His black, wavy hair was held back in a ponytail. His stern green eyes had a glare because of his wire glasses. His smock had blood smeared on it, the sleeves rolled up. He took a bite out of the sandwich in his hands before walking over to them, "So you came to see the new one?"

"That's right, _Doctor _Edwards." Spirit said.

Dr. Edwards pulled back the sheet on the middle cot and grimaced. A girl with black hair lay on the table, her face smashed in, "Sofia Lynn, 16, kidnapped on her way to school." He rested the sandwich on her forehead before reaching for her file under the table.

Spirit looked at Sid, "Should we say something…?" He whispered. Sid shrugged.

Dr. Edwards came back up with the file, "Here we go." He picked up the sandwich and took a bite before resting it back on her head, "Signs of sexual assault, mutilation of the genitals, and" He pulled back the sheet more, "a spider design branded into her chest. But unlike the others ," He pointed to her head, "her face has been smashed in." he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm guessing he's getting more violent because he hasn't found what he's looking for."

"What he's looking for?" Sid asked.

"Yeah usually when people start changing the appearance of the ones they kidnap is because they're looking for a certain person."

"I wonder who could be doing this?" Spirit said as he put a hand to his chin.

"Beats me." Dr. Edwards shrugged. He picked up his sandwich and started walking back to the back room, "Now get the hell out of my office."

**Look at the white box… It's calling you. And so is my poll…**


	25. Will We Survive The Day?

I've started watching the gem network recreationally again, which makes me wish I had a very rich boyfriend… Or just a boyfriend… Hell I wish I had a friend… *depression* ANYWHOSITS! I've started pre-writing a new story (Somehow sparked from me listening to Savage Garden?) that I shall call 'Apex Foundry; Welcome to Hell'. It's going to be a Soul Eater/ Fullmetal Alchemist crossover taking place in an asylum with a few (okay a bunch) of OCs from this story thrown in (Kamilla runs the place).

Sidenote: It killed me to write the part in the infirmary. I have a love-hate relationship with this guest character…

Fitness Exam; Will We Survive The Day?

"Are… You… SERIOUS?!" Ed yelled after he changed. All the boys walked out onto the field. Today was the Fitness Exam… and Ed hadn't noticed the PE uniform till now, "I HAVE BOXERS LONGER THEN THESE SHORTS!"

Soul patted his shoulder, "Dude chill." He sighed, _'If this is how he reacts to the guys uniform, I can't even imagine how he'll react to-'_ He was cut off in his thoughts by Lemmy running up to them in regulation tank top and 'shorts that are not considered shorts', '_s.t.a.n.c.s.'_ for short.

"EDWARD LOOK AT THE UNIFORMS! AREN'T THEY GREAT?" She smiled at him.

His nose exploded and he fell to the ground, "Too… much… exposure… Dying… slowly…" He passed out.

Blood clapped, "Bravo." He stopped, "I honestly thought he'd last more than 5 seconds."

"That's how long we thought you'd go without sneaking into the girls' locker room." Kid said.

"I made an investment in video cameras…" He muttered under his breath.

Everyone looked at him and shook their heads. Dante noticed someone missing, "Hey wasn't Elliot just here?"

"Nah he just said hi before having to back to the infirmary." Black*Star said.

"Lucky bastard." Everyone said except him.

**IN THE INFIRMARY**

Elliot looked around and sighed. This is the first day in a week he'd been alone, and he didn't like it. All his friends were at the test and Naigus was one of the proctors. He was completely alone, _'I can't believe I'd really rather be running…'_

He looked around again. There really wasn't much for him to do, "Good day young man." Elliot looked around but saw nothing, "Down. Here." He looked over by the window. A little white… thing with a top hat and a cane, "Would you like to hear my legend?"

'_What. The. Fuck?'_

**BACK AT THE TRACK**

"Told you the guys would make it out before us." Senna said as they walked up. She had on a ¾ length shirt and the '_s.t.a.n.c.s.'._

Blood did a double take, "You…" He held up his finger as he tried to form words, "look surprisingly hot!"

She snorted, "Nothing like a false compliment to 'boost' a girl's confidence."

He huffed, "It wasn't a farce moron." He crossed his arms and turned away, "Even you can pull off something so simple." She gritted her teeth.

Liz stepped between them, "Now, now, you guys can settle this on the field."

Maka nodded, "Yeah let's see how your iron fist handles a shot-put."

"Should we hide Blood?" Tsubaki asked concerned.

"Nooo." Senna said sweetly as she walked up to Blood. She pinched his cheek and made him lean closer, "If you survive today, count yourself lucky."

He smiled, "You know from this angle, you actually look like you have boobs?" She punched him in the chest and he fell to the ground.

Black*Star kneeled down as Senna walked off, "Wow dude and I thought I was a moron." He scratched the back of his head, "Seriously it's been one semester and you've made how many flat chested jokes?"

"I have one more…" He wheezed. He looked at Maka who was talking with Liz and Lemmy, "Hey Maka!" She turned, "Would you wear socks if you didn't have feet?"

She looked at him confused, "No."

"Then why do you wear a bra?" She reared her foot back and kicked him in the face, rendering him unconscious. Black*Star shook his head as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a marker and wrote 'DUMBASS' on his forehead.

'_I wonder how Elliot's holding up?'_

**IN THE INFIRMARY**

Elliot was completely confused as to what the hell the thing that had made its way to the edge of the bed was, "You must be wondering who I am." Elliot nodded. The thing stuck its cane in Elliot's face, "FOOL! I am the great Excalibur. I beat 50 men and 50 men have beaten me… in the kinky way that is. What's your name?" Elliot was about to open his mouth but the cane was in his face again, "FOOL! Don't you know you should wait the appropriate 3 weeks before opening a mouthful of stitches? For the time being I shall give you a name." He cleared his throat, "From here on and till the end of days you shall be known as PERCY! So Percy what do you want to talk about?"

"I-"

"You talk too much Percy. You need to learn that others need time to speak as well. Now where was I, oh yes, my legend begins in the fall, or maybe the winter? The flowers were in bloom so it must've been April, the 11th maybe? No, it was the 13th, I remember so well because it was a Friday, or Easter? The date matters not, all that matters is that it happened in the morning. The moon had just risen in that beautiful evening light and that stars caressed the morning air. The wind was blowing and the clouds had stormed into the life of a new day, all the while my mother made pancakes from hemlock and cyanide, though the reason is unknown. My father worked in the mills, men following him home everyday as to make money for the drugs his pimp was selling. Do you do drugs Percy?" Elliot shook his head, "FOOL! Drugs are an important stepping stones in a young teen's life. How are your friends supposed to know when it's a bad day to mess with you? That is the point I'm trying to make. Are going to try drugs now?"

Elliot sighed and nodded, hoping this rant would end soon, "FOOL! Drugs destroy the mind and countless bodily functions. Just like my father the preacher once said, 'Drugs are bad' yes that's what he said. I remember it like it was yesterday, because it was yesterday. We have a latte over at DeathBucks. What a wonderful tea it was, that coffee. Do you like coffee Percy?"

Elliot wasn't listening anymore. He had slipped out of bed and started crawling towards the window, _'Death help me…' _He stood up and Excalibur noticed him, "PERCY!" Elliot jumped through the window, forgetting the infirmary was on one of the top floors. His eyes widened as he face planted into one of the candles sticking out.

**BACK AT THE TRACK**

"Hey guys did you just see that?" Tsubaki asked. Everyone turned and looked where see was pointing.

"I think you're imagining things." Liz said.

"I swear I saw something fly out and hit the candle." She defended herself. Everyone laughed and Black*Star put an arm around her shoulders,

"Don't worry it was probably just a bird." She sighed and nodded. They turned when they saw Edward, Soul, Senna, and Patty walking back from the running jump. Black*Star hi-fived Soul as he smirked, "So how'd our two newbies work out?"

He pointed to Ed, "First." Then Patty, "Second. And me and Senna tied for third."

Patty patted Ed shoulder, "He was like a bunny."

Lemmy hugged him, "Yep he's fluffy and adorable!"

He shook his head, "Please don't talk put me and the phrase 'fluffy and adorable' in the same sentence."

She pouted, "But it's true." Everyone laughed as he sighed.

Dante tapped Senna on the shoulder and she turned to face him. He leaned close to her ear, "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be out in the open like this?" He whispered.

"What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Freakin' kidding me right? Earth to S.B.! Madman after you, probably me, your gramps tells you to lay low, yet here we are in the wide open!" He said a little louder.

She sighed and took a step back, "Geez, I don't think he'd risk hitting us-I mean me, in a populated area," She gestured with her hands, "like this."

"Bikers have standards?" He smiled.

"Fuck off." She crossed her arms.

They heard a whistle and turned to the instructor, "Alright up next is the shot-put!" Senna had to keep from grinning when everyone took an immediate step back and Blood hid behind Tsubaki, not taking any chances.

First up was Dante. He pushed it off with his hand, completely surprised when it landed only a few feet away. The instructor measured, "8.4 feet..."

Dante hung his head as he walked back to the group, everyone trying to keep a straight face and not laugh. Maka was up, "20.8 feet." She smiled as walked back. Soul leaned near Dante, "You just got out-thrown by a Class-A Bookworm and a _girl_."

Dante frowned, "Wait till Senna steps up!"

Blood shook his head, "Super humans don't count moron." He was up. "36.7."

Everyone was up not getting above 40 except for Black*Star with 48.6, "LET SEN TRY AND BEAT THAT!"

Dante sighed solemnly when she saw the gleam in her eye, "She will… don't worry."

Senna stepped up and got ready. Blood used Liz as a shield for extra protection. She threw and the instructor's jaw dropped. She measured, "7-70.4?"

Senna smirked as she patted her upper arm, "Wasn't even trying."

Kid glanced at Dante from the corner of his eye, "Ever try to arm wrestle her?"

Dante scoffed, "I value my arm and the surfaces in my home waaay to much."

Kid nodded and they discussed 'She-Hulk' no more. Senna walked up to them, "So who wins the bet?" everyone raised an eyebrow and she put her hands on her hips, "Oh c'mon, Dante told me all about it."

Everyone sighed but Maka held her hand out and smiled as everyone pulled out a five dollar bill, "Thanks for making me rich!"

Blood pulled out a twenty and placed it in her hand, "This is what I get for betting against Zeus' next wife…"

Liz patted his shoulder, "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Mutants have no place in society?" He offered.

Lemmy punched his arm, "No dumbass, the lesson is all girls are badasses and now we've met our queen."

Ed face-palmed, "Great now they have a leader…"

"And it's Sen." Kid offered, "Can't forget that part."

Ed nodded, "Yeah… Right…"

Senna smiled as she watched them talk amongst themself. She noticed Blood wasn't talking with the others. He had his hand shielding his eyes from the sun and looking off in another direction. She looked up in the same direction, but couldn't see anything. Before she could look over to ask him, she heard a loud bang go off as Blood pushed her to the ground.

Everyone turned and didn't know how to react to what they were seeing. Blood had his arms around Senna's waist and his face was in her chest. Senna felt her face redden and a very severe headache coming on, "Blood…" She growled, "If you value not only your life, but your balls as well, you will GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

He immediately retreated and sat up, "Is that any way to treat the person who saved your life?"

She was confused till she heard Patty gasp, "What happened to your face?!" She said pointing to Senna's right cheek.

Senna put her hand up to her cheek where she was now feeling the stinging. She took away her hand and looked at the blood on her fingertips.

"Is that what that loud noise was?" Liz asked as she bent down and looked at the scratch.

"It was a gunshot." Blood said.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

He pointed in the direction of a tower across the field, "I noticed the glint when she stepped up to throw. I may not be a genius but I am a master of trajectory, and it would've landed right about," He leaned over and poked Senna in the forehead right above her right eye, "Here."

They turned when heard Naigus call to them as she ran over, "Are you all alright?" Everyone nodded, "Good. When I heard the shot, then turned to see you on the ground I got a little worried."

Senna stood up, "We're all okay Ms. Naigus." She made sure she had her head turned slightly enough so Naigus couldn't see her cheek.

Naigus looked around to make sure they were all okay before speaking, "Okay then. The fitness test is over for now. I'm gonna go check out the rest of the kids but everyone's free to go now." She turned and started in the direction of Ox and the group around him.

"I wonder who pulled the trigger?" Kid asked aloud.

"And why was Senna the first hit they'd take?" Ed asked. He turned, "Moreover where is she?"

"Maybe she went to locker room to clean up." Tsubaki offered, "That scratch was bleeding quite a bit."

Lemmy nodded, "Yeah c'mon we'll make sure she's alright." All the girls started off towards the locker room.

Black*Star noticed Dante just standing there, his brows creased in frustration, "Dude you okay?"

Dante snapped from his daze, "Huh? Yeah I'm okay."

"You sure?" Black*Star questioned.

Dante nodded, "I'm fine. Let's go."

He and Black*Star started to catch up to the rest of the guys when they saw Patty running towards them. They all stopped as Patty caught her breath, "Liz sent me to tell Dante that Sen musta went home."

Dante eyes widened, _'No…'_


	26. Operation Where the FUCK is Senna?

**Some** **trivia for you: There's a blonde haired Elliot in **_**Fifty Shades**_** only difference being that Elliot has blue eyes and my Elliot has gray eyes(Surprisingly like Mr. Fifty Shades himself). I read it was like "FUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK! WHY?" Then the meds kicked in and I was fine. ONWARD WITH THIS CONTINUATION! Review.**

**Mission Start; Operation Where The FUCK is Senna?**

Dante's eyes widened, _'No…'_ He grabbed Patty's shoulder, "What'd you mean she must've gone home?" He asked hurriedly.

She stood in shock for a moment from being grabbed so fast, "Well… she's not there so they thought that since she got hurt and all, maybe she just went home."

"Did you check to see if her stuff was gone?" He shook her a little.

"We didn't think about it." She said wiggling out of his grip.

Kid put his hand on Dante's shoulder, "Calm down, she's fine." His face got serious, "Unless you know something we don't?"

Dante shook his head, "No… No I don't." He looked up, "You're right she's probably fine." He started walking away.

Kid looked at Patty, "Go back to the locker room and check to see if her stuff is gone. I'll go check to see if the bike's still here." She saluted him and ran off towards the room.

When she got there she ran to the locker Senna was using and opened it. She frowned when she saw the inside. Liz walked over, "What's wrong Patty?"

She turned to her, "I think something baaad happened." She pointed to the locker. Liz looked in. Sure enough Senna's clothes and backpack were, "If she went home, her stuff wouldn't be here would it?"

Liz looked in the locker and frowned, _"_Maybe she just went walking?"

Patty put a finger to her chin, "Without taking a shower first?"

Maka and Tsubaki came running over, "Hey we just talked to some of the other girls who came here before us. They said they didn't see her come in here." Maka said.

Tsubaki got worried, "I hope she's alright…"

"You guys!" They turned and saw Lemmy running towards them. She skidded to a halt, "Kid just told me that her and Dante's bike's still here. He sent Black*Star and Blood to check the library but other than that he doesn't think she's on campus."

Liz dug through her pocket for her phone and dialed Senna's cell. When she heard the voicemail,_ "Hey this Senna! If I don't pick up it's because I don't give a fuck! Bye-zees!' _Liz shut the phone angrily, "Guys this isn't good."

Maka cleared her throat, "You don't think that what's been happening recently could be…" She trailed off not wanting to finish.

Everyone looked horrified and Tsubaki covered her face, "No… Not Senna..."

Maka put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's go find the boys then go tell Lord Death." Everyone nodded and started to walk out.

Edward, Black*Star, and Blood were already waiting outside the room. Black*Star noticed Tsubaki and walked over to hug her, "You guys had the same idea we did didn't you?"

Liz nodded, "Yeah. Where's Kid?"

"He and Soul went to make sure Dante didn't leave the school grounds." Blood said, "You should've seen his face, he didn't look so good."

"Are we gonna wait for Kid and them to get back or are we gonna tell Lord Death now?" Ed asked.

"I think we should wait for Kid." Liz said, "It's probably best if we all go. But let's wait outside the Death Room for them." She turned towards the direction, "I'll send him a text to meet us there."

**DEATH ROOM (HALF HOUR LATER)**

"Okay let's go." Kid said as he opened the door. He looked back, "Maybe it's best if only a few went in." He pointed, "Dante, Maka and Liz, come with me." They nodded and followed him in.

Spirit and Lord Death noticed the group walking up, "Well hello, hello! What can I do for you guys?"

Kid sighed, "We have some bad news."

"What is it?" Lord Death asked.

"Senna's gone missing." Dante said.

"What?" Death and Spirit asked in unison.

"We think it has something to do with the kidnappings that've been going on." Kid replied.

Lord Death sighed and turned from them, "Oh dear…"

Spirit shook his head, "We didn't think he'd escalate this far." He muttered.

Maka stepped forward, "What do mean 'this far'? Senna fits the age range and that's all you said he was looking for."

"That's not the problem." Lord Death said as he turned back around, "What we're talking about is that this is the first time he's kidnapped two girls."

"What?!" Everyone reacted.

Spirit nodded, "Mariann Reavill, aged 16, went missing yesterday on her way home from the academy."

They stood in shock for a moment before Liz spoke up, "S-So something else happened to Senna?"

Lord Death nodded, "It would seem that way. As you may have noticed we brought Justin Law in to help with this killer's case… We'll get him to help with Ms. Lee's disappearance."

"Thank you father." Kid said before turning towards the door, "Come on, let's go tell the others." They turned to walk out with him.

As they exited the door they were ambushed by their friends whom Kid calmly stopped, "Dad said that it might not be the same person."

"Whaddya mean 'not the same person'?!" Black*Star exclaimed, "You tryin' to tell us there's another fucking psycho out there kidnapping kids?!"

Maka nodded, "He said something else must've happened." She turned and looked at Dante, "Are you sure there's _no one_ that's want to hurt Senna?"

He nodded, "Like I already said, I don't know anything." He said with a sigh, "Senna's not an open person."

"Bullshit." Ed said and pointed to Lemmy, "Me and Lemmy have only been going to school for 4 months now and already feel like we know her better than our own siblings."

Dante started backing up, away from the group, "It wouldn't help." He turned and was about to dash off before Tsubaki grabbed his arm. He turned quickly and saw her face. She looked torn between anger and sadness.

"Dante, anything you know that we don't help. We all want Senna back." She gestured to the group behind her and their mournful looks.

Dante's eyes widened, but then he turned away, "She didn't want you guys to get hurt."

"So you'd rather her get hurt instead!" Tsubaki snapped making Dante flinch. She let go of his arm and shook her head, her eyes towards the ground, "Dante tell us." She looked up at him, "Please."

He closed his eyes tightly, "She might already be dead…" He said lowly.

He felt someone grip his collar, "Then tell us dammit!" Lemmy yelled at him.

He opened his eyes, "I don't know where she is, but I know who took her." Lemmy let go of him and everyone stood in silence waiting for him to continue, "About a week or so ago, she got a call from her grandpa saying that some guy from his group starting killing off his men. He thought this guy would go after Sen because he thinks she has information that would overthrow her gramps off his pedestal so this guy could take over."

"Does she have information on him?" Kid asked.

"No." He shook his head.

"Why would this guy want to overthrow her grandpa?" Patty asked, "Is he some big guy?"

Dante sighed and leaned against a wall, "Anyone ever hear of Grant Harlan?"

"You mean Demon Whip Harlan?!" Liz asked in a high octave, "Senna is the granddaughter of THE Demon Whip?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN' MIND?"

"Who's the Demon Whip?" Black*Star asked.

Liz waved her hands in front of herself, "Only the boss of the biggest biker gang in Nevada! He even has factions across the globe!"

Black*Star scratched his head, "Wait so he's a bad guy?"

Dante shook his head, "Nah the old man wouldn't harm a fly… well unless you fuck with his granddaughter." He looked around, "Maybe I should give him a call…"

"No." Kid said, "I don't think it's a good idea." He noticed everyone look at him questioningly, "Think about it. This guy probably thinks he can hide the fact he has her thanks this 'Bloody Spider' case. With the regular police and the Death Scythes roaming around he thinks he can't get caught, but if we bring in a bunch of bikers he might kill Senna before we even get a chance to look."

Ed rubbed his forehead with his hand, "Maaan this is so complicated. We can't search for her because we don't know where to look. We can't bring in help without probably getting killed. What're we supposed to do? Some supped soul perception?"

Dante nodded, "That might work but what if he's taken her outta the city?"

"Can you have a little optimism?" Black*Star asked. He scoffed, "It's like you have no faith in her abilities."

"I didn't say th-"

"I mean honestly, if some girl can _almost _defeat the great and mighty Black*Star, a bunch of bikers wimps stand no chance."

"Unless the biker and whatever cronies he's manipulated turned out to be some of Harlan top weapons." Dante said bluntly.

Black*Star stood there for a second, "You are such a downer."

"I speak only the truth."

Patty smiled, "We can take 'em!"

"If we can find h-"

"Hey." She said with a scary face, "I said we can freaking take 'em dammit!"

He backed up, "Okay, okay jeesh!" He sighed, "How about this: Tomorrow we all meet back here, partner up, and go out searching, and hopefully we find something."

"Don't you mean 'someone'?" Blood asked.

"Wait," Black*Star said ignoring him, "what're we gonna do? Just knock on people's doors, handing out flyers that say 'Have you seen this bitch?'" Tsubaki smacked his arm, "Just sayin'."

"No moron, like Kid said, we'll use soul perception." Liz said.

Blood and Black*Star raised their hands, "Uh hellooo?" Blood pointed to Dante, "And from what we hear, yours isn't the greatest."

Soul shrugged, "So the groups are a little bigger than expected, who cares?"

Dante nodded, "Exactly. We'll have a better chance finding her if each group has a human radar."

Everyone agreed and Kid cleared his throat, "Alright we meet back here at 6. Operation Get The Belle Back is in effect."

Black*Star chuckled, "Dude that's a sucky mission name." Tsubaki and Liz whacked him.

**IN AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

Senna kept her eyes closed, feigning sleep. She ears strained to hear what the two men who had snatched her were talking about.

She was bound to metal with her hands handcuffed twice behind her back. She had to keep from fidgeting due to the coldness of the chair, _'Bastards didn't even have the decency to let me change first_.' She felt the blood seeping into the back of her shirt from when they tried to knock her out before dragging her here, _'Wherever here IS.'_ She scolded herself for thinking she could've handled this by herself, _'I've officially become more of a dumbass than Black*Star.'_ She heard the men stop talking and felt a hard slap to the face,

"Wake up princess." One man's voice seethed.

She opened her eyes slowly and took a good look at them. One man was only a little taller than Ed would've been and skinny as a rail. He had black hair slicked back into a ponytail and light blue eyes that seemed to pierce everything they looked at. He had the sleeves of the white button up he was wearing rolled up and a few of the buttons at the top were undone. His leather pants looked worn and were tucked a pair of black combat boots. Her deduction: _'Fuck. It's Logan.'_

The man beside him was twice Logan's size in both height and width. He was bald and his dark brown eyes seemed to shift everywhere nervously. He wore a bright red t-shirt with a black tartan button up tied around his waist. His jeans were tattered and the sandals he wore had a broken strap. He looked up and waved at her sheepishly. She was confused until remembered him being at one of Harlan rallies and how he wasn't the brightest bulb of them all. She hid her smirk, _'Maybe I can get out here after all.'_

She saw him shift slightly and surprise hit her. She didn't remember hearing a third voice. A young boy only about twelve was standing beside the big guy. He had short blonde hair that fells in curls just below his ears and the brightest green eyes she'd ever seen. He had a black button up open over a green shirt that was tucked into his white pants. He kept shuffling his feet every now and then. And her mind screamed at her and Logan, _'He's so low he's using a kid… fucking bastard!'_

Then it hit her where she remembered the kid. He was a Meister that her grandfather had turned down for being too young, _'Logan's a machine gun and I think the big guy was a rocket launcher.' _She felt her entire body tense when she realized she had no way out, _'Well it was a good run…'_


	27. Will The End Come?

**I can't write sex scenes and this is rated T. REVIEW! Please. **

**A Dulling Noise; Will The End Come?**

"So you really thought you could run from me?" Logan asked as he kneeled down in front of her. She didn't speak and he sighed and stood up, "Well if you won't tell us anything maybe we should just…" He motioned for the big guy to step forward, "You remember Maynard right?" He smirked, "He's a very powerful weapon."

Senna's eyes widened and she gulped, "W-What do you want from me?" She asked shakily.

Logan leaned down close to her face, "Oh nothing much. All we need is for you to tell us where all his 'Devil' factions are and we'll let you go."

"'Devil' factions?" She asked. He glared at her and she put her head down.

"Dey're the top, top big guys aren't dey Mr. Logan?" The big guy asked as he fidgeted with his hands.

Logan looked at him, "That's very good Maynard." He walked over and patted his shoulder, "The 'Devil' factions are like a grand jury." He explained to him, "They're the reason you and Dmitri here weren't allowed to join the Death's Angels." He walked back over to Senna and grabbed the back of her head, forcing her to look up, "And this little girl right here knows where they are." He leaned closer to her, "Now you see, Maynard gets _very_ angry when you get in the way of something he wants. He killed an old lady over a piece of cake, wasn't his fault though, but let's face the facts, the lady's in the ground and he smells of frosting." He tightened his grip causing her to wince, "So, I'm going to ask nicely. Where… Are… The factions… Held?"

"How would I know? I'm just a _kid_."

His face contorted with anger as he released her hair and struck her, "Stop jerking me around!" He kicked the chair and it fell over on its side. She noticed that the cuffs weren't connected to the chair. He walked over and knelt down, "I'm so sorry." He said feigning sympathy, "I know I really shouldn't lose my temper." He motioned for Maynard to come set her back up. He sighed, "Let's start over. You tell me where the factions are and I won't hit you again. We have a deal?"

"Burn in Hell." She seethed.

He laughed, "No. But I think you can." He reared his fist back, "Nighty-night." Her eyes widened as he socked her and she blacked out.

**ED AND LEMMY'S APARTMENT**

Lemmy walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her and one in her hand. She saw Ed passed out on his bed and smiled. He spent the entire evening diagramming the city figuring out the best ways to separate the teams.

She sat on her bed, faced the wall, and put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe all this was happening. Witches resurrecting and a serial killer were one thing but now she might be losing one of her friends. The one who cracked jokes, baked her sweets, and beat the crap outta anyone in her way. She smiled to herself, "Senna sure is one of a kind…"

"You can say that again." Ed said making her jump.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were awake!?" she yelled and threw a pillow at him.

He caught it and chuckled, "Sorry." He threw the pillow back on her bed, "I just knew this thing with Senna would be bothering you so I stayed up so we could talk."

She started drying her hair with the towel in her hand, "Yeah well, it's just that if we don't get to her in time, it'll be like losing a very important part of our group." She put the towel down and started counting on her fingers, "Her and Black*Star are our comedians. Maka's our bookworm. Kid and Soul are the level headed ones. Tsubaki and Liz are like the big sisters I never had. Blood the annoying older brother I never wanted yet somehow _need_." He chuckled and she continued, "Elliot and Patty are like real life teddy bears. Dante's a warden. And you," She looked at him, "I don't know what I'd do without you." She started tearing up a little.

He got up and walked over to sit down next to her, "Well I'll never leave your side, but if it's any consolation, I couldn't live without you either." He kissed her cheek and she got a devious idea.

She stood up and walked in front of him, "Well if you're gonna miss me so much…" She put her hands on his shoulders, "I better give you something to remember me by." She pushed him so he was lying down.

His eyes widened, "Uh… Lemmy?"

She held her finger to her lips, "Shh. You'll wake the neighbors." She dropped the towel.

His jaw dropped and nose began to bleed, _'OH SHIT!'_

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

Her eyes fluttered open she rolled her head forward. Her head was hurting horribly and she was so lightheaded she could barely see. She lifted her head and tried to make out her surroundings.

"Glad you're awake." She jumped when she heard a small voice, "I was hoping Mr. Logan didn't hit you that hard."

Her vision cleared up enough to see a small boy sitting in the corner. She coughed trying to clear the blood in her throat, "You must be Dmitri?"

He stood up and walked over to her, "Yep." He said in a chipper voice. He stood in front of her and she noticed the keys hanging from his belt, "You know I don't agree with what he's doing. He'll never be able to defeat the 'Devil' factions."

She looked up at him, "Then why are you helping him?" She coughed.

"Because of Maynard. I don't like the way Mr. Logan uses him." He leaned down close to her ear, "I can help you get out of here." He pointed behind her, "That door right there leads to the stairs up to the roof. If you can make it to the next building you're free." He stood up straight and took the keys from his belt, "All I need is-What's the matter?"

Her eyes widened as she saw the figure coming up behind the boy but she couldn't warn him, "Well Dmitri," The boy jumped and spun around, dropping the keys, "I didn't think you would be the one to betray me but," He reached behind him and pulled out a gun, "this _does_ work in my favor." He grabbed the boy, pushed to his knees and put the gun to his head, "Now Belle honey, if you would be so kind to just tell me where the factions are both you and the boy can live."

"I don't even know what you're talking about! I SWEAR TO GOD I DON'T!" She screamed.

He frowned and his eyebrow twitched, "That's too bad." He sighed, "Just remember… This is your fault." She saw Dmitri's eyes fill with tears as Logan pulled the trigger. She screamed as the blood splattered. He hit with the gun, "The only thing I want to hear from you is information." She put her head down and started crying. He started walking away, "We'll resume after you've calmed down." He stopped at the door and looked back at her, "Because that's how _kind_ I am." He walked out.

**DWMA ENTRANCE (THE NEXT MORNING)**

Everyone stood outside waiting for Kid and Black*Star to get back from the library and for Elliot to get permission to come. Ed walked over to Soul and smiled, "Guess what happened to me?"

Soul took a moment before he realized, "Dude no way."

Ed nodded, "Don't worry, I won't be taking your money."

Soul shook his head, "I already knew you'd win so I didn't take it seriously."

"Oh really now?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

Soul nodded and looked at Maka talking with Liz and Tsubaki, "Yeah. Unlike you I won't corrupt an angel."

Ed nodded and smiled, "More chivalrous than I thought you'd be. And by the way, I didn't corrupt my angel, she corrupted me." He turned when he heard footsteps to see Kid, Elliot, and Black*Star walking up.

"Alright this is how we'll split up." Kid started out getting everyone's attention. He had Elliot roll out a map on the ground, "Liz, Patty and I, along with Dante will take the salvage yard at the edge of the city. Maka, Soul, Blood, and Elliot will take the warehouse district just outside the city. And lastly since her soul perception only can reach so far, Lemmy, Ed, Black*Star and Tsubaki will take the residential district close to the school." He made sure everyone understood, "How you separate after you get to your zone is up to you." He took a deep breath, "Now let's get Senna home."

Everyone went their separate ways.

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

Her crying had slowed and she hiccupped, _'The bastard didn't even have the decency to clean up._' She remarked in her mind as she tried to avert her eyes from the boy's blood that was splattered on the floor in front of her. Now not only was she covered in her own blood but his as well. She remembered what Dmitri had said and tried to look behind her. Sure enough she could make out the outline of a door in the wall, _'Two problems though. I can't pinpoint when he or the Hulk will walk in or if I can even walk.'_

She took a deep breath through her nose and tried to focus, _'My line of sight is impaired. My hands are bound and I don't have the keys. I'm unsure of how far I can run before my legs give out._' She tried to look at the door again, _'Not to mention I don't know what lies behind that door other than stairs. If they're made of metal and I try to run up them, I'll get caught. If there're obstacles in front of them, I'm both screwed and caught.'_ She heard the other door open and turned quickly before whoever was there walked in.

Maynard walked in, "Hello dere Ms. Lee!" He said excitedly, "Mr. Logan left for a bit, so he let me stay here. He said I get to play with de pretty girl!"

Senna's face fell drastically, _'Correction. I'm fucked.'_ She thought to herself as he walked up to her.

**SALVAGE YARD**

"Kid are you picking up anything yet?" Liz asked as they walked through the discarded metal heap.

He stopped walking and looked around, "No nothing." He put a hand to his head, "It's hard to concentrate surrounded by all this discord."

She sighed and walked up behind him, "Don't think about the trash. Just keep focusing on trying to find Sen." She said softly.

"I know that. It's just… It's jus-Liz what are you doing?" He asked as she placed her hands over his eyes.

"Now you can't see it." She said matter-of-factly, "And if you try to think about it, I'll go into your mind."

He smiled slightly and tried to concentrate. The only souls he could pick up were Liz, along Patty and Dante who'd walked ahead, no one else. He frowned and reached up to remove her hands. He turned to her and her face dropped, "She's not here is she?"

He shook his head, "No." He ran a hand through his hair, "Damn it! Now we've wasted time!"

She put a hand on his shoulder, "No we haven't. We now know that's she's not here."

"Yeah she's somewhere else." He said bluntly.

"That's the reason we split up, remember?" She grabbed his hand, "C'mon let's go find Patty and Dante." Before they could start walking, she saw them running up, both having a horrified look on their face, "Or not…"

"SIS! SIS! WE FOUND A BODY!" Patty yelled as she and Dante ran towards them.

Kid tensed and Liz felt like crying, "No." She put her other hand over her mouth.

Patty and Dante stopped running a few feet away. Dante noticed the look on their faces and realized what they thought, "It's not Senna." He clarified.

Kid relaxed and Liz walked over to smack the back of his head, "YOU COULD'VE SAID THAT SOONER! YOU JUST DON'T YELL WE FOUND A BODY AND EXPECT US NOT TO FREAK OUT!"

Dante rubbed his head, "Which is exacting why I said it wasn't Senna! It a blonde kid…"

Kid walked over, "She's not here."

Dante nodded, "I guess we wait for the others to report in?" Kid nodded.

"You mean Sen's still missing?" Patty asked. Kid and Dante nodded and she put her head down, "Oh…"

"Let's go." Kid said, "It's useless or us to wait here."

Liz nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

**RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT**

"What the hell was Kid thinking sending us here?" Black*Star asked as they walked down the street, "It's just a bunch of stupid fucking houses!" He yelled as he shot his wavelength into a mailbox.

"Irate much?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"You'd be irritated too if a person you cared about's life depended on SOMEONE WHO'S NOT DOING THEIR FUCKING JOB!" He finished yelling in Lemmy's direction, who was lagging behind with Tsubaki.

She scoffed, "At least my plan was going house to house with flyers!"

"At least I had a plan!" He yelled back, "Aren't you supposed to be a radar and zoning in on where Senna is?!"

"Black*Star stop!" Tsubaki yelled, "Please be patient! She's doing her best!" He shook his head and started walking faster followed by Ed who didn't want him to get lost,

"We'll go ahead!" He called and tried to catch up with Black*Star.

Tsubaki nodded and turned to Lemmy, "Something's bothering you isn't it?"

Lemmy looked at her, surprised, "Of course something's bothering me. Helloooo, Betty Crocker's missing and I haven't had a decent chocolate cake since she disappeared."

Tsubaki sighed but smiled slightly, "That's not what I mean. Something else is going on, something that's not about Senna." Lemmy sighed and blushed slightly causing Tsubaki to raise an eyebrow questioningly, "You can tell me, you know. I'm great at keeping secrets." She smiled.

"It's not that I want it to be a secret, it's just I'm not sure how to word it." She fidgeted with her hands, "Maybe if I get it off my chest this block with my soul perception will go away." She looked up and saw Tsubaki smiling. She sighed heavily, "Fine. I kinda… How do I put this… I, well… Raped Ed."

Tsubaki's face contorted into something between shock and surprise, "What?"

"It wasn't planned." She shrugged, "We were talking about how we'd miss each other if we lost each other. I said 'maybe I should give you something to remember me by', dropped the towel, and well… yeah."

"Rape implies that he didn't want it." Tsubaki explained.

"Yeah well there was a lot of screaming on his par-"

"Please." Tsubaki waved her hands in front of herself, "Please stop." She sighed, "Liz would be better person to talk to about this."

"You mean you and Black*Star-"

"NO!" Tsubaki blushed causing Lemmy to laugh.

Black*Star looked back when he heard Tsubaki, "What the hell are they talking about?"

Ed shrugged, "Eh, probably female stuff. Baking, housecleaning, 'that time'."

Black*Star raised an eyebrow and shuddered, "Chicks man." He turned back to face the girls, "Yo! Have you found anything yet?"

"Hold on!" Lemmy yelled. She turned to Tsubaki, "Thanks for the talk." Tsubaki looked confused but went along with it. Lemmy concentrated on the souls around her. She might not be able to see as far as the others, but pinpointing is her forte. Tsubaki saw Lemmy's brow crease in frustration and her eyes flew open, "Damn she's not here!"

Black*Star and Ed came running up, "I just got a call from Kid." Black*Star said, "He didn't pick up anything."

Ed rubbed the back of his head, "Well that leaves only one place left…"

**WAREHOUSE DISTRICT**

"Well…" Maka said as she looked down the walkway at all the buildings, "Let's get started."


	28. Put An End To The Ringing Belle?

**Note: Elliot IS a multiweapon. Just thought I'd let you know. Reeeevvviiiiieeeeewww. Pllllleeeeaaaasssseee. **

**Wasted Time; Put An End To The Ringing Belle?**

"Well…" Maka said as she looked down the walkway at all the buildings, "Let's get started."

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

'_Well… I'm not as fucked as I'd thought I'd be…'_ Senna thought to herself as Maynard just sat in front of her smiling with his eyes closed and humming happily.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her headache was getting worse and his humming wasn't helping. She opened her eyes and jumped at the fact he was extremely close to her face, "Wanna know a secret?"

She hesitated before nodding. He smiled and pointed to the blood stain on the floor, "It's not your fault Dmitri's dead." He shrugged, "Dmitri wen' against Mr. Logan's orders and dat's why he's dead." He poked her in the forehead, "How's yer head?" She didn't answer him. He walked behind her and poked the wound in the back, causing her to wince, "Dis musta hurt reeeaal bad."

She was on the verge of cussing him out when something caught her eye. Coated in blood were the keys Dmitri had been carrying,_ 'SALVATION!' _She screamed in her mind. Then she remembered the fat man prodding at her injury, _'Damn it all.'_ She turned her head and looked at him, "Y-You wouldn't happen to have any water would you?" She asked kindly, pushing back the pain.

He walked back in front of her, "Mr. Logan said not to do anything you tell me to."

'_Fuck.'_ She cursed before getting another idea, "But wouldn't _Mr. Logan_," She had to swallow the bile rising in her throat from calling him that, "be so proud of you if you found out where the factions are?"

His eyes lit up, "You'd tell me where dey are?!" He said surprised.

She nodded, wincing from the pain, "Uh-huh. But only if you get some special water."

"Special water?"

"Yep. You have to get it at a special place."

He started getting excited, "Where do I get it?"

She had to suppress a groan for not thinking that far ahead, "It's in the warehouse 2 aisles over."

He started for the door but stopped, "Mr. Logan said for me not to leave you alone."

She smiled, "I promise I won't leave. T-Trust me. I wouldn't want to do anything to make Logan mad at you."

He smiled, "Does this mean we're friends now?"

'_FAT CHANCE IN HELL!' _She had to bite her tongue, "Yep. Now go get that water." He nodded excitedly and walked out the door. She listened closely and waited for the outside was closed before springing into action. She carefully raised her arms and tried to stand. As soon as her arms were above the back of the chair she dropped to her knees. She heard the outer door open, "Shit!" She kicked the chair over and scooted over to lie near it, having to resist the urge to throw up at the sight of the blood.

Maynard came running in with a worried look on his face before seeing her on the ground, "Were you trying to run?"

She shook her head, "Of course not." She lied, "My eyes were hurting from the light and when I tried to move the chair away it tipped over." She had to keep from cursing herself out, _'Even a dumbass like this guy wouldn't believe that you dipshit!'_

But she saw relief wash over Maynard's face, "Dat's good." He helped her up, putting her hands back behind the chair, much to her displeasure, "I can feel 3 little people sneaking around outside, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"How do you know that?" She asked surprised. She could've sworn he was a Weapon not a Meister.

He smiled, "It's my special talent. Most people can't see souls but IIII can!"

'_Soul seeing fatass? And I'm screwed yet again!' _She sighed, "Well you'd better go get that water before they get it. That's probably why they're here."

He gasped, "Really?!"

She nodded, "I told you it was special water."

He started running to the door, "I'll go get it before they do!"

"Don't come back without it!" She yelled as he exited. She stood, lifting her hands over the back of the chair. This time as soon as she hit the floor she started scooting the handcuffs under her legs, keeping one eye on the door and the other on the keys. Once her hands were in front of her, she started crawling over to the keys. She picked them up, cringing at the blood covering them. She placed one foot firmly on the floor and pushed up so she was standing shakily on her feet. She stumbled over to the wall by the door and grasped the handle, pulling on it so the door would open. Thankfully the stairs were uncluttered, but were made of metal.

She made her way to the bottom step and grasped the railing. She listened to make sure no one was coming before fumbling with the keys. She got one pair uncuffed but dropped the keys, _'Shit. This isn't going to work.'_ She sighed, _'Hopefully it's a DWMA army out there…'_

**OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE**

"Are you sure she's in there Maka?" Blood asked as he looked around nervously.

She nodded, "Yeah I'm positive. The problem is there's two more in the area, and one of them really worries me."

"How close is it?" Soul asked.

She pointed down a row of warehouses, "Right down there. The other one's farther off but it's soul has a more twisted side to it." She shuddered, "I don't wanna run into that one."

Elliot looked around, "I don't like the air around here." He said lowly, "It reeks of blood."

"Why of course, I'm right here." Blood smiled.

Maka smacked the back of his head with a book, "This isn't the time for jokes." She pulled out her cell, "I'll call Kid and Lemmy and tell them where we are. We could need their help."

Blood looked at the building. He had a bad feeling. He turned when he heard Maka close the phone, "What they say?"

"They'll be here as fast as possible but we have a problem." She pointed down the row again, "Both souls are coming."

**INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE**

Senna had got the second pair of handcuffs off and was tripping her way up the stairs. She'd wasted too much time trying to find the keys because of the blurriness. She got to the first landing and stumbled over to the wall. One deep breath to calm her nerves later she was halfway up the second stairway. The outside door opened, "Shit!" She tried to quicken her pace but kept losing balance.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!?" She heard Logan yell.

Maynard started crying, "I'm really sowwy Mr. Logan!"

Logan smacked him, "If you were really sorry you wouldn't have let that girl outta your sight!" He yelled, "Am I surrounded by fucking morons?!" The door flung open as Blood and Maka rushed in. Logan looked at Maynard, "WHY THE HELL ARE STILL STANDING THERE? KILL THEM!" He yelled as he headed for the stairs.

Maka watched as he headed for the door and glanced at Blood, "Follow him! We can take this guy!"

Blood nodded, "Right!" He ran after Logan.

Maynard charged towards Maka but she jumped out the way. He went to swing at her and she blocked with Soul but the force knocked her backwards, "MAKA!"

She flipped backwards as Maynard threw another punch, "He's quick for his size." She remarked and dodged.

"Quit running!" Maynard yelled, "All I wanted to do was play with de pretty girl but now she's gone!" He stopped punches and smiled, "Maybe if I catch you, Mr. Logan will let me play wit' you~!"

Maka's eyes widened and flipped out of the way. No way was she gonna play with him.

**MEANWHILE**

Senna pushed open the door and stumbled out, landing on the rough ground of the roof, _'Damn! I can't move my legs!'_ She couldn't even feel them anymore and she pulled herself as far as she could until she heard the stomping of feet on the stairs and someone calling out for her,

"COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE LITTLE GIRL!"

She felt tears sting her eyes and she knew it was the end. Logan came stomping threw the doors, "AHA! There you are!" He walked over and bent down, "Running away? Really? How pathetic." He looked around, "OH! I get it!" He smiled down at her, "You knew you wouldn't be able to tell me what I want to know, so _dying_ is the answer." Her eyes widened and he shrugged, "Well if that's how you want it." He grabbed her upper arm and hauled her to her feet, "I honestly didn't think you'd have such a code of honor. The 'I'd rather die than betray my family' thing is really admirable," He started pulling her towards the ledge, "but honestly nothing special."

She tried pulling away from him but the weakness in her muscles was barely letting her move. He stepped on the ledge and pulled her up with him. He noticed the scared look on her face and smiled, "Don't be afraid of dying. How about this, I'll jump with you." He shook his head, "Well, not really. But the thought made you feel better right?"

**ON THE STAIRS **

"I think we're gonna need a little more firepower than this form." Blood told Elliot as he ascended the stairs, ax in hand.

Elliot felt a grin forming on his face, "Our little secret?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just transform so we can save the girl."

The ax started glowing, "You've got better aim now right?" He joked. His ax form started changing. It took on the shape of a long barrel, pump action rifle, light wood with rose gold metal. The same red designs were scattered on the metal near the trigger, "Is this what you're talking about."

Blood didn't answer him as he flung open the door to the roof. His eyes widened as he saw the man from before holding a now bloodied Senna near the ledge.

Logan turned and smiled, "Just in time to see the show boys!" He laughed, "Wouldn't want a bell's final performance to be without spectators!"

Senna turned her head slightly and her eyes widened, _'Maybe he's not a jackass after all…'_

Blood narrowed his eyes as he started walking towards the two but Logan held up his hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's only hanging on by a thread as it is. Maybe letting her die is a good thing."

Blood gritted his teeth, "Blood why'd you stop walking?" Elliot asked.

"Give me a second." He muttered back. Elliot was about to question him but Blood spoke, "You're the one on the ledge." He told Logan, "Just take a look at where you are. You jump and die or you can step off the ledge and I'LL kill you." Blood shrugged, "It's _your_ choice."

Logan frowned, "…" He looked from Blood to over the ledge, _'Damn brat is right!'_

'_What're you thinking, goading him like that?'_ Senna questioned in her mind. She looked over her shoulder while Logan was looking over the ledge to see Blood raise Elliot and aim for Logan's head. He looked at her and smiled apologetically, _'WAIT NO!'_

Blood pulled the trigger and the gray light went through Logan's head, and he fell forward over the ledge. Senna stumbled and saw Blood rushing towards her, "SENNAA!"

But it was too late. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the ground.


	29. The End of the Long Day?

**Warning: X-Files joke. Read and review if you like this story because reviews are like meds and I really like meds**

**Saved; The End Of A Long Day?**

She didn't feel herself hit the ground. Actually she didn't feel anything but a searing pain in her left shoulder. She opened her eyes hesitantly. She gasped, _'I'm not dead?'_ She remarked in her head as she looked at ground and her dangling feet. She turned her head as far as she could to see Blood, holding onto her left wrist, a weak smile on his face, "Do you honestly think I, of all people, would let you fall?" He turned his head and looked up, "How you holding up Elly?"

Elliot was holding onto Blood's ankles, due to him dangling over the edge. He felt his hands slipping, "One of you really needs to lose weight!" He chuckled, "To avoid getting my head bashed in, it's not Senna."

She coughed, "Please d-don't mention head b-bashing." She said weakly.

Blood frowned, "You don't sound to good Senna."

She smiled, "And you're t-the bastard who j-just dislocated my shoulder." She looked up at him, "Let's n-not waste time… stating the obvious."

"Oh how I've missed your verbal abuse." He muttered, "I could drop you ya know?" She scowled up at him, "Kidding, sheesh."

**DOWNSTAIRS**

The window on the lower floor exploded with Maynard crashing through it, his scalp skinned slightly off. Ed was planted in the wall of the other warehouse, "THAT'S MY GIRL!" He transformed back into human form and bent down near Maynard, "LOOK AT THE PRECISION!" Maynard opened his eyes and growled. Ed backed up, "Still alive and kicking I see?" He heard talking and looked up. He raised an eyebrow at the three hanging off the side of the building, "How's it hanging?"

"FUCK OFF!" was the response all three gave.

Ed shrugged and ran inside as Maynard stood up, "Someone better go help the trio on the roof!" He yelled as he transformed into weapon form, landing in Lemmy's grip.

Black*Star took off for the stairs, "We'll go!" He yelled and was followed by Tsubaki.

Maka swung her scythe at Maynard's arm as he charged at her, earning a very loud snarl, "WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME?! I JUST WANTED TO PLAY WIT' YOU!"

"Not in this lifetime!" She yelled and tucked as Lemmy threw Edward towards him. The tomahawk imbedded in his shoulder and Maynard yelled, grabbing Ed and ripping him out of his shoulder.

Ed went flying and Maynard threw a punch in Lemmy's direction and caught her side, sending her skidding in the opposite direction, "LEMMY!" Maka yelled and tried to run to her but Maynard blocked her path,

"I told you. I wanna play!" He smiled.

She gritted her teeth, "And I told you, NO WAY IN HELL!" She used Soul as momentum and flipped over to land her foot in Maynard's head.

He smiled and grabbed her ankle, "Didn't hurt." He threw her to the other side of the room. Soul went in the other direction after she lost her grip and slammed into the wall.

Soul ran over to her, "Are you okay?"

She sat up, "Yeah." She wiped the blood from her mouth.

Maynard started walking over to them, but flew forward and turned around. Kid stood there, pistols in hand. He smiled in Maka and Soul's direction, "I thought you guys could use some help."

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the duo behind Kid.

**ON THE ROOF**

Blood sighed, "Sooo who wants to sing a round of 'Ninety-nine Bottles of Bitch Hanging Off the Wall'?"

Elliot groaned, "That wasn't funny in the slightest." Black*Star burst through the door and Elliot started thanking every god he could, "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

Black*Star and Tsubaki ran over, "Yeah well we were kinda busy." He bent down and grabbed Blood's ankles and helped pull him up. Once he was on the roof Tsubaki leaned over and carefully grabbed Senna's other arm and helped her up.

Tsubaki knelt by her, "Are you okay?"

Senna scoffed, "I was fine till the genius over here dislocated my arm."

Blood rolled his eyes, "If you want I can still throw you over?" She stuck her tongue out at him, "I wouldn't want that in my mouth either."

Black*Star bent down, "Here let me take care of your arm." He took a hold a hold of her upper arm.

Senna's eyes widened, "Wait no-OW!" She yelled as he popped her shoulder back in place.

"Is that better?"

Senna gritted her teeth and tried to smile, "Yeah. Way better. Don't know what I'd do without you." She looked at Blood, "Well… I know what I'd do without you."

"Should we try to move her?" Tsubaki asked.

"I think I can help with that." They all looked to see Dr. Stein standing with a cigarette in his mouth. He walked over and knelt down in front of her and took out a small flashlight.

"Hey Doc how'd you know to come here?" Black*Star asked.

"Kid called knowing Senna was probably hurt so Spirit and I rushed right over. We even brought the coroner… Just in case." He smiled.

"Gee professor, just loving the amount of faith you had in my survival." Senna mocked, "Did you make bets also?"

"No only Spirit and Sid did that. How many fingers am I holding up?"

She squinted, "Four?"

He shook his head, "Nope, three. Now turn your head a little." She turned so the back of her head could be examined.

"Damn did they mistake your head for a piñata?" Blood asked and Elliot smacked his arm, "Trying to lighten the situation here a little!"

Stein tsked, "Skull's fractured. Just a little though, the blood makes it worse than it is." He gave her a thumbs up, "You'll be fine." He looked at the group, "So who's gonna stay up with her the next 24 hours?" Everyone raised an eyebrow, "We need to make sure she doesn't have a concussion." He took a drag off his cigarette.

"I, the great BLACK*STAR, shall stay up with her!" Black*Star yelled fist in the air.

"No thank you!" Senna said quickly.

Tsubaki smiled, "We'll talk to others and maybe take shifts?"

Blood nodded, "Yeah. Everybody probably worn out from this."

"Oh I'm sure hanging off the building really took it out of you." Elliot huffed.

Blood eyebrow twitched, "I was going to take the first shift you jackass."

"Oh." Elliot eyed him suspiciously, "Who are you and what have you done with Blood?"

"Can we all shut up now?" Senna interrupted the conversation. She motioned to herself, "Covered in blood and freezing here."

Stein nodded and put his arms under her, "I'm sure the big guy downstairs has been taken care of by now." He picked her up and turned for the door, "Come on everyone. I bet there are a lot more casualties."

As they made their way down the stairs, Stein noticed the sound of a fight still happening and sighed, "I give him one task and he still doesn't get it right." He turned to Elliot, "Can you hold her for a minute?" He said handing Senna over to him.

"Hey what am I luggage?" Senna said as she squirmed in his grasp.

Stein opened the door leading from the stairwell to the room, closing it behind him. He saw Spirit and Kid trying to keep Maynard attention away from the injured kids. Stein snuck up behind Maynard and hit him with his soul wavelength and Maynard swung his fist back before collapsing on his knees, his movements slowed. Stein looked to towards the stairwell, "Hey Blood can you come out here for a minute?" Blood walked out and Stein snuffed out his cigarette on his shoe, "You mind hitting this guy with your target wavelength?"

"No sir." He walked over and put his hand on the back of Maynard's neck, easily dodging his sluggish punches. He zapped him and Maynard fell forward.

Stein turned to Spirit, "That was easy."

Spirit rolled his eyes, "We did the hard part of wearing him out."

Blood looked around at the group, "Hey where's Dante?"

"He's outside with Dr. Edwards." Spirit explained, "He said there wasn't much he could do without Senna."

"I TOLD THE BASTARD HE WAS USELESS WITHOUT ME!" They heard Senna yell and everyone in the stairwell walked out.

"TELL THAT VOLATILE FLIGHTY BITCH I'M NOT MAKING HER INTO A DEATH SCYTHE!" Dante yelled back.

Tsubaki sighed, "Tonight's gonna be fun…"

"Well now that that's over, let's get Senna and all the rest of you somewhere that's not here." Stein announced, "I have a new medicine I wanna try on you." He said with that creepy grin of his.

Everyone took a step back as the _X-Files_ theme flooded the room…

…

…

"Sorry that's mine." Stein said as he reached in his pocket for his phone.

**PATCHWORK LAB**

"What happened?!" Marie exclaimed as Stein had everyone file into his living room. She walked over to Senna, still being held by Elliot and looked at the back of her head, "This didn't have anything to do with that 'Bloody Spider' case does it?"

Stein lit his cigarette, "No this was something else. Justin hasn't got any leads on that." He motioned for everyone to sit down and Marie went to make some tea.

Dr. Edwards walked up next to him and whispered, "Actually I think I may have discovered something about th-"

"OH! That reminds me!" Marie said as she walked through the door, "I told Justin he could stay the night so he could talk to you and Spirit about what he's found."

Stein sighed, "Marie this isn't a motel. Besides William here ju-"

"You let me stay here." She pointed down a hall, "And Crona." She crossed her arms, "And your probably gonna let the kids stay here tonight because of Senna. Besides Justin said he found out something important."

"Number 1, you and Crona are here because I enjoy your company. Number 2, I'm sending Senna to someone's house with a bottle of pain killers and a bag of Pixie Sticks. Number 3, William just said he had information about the case also."

"Number 4," Marie interjected, "Justin said he be here around 8." She pointed to the clock, "Its 7:30."

All the kids looked at each other, "Anyone else feel awkward?" Dante asked aloud but no one noticed.

Stein sighed and William patted his shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll make a wonderful wife one day."

"Don't make me dissect you." Stein smirked. He looked around, "Where's Spirit?"

Maka raised her hand, "As soon as Ms. Marie and you started arguing, he started backing towards the door."

Stein sighed, "He's head of that investigation along with Justin and should be here if there's information pertaining to it."

"Justin's gonna be here." Marie said matter-of-factly.

"Yes I know." He said at his desk and pulled a stool for around the corner, setting it in front of him. He patted the seat, "Okay Senna, let's see what I can do about wound." Elliot picked her up and carried her over to the stool.

Dante stood up, "I'm gonna go get a change of clothes for her. I'll be back."

"I'll give you a ride." Ed said standing up, "I hate the sight of blood."

"Yet you enjoy scalping people's heads?" Black*Star asked.

"I'M A COMPLICATED PERSON!" Ed yelled as he walked through the door, arms raised above his head.

"That's code for 'I'm a hypocrite'." Senna said. Almost everyone turned to her with teary eyes, "W-What?"

"WE MISSED YOU!" They yelled and dog piled on her.


	30. Medusa's Plan is Still in Effect?

**The views of Dante Ogaru are not supported by Here Kitty Kitty Kitty… Who loves kitties… Go figure…**

**Note: I'm almost finished with the view Soul Eater Revival 'facts' I thought of because I've noticed that I said this is three years later yet failed to describe what the original Soul Eater cast look like. It'll also include everyone's ages (even though I still don't know how old Kid is), which voice actors I would have for OCs, and opening and closing themes (as if I could make this into an anime).**

**Revelations; Medusa's Plan Is Still In Effect?**

It had taken Ed and Dante only ten minutes to get from Dr. Stein's to his and Senna's shared apartment. Ed looked up at the building, "This looks like the same building Lemmy and I came to when we visited Maka after the ankle incident." He remarked as he followed Dante in and to the stairs.

"That's because it is." Dante said, "We live on the floor below, next to some crazy ass cat lady."

"Not a cat person?"

Dante opened the door to the apartment, "Cats don't listen to a word you say, will take every opportunity to smack the shit out of you with their claws, try to put the last word in, and will never shut the hell up." He stopped and turned to Ed, "It's no wonder why they're Senna's favorite."

"Daaamn…" Ed said.

Dante shrugged and led Ed down the small hall to Senna's room. He opened it and walked in and over to her tall, ebony dresser. He opened it and groaned.

Ed raised an eyebrow, "Find something you didn't want to?"

"Pervert." He shook his head, "No, it was my turn to do laundry and well… I didn't." He held up a thin strapped, short white nightgown, "If I brought this or one of the others, she'd smash my head."

"So what are we gonna do? I'm pretty she'll smash your head in if you don't bring anything."

Dante walked passed him, "Well if I'm dead either way…" He took the three steps to his room, quickly walking in and walking back out before Ed had even left Senna's room. He held up a pair of plaid PJ bottoms, "She steals my dress shirts all the time. This shouldn't be any different."

"Uh-huh, but those are bottoms. As you saw, her shirt's more… gory looking."

Dante shrugged, "I'll figure something out." He started for the door, "Hell I'll give the one off my back, if it comes to it."

PATCHWORK LAB

Dante and Ed walked in the door, "Hey we're ba-Why is Justin Law kneeling in front of the bathroom?" Dante asked.

"I think Senna's shyness is getting the best of her." Tsubaki explained.

Dante and Ed looked at her, then each other, then Blood and Black*Star. The four started laughing hysterically. Dante wiped a tear from his eye, still chuckling, "Tsubaki I didn't you were a comedian?"

"YOU ALL CAN GO TO HELL!" They heard Senna shout from the bathroom.

They all started laughing again when Marie walked out, a pair of PJs in hand, "What's so funny?" She looked and raised an eyebrow when she noticed Justin in front of the bathroom door. She turned to Stein, hoping for an explanation.

He blew out a cloud of smoke, "He's trying to get her to come out so he can check her wounds, draw a cross on her head, or whatever." The four boys started laughing harder.

"But she's only in a towel…"

"That's what we keep trying to tell him." William explained, "BUT HE CAN'T FUCKING HEAR US!" He shouted in Justin's direction.

Justin turned and looked at the group, "What a sad day when a heart broken maiden will not let people lay eyes upon her!"

Dante and Ed fell on the ground laughing while Black*Star and Blood had trouble staying on the couch, "I can't breathe!" Blood said between laughing fits.

Elliot sighed, _'Blood wears a hearing aid for crying out loud. I bet he could understand better than this guy without it!'_

Marie started walking towards the bathroom, "Justin aren't you going to tell Stein what you found?"

He stood up quickly, "I had almost forgotten!" He turned to the door, "I shall return!"

"Please. Take your time." Senna said with an annoyed tone, but he couldn't hear her. Marie walked past him and into the bathroom.

Justin walked over to Stein's desk, "Would you happen to have a map of Death City?"

"Here." William said as he dug in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Thank you." Justin said as he opened it.

All the kids talked amongst themselves, "What'd you think they found?" Elliot asked.

"The better question is if they're gonna tell us." Soul said.

"We're right here." Liz said, "It's not like they can tell us no."

Kid stood up, clearly annoyed, "Hopefully it's something that can put an end to this case. We're up to victim number 9."

"This can't be!" They turned when they heard Stein.

"What is it Dr. Stein?" Maka said as she stood.

He turned his chair, "It's nothing, don't worry."

"What's nothing?" Marie asked as she helped a red faced Senna to the couch.

"Thou have finally graced me with your presence!" Justin exclaimed and William grabbed his sleeve.

Stein motioned for Marie to come over. Her eyes widened when she looked at the map.

Senna glanced over, "What're they looking at?"

"Something to do with that kidnapping murder thingy going on." Lemmy explained. She smirked, "Why is your face red?"

Senna yawned, "You should be the one with the red face," She lowered her voice, "seeing as you were the one screwing Edward senseless last night," her voice got higher, "while I was getting my mother fucking head smashed in!"

Lemmy raised an eyebrow and turned to Tsubaki. Tsubaki waved her hands in front of her defensively, "I told Liz and… Well… It was her job to keep Senna awake on the ride over… So she made her laugh."

"You laughed?" Lemmy asked turning back to Senna.

"In her defense," Liz started, "it sounded more like a manic evil genius plotting your demise."

Senna nodded. Kid groaned, "You do realize almost everyone can hear every word your saying, right?"

Blood flashed Ed a thumbs up, "She'll make a fine wife someday." He said with all sincerity.

Senna was shocked, "It must be the lack of blood and skull fragments because you actually didn't sound like a prick for a second."

Elliot padded Blood shoulder, "Yes, it's a miracle, he _does _have tact."

Stein turned his chair around, "Alright. Let's tell them."

"That Lemmy and Ed had sex? We already know." Blood said.

Stein, Marie's eyes widened as William stopped eating his sandwich long enough to mutter about 'sick little sea urchins'.

Lemmy smacked him and turned to Senna, "Well we were talking about how much we'd miss you if you had died-"

"So glad my death is such a turn on for you." Senna scoffed.

"One thing led to another… and… well yeah…"

"There was no 'one thing led to another'." Ed said, "You dropped your towel, end of story."

Soul turned to Maka, "Hey wanna go home and talk about Senna dying?" She glared at him before smashing his skull in with a book, "Can't… blame a guy... for trying."

'_And so an innuendo is born...'_ Stein thought but quickly shook it from his mind,"ENOUGH!" He yelled, getting everyone's attention. Everyone turned in his direction. He turned to Justin, "Lay the map out on the table so they can see." Marie moved the things on the table and Justin lied the map down. Everyone's eyes widened.

"W-What is this?" Blood asked as he shakily pointed to the map.

"It's the locations of where all the women in the 'Bloody Spider' case were found." Justin said as he knelt near the table. All the locations were marked with a line connecting

"But the reports this morning only talked 9 girls missing." Dante said.

William put his sandwich down on the nearest person, Justin's head, "That's the official report but I went back in the records, looking for similar cases involving the pattern of mutilation and whatnot and found about 26 others in the past year." Justin tried to remove the sandwich but William smacked his hand, "I didn't notice it until I thought about the mark on their chest and the dying of their hair." He picked up the sandwich and took a bite before placing it back down on Stein's head, "I found multiple cases with that and, of you mark and connect the lines, we get this."

Stein took the sandwich off his head and threw it away, "I bet your all wondering what _this_ is."

"It's the symbol that was outside Kat's Kradle." Elliot said.

Everyone looked at him weirdly and Stein nodded, "Sid mentioned something about a symbol being near the castle. Justin, I believe you know something about this…"

He nodded, "It was a symbol in one of the book I found at the library. It's a conjuring symbol for bringing about bound souls used primarily by witches, a circle with 35 points."

"So this case might be connected to Medusa…" Maka asked lowly, "And the resurrection of those witches Kamilla told Elliot about?"

Stein nodded, "You right on part of that but Kamilla must've been planning this before Medusa came along." He pointed to the map, "If what we think is going on is actually happening, then the last victim should be dumped here."

"Are you planning on stopping this guy?" Kid asked.

"Yes." Stein said as he took a hit off his cigarette, "Tonight as a matter-of-fact."

Everyone's eyes widened.

**KAT'S KRADLE (THRONE ROOM)**

'_Even after all this time, this devil woman still has me under her thumb.'_ Eruka thought to herself scornfully as she walked in. Medusa had made herself right at home in Kamilla's castle, bringing her own 'arrow'-fied touch to the place. Eruka stopped in front of the tall glass like throne, "I have a report from the man you had placed in Death City."

Medusa smiled, "Oh really now?"

Eruka nodded, "He's said he was almost finished with his 'masterpiece'. As he put it, 'only one brushstroke left'."

Medusa chuckled, "Fantastic." She stood up and walked near the giant window and looked out, "Thanks to the planning Kamilla had already gone to the trouble of doing, what would have took us ten years has only taken one." She turned to Eruka with a sly smile, "What a surprise that she had such _devoted_ followers."

The doors opened once more and Laria came running, "Ms. Medusa! Ms. Medusa!"

She bent down to his level as he came to a halt in front of her, "Yes what is it?" She asked concerned.

Eruka felt like retching at the sight, _'That's the same way she acted when she was manipulating Crona…'_ She had to turn her head, _'That devil bitch…'_

"I was playing hide-and-seek with Mr. Free but lost track of him." Laria said in an upset tone.

Medusa stood up and offered her hand which he happily took, "Come now, I'll help you find him." They started walking towards the door but Medusa stopped next to Eruka, "Why don't you come help us Eruka?" She said in a friendly manner before dropping to a more vicious one, "Seeing as it would be in your best interest if we find him."

Eruka swallowed hard, "Y-Yes Medusa."

**Is Justin even allowed to have crushes?**


	31. An Opinion of What's to Come?

Math Lesson of the Day: Over 2000 views does not = only 10 reviews. I feel as if the only person actually liking this is my mom. If you guys aren't liking what you're reading tell me. I (probably won't) listen, but come on and spread the love… AND REVIEW GAJJGJEJNVAMVJNEFNBEOJROVJEJNRVJELRVJEPIJTBHSL! Yeah… that got my point across.

P.S. Oh William how you demean people….

Asking for the Vote; An Opinion of What's to Come?

"So now that you know where he's gonna be how are you gonna stop him?" Kid asked.

"Well in all honesty I was hoping for you guys to help." Stein smirked, "We're hoping an ambush will be enough to catch him."

"We're happy to help Professor Stein." Maka said and Soul nodded.

"We'll help also." Lemmy and Ed said.

Blood looked at Elliot who nodded, "You can count us in."

"If you think I'd miss this you're crazier than you let on." Black*Star said in a serious tone.

"Don't forget us." Liz and Kid said, Patty smiling in agreement.

Stein nodded, "Good." He turned to Dante, "What about you?"

Dante shook his head, "I'm kinda useless without a weapon." He pointed to Senna, "I don't think she can maintain a positive wavelength with her head all screwed up more than it should be."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here." William said. Everyone looked at him weird, "What? You think I'm not getting in on this? This bastard has to pay for making me work overtime."

"Well there you go." Stein said as he stood up, "If you excuse me I have a phone call to make. I need to go yell at a certain Death Scythe…" He walked into another room.

"Hey guys…" Patty raised her hand, "what do we do with Senna." They all looked to see they citrine eyed friend nodding off before Justin nudged her awake.

"That is a problem…" Liz said. Everyone looked at Senna.

"Excuse me for a moment." Justin said before going into the same room Stein did.

"We could pump her full of sugar and hope she doesn't crash before we get back." Blood suggested.

Dante shook his head, "Nah, sugar works the other way on her, it'd make her crash immediately."

"Hmm…" Everyone wondered.

"Why do I feel like a sick dog in a kennel?"

Blood patted her head, "Because girl, if we don't find you a good owner we'll have to put you down."

"Are you sure you aren't the one with the head injury?"

He tickled her under her chin, "Who's a good girl?" Her eyebrow twitched, "That's right you are!"

Tsubaki smacked him in the back of the head and Black*Star shook his head, "Seriously?" He turned to Elliot, "When'd he lose his freaking mind?"

Elliot sighed, "Around the 45th time he snuck into the girl's locker room and some girl with pink hair smashed him into a wall."

Stein walked in, "Okay is everyone ready?"

Kid shook his head, "What're you going to do about Senna?"

Stein twisted his bolt, "Justin volunteered to stay with her." He said pointing behind him to Justin, "Besides Marie wanted someone to stay here and wait for Crona to get back from his mission. He doesn't like being alone."

"Well then it's settled." William said standing up and heading for the door, "Let's get going. Don't want to keep Fuckface waiting long."

"What foul language…" Justin remarked.

Blood chuckled to himself, "Well he should have a fun time with Senna then…" He whispered to Elliot who rolled his eyes before standing up and walking out with everyone else. Blood followed Black*Star out but not before saying his parting words, "Sen don't corrupt the priest and Mr. Law…" He smiled, "_Correct_ as much as possible." He didn't dodge the flying vase.

**DEATH FOUNTAIN (MIDDLE OF THE CITY)**

"Stein are you sure this is the place?" Marie asked from their post on the roof of one of the buildings.

He took a hit off his cigarette, "Yes, William and I made a list of all the points on the map and this was the last place… The center of the circle." She nodded, "We should get into position. According to the ritual Justin found in the book, he should be here around midnight."

She gasped, "You mean we're not saving her."

"She's already been dead since the first day he kidnapped her. William said all the mutilation and things done to the girls was post-mortem."

Marie nodded solemnly, "O-Okay. At least we're stopping him before he finishes this." She transformed into weapon form.

"I wish I had better news Marie… I really do…" Marie didn't comment.

Dante was around the corner of a building a few feet away from the square, "I'm not use to this kind of weapon Mr. Edwards…" He remarked looking down at the silver brass knuckles.

"Well you better get used to it dumbass!" William shouted in his gruff tone.

"Geez it's like having Senna back without the benefit of actually winning." He said sarcastically.

"Stop whining like a bitch and act like a man dammit."

Dante was about to slam the knuckles into a wall when he heard someone walk up behind him, "Technical difficulties?" Kid asked and Dante turned around.

"Hey reaper," William said, "got a camera?"

Kid raised an eyebrow, "No, why?"

"You could've got a picture of me bitch slapping someone." He laughed and Dante slammed the knuckles into a wall, "Yeah that really hurt while I'm in WEAPON FORM YOU MORON!"

Kid sighed, "Your souls aren't resonating together well…"

"No shit." Dante huffed, "My hand's on fire."

"Pussy." William remarked and Dante slammed him into a wall again, "STILL IN WEAPON FORM! Therefore, STILL NOT HURTING!" Dante slammed his own head into the wall, "Yeah that's really starting to hurt me."

Kid looked down at Liz and Patty, "They really aren't getting along."

"Yeah… Well… Dante's just not used to Mr. Edwards." Liz said.

"But sis, he acts just like Senna does around Dante." Patty countered.

"She's right." Kid said, "Verbally abusive partners seem to follow him." He saw Dante's soul reacting to William's insults, "Well that's interesting…"

"What?" Liz and Patty said.

"The more they argue, the more in tune their souls become. How very odd." Kid cleared his throat to get the two in front of him's attention, "Well now that that problem is solved I gotta go." He started walking away.

Dante scratched his head, "What problem…?"

"The fact you're a still a pussy..."

"Shut up old man." He didn't even notice his hand had stopped burning.

Black*Star was in separate alley, looking over the fountain. He had told Tsubaki to stay a way back just until it was time to spring into action, "This is it Tsubaki. Tonight we finally catch this bastard once and for all." He noticed she hadn't been answering him for a while, but he guessed she was just too busy keep an eye out to answer his random questions, "Do you think this will have something to do with those witches resurrecting?" He waited for an answer and sighed. He started turning around, "I know this is scary to think ab-Tsubaki?" He started walking down the alley, "Tsubaki?" He started walking faster, "TSUBAKI?!"

Blood came running around the corner, "Hey what's wrong?"

"I can't find Tsubaki." Black*Star said looking around.

"What do you mean you ca-"

"I MEAN I CAN'T FUCKING FIND HER!" Black*Star yelled, facing Blood, his teeth gritted.

Blood backed up, eyes wide, "Calm down for a secon-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DO-!"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME AND LET ME FINISH MY FUCKING SENTENCE!" Black*Star flinched, "Is yelling at me going to find her? No. But think for a minute. Was Tsubaki in weapon form?"

"No…"

"Where was she the last time she answered you."

"A few feet behind in the middle of the alley?"

Blood sighed, not wanting to tell Black*Star where he was going with this. Elliot took that as his cue, "Black*Star… What do the girls that the guy we're here to catch look like?"

Black*Star stumbled back, "No… No… NO!"

Blood placed his hand on Black*Star's shoulder, "Let's go tell Dr. Stein. The guy we're looking for probably saw a few of us _lurking_ around, thought he was caught, saw Tsubaki as the closest target and took the opportunity. He's probably not far from here so let's hurry."

Black*Star nodded and followed him, head down.

Blood looked back and shook his head, "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"It is my fault. I should've protected her." He muttered and clenched his fists.

Blood stopped walking, "If you beat yourself up now, you won't have the strength to protect her next time."

Black*Star looked up, "You're right." He took a deep breath, "I'll tell you one thing. If he hurt her in the slightest, I'll fucking kill him."

Blood nodded, "I wouldn't expect anything less." He started walking again.

Elliot chuckled, "Very inspiring sir."

"Shit don't tell me you're gonna start calling me that again?"

Elliot laughed, "Only when you deserve it."

Once they got to Stein and told him what happened his eyes widened, "What? How'd this happen?" Black*Star started to speak, "Never mind it's irrelevant." He walked to the edge of the roof and looked down to where Kid was stationed, "Get everyone in this sector. He's not here."

Kid looked up, "Then where is he? You said this would be the last spot." He said irritated.

"Wherever he is, he has Tsubaki so get a move on."

Kid nodded, "I'll be right back." He ran down the back part of the alley.

Stein turned to Blood and Black*Star, "Call the lab and tell Justin that as soon as Crona gets there to call us and come to our location. I'm pretty sure we'll need his help." He said between taking hits off his cigarette.

Blood look confused, "You want Justin or Crona to come here?"

"What did I just say?" Stein asked as he put out his cigarette.

Blood shrugged, "You confused me."

Black*Star had his hands up, about to ring Blood's neck when they heard Marie, "He meant that as soon as Crona gets there, he wants Crona to stay with Senna, and for Justin to call us so we can tell him where we are and come help. Do you understand now?"

Blood stood there for a second and Black*Star groaned, "For the love of-I'LL CALL HIM!" He took out his phone, "Shit, can't you even do one simple task?" He was behind Blood and didn't realize why Blood wasn't responding to him or Marie.


	32. Tragedy in the Valley of Dry Bones?

Note: I love Justin… Just hate writing for him. That and the fact he's an ass in the manga and is practically teamed up with that prick Giriko. ENJOY!

Adventures in Babysitting; Tragedy in the Valley of Dry Bones?

"Here we go!" Justin said happily as he entered the living room, two cups in his hands. He set one down on the table in front of Senna, "I'm afraid he only had Earl Grey though…" He frowned.

"Th… That's okay." She had her head down, her hands fidgeting on her lap.

"Are you okay?" He knelt down in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder, "How bad is the pain?"

'_**Better answer him quickly dear…'**_ The voice in her head tsked.

'_Since when are you back? Didn't I get rid of you?'_

'_**I'm afraid just screaming 'Get out' isn't enough to get rid of me.' **_Senna could almost hear the smile in the woman's voice.

'_I could've sworn it was 'GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU BITCH'!'_ Justin cocked his head to side when he saw her grimace.

'_**My, my, what foul language for a young girl. Oh look, that man is starting to think you're crazy.'**_

'_Bitch.'_ Senna raised her head, "I'm fine. Just tired."

Justin sighed and stood up, "Unfortunately there's nary a thing I can do to help with that. The professor was adamant about you staying up while I was here."

Senna smiled, "He forgot to give me pixie sticks."

Justin chuckled, "That's right he did." The phone started ringing, "I wonder who that could be…?" He walked over, "Hello?" Senna faintly heard someone on the other line, "Oh no, that's awful…. Tell the professor I understand…. Right… Goodbye."

Senna stood shakily, "What happened? Did something happen?" She said walking over.

Justin shook his head, "It's going to be okay. They ran into a slight hindrance but all should be resolved by tonight." He said as he grasped her shoulders and turned her and heading for the couch.

"If everything was going to be alright you wouldn't have said the phrase 'how awful'." She turned in his grasp, "Just tell me. I promise I can handle it." She pleaded.

"If I tell you and you get upset, it might disturb your injuries."

She took a step forward, having to crane her neck higher to look him in the eye, "If you don't tell, I'll spend the entire night worried and that'll be worse for my injuries."

They stood there for a moment before he gave in, "Your friend Tsubaki may have been taken prisoner by the man we're after."

"WHAT?"

"I told you, you would get upset." He sighed.

She turned and headed for the door, "We need to go help!"

Justin grabbed her arm, "_We_ aren't going to do anything. _You _are going to sit. And_ I'm_ going to leave to help as soon as Crona gets here." Senna turned and growled at him, "In those bandages, cats have more bite than you."

She wrenched her arm out of his grip, "But-"

"Sit." He pointed to the couch.

She stomped her foot, "They helped find me when I was gone, I should go hel-"

"They didn't have head wounds that could kill them. The warped sense of pride is what got you these injuries in the first place." He said as he rubbed his thumb against the bandage on her cheek.

She stood glaring at him for a moment before sighing heavily and flopping onto the couch, "Fine…"

He smiled and sat next to her, patting her shoulder, "Don't worry… Everything will be fine."

She looked up at him, "At least someone I know is an optimist…."

**DC MIRRORS, WINDOWS, AND GLASSITIES (ABANDONED SINCE 1993)**

"So this is where that sicko's been hiding out?" Soul asked.

"Yeah." Maka responded, "Hopefully nothing's happened to Tsubaki."

"Don't worry." Dr. Stein said, "From what I can tell she's perfectly fine."

Black*Star clenched his hands, "What the hell are we waiting for then? Let's get in there before that bastard really does hurt her."

"Patience is a virtue dumbass." William said, "The jackass in the there knows that place better than we do. If we charge in there and he has the place rigged and we get hurt, I'll be coming after your ass!"

"You have a lot of anger issues don't you?" Dante asked.

"Says the one who constantly bitches. I mean seriously, does your usual partner have to deal with this?" Dante sighed.

"Okay this is what we're going to do." Stein began, "Maka and Lemmy, you and your weapons take the back door, using your soul perception to get to where Tsubaki is. Black*Star and Blood, charge the front for the distraction. Dante, Kid, and I will go through the roof around the same time as Blood and Black*Star strike. Everyone clear on the details?"

"Yes."

"Good." He turned towards the building, "Let's go." He and Dante headed for the roof, while Maka and Lemmy went towards the back.

Black*Star turned to Blood, "You ready?" Blood stood there, "Dude, I asked if you're ready." He put his hand on Blood's shoulder, "Earth to prick?"

Blood faced, "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Yeah, about five times." He noticed Blood's face was screwed up, "Dude what's up? You can't be spacing now." He lowered his voice, "Tsubaki's life might be riding on this. Don't screw it up."

Blood was still standing there as Elliot transformed back into human form waving a hand in Blood's face, "What's wrong?"

Blood pointed to his ear, "They shorted out…" He said frowning.

"What're you guys talking about?" Black*Star asked.

Elliot and Blood looked to him, then each other, then him. Blood sighed, "Don't make a big deal outta it, alright." He lifted his hand to left ear and pulled out a small device.

Black*Star rubbed the back of his head, "No wonder he hasn't been answering anyone." He looked at Elliot, "How are we supposed to communicate if he can't hear what everyone's telling him?"

Elliot sighed, looking at his watch, "Usually when this happens he can read lips, but it's so dark out here he can hardly figure out what anyone saying. The only other option is when our souls are resonating I can tell him anything anyone saying." Elliot held up his finger, "You won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

"What's so bad about anyone knowing?"

Elliot shook his head, "He's scared that if the faculty knew, they'd kick him out for not being able to function on missions."

"That's bullshit." Black*Star deadpanned. He turned to the building, "But, yeah, I guess I'll keep his secret if…" He turned towards them, "He helps save Tsubaki."

Elliot smirked, "That can be arranged."

Black*Star, "Well, then let's get to it." He ran for the door.

Elliot turned to Blood. He pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on, holding it in one hand while signing 'Let's go.' Blood nodded and Elliot quickly put the flashlight away before transforming. He ran after Black*Star.

**ALLAMER (OUTER OUTSKIRTS)**

Free was on all fours as he ran as he could, '_I have no idea where I'm going but farther is better!_' He thought to himself. He stopped and leaned against a tree, "How far does this damn forest reach?" He stood up and started walking upright. He sniffed in the air and grimaced, "I knew she's try to find me." He lowered on all fours, "I just didn't think she'd catch up this fast!" He yelled as he took off running again.

He skidded to a halt when he reached the tree line. The land beyond the trees was gray and cracked. It seemed to span for miles, empty not even the snow was anywhere to be seen. He took a step onto the ground and it crunched beneath his feet, "What the hell is going on here?" He took a few more steps, the crunch growing the louder the farther he went, but something that caught his eye begged him on. He bent down near what he thought was a branch. He broke a piece of it off and sniffed, "Bone…?" He started digging, the soil getting harder to dig through the further down, "What the hell?!" He yelled. A small skull, no larger than a child's, lay in the hole.

Free backed up and stumbled to stand up, "This can't be a cemetery…" He looked around, "There aren't any markers…"

"I thought we'd find you here." He turned sharply and saw Medusa standing there smiling, flanked on one side by Eruka and the other by Laria, the little boy who he was supposed to be 'playing' with. Medusa shook her head, "You want to know what this is?" She said taking a step onto the crunchy soil, "This," She gestured with wide arms, "is the Valley of Dry Bones." She put her arms down, "It's where Kamilla put all the ones who couldn't… survive the 'transformation' to become a Soulless." She took another step towards him and he stepped back, "What's this? Afraid?"

"No…" Free said as he took another step back, "But being as far away from you as possible is a good thing."

Medusa smiled, "Oh really?" She motioned with her finger, "Eruka… Come here for a moment."

Eruka stepped forward fearfully, "What do you want?"

She motioned for Eruka to stand in front of her, "Oh nothing really." She took off her coat and turned to Laria, "Put this over your head and don't look until I tell you." Laria nodded and out the coat over his head. She turned back to Free and Eruka, "If you want to be so far away from me…" She smirked, "I think I can oblige…" She raised her arms over her head, "One of the great perks about being me, along with the fact I've acquired this new body, one being a witch at that, is that I get a few new powers." Eruka started backing up towards Free, "_A valley of bones, covered in stones. Ruins alone, do nothing but moan…_ ARISE!"

The ground started shaking as the hand that was sticking out near Free reached up and wrapped around his ankle. He broke away, falling to the ground, "MEDUSA! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" She smiled, not saying a word.

A full skeleton crawled out of the ground and wrapped around Eruka. She struggled against it, not being able to break free. More popped out of the ground, one covering her mouth, not letting her scream. They started dragging her into the ground.

Free got up and tried to charge over and help her, "ERUKA!" He tripped when another hand grabbed him. More broke through the ground trying to latch onto him, "MEDUSA! WHAT IS THIS!?" He yelled as two bone arms wrapped around his and dragged it into the ground. He looked up and saw Medusa smile, setting him off, "THAT'S IT YOU BITCH! JUST WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'LL REGRET IT!" He saw Eruka still halfway above the ground, "Don't worry Eruka! I'll save you!" She got drawn farther into the ground, tears in her eyes. Her head was barely above the ground level, when she closed her eyes, before getting pulled all the way in.

Free was getting tugged farther into the ground as Medusa stepped towards him, "Don't worry. You'll still be able to breathe. This will just give you time to… think about your actions." He growled up at her, but was too far into the ground to do much else. She waved down at him, "Bye now." He was pulled all the way under. Medusa turned and walked back to Laria, "You can uncover your eyes now."

He pulled the jacket from his head, "W-Where'd they go?"

She bent down in front of him, smiling sadly as she ruffled his hair, "I had to give them a time-out. But don't worry, they'll be back soon." She stood up and held her hand out, "Now how about we go get some ice cream?" He nodded and took her hand. They walked back into the forest.


	33. The Beginning of More Torment?

This will be the shortest chapter written, and to say I'm upset would be an understatement. The reason being I wanted the entire fight scene to start out next chapter… So here's something besides a fight scene. REVIEW OR I TAKE YOUR SOUL! ONWARD!

Hell Ward Bound; The Beginning of More Torment?

Senna looked up at Justin, "If you're gonna keep me hostage can you at least get me some more tea?" She said holding up her cup.

He stood up, "Of course, it would be an honor." He said smiling as he took the cup and walked into the kitchen.

"It's just tea…" She sighed and crossed her arms.

He came back through the door, "I put a little more sugar in it…" He said and she nodded. As he crossed the room, the hem of his robe got caught on the edge of the coffee table. He tripped and started to fall towards Senna, her arms uncrossing as he landed on her, his head landing in the crook of her neck, arms bracing him on either side of her head. His eyes widened as he lifted his head, "I'm sorry, truly."

Senna's face started to turn red as she tried to push him off, "No p-problem… Now get off me p-please." She stuttered, her voice reaching a higher octave.

He lifted off her and they both sat, not talking.

The front door opened, "Hey Ms. Marie! Dr. Stein I'm-…Where is everyone?"

Justin stood up, "They're on a mission right now, which reminds me, I must be off now that you're here." He said heading for the door, "Good day!"

They waved him off and Senna turned to Crona, "Welcome back." She said.

He walked over and sat down, "Great to be back." He yawned, "I hope everyone'll be alright."

She nodded, "They will be, I'm sure of it."

**DC MIRRORS, WINDOWS, AND GLASSITIES (ABANDONED SINCE 1993)**

"So how long do we have to wait until we crash in?" Lemmy asked.

"Dr. Stein said wait till we hear the crash… Have you figured out where in there Tsubaki is yet?" Maka asked turning to Lemmy.

She shook her head, "No. If it's in closed spaces, I can only get a good reading if I'm resonating with Ed." She looked towards the large building, "It doesn't help that _something _is blocking my soul perception."

"You noticed that too?" Lemmy nodded.

"So what you're trying to say is we're going in blind?" Soul asked.

Ed sighed, "What a major clusterfuck the past week's been… The energy around us has been bad ever since Blood and Elliot got back… WE DESERVE A VACATION!"

Maka shook her head, "Let's just hope the block lifts once we get in there."

Lemmy nodded, "So we play the waiting game."

**ROOF**

Kid walked back from the edge of the roof, "Black*Star and Blood are about to charge in."

"Good it's almost time." Stein said as he took a drag off his cigarette looking towards the skylight, "Have either of you noticed the block around this place?"

Dante shook his head, "What kind of block are you talking about?"

"There's no way of telling what's in there." Kid said. Dante looked at him confused and he sighed, "Our soul perception is somehow being blocked."

Dante was still looking at him confused and Patty sighed, "NO ONE CAN TELL WHO'S IN THERE, WHO'S ALIVE, AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She yelled.

Dante pouted, "She didn't have to yell…"

"Pussy." William huffed.

"I hate you." Dante said glaring at the knuckles.

"Feelings mutual dumbass."

"That's enough you two." Marie said, "You need to stay focused. If what Stein said is correct, then we're basically going in blind."

"Marie's right." Stein remarked, "We have no way of knowing who we're going up against, what kind of abilities he has, or why we can't see inside. Not to mention, we don't know who's all in there. He didn't leave Mariann body at the sight, so for all we know she might still be alive. Also, we don't know why he abducted Tsubaki."

"Well whatever he's planning, we can take him." Dante said.

"Said the bitch." William said.

Kid looked down at Liz and Patty, "It's going to be a long, long, _very long_ night."

Liz sighed, "You got that right."

"I wonder how Blood's doing?" Patty asked.

"Better than us I bet…" Liz said.

**FRONT OF THE BUILDING**

Black*Star pushed against the door, "It won't budge!" He roared. The light from the lamp outside the door was dim, but light enough for Blood to see.

"Maybe because you're not putting your usual force into it?" Blood shrugged, "I've seen you push that Hiro jackass harder than that."

Black*Star stepped back from the door, "Yeah… Well I was thinking… If that guy is really close to Tsubaki… And we spook him by barging in and causing a ruckus…" He looked down, "I just don't want something to happen to Tsubaki… That's all."

Blood put his hand on Black*Star's shoulder, "That's all well and good, but think of it another way, if our part of the mission was to get in there 'quietly', Dr. Stein would've put us on the roof or made us came in from behind. Our job was to cause a distraction so that Maka and Lemmy, who by now know exactly where Tsubaki is, can get her." He patted his shoulder, "So…" he gestured to the door, "Barge away!"

Black*Star looked up, the ferocity back in his eyes, "Stand back." Blood nodded and walked down the stairs. Black*Star took a few steps back before ramming himself into the door, it flying off the hinges. He rushed in, Blood following close behind. He stopped, his eyes widening, "What the hell…?!"

**KAT'S KRADLE (DINING ROOM)**

"To think we're so close to our goal I can almost taste it." Medusa said sitting down.

Laria looked up from his place, "Forgive me for asking, but may I ask why these witches are so important? Miss Kamilla never explained it to me…" He said hesitantly.

Medusa propped her chin on her hand, "Hmm… I think that my reasons would differ from Kamilla's… She probably wanted to raise them because she thought she could control their power, which is nonsense." She smirked, "My reason for raising them is simple."

Laria swallowed hard, "And that is…?"

Medusa closed her eyes, still smiling, "The world has become too boring in the last few years… It needs a little… Drama."

"But…" Medusa looked up to see him shaking, "Teribella and Gloriana were terrible, terrible people… Releasing them from their prisons… IT WOULD DESTROY THE WORLD!"

Medusa was kneeling by his side in an instant, "Oh…" She cupped his face in her hands, "Laria, you don't understand because you're young. When you grow up, you'll realize that sometimes the world _needs _people that make things a little more interesting."

"But-"

"You'll understand it all one day." She smiled. He didn't respond, instead noticing how much the body of his former mistress had changed. Her face had thinned and her eyes had turned a gold color, her hair a dark blonde. She had thinned out too, (much to the corset's relief). Laria realized something else too. This really wasn't his old mistress. This woman was more confident, more planning. She protected him. He had to trust her.

It was going to be the only way he'd survive.

She stood up noticing his discomfort, "Come now. You can help me in the library." She started walking towards the door at the other side of the room. She turned when she noticed he wasn't following her.

"Miss Kamilla never let me into the library…"

Medusa smiled, "I'm not Kamilla." She motioned for him to follow her and he smiled slightly as he stood up. She wasn't Kamilla, and he wasn't complaining.

_**GAH! TOO SHORT! EVERYONE LOSE IT… AND REVIEW! Also fuck you Medusa… Corrupting little kids and shit…**_


	34. Who Will Survive?

Reviews would be appreciated…

An Event to Remember; Who Will Survive?

**DC MIRRORS, WINDOWS, AND GLASSITIES (ABANDONED SINCE 1993)**

Black*Star rushed through the door, Blood following. He halted to a stop, "What the hell…?!" Hanging from the ceiling was a girl in a long black dress with her hair up.

Blood put a hand on Black*Star's shoulder before he could freak out, "It's not Tsubaki. It's Mariann." He said, remembering the girl's face from the missing posters.

Black*Star nodded, "Okay so where's Tsubaki?" He asked looking around. There were rows and rows of shelves that almost reached the ceiling, having glass panes and mirrors along them. In the corner of the room was a foundry with a long table in front of it, shards of glass scattered on it. In the darkness he barely made out the image of two figures from the light of the foundry. Suddenly the lights switched on and both their eyes widened.

Tsubaki's arms were strapped to the wall, her shirt ripped and her mouth taped. Standing over her was a very large man with greasy blonde hair hanging down to his shoulders. The sleeves of his plaid shirt were rolled up to his elbows revealing various scars on his hands and lower arms. In his hand was a branding iron with the brand glowing red. He turned slowly to face them, "Welcome. You're just in time." His face had a few scars and a large burn mark on his neck. He lifted the brand and pointed it in the direction of Tsubaki's chest, "TIME FOR TH-" He was interrupted by as Stein smashed the skylight, followed by Kid and Dante.

The man turned dropping the iron and Black*Star took the opportunity, running over and smashing his foot into the guy's side making him skid away from Tsubaki. She opened her eyes as Black*Star took off his shirt and wrapped it around her, "It's alright. I'm here." He took the tape off her mouth, "Are you okay?" She just nodded and he tried pulling at the chains.

Maka and Lemmy come through the backdoor after the crash to see Stein, Kid, and Blood trying to fight the guy. Kid got close enough for the man to grab him by the collar and threw him to the ground, "Shit!" He yelled as his head hit the ground.

The man smirked, "You all can't stop her." He quickly picked Kid back up and turned sharply, throwing him into the nearest row of shelves.

He passed through the first one but smashed into the second one, glass shattering around him, "KID!" Both Liz and Patty yelled.

Lemmy saw the binds that were still holding Tsubaki to the wall. She turned towards the fight, "BLOOD! THE BINDS!"

Elliot heard her, "Blood throw me at one of Tsubaki's binds. Lemmy has the other." He looked over to Lemmy and nodded, jumping back from the fight and line of fire. They both hit one of the binds at the same time.

Tsubaki's arms fell and she wrapped them around Black*Star's neck. He patted the back of her head softly. William, who with Dante had rushed over at the beginning of the fight, kneeled down beside them, "I got her. Go kick his ass for me." Black*Star hesitated for moment, "Damn it. Either you go kick his ass or I'll kick yours!"

"Geez old man. Take it easy." Black*Star said as he let go of Tsubaki, "I'll be back."

She nodded, "Right."

Elliot and Edward had transformed and stood next to Black*Star, "Mind giving us a toss back into battle?" Elliot asked and Ed agreed,

"Yeah Lemmy not really good without a weapon…" He said looking over to see her barely dodging the flying glass.

Black*Star nodded, "Sure." Elliot and Ed transformed and he quickly tossed them back to the owners before charging in. Just as he was about to land a hit on the guy when the man's arm flew back and knocked him back a few feet, "Damn!"

Blood rushed at him just as the man's arm went up, and a blast of sonic waves flew at Blood, pushing him back. At first Blood didn't feel the effects until he heard a slight buzzing in his ears, then a burning. Everyone looked over when he yelled and fell to the ground, his hands over his ears. His hearing aids had exploded and blood was leaking out, "FUCK!"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM!" Stein yelled, "YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR EYES ON HIM! His soul can shoot out sonic waves and its creating blocks for our attacks!"

Just as he said that the man raised his arms as Maka and Lemmy for coming from different sides. Both stopped immediately and Lemmy ducked before the blast, but Maka went flying, skidding across the glass filled table near the foundry. She lifted up carefully, trying to stand and pull the large shard of glass from her shoulder. Soul transformed and put his hand over hers, "Don't. We'll get Doctor Edwards to get it out." He said as William stood up and walked over to her. He looked over to the remaining people fighting just as Lemmy went through the same shelves Kid had went through earlier.

She lifted up on her elbow to see Kid lying on his stomach, his head lying on Liz's lap and Patty hovering over them, "So this is where you've been hiding?" She noticed the very large shard of glass protruding from his back.

Liz shook her head, "It's not like we have much choice." She said as she looked down at Kid as he put his hand on the ground and lifted up,

"I can still fight."

"No you can-" Patty started but he glared at her.

"The only two left are Black*Star and Stein. We hav-"

"Lie down." Liz said. She looked over and saw the fight still going on, the man's movements slowing.

"I don't think you heard me-"

"I SAID LIE DOWN!" Liz yelled interrupting him, "They're handling him fine on their own. Just… Just lie down." He looked up to see her tearing up slightly, "That wound… I don't want to lose you."

He sighed and lied back down, "Don't cry Liz… It's not symmetrical."

She wiped her eyes, "Is that all you care about?"

He smirked, "I could've sworn I said I cared about you." She smiled.

Lemmy put her head back down, "Well it's not like any surprises are gonna happen."

**DWMA (ENTRANCE)**

A small gray carriage pulled up in front. The old man who drove put down the reins and the white horses neighed in response. He hopped down from his seat and smoothed his gray hair back into place, fixed the collar of his black jacket, and made sure his cufflinks were in place before opening the door of the carriage. He put his hand out and helped the woman in back out, "Thank you Hugh." She said with a slight southern drawl.

"Always a pleasure Madame LeDoux." He said.

The woman stared up at the school, the upper portion of her face hidden by a white masquerade mask contrasting against her slightly tanned skin, beads hanging down across her cheeks and tied back with a white ribbon in a long bow, her reddish brown kept short and permed. She wore a strapless gown that clung to her petite torso, white feathers lined across her chest, the bottom part of the dress chiffon in its material and swaying down to the ground. Her arms had sleeves puffed at the top then tight down to her wrists. Her lips were colored a dark purple. As she took a step towards the building, her skirt lifted to show white heels with a peep toe, speckled with little crystals. She stopped and turned to the driver, "Stay here. If I'm longer than an hour, it means he's let me stay."

Hugh bowed, "As you wish."

She nodded and started her way through the door. All was quiet in the halls thanks to the night, _'Thanks heavens. What would the students think if they saw some strange woman in mask walking around? Not to mention I forgot to put up my Soul Protect…'_ She thought to herself as she made her way to the Death Room. She rounded a corner and saw a young girl with shoulder length pink hair. The girl looked up, her eyes widening and immediately took off down another hall, _'What a curios girl…'_ She smiled to herself.

Kim ran straight for the infirmary where she knew Jackie was. She flung open the door, out of breath and panting, "J-Jackie…"

Jackie turned around, "Oh my gosh Kim! Are you okay?" She asked as she hurried over to her.

Kim nodded, "She's here."

"Who? Who's here?"

"The head one."

Jackie's eyes widened, "No way. You're joking right?"

"Would I joke about something like this?" She took a deep breath, "Something's gonna happen soon…" Jackie just nodded.

**OUTSIDE THE DEATH ROOM**

'_Well here goes nothing…'_ She pushed open the door and walked in. As she did she reached behind her head and undid the bow holding the mask, pulling it from her face and revealing she was a slightly older woman, little wrinkles around her stunning blue eyes and mouth. She clicked her heels down the long path to where Death was.

He turned to her, was slightly stunned, "Well hello there!" He waved, "Didn't expect you to come out of hiding so soon."

She straightened up, the hand not holding her mask on her hip, "We need to talk."

**DC MIRRORS, WINDOWS AND GLASSITIES (ABANDONED SINCE 1993)**

As the man's movements began to slow, Stein knew that they were beginning to get the upper hand. He saw Black*Star rush him again and get knocked back but not as far. He ran over and put his hand on his shoulder, "Here's the plan. We both go at him with our soul wavelengths."

"That sounds easy." Black*Star said.

"It's all we have left." Stein turned to the guy, who had raised his arms over his head,

"Who's next?! It doesn't matter! If you defeat me! You'll never defeat Kamilla!" He wasn't paying any attention to Stein, Black*Star, or anyone else, choosing to look up towards Mariann still suspended from the ceiling.

Stein nodded to Black*Star and they went at him from different sides. Before the man could lower his arms to attack Black*Star hit near his ribs and Stein struck him in the back of the neck. The man stumbled forward letting Stein take the advantage and landed a blow to the man's head with Marie. He landed on his knees coughing up blood. He turned his head slightly, "How? HOW?!" He coughed again, "I didn't finish… what I started…"

Black*Star grabbed him by the collar, "When I'm done with you, you won't even want to finish." He looked at Stein, "Yo professor, take a look at everyone. I got this."

Stein pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "Sure. Just don't kill him." He started walking over to Kid.

"No promises." Black*Star seethed as he pulled his fist back and slugged the man in his face.

Stein bent down near Kid, "That's one large piece of glass you have there."

"Ever observant aren't you?" Kid said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to help you Franken?" Marie asked.

Stein shook his head, "No stay in weapon form. The way Black*Star's throwing that guy around…" He took a hit off his cigarette, '_Don't want you getting hit in your delicate condition…'_ He thought to himself. He stood up and took off his coat, "I'm going to pull out the shard out and I need you, Liz, to use this and keep pressure on the wound. Thanks to him being a reaper, he should be able to survive the blood loss with minimal damage."

Liz nodded and took his coat, "O-Okay." She readied herself as Stein grabbed ahold of the shard,

"Ready Kid?"

"Just waiting on you…" Kid said impatiently. Stein nodded and started pulling the shard. Kid tightened his hands into fists and bit his lip, "Damn…"

"Liz now!" Stein yelled. Liz immediately put the coat over Kid's back and leaned her weight into the wound. Stein nodded, "It should stop bleeding soon." He said as he stood up and turned to Lemmy, "How about you? Still moving?"

She smiled slightly, "Just a little winded, that's all."

Meanwhile Black*Star was busy beating the shit out of the man on the ground, landing punch after punch and kick after kick, "DON'T" _kick, _"EVER" _punch, _"TOUCH" _punch, _"MY WOMAN" _kick, "_AGAIN!" He grabbed him by the collar, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

The man started laughing, "Why are you even trying to beat me? It doesn't matter. After all, Kamilla's plan is already in place, NO ONE CAN STOP HER!"

Black*Star let him go and he slid to the floor, "Dude, you're on the wrong side, you know that? We just kicked your ass and there's no way we're gonna let some stupid witch get the better of us." He turned and started to walk off.

The man lifted his head, "Where are you going? Aren't you going to finish me?"

Black*Star shook his head, "You're not worth it." He was surprised to see Patty walk past him towards the man.

The man looked up at her as she reared her foot back and slammed it into the man's face, "That's for hurting everyone!" She stood and looked at everyone who just stared, "What?" She questioned innocently.

Stein walked to the middle of the room, "Is everyone alright to walk?" He asked looking around as everyone groaned, "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

The door flew open and everyone held their breath, only to see Justin walk through the door out of breath, "Did… Did I miss anything?"

Lemmy scoffed as she stood up, "Yeah just about EVERYTHING THAT FUCKING HAPPENED!"

Ed, who had transformed back to help her walk, sighed, "You've been using that word more since we came here…" Lemmy just rolled her eyes.

Stein put his cigarette out and turned to William, "Did you call Spirit so he could pick up this guy?"

"Yeah right after I checked out the shadow weapon, ripped apart his daughter shoulder getting the glass out, and taking the hearing aids outta that little fucker's ears." He said pointing to everyone as he said that.

"Blood, since when do you have to wear hearing aids?" Stein asked.

Elliot turned around quickly, "They weren't hearing aids! They were… They were wireless headphones! It helps him in battle…" He said thinking of an excuse.

"Well… Those 'wireless headphones' caused him to get injured. Might want to look for some replacement." Elliot nodded and Stein looked to everyone, "Alright let's get back to the lab so I can patch you up better."

Kid stood up, "I think I'd better go report to my father." He said heading for the door with Liz and Patty following.

"Did the bleeding stop?" Stein asked.

"Yes." Kid said as he exited and Stein shrugged, "Alright then."

Black*Star kneeled down in front of Tsubaki, "Ready to get out of here?" He asked helping her stand.

"Yeah." She nodded, still a little sleepy from the effects of the sedative. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Stein made sure everyone was either in walking condition or being helped before shuffling them out.

**DWMA (OUTSIDE THE DEATH ROOM)**

"So what did you need to talk to your father about Kid?" Liz asked.

Kid shook his head, "I don't know. Something just felt… odd in Death City." He turned to her, "I thought it was a witch… but it seems different." He put his hand on the door and pushed it open, "I just want to make sure I'm not crazy."

They started walking down the path till his father's mirror came into view. In front of it was a table with two people sitting at it. He recognized his father immediately but the other was strange. Lord Death looked up, "Why hello my son! What can I do for you?"

"If I may dad… Who is she?" He said gesturing to the woman across from him.

Death looked at her, then back to Kid, "Well… Uh… You see…" He said sputtering for a reply. Finally he took a deep breath, "This is Dovie."

**Dun, dun duhhhh! Review or Kid dies… I'm serious, death by cock decapitation.**


	35. What's To Come Now?

Ugh… I hoped I explained everything correctly… If not, I'm screwed…

An End of an Arc; What's to Come Now?

Stein opened the door to the lab and walked in followed by an entourage of battered teenagers. He sighed, "I could've sworn I said to keep her awake…" He said turning to Justin.

Justin waved his hands in front of himself defensively, "She was awake when I left."

On the couch both Senna and Crona were passed out, her head on his shoulder and his head leaning on hers. Ragnarok had an ice pack on Crona's head and looked up at Stein, "DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU FUCKING LEFT US WITH YOU DAMN PRIEST?! IT'S REALLY BAD WHEN I HAVE TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE!" He picked up the ice pack and threw it at Justin, "I DON'T EVEN HAVE THUMBS YOU BASTARD!"

Marie walked between them, "Come on guys, calm down." She patted Ragnarok's head, "You can go to sleep now, and I'll take care of Crona." She smiled.

"FINALLY SOMEONE WITH COMMON SENSE!" He said as he retreated into Crona's back.

Both stirred and Senna lifted her head, "What the hell's with all the noise?" She said groggily. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the group seated and standing around her, "Holy shit, what the hell happened? I thought _Tsubaki_ was the one who kidnapped?"

"We ran into a little trouble." Dante started to explain.

Senna waved him off, "I was talking to the people who actually 'participated' in the fight."

"How do you know I didn't?" He asked.

Senna looked around to everyone as almost all of them avoided eye contact expect for Black*Star who shook his head and mouthed, 'He didn't do a fucking thing' Senna nodded, "My point exactly."

"Anyway," Stein interrupted, "I'm sure all of you want to get home and get some sleep. Senna seeing as you're still alive, just let me check your stitches and give you some pain meds so you and,"

"The one who didn't do anything." Ed interrupted.

Stein sighed, "You and _Dante_ can leave. Lemmy, you said you only got bruised up so just ice them when you get home." He turned to Senna and pulled a stool in front of him, "If you'd be so kind."

Senna cringed, "Don't talk about kindness…" She said as she stumbled over and sat down. He started poking at the stitches, "Ow… Ow… FUCK! I SAID 'OW' DAMMIT!" She yelled when he hit a particularly sore spot.

Lemmy chuckled, "Glad to see that injury hasn't affected her speech."

Ed hummed in agreement, "Yep as foul-mouthed as ever…"

"Alright… You're all set." Stein handed her a bottle of pills, "Take 1 every 4 hours for pain."

She opened the bottle took two and popped them into her mouth. She looked up to see him scowling and smiled innocently as she shrugged, "Oops."

He turned to Dante, "She's not allowed to drive." He looked back at her, "On the other hand, dissecting you-"

"Franken…" Marie warned.

"Kidding." He said tightening the bolt in his head, "Go before I really feel like cutting you open." She stuck her tongue out at him and stood up, walking towards the door. He looked over to Maka and Soul, "Your turn." He held up a needle and thread, "Time for stitches." He said cheerily.

"Greeeaaat." Maka backing up.

**DWMA (DEATH ROOM)**

"D-Did you say… D-Dovie?" Kid sputtered. He, Liz and Patty were in a state of complete shock, "But… But how is that even possible? I thought she wasn't alive anymore."

Death rubbed the back of his head, "Well you see… I never did say she wasn't alive…" He faced Dovie, "Maybe you should explain…"

She sighed and set down her cup of tea, "You always did leave me the dirty work." She turned towards Kid, Liz, and Patty, "You might wanna sit down. Gonna be a long story…" They walked over and sat at the table, "I've always been around." She smiled, "I'm almost as omnipotent as your father. Used to have my powers too… till about three years ago…"

"What happened three years ago?" Patty asked.

"The Kishin." Kid said bluntly, "But how does that affect your powers?"

"My powers are derived from the joy of others. When that damned Asura was brought back and madness was brought about, the quaint little town I ran in Alaska got affected. Everyone was so afraid, and no one was happy… It weakened me." She frowned, "Then some portly bitch with a cat fetish-"

"Dovie!" Death said suddenly. She raised an eyebrow at him, "My apologies. I just not used to you using such vulgar language."

She scoffed, "Well excuuuse me if I get a little upset at this. I could've used a various array of words but thankfully I had enough tact to stop at 'bitch'." She took a deep breath, "Anyway, as weak as I was, that _vile pest_," She said glaring at Death, "walk straight into my castle, drained me, and kicked me out of my home."

"How is it possible that she drained you?" Kid asked, "If you're as 'omnipotent' as you put it, how could she have defeated you so easily?"

She put a hand to her head, "I know it sounds impossible. Even I start to doubt how I could have let that wretch defeat me." She put her hand down, "She used her child as a decoy."

"Child?" Death asked.

She nodded, "As a good witch, there is no possible way I would ever, _ever_ harm a child. Maybe I hadn't had that policy back way back when, my daughters wouldn't have turned horrid and we wouldn't be running the risk of them being brought back."

"Pardon my asking," Liz started out, "but if they're brought back, can't you just reseal them back?"

Dovie patted her shoulder, "If only it were that easy sugar. But as it stands, I barely have enough magic for a card trick."

"Can't you just, you know, get more magic?" Patty offered.

Dovie sat there for a moment, "Could it really be that easy?" She looked at Death, a spark in her eye, "Isn't your yearly DWMA celebration coming up?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

She stood up and started pacing, her heels clicking against the floor, "Maybe… Just maybe if we can get your city to be in a euphoric, joyous state… It would give me enough power to deal with that pest in my castle." She clapped her hands together, "Then we wouldn't even have to worry about my children."

Death stood up, "That just might work!" He glanced at the Kid, Liz and Patty before leaning down near Dovie, "Maybe we should discuss this more privately. I mean, if they know about the plan, then it won't be that real joy that powers you."

She snapped her fingers, "You're exactly right." She walked over to them, "Why don't you kids go home? I know you're all exhausted from that fight with Maus."

They glanced at each then back at her, "Who's Maus?" Liz asked.

"The man you fought tonight." She saw their confused looks and held her arm out to her side, "I'm always watching over everyone." 5 little doves came flying down and landed on her arm, "Always." She shifted her arm and they flew off, "Now go home and get some rest."

They all stood and started walking out. Once they were out the door Kid turned to the girls, "This just keeps getting more and more odd. How come we weren't told about Dovie still being alive?"

Liz grabbed his hand, "Don't overthink this. Remember when we had to gather the magic tools. You thought some big conspiracy was going on, and it turned out to be nothing."

He sighed and nodded, "You're right." He tightened his grip on her hand, "C'mon let's get home." _'I guess there's nothing we can do about it now…'_

**PATCHWORK LAB**

"Well that's should take care of the shoulder." Stein said clipping the end of the thread, "Any other injuries?"

Maka shook her head, "Nope. I'm good."

"You might wanna take a look at my hand though…" Soul said as Maka unclenched hers and pulled her shirt over her shoulder. He flexed his hand, "Next time I'm letting you hold Black*Star's."

"But I thought you liked holding my hand?"

"Not when employ the grip of death."

"Well I guess you're free to go then." He lit his cigarette and looked at Blood, "I have something special for you."

Blood kept his head down so Elliot nudged him and he looked up, "Yes sir."

Maka and Soul walked by, "See you guys tomorrow." Maka said.

Elliot smiled and waved. Blood didn't look up. As soon as Maka and Soul walked out Stein started rummaging through his drawer, "Elliot get Blood to look up." Elliot snapped his fingers in front of Blood's face and he looked up, confused. Stein rolled his chair in front of the couch, a strange looking device in hand, "Elliot I think you can sign for me right?"

"How did-"

"You're not very good liars." He blew out a puff of smoke, "Just sign okay?"

Elliot nodded, "Yes sir."

"Blood this is going to replace your hearing till I can fix your normal ones. It's going to take some getting used to, but I'll have your other ones ready before you're used to it. This part," He said holding a small metal box, "is like a giant microphone. It goes in your back pocket and the dials on the side will raise and lower the sound depending on how your hearing is. It's connected to the aid by this cord. I understand you're deaf in both ears so I added another aid. The cord can be concealed under your shirt if you want, just be careful about sitting on this." He held up the box again, "Let's test it out." He handed Blood the aids and he put them in. Stein started twisting the dial, "Can you hear me yet?"

"Yes." Blood nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone about this."

Stein handed him the metal box, "It's alright."

Marie walked over and sat on the other couch, "Just never forget your inhaler and it'll be alright." She smiled.

Blood raised an eyebrow, "Now I know _that_ wasn't in the file."

She nodded, "It is now. I heard you wheezing near the fountain."

Blood rubbed his head, "So I'm not kicked out for this."

Stein and Marie both shook their heads, "Everyone has to take special precautions now and then." She said.

Elliot and Blood both stood up, "Thank you Dr. Stein, Ms. Marie." Blood said. He turned and walked out. Elliot nodded his thanks before following him.

Stein turned and faced Marie, "'Special precautions'?" He smirked, "You almost let out our big secret."

She scoffed and smiled, "Like it'll be a secret very long." She patted her stomach, "I'll be showing soon Franken."

He stood up and sat next to her, "I know." He put his head in his hands, "Me, a father?" He sighed, "Sometimes I don't think it's possible."

She patted his back, "Don't worry, you'll be a great father. Just look at how you are with Crona." She stood up and laughed, "Just don't try to dissect it." She said walking down the hall.

"That's not funny." He called down the hall to her. He put his cigarette out and leaned back, _'I'm going to be a father…'_


	36. All This For A Girl?

I still am on Team 'Crona's a Guy'. Though a certain picture at the end of one of the chapters of volume 15 made me want to ram my head into a wall and claw my eyes out… Either way I had already mentioned that he's a guy in earlier chapters SO THERE'S NO GOING BACK!

The Chase; All This For One Girl?

**PATCHWWORK LAB (3 WEEKS LATER) **

Stein sat at his computer typing away, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He sighed when he thought about all the posters that were floating around town '**DEATH CITY FAIR! A FUN TIME FOR THE FAMILY!**' Tonight was the opening night. He heard someone walk up behind him and turned. Crona was standing there, his head down, his left hand gripping the upper part of his right arm. He lifted his head slightly, "Dr. Stein… I have a… question."

Stein lit his cigarette, "What is it?" He asked.

Crona fidgeted for a moment before answering, "How do I ask out a girl I like?"

Stein's eyes widened slightly and he removed his glasses, "Well let's see… May I ask who the girl is?"

"Why do you need to know?" Crona asked surprised.

Stein turned to his computer, "Because I have files on everyone in the city. Comprehensive files. Likes, dislikes," His voice lowered, "heart rate, usual brain activity, blood type."

"You always get creepy when I start talking about girls." He turned and tried to walk down the hall, "Maybe I'll just go ask Ms. Marie."

Stein chuckled, "I was just kidding." He started tightening his bolt, "Just be yourself. I'm sure if you like her, there's something about you she must like."

Crona stood there for a moment thinking over what Stein said. Finally he looked up, "You're right." He smiled, "Thanks Dr. Stein."

Stein smiled back and Ragnarok poked his head out, "You dumbass! You could've asked me how to get chicks!"

Crona smacked him, "No! I want her to actually say yes!"

"Like whoever this girl is would go out with the 'thing' that pops out of his back!" Marie had walked into the room at that time and Crona put his head down.

Marie glared at Ragnarok and he retreated, "That's not true Crona, don't listen to him." She bent down in front of him, "Everyone's different Crona."

He shook his head, "Ragnarok's right. She can't like me."

Marie hugged him, "Oh… you never know until you try." She encouraged letting him go.

"She's right." Stein said, "Just go for it."

Crona nodded, "You're right." He straightened up, "I'm gonna go ask her." He started for the front door, "Thanks Dr. Stein, Ms. Marie!" He went out the door.

Marie turned to Stein, "See? Already in the running for 'Father of the Year'." She smiled, "Did Lord Death put you in charge of fireworks again this year?"

"Better me then Spirit…"

She started for the kitchen, "I'll say…"

**OUTSIDE DANTE AND SENNA'S APARTMENT**

Crona took a deep breath, _'Alright. I can do this.'_ He raised his hand to knock but stopped, _'Maybe Ragnarok's right though…'_ He started to lower his hand until Ragnarok decided to put his two cents,

"WILL YOU KNOCK ALREADY? WE'RE ALREADY HERE!"

Crona sighed and steeled himself, "You're right." He knocked on the door and waited. He was startled when he heard a crash and someone yell, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS CAT DOING HERE!?" Then some stomping.

Dante opened the door, "Oh hey." He said groggily. He looked like hell and had a large gray cat in his hand.

"Are you alright?" Crona asked.

"Yeah you look like crap." Ragnarok pointed out and Crona smacked him, "So much abuse…" Ragnarok said lowly.

Dante snorted loudly, the sickening sound of phlegm making both Crona and Ragnarok cringe, "It's called a cold. That crazy bitch pushed me into the fountain on the way home." He lifted up the cat, "Then I find this." He put it down and started nudging it with his foot, "Go on kitty. Go home." The cat started growling and attacked his foot, "HOLY SHIT!" He kicked his foot and the cat went flying.

"That wasn't nice." Crona said watching the cat strut down the hall.

Dante sneezed, "Did you come here to point out how bad of a person I am or do you need something?"

"We're here to see the crazy bitch." Ragnarok said.

"Ragnarok!" Crona chastised.

"HE SAID IT FIRST! YELL AT HIM!" And so the bickering began.

Dante sneezed, "She's not here."

"Do you know where she went?"

He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and blew his nose quite loudly, "She said she was going to the Laundromat."

"Thanks!" Crona said as he rushed down the hall.

Dante waved goodbye and turned to the living room, "Now to find my heating pad…"

**DC LAUNDROMAT**

Crona ran all the way to there. He stopped in front of the small, brightly colored building. He pushed open the glass door and walked in, scanning the room until he heard someone yell his name, "YO CRONA!" Black*Star smacked on the back almost knocking Crona to the floor, "How's it goin' dude?"

Crona regained his balance, "Uh… Did you… Was Senna here?"

"She just left." Tsubaki said coming around the corner, laundry basket in hand, "Were you looking for her?" She asked with a small smile.

He nodded, "You wouldn't happen to know where she went… Would you?"

"I think she said something about getting something to eat." Black*Star said.

Tsubaki nodded, "Try Little Reapers around the corner. She's a real big fan of their Italian bread."

Crona nodded, "I'll try there. Thanks." He turned and headed out the door.

Tsubaki started folding the clothes, "I wonder why he's looking for Senna?"

Black*Star shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe she borrowed a book of his or something…"

**LITTLE REAPERS**

Crona was out of breath by the time he got to Little Reapers. He pushed open the door and walked in. The old woman behind the counter smiled at him and he turned away. It wasn't hard to see she wasn't there sue to the eatery being so small but he did notice who _was_ there. Lemmy and Ed sat at one of the only tables in the place. He walked over, "Hi guys."

Ed looked up, "CRONA!" He said happily, "Long time no see!" Lemmy only waved as she shoved another piece of pizza in her mouth. Ed shook his head at her, "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Senna. Have you seen her?"

"E en to et fee!" Lemmy tried saying. Crona raised an eyebrow.

"She went to get coffee." Ed translated, "DeathBucks." He pointed out the door, "About a ten minute jog that way."

Ragnarok popped out, "WHY ARE WE GOING ON THIS WILD FUCKING GOOSE CHASE? IS ONE GIRL REALLY WORTH ALL THIS?"

Crona bopped him on the head and Lemmy raised an eyebrow, "Oooooh, I see what's going on here!"

"Did I miss something?" Ed asked.

"Can't you see? Tracking one girl down, defending her from insults… CRONA LIKES LITTLE MISS LEE!"

Crona's face went red and he started backing up, "Uh… I… uh… gotta run!" He ran out the door.

"What an interesting story development…" Ed said and Lemmy nodded shoving another piece of pizza in her mouth.

"I fo wite?" Ed shook his head.

**DEATHBUCKS**

Crona was passed the point of panting when he got there. He stumbled into the door and almost ran into the waitress, "Oh… Sorry." He recognized Kim.

She waved him off, "No problem." She smiled but soon frowned when she saw the exhaustion in his face, "What's the matter?"

"Um… Have you seen Senna today."

She shook her head, "Sorry, I only started my shift about ten minutes ago." She pointed to a table in the back, "I know Elliot and Jackie have been here most of the morning." She smiled, "You could try asking them."

Crona sighed, "Thank you."

He walked about halfway there before Elliot glanced up and waved him over, "How have you been Crona? You look terrible."

Ragnarok shook his head, "We've been all over the city looking for the crazy bitch."

"Sen?" Both Jackie and Elliot asked.

Ragnarok gestured to them as he spoke to Crona, "See? Doesn't that alarm you that she's the first guess they make after the clue 'crazy bitch'?"

Elliot shook his head, "That's only because Dante's called her that so many times it's practically a nickname."

Jackie nodded, "Just like Dante's the antisocial asshole."

Elliot sighed, "Yeah…" he turned to Crona, "On subject, if you're looking for Sen, she stopped by about ten minutes ago."

"Yeah I think she said something about Dante some medicine." Jackie said, "Honestly I don't know how she puts up with him sometimes."

Elliot shrugged at her and turned to Crona, "I'm sorry if that doesn't help. I know there's a pharmacy two blocks over."

"It's actually the only one in town." Jackie said and Crona started heading for the door, "Good luck on your search!" She called as he exited.

He took off running again and Ragnarok started talking again, "I SWEAR IF WE GO THROUGH ALL THIS AND SHE'S SAYS 'NO' I'M KICKING _YOUR_ ASS!"

"WHY? IT ONLY AFFECTS ME!"

"WELL I'M A PART OF YOU!" Crona rolled his eyes.

**SEVENTH AVENUE PHARMACY **

Crona hadn't even entered before he saw Blood working behind the counter. He pointed out the door, "She already left. Ice cream." He held up his cell, "Elliot texted me about your manhunt."

Ragnarok hit Crona, "I say we kill her! I'll do it painlessly, I swear!"

"NO! Now be quiet!" he took off again.

**42 ICE CREAM**

"If she's not here, we're giving up right?" Ragnarok asked. He didn't get an answer, "RIGHT?"

"If you're going to be mean, I'm not going to talk to you." Crona retorted.

"You just did dumbass." Crona smacked him, "Stop hitting me!"

"Boy does that sound familiar." Crona turned to see Maka and Soul sitting at one of the booths.

He trudged over, "Please tell me you guys have seen Senna."

Soul pointed down the street, "I think she was heading to the library."

Crona fell to his knees, "Am I really going through all this trouble for a girl!?"

Ragnarok smacked him, "THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING TO FIND HER!"

"But you wanted to give up?"

"I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! NOW PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, WALK INTO THAT LIBRARY, AND FIND HER! OR SO HELP ME I'LL DO UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

"What kind of-"

"I SAID UNSPEAKABLE!" Crona got up and started marching to the library.

Maka turned to Soul, "He must really like her." Soul nodded.

**DEATH CITY LIBRARY**

"She has to be here!" Crona said rushing up the steps. He walked through the door and saw Kid. He walked over, "Please tell me I didn't miss her again!" He whispered.

"Who?" Kid asked.

"Senna." Crona said hurriedly, looking around.

Kid hid his smile as he pointed to a row of books, "She should still be over there."

Crona nodded and rushed over to where he had pointed. As soon as he turned around a stack of books he saw her, head first in a book, and smiled. Ragnarok shook his head, "Fina-frickin-ly."

He ignored him as he walked over and tapped on her shoulder. She looked and smiled brightly, "Hi Crona." She saw Ragnarok and patted him on the head, "And hi to you too Ragnarok." She pulled out a piece of candy and handed it to him.

"Alright. She's okay with me." He said as munched away.

"Uh… Senna… I was wondering…"

She cocked her head, "Wondering what?"

He looked down and started fidgeting with his hands, "Um… Well… The fair starts tonight and… And I was wondering if maybe… Well all of us are going but maybe…" He looked up, "You'd like to go with me? As… Well… Like together?"

She faced away from him as her face turned a thousand shades resembling red, "Uh… me?"

"Yeah." Crona said.

She turned back to him after her face calmed down, "Okay." She smiled, "I'd love to."

He stood shocked, "R-Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah." She smiled, "I'd really, really like to." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before running off, "See you tonight!" The librarian shushed her and she stuck her tongue out at the woman.

Crona put a hand to his cheek and felt them heat up. Ragnarok had finished his candy, "Well… ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" The librarian tried to shush him too but he yelled, "GET A LIFE HAG!"

Crona took his hand away from his cheek and headed for the door, happy as could be.

**PATCHWORK LAB**

When he entered the door Marie was standing there, hands clasped in front of and smiling. Dr. Stein was sitting in his lab chair typing away at his computer. Marie stepped forward, "So?"

Crona smiled slightly, "S-She said yes."

Ragnarok shook his head, "AFTER SEARCHING THE WHOLE DAMN TOWN FOR HER!"

"She must have been worth it." Stein said turning to the group.

Crona headed for the hall, "I better go get ready."

Marie looked at Stein, "You better get ready too."

He stood up, "Yes I guess they can't explode gunpowder without me."


	37. More Gunpowder Than Fireworks?

**IMPORTANT: DO NOT SKIP OVER THIS FIRST NOTE; On my profile will be an OC form, (I know what you're all thinking 'Oh can't she think of OCs without asking us busy people?' Well I can't at the moment, too busy thinking up the story) Because guess what? This story will be a two parter, and you know how Ox, Kilik, and Kim's new kids weren't introduced? That's because I wanted to bring them in PART TWO. So if you want to be in part two send 'em in. And while you're busy creating people I can figure out what's going on in chapter 45. SO GO FORTH AND CONQUER!**

HOLY SHIT BLAIR'S IN THIS CHAPTER? MIRACLES DO HAPPEN! This might be boring due to me being lazy and not wanting to write what they wear in the actual fair chapter.

**Preparations Abound; More Gunpowder Then Fireworks?**

**LEMMY & ED'S APARTMENT**

"Do you think we have enough snacks?" Lemmy asked rhetorically as Ed carried the grocery bags in and plopped them down in their small kitchen.

Ed scratched the back of his head, "We'll we've seen how Black*Star eats…"

She smacked her forehead, "I guess that means a quick trip to the market before picking everyone up" She glared at him, "I'll told you not to stop at Little Reapers!"

He held up a finger, "One, I was kidding, we have enough food. Two, going to Little Reapers was your idea!"

"Put the food away, we have one hour. I'm gonna go get ready." She practically growled as she walked around the corner and into the bedroom.

"Don't make me hide a Midol in a piece of cheese!" He yelled after her. She came stomping back in, wearing a shredded blue shirt with a headdress design on it and cut off, black shorts, her hair back in a ponytail, feet in black and white wedges. He saw the gold eagle in her hand and cowered, "I'M SORRY MY LOVE!"

She smirked, "Good boy." She headed for the bedroom, "I'll make sure everyone's ready." She threw him a pair of gray pants and a blue button up, "So get ready." He started reaching for the cheese, "Don't even…!"

**MAKA & SOUL'S APARTMENT**

"I hope they get here soon." Maka said as she paced around the living room dressed in white and red tank top with 'D City' written in black, along with white shorts and a black belt, her hair down along with white flip-flops on her feet.

"You always get wound up when the fair comes around." Soul said from the couch. He smiled his lazy smile, "Thinking you can beat me at bumper cars this year?" He wore a black V-neck shirt and distressed, dark blue jeans, his hair in its usual distress and black sneakers.

She huffed, "I have strategy on my side this year." He shook his head and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Blair came out, "I still get to go watch the fireworks with you guys again right?"

"Of course." Maka said, "Are you sure you don't wanna go to the fair with us?"

She waved them off, "Nope. I have to work tonight. But I'll see over at Lemmy's at nine okay?" She started for the door.

"Okay." Maka and Soul waved her goodbye. Maka turned and pouted at Soul, "They're still not here." She huffed, plopping down on the couch.

He put his arm around her shoulders, "Patience-"

"Is _**not**_ one of my strong points." She deadpanned. He laughed.

**BLACK*STAR & TSUBAKI'S FLAT**

"Black*Star remember the last time you hung out the window…?" Tsubaki warned. She was dressed up in a peasant style, short sleeved white blouse, beading along the neck, and black, loose fabric pants. Her hair in a low ponytail off to one side and had on black sandals.

Black*Star was kneeling on the ledge of the window looking over the streets, "That only happened once. Besides I'm only watching the lights." He had on a hooded, short sleeve green shirt with a dark blue vest over it and light blue shorts. His hair mussed up and feet shoed in dark green sneakers.

She shook her head, "Okay Black*Star, just be careful." She walked into the kitchen.

Black*Star looked down at the streets, "When the hell is Ed and Lemmy gonna get here?"

"The fair will be open till ten." Tsubaki said walking back in with a glass of water.

He jumped off the ledge into the house, "Yeah but we're supposed to go to their place to watch fireworks at 9."

She looked out the window and saw the light of the fair starting to sparkle as the sun started going down, "It's only 6, I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"They'd better be." He huffed and she smiled at him, '_So impatient…'_

**DANTE & SENNA'S APARTMENT**

Dante and Kim sat on the couch in the living room. He wore a navy blue, long sleeved shirt with a very deep V-neck and bright white skinny jeans, most of his hair under a black and brown beanie, green and white sneakers on his feet. She had on an off-the-shoulder lavender shirt and white miniskirt. She had a pink sequined baseball cap turned backwards along with matching sequined sneakers.

He yawned, "I don't think I'm gonna make it to 9 at this rate."

She eyed him, "And why are you so tired?"

He straightened up, "Well I had a very tasking mission four days ago…"

"Says the one who sat in the background." Senna said stepping out of her bedroom and into the living room. She had a dark purple colored strapless shirt under a black jacket with the sleeves pushed up and plum colored shorts. Her hair was back in a ponytail and had on knee high black boots. She walked to the middle of the room blocking the TV, "I mean hell, if you're gonna complain about having to go on a mission at least admit what you did on it."

He looked her up and down, "Someone's excited for their date?" He said changing the subject.

She blushed slightly, "T-That's no… STOP CHANGING THE FUCKING SUBJECT!" She yelled.

He rolled his eyes, "No wonder it's your first date. Not like that kind of language has the boys chasing you."

Kim smacked his arm hard, "Dante! How insensitive!"

Senna rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Kim it's just leftover from when he used to be an asshole. And Dante from what I've noticed this is practically a group date."

Kim nodded, "She's right. Everyone's basically paired up."

He rubbed his sore arm, "Yeah… Well… Gah, when is Lemmy and Ed gonna get here?"

**IN THE HALLWAY**

"This is embarrassing." Ragnarok said he looked at Crona's hair, smoothed back thanks to Marie's efforts.

"I know but there's nothing we can do about it." Crona sighed. He was dressed in black jeans and a dark purple button up, black dress shoes clicking in the hall.

Ragnarok grinned, "Oh yes there is!" He started brushing and screwing with the pink hair ignoring the protests of its owner, "There! Now you don't look half bad!" He cocked his head to the side, "Well… you look good enough for that chick." Crona put his hand to his head to find Ragnarok had smoothed it back into its normal position.

"Thank you." Crona said putting his hand down. He finally reached the door and raised his hand to knock.

Senna opened the door, "Oh hi Crona! Hi Ragnarok!" She said with a smile. She looked him over and giggled, "We match."

He smiled back slightly, "I guess w-we do." Senna was about to say something but Dante interrupted her by shouting,

"ARE LEMMY AND ED FINALLY FREAKING HERE?!" Senna and, surprisingly, Crona both glared at him and Kim smacked his arm again, "OW!"

Senna sighed, "I'm going to kill him one day…" Crona smiled and mouthed, 'I'll help.'

**GALLOW'S MANOR**

Kid walked into the foyer, "Are they here yet?" He asked. He wore a white, short sleeved button up with two black crosses, one on each shoulder, dark blue jeans hanging loose. His hair was in its usual place and he had on his usual black shoes.

"They'll be here soon." Liz said, "Lemmy called and said complications were in effect." She had on a dark green tank top and light plum skinny jeans studded up the side. Her hair was held back by a black headband and she had on black flats.

"I wonder what the complications were…?" Patty wondered aloud. She was dressed in a cropped sky blue T-shirt and a pair of light yellow capris, a small heart pendant necklace around her neck. Her hair was clipped on one side with a small butterfly barrette and she had yellow wedged flip-flops.

Kid groaned and Liz had to suppress a laugh, "I bet it started with a gold eagle…" Liz smiled.

"Yes, and ended with a romp." Kid sighed and sat in one of the chairs near the front door, "Have a seat. We're gonna be here a while."

Patty pouted and Liz smirked, "Awwe, does someone want a romp?"

Kid felt his cheeks redden, "I… Well…" He coughed, "I will not discuss this in front of Patty." He said quickly as he looked away.

She rolled her eyes, "Have it your way." She sauntered over and sat next to him, "Just remember… Someone's birthday is coming up."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me. The way father is around this Dovie woman, I'm beginning to think I should start calling her 'mommy'." Patty and Liz shuddered.

**BLOOD & ELLIOT'S HOUSE**

Elliot danced Jackie around the living room, "See? Waiting can be fun." He was dressed in a white, long sleeved Henley tee with the sleeves rolled up, his bracelets jingling and black jeans held up with a black belt. His hair had its usual curl and black shoes.

She chuckled, "I guess you're right." She had on navy blue velvet, short sleeved shirt and dark red cargo shorts held up with silver belt. Her black hair was in high bun, bangs out, along with black ankle boots.

He danced her around the room more after pushing the glass coffee table out of the way as Alannah Miles' _"Black Velvet"_ was coming from the stereo and Jackie sang along and he dipped her, "_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees, Black Velvet if you please_." She started laughing and he joined in.

Blood came around the corner, a scowl on his face, "Why is it we have to wait for them to come pick us up?!" He yelled over the music, "I could easily drive us!" He wore a gray striped dress shirt under a tailored leather jacket and untucked from his blue jeans. His hair disheveled more as he ran his hand through it and his dress shoes were replaced with white sneakers.

Elliot sighed as the song changed to _"Dance with the Devil"_, fitting the now dry atmosphere of the room, "Because we want to make it there! Not die in that death trap you call a car!" He called over the music, not intending to turn it down. Blood pouted and Elliot smirked down at Jackie, "_Don't you dare look at him in the eye."_ He remarked, singing with the song.

She smiled and shook her head as she removed herself from his arms and walked over to turn the music down, "Sorry Blood, but Lemmy _insisted_ on having us chauffeured to the fair and to their house. She said their van was the best way to keep track of all the blankets."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't see why we have to bring blankets?"

Elliot shrugged, "Would you rather sit on the hard cement of the roof? You be grateful we have such nice friends who invite us over. Hell Black*Star, Soul, Dante, and Kid went all out to buy fireworks we can light after the show's over."

Blood through his head back like a little kid, "I didn't say I wasn't grateful, I said I don't want to drag a blanket through the fair!" He whined.

"THEREIN LYING THE REASON FOR THE VAN!" Jackie and Elliot yelled. Jackie smacked her head, "Sheesh… did his new hearing aid break also?"

Blood stood there for a minute before speaking, "I GET IT! They're bringing the van so we won't have to look like idiots carrying blankets around the fair!" He said triumphantly, thinking he realized it, "And you said the van was a stupid idea."

Jackie and Elliot stared blankly at him, thought ranging from, '_If I fucking murder him… How many people will miss him?'_ to, _'I'm one of the people on the life insurance policy. Maybe I can make it look like an accident…'_ They shook their heads when they heard the familiar honk of Ed's van. Elliot fell to his knees, arms raised above his head and looking to the ceiling, "THANK YOU!" He grabbed Jackie's hand and they raced out the door, leaving Blood to carry the pile of blankets.

He glared at the blankets, "Now what…?"


	38. Do We Get Cake Afterwards?

**Okaaay… so no one wanted to make an OC? PLEAASSSEEE! I'll beg, you know I will! The form is near the bottom of my profile!**

**The first part of this chapter is purely boredom personified, because I have to figure out like 7 different fight scenes. For once I'm writing an author's note before starting the chapter, basically hoping I can get all the little sweet moments in before the next chapter, HOPEFULLY!**

**A Fair to Remember; Do We Get Cake Afterwards?**

Ed and Lemmy's lateness left everyone bitter about being late to the fair, "You just had to be late, didn't you?" "Do we get cake afterwards?" "I'm so excited!" "I COULD'VE DRIVEN TO THE FAIR FASTER! WHY THE FUCK ARE ALL THESE BLANKETS BACK HERE?" The last part was Blood unsurprisingly. Everyone sans Lemmy, Ed, Maka, and Soul were piled in the pack sitting on the blankets and a medium box marked 'FLAMMABLE' in big red letters.

Ed banged his head into the steering wheel, his hair now in a braid behind his head. He already had a very large headache courtesy of the bruise on his forehead, "WILL EVERYONE STOP COMPLAINING! LOOK!" he pointed towards the oncoming bright lights. Even at 7:30 the lights still shone brightly against the setting sun.

Maka's smile brightened and Soul had to smile along with her, _'She always gets so excited.'_ He put his arm around her shoulders and she turned her smile to him.

Suddenly Patty squeezed through the small space between Lemmy and Maka, hands braced on the dashboard, "LOOK AT THE LIGHTS SIS!"

Lemmy pushed her back as Ed pulled up and found a place to park, "Alright, all Meisters, Weapons, crazy gold-plated eagle waving maniacs, Native American shamans who have apologized fifty times, girls who won't tell their so-obvious boyfriends she loves him, guys who love said book-waving chicks unconditionally and carry a ri-" He saw soul glaring at him, "Moving on."

"Can't we just get out of the car?" Maka asked.

"Not until I'm done. Where was I? Creepy kids with pink hair, psychotic bitches who dig that, emotionally disturbed 15 year olds, chicks who should've have been dead," Everyone's patience was waning by now, "Tough Brooklyn chicks, symmetry loving sociopaths, rich as shit perverts, bubbly blonde airheads, surgeon wannabes, loyal dogs to the rich as shit pervert, arrogant you-know-whats, and the only nice persons of the bunch." He saw the looks he was getting, "I say all of that with love." He smirked.

"I'm not a gold-plated eagle waving maniac." Lemmy glared.

"I've told him I loved him!" Maka blushed.

"So what I love her unconditionally?" Soul raised an eyebrow, "And that last part was our little secret."

"You think I'm creepy…?" Crona said lowering his head. Senna patted his back, but stopped,

"Did you call me a psychotic bitch?" She glared.

"I AM NOT EMOTIONALLY DISTURBED!" Dante yelled.

"Do you want me dead?" Kim asked angered.

"Me? Tough?" Liz asked.

"If you want a sociopath, I'll show you a sociopath." Kid threatened.

"I may be rich as shit, but I am by no means a pervert." Blood said raising a fist.

Patty grabbed Ed's collar, "And I am no airhead…" She growled, a creepy twinge in her eye.

"A surgeon wannabe? Is that all you have?" Jackie smirked.

"And I am no-"

"LOOK! LIGHTS!" Ed said as he opened the car door and rolled out. He started running, "SEE YA SUCKERS!"

Lemmy went racing after him, "WAIT UP!"

Tsubaki sighed, "Apparently he failed to realize he has to drive afterwards." She opened the back door, "Shall we?"

Black*Star jumped out and held his hand out to her, "After you." She smiled and took his hand, jumping out of the back. Everyone followed suit, Maka and Soul being the last out.

He looked around to see no one, "Looks like they deserted us."

He turned and saw Maka, grinning from ear to ear, about to burst from joy, "Bumper cars…?"

He had to suppress a laugh, "Sure." He offered his hand and she happily took it, taking off, giggling like a mad-woman and he tried to keep up with her and laughing.

Black*Star and Tsubaki were walking along the line of stalls and games, hand in hand. After what happened with that psycho he didn't want to let her go, and even with not wanting to dwell on it, it kept creeping into his mind, _'I almost lost her…'_

He shook his head of the thought and Tsubaki noticed him gripping her hand tighter, "Black*Star, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

He looked at her, "Yeah, I'm fine." He saw a game stall across from them '**SHOOT THE STAR**' and he chuckled darkly, _'That's exactly how I feel.'_ He looked over to see Tsubaki's concerned face. He tugged on her hand, "C'mon I'll win you a prize."

He led her over to the stall. She looked up and smiled slightly, "Interesting choice." She looked at him, "I'd rather the star not be shot."

He smirked, "We'll see about that…"

Patty had dragged Blood halfway around the fair until she found what she was looking for, "A carousel!" She squealed.

Blood smirked, "A fan of carousels are we my dear?" She nodded jumping up and down, but her smile dropped and she stopped jumping making him raise an eyebrow, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and raised her hands suddenly signing, 'Look what I can do' His jaw dropped and she smiled, "I heard you broke your hearing aid." She cocked he head to the side, "I've been all night the past four days learning the basics."

He shook his head and his jaw relocated from the ground back to its original place, "You are full of surprises Patricia." He said looking down at her smiling face and gestured to the carousel, "How many times do you want to ride around. Hell, I'll buy you a carousel," He grasped her face in his hands, "just never change."

She lifted on her tip-toes and kissed his nose, "Can I go on the carousel now?"

He laughed, "Of course." She smiled and raced over. He walked over to the man controlling it, "500 she," He pointed to Patty, "goes on now. 1000, you keep this thing running as long as she wants."

The man shook his head, "Sorry… Can't."

Blood took out a roll of bills, "2000."

"Deal." The man held his hand out and Blood handed him the money.

Elsewhere in the park Lemmy and Ed were next in line for a ride called the 'HAMMERHEAD'. Ed was basically on his knees begging for forgiveness, "Please, pleeeeaaassse forgive me honey. I said all that stuff because of stress." He grabbed his head, "Oh no what're our friends gonna say? I can see Senna now 'This is what you get for screwing while I'm getting my head bashed in' and Black*Star 'What do you mean late'. I'M HAVING A MENTAL BREADOWN!" He face planted into the ground, "I'M SORRY!"

Lemmy sighed and smacked her head, "For Pete's sake man," She grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up, "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER DAMMIT!" She let him go and they got on the ride. As they strapped in she started trying to reassure him, "Our friends will forgive you I'm sure of it. We'll just explain, they'll freak out, done deal." She looked up at him, "We'll be okay. I'm sure this is just a fluke."

He nodded and the ride started. They went straight up in the air and swung back down, "HOOOOLLLLYYYY FUUUUUCCKKKK!" Ed yelled. It held them upside down for a moment before going backwards.

Lemmy put her hand over her mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Too late. The ride ended and they stepped off. Ed walked over to the slightly overweight man running the controls, "There wouldn't happen to be a water hose around here, would there?" He asked holding his nose.

The man looked him over, "Only thin' that helps mask t' smell of puke is," He snorted loudly and spat on Ed's shirt, "tobaccy."

Ed glared at him, "Thanks. That really helped." He walked over to Lemmy, "SMITE HIM!"

Elliot and Jackie sat at the benches near the entrance eating cotton candy. She kept staring at his cheek where his scar was and it was making him self conscious about it. Suddenly she reached over and put her hand on that cheek, "W-What?"

"I'm sorry." She said sadly.

He blinked, "You didn't do anything. If anyone should be apologizing, it's that witch."

She smiled sadly at him, "I know but…" she pouted, "How do I explain it? I wish me and Kim could've been called on with the mission. If we could've been there to help, maybe it wouldn't have happened."

He patted her hand, "It would've happened anyway. It was my fault for not being on guard."

"But we could've protecte-"

"_I_ would've tried to protect _you_." He said stressing the fact. He stood up and walked around to where she was sitting, "Come on. We might as well ride some rides while we're here." He said holding out his hand.

She took it and smiled, "Yeah, you're right." And followed him.

Crona sat next to Senna in the front row near the stage, each having a cup of shaved ice in hand, "The band's not bad." She remarked as she dug into the peach flavored ice, "Why do you look so down?"

He lifted his head surprised, "Oh… Uh nothing." He looked down and started picking at the ice with a spoon.

She frowned, "Crona… Tell me what's wrong." She lifted his chin with her hand, "I'm not above interrogation." She smiled and removed her hand.

He smiled slightly back at her, but put his head back down, "Do… Do you think I'm creepy?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you're all down in the dumps?" She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I don't think you're creepy at all." She looked up at him, "Do you think I'm a psychotic bitch?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head, "No of course not!"

She smiled, "See? You don't think I'm a bitch, and I don't think you're creepy, and as long as we think that about each other, we don't have to worry about what others think about us. Do you get it?"

He blushed slightly and nodded, "Yeah… Yeah I do."

She stood up suddenly and grabbed his shoulders, "Let's go on a ride!" She said leaning her forehead on his.

"O-Okay." He stuttered.

She smiled as she stood up straight, looking around, "There!" She pointed, "Kid and Liz are about to get on the Tilt-a-Whirl." She grabbed his hand as soon as he stood up, "Wanna join 'em?"

He smiled, nodding his assent and they raced over.

Kid and Liz stood in the line. She put her hand on his shoulder, "You know I was kidding about the whole 'romp' thing. I know it made you uncomfortable." She smiled and cocked her head to the side, "Though rape isn't completely out of the question…"

He turned to her and smirked, "Somehow I see a '_Fifty Shades'_ glint in your eyes."

She smacked his arm lightly before crossing hers, "You make me sound like a pervert!"

"No that would be Lemmy… Did you what Senna did to them after she found out what they did while she was gone?"

She put a finger to her chin, "Let me guess… I'm guessing revenge via chocolate?"

He nodded, "Laxative cupcakes." He cringed, "She's very vindictive isn't she?"

She sighed, "I blame the head wound. She can plead insanity then." She thought for a moment, "Well even I can plead that living with you~" She jested.

He rolled his eyes, "Ha-ha… Hey speaking of homicidal maniacs." She turned and they waved as Senna and Crona running over to greet them, "Come to joins us are you?"

They nodded and Senna gave him a thumbs up, "But of course." The man opened the gate and she gestured, "After you."

Dante and Kim slid down the very large slide at the end of the park, "I FEEL SO ALIVE!" He yelled as he slid on the burlap sack. He hit the bottom, Kim following behind him. He jumped up, "WOO! THIS IS AMAZING! I'M SEEING SO MANY COLORS RIGHT NOW AND THE WORLD IS MY CRAYON BOX!"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "You're fucking high right now aren't you?"

He kneeled down and poked her nose, "I. Admit." He stood up, arms raised, "NOTHING!"

She fell on her back, "Jeez… You're completely insane." She smirked, "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

He fell on his back next to her, "I feel the same way. Can you see us when we're older, hunting down vile witches, killing them without hesitation. Fun, right?"

She paled for a moment, "You… You really hate witches don't you?"

"Yep."

"All of them? I mean, don't you think some witches can actually be good? Look at Dovie."

He shook his head, "Nope. All witches are evil, despicable people. I bet even Dovie will turn on us eventually." He said in all seriousness. He felt her tense and looked at her, "Are you okay?"

She snapped out of her haze and smiled, "Of course!" She said happily and grabbed his hand, "C'mon! Let's go again!" She dragged him to the line again, all the while thinking, '_I'm so fucked.'_

**Please send OC! Or two…**


	39. Time for Fireworks?

**I'm putting up this chapter as a way of saying no more need for OCs (for now….). More stupidity and fair-mess in this chapter so sit back and sigh 'Wtf?' ONWARD AND… and… and… *thinks* AND UPWARD!**

**The Anticipation Abounds; Time for Fireworks?**

Blood had Senna by the arm and was dragging her towards a strength tester with a bell. Crona and Patty were walking behind them as she complained, "What the hell are you dragging me to? This better not be stupid!" He stopped dragging and propped her up straight and pointed to the man with a mustache holding the mallet, "A strength tester?"

He nodded, "If you can't beat it, I know it's rigged." He huffed.

She looked back at Crona and Patty who just shrugged. She turned back to him and shrugged, "Alright, but you're paying." He nodded and handed the man with mustache the money.

The man handed her the mallet, "Here you go little lady." He smirked, "Don't break a nail now."

She smirked, "I'll try." She held the mallet above her head and stopped for a moment, _'I should get Blood's money's worth…'_ She turned and winked at Blood before letting the hammer fall, her muscles tense and not using any strength.

It barely went up a foot, "Better luck next time little lady." The man smirked and held out his hand out for the mallet.

She shook her head, "How about a wager?" The man dropped his hand, "If I can get it halfway up, you give my friend Patty any animal she wants. If I get it all the way to the top she _and_ I get whichever we want."

He scratched his head and sighed, "Sure, why not." He smirked, thinking there was no way she could do either.

She smiled and held the mallet above her head, before slamming it down with all her strength. It went straight to the top and knocked the bell off, landing on Blood's head. He stumbled for a moment, "I could've sworn I hadn't pissed you off…" He muttered before passing out.

The man stood there shocked, "No way… That didn't happen…"

She took off her blazer and flexed her arm, "Sorry to say but it did." She put her jacket back on and held her hand out, "The pink owl on the top if you don't mind." He begrudgingly handed it over and she turned to Patty, "You see anything?"

She pointed to the tippy top, "The pig in the dress!" He handed it over and she hugged it before hugging Senna, "Thank yoooou!"

"All in a nights work." She looked over at Blood, "You might wanna try waking him up…" Patty nodded and ran over to him as Senna waved, "We'll see you later!" She grabbed Crona's hand and they ran off.

**AN HOUR LATER (8:15)**

Everyone had decided to meet in front of the stage around 8 before heading to Ed and Lemmy's. Elliot and Jackie were on a candy high from hell and couldn't sit still. Maka was fading fast in Soul's arms, clutching a stuffed cat. Kid and Liz's arms were stacked with the miscellaneous bracelets they had won. Dante was waving a glow stick in the air above his head, raving about the double rainbow and Kim was no longer in doubt that he was higher than a kite. Black*Star was on a mountain of stuffed animals after deciding he had to win every game there, while Tsubaki was trying to stuff them into a bag. Ed had his shirt off much to Lemmy's dislike after apologizing fifty-thousand that she was sorry and he had forgiven her the same amount. Senna had her head on Crona's shoulder and was handing pieces of cotton candy to Ragnarok, which he happily accepted. Ed looked around, "Okay where are they? I thought we agreed to meet he-"

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT I BOUGHT!" Blood yelled as he and Patty walked up, a pile of white in his arms. No one answered him so he just told them, "They were selling shirts with animals on them and after the 'spirit animal' quest, I thought I'd get us all one, even Ragnarok. Since Kim and Jackie weren't there I just got them kittens. Chicks dig kittens." He reasoned. He started passing them out, "I even had them personalized…" He said with a devilish grin.

Ed happily accepted his and put it on. On the front was a hawk with the word '**Whipped**' airbrushed on in fancy scrawl, "Seriously?" He looked at Blood, "SERIOUSLY?"

Blood leaned over, "Wait till you see the others… I personalized theirs on the back so they don't notice right away…" He whispered.

Senna took off her blazer and threw hers on. A horse was on the front but the back had '**DAAAAMN**' with an arrow pointed to her butt. Ragnarok snickered, "'Damn' indeed."

After that everyone actually looked at theirs before putting them on. Kid's had a fox on the front and the words '**ASS-Metrical**', "Very mature…"

Liz's had a bunny on the front and '**Enabler**' on the back. She didn't even respond.

Elliot took a look at his. Along with a dog, '**Mouthy Bastard**' was across the back, "I think you gave me the wrong one, this is clearly yours."

He took a look at Jackie's and almost killed Blood. '**Sweet T's**' was on the back.

After looking at his and Maka's, Soul had no choice but face palm. '**Virgin**' was on his and '**Other Virgin**' was on hers, "You're so lucky Maka is barely conscious."

"I was gonna put '**Monkey Spanker**' on yours." Blood shrugged.

"And you'd be dead." Soul grinned.

"WHY THE HELL DOES MINE SAY '**BITCH**'!?" Dante yelled. He looked at Kim's, "And why does hers say '**Witch**'?" She tensed but Blood shrugged,

"Eh, it just fit."

Among the others was '**Dom**' for Lemmy, '**WARNING:** **First Date**' for Crona, '**Clay**' for Black*Star, '**Molder**' for Tsubaki (the joke not going unnoticed), '**CANDY!**' for Ragnarok, and lastly '**Baby Doll**' for Patty, "Wait…" Elliot pointed out, "Why is hers not demeaning?"

Blood put an arm around her shoulder, "Why… because she's Baby Doll of course." He shrugged, "So who's ready for fireworks?" Everyone raised their hands.

Before they left all the guys decided to but a shirt for Blood, "'**Rich Dick Who Won't Live Long**'?" He questioned.

Ed nodded, "It's your Indian name." He stated simply, getting into the driver's seat.

"I see…"

**LEMMY & ED'S APARTMENT (Around 8:45)**

Everyone wore their demeaning shirts proudly as they carried the blankets to the roof. When they got up there they saw that a table had been set up along with a few chairs and a small overhang above it, a small grill near the edge, "Blankets and pillows down!" Ed told them. Everyone made their 'beds' so they had a clear view of DWMA where the fireworks would be held and Ed started the grill. Black*Star placed the large box of fireworks under the overhang and ran over to sit next to Tsubaki who leaned on his shoulder.

Lemmy stood up and ran for the door, "GOTTA PEE!" Everyone didn't even pay attention as they all sat waiting for food, flammable objects and sleep.

Well most waited for sleep. Maka was nodding off, leaning against Soul's chest, his arms wrapped her. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, "Want me to wake you when the fireworks start?" He asked.

She yawned and shook her head, "Nuh-uh, I'll watch 'em next year." He kissed her cheek and she fell asleep.

Senna walked over with a video camera, "Don't worry, I'm taping the whole thing. Not sure how it'll show up on film though…" she scratched the back of her head and shrugged, "Eh…"

"You never know till you try!" Blood yelled from under a blanket.

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks Rich Dick Who Won't Live Long."

"No problem Daaaamn." She stomped over and kicked him, "SHIT! I was just joking!" He poked his head out and looked at Elliot, "C'mon Mouthy Bastard! Transform!"

Elliot glared at him but turned to Dante, "Seeing as we're going by these ridiculous names, Bitch can you get Daaaamn to stop beating up the bastard?"

Dante fell on his back, "Why don't you get ASS-Metrical or Molder to do it. She actually listens to them."

Before he could respond Lemmy came running through the door, "I STARTED! EDWARD I STARTED!" She yelled happily and jumped into his arms.

He spun her around, "WOO!" He ran over to the edge, "SHE STARTED! HOORAY! SHE STARTED!" Everyone raised an eyebrow. He rubbed the back of his head, "Well… Let's just say we're extremely happy…"

Tsubaki gasped, "You don't mean!"

They nodded. Everyone finally got the hint and gaped at them. Liz shook her head and looked at her watch, "We can interrogate them later. The fireworks are about to start."

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR SCREWING WHILE I WAS GETTING MY FUCKING HEAD SMASHED IN!" Senna yelled.

Lemmy and Ed pouted, "YES AND YOU'VE ALREADY RETALIATED!" they yelled back.

**DOWN BY THE FIREWORKS**

Stein started by lighting off a big one. He looked up as it exploded, "What a beautiful sight…" he remarked.

"C'MON STEIN! JUST LET ME LIGHT ONE OFF, JUST ONE!" Spirit yelled. Stein has tied to a pole near the bleachers where Marie, Dovie and Lord Death were.

Stein shook his head, "Don't make me switch your middle finger with something you know where." He said as he started lighting off the others.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE THAT WAY? I ONLY SCREWED UP ONCE! YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOREVEEER!" He whined.

Marie sighed, "Yes but that time, you almost blew up the school."

Spirit just pouted and started mumbling, "What a bunch of unforgiving no good…" He trailed off.

Dovie clapped her hands together, "Why I just love, love, love fireworks!" She exclaimed, "Why it reminds me of the day I met you Deathie." She smiled up at him.

He nodded, "That was quite a night…" He said as if lost in a reverie, looking up at the fireworks. He shook his head, "So Dovie, is this working?" He asked.

She looked down, "I'm not sure. I'll have to get back to you on that. There's something that been bothering me." She clapped her hands together again, shaking her head, "No, no, no I refuse to think negatively tonight."

He nodded to her and looked back to the fireworks.

**LEMMY & ED'S APARTMENT (AFTER THE FIREWORKS)**

Blair had joined the group about halfway through the fireworks. She was currently in cat form, curled up on Maka's stomach enjoying, along with everyone else, the sight of Black*Star trying to dodge the sparks of the fireworks. He was running from one side to the other, lighting them off as he went.

After that everyone decided it was time to turn in. It had been a long night.


	40. Girls Gonna Knock 'Em Dead?

Oh yay… More descriptions… ENJOY! Question: Who thinks there's a face under Death's mask and if so, what does it look like? This is a drawn out chapter and expect anything for at least a week as chapter 46 IS KICKING MY ASS. P.S. Madness is boobs. (don't get it?)

Girl Talk and Dresses; Girls Gonna Knock 'Em Dead?

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I just cannot believe it!" Dovie bellowed as she stomped around the Death Room. She put a hand to her head, "I cannot believe I was so stupid as to overlook the most simplest of- Ugh! I am just disgusted with myself!" She plopped down on the chair Death had brought in.

He patted her back, "Don't worry Dovie. It was a simple oversight."

"But my gem! How could I have forgotten she took my gem?!" She put her head in her hands, "I'm a fool. An old, beautiful and stunning, but old fool!" She stood up and started pacing again, "Three years! Three years is all it took for me to forget that woman stole my gem!"

"Can't you use another gem to channel your power?" Death offered.

"Why no, no, no I can't. That gem was made from my soul. It only reacts with my powers." She plopped in the chair, "My powers she stole!" She said exasperated, throwing her hands in the air.

Death rubbed the back of his head, "Well have you remembered anything about the churches yet?"

She nodded, "Somewhat. 'The churches of the elements shall bind thee here, This perdition that you fear. Earth, wind, water, fire, Shall hide the towers and the spires. The bleeding heart perched, This ground now besmirched. Her desires, rise with liars-' That's all I can remember." She put her head in her hands again, "I keep trying to remember where the churches are, but I'm just drawing a blank."

Death knelt down slightly so he could look her in the eyes, "Well maybe the festivities will cheer you up? I know how you like a good party…" He said hoping to cheer her up a bit.

She raised her head and smiled slightly, "Oh Death, you always knew how to perk a girl up." She stood up, "Well…" She smiled, "We have a party to plan don't we?"

**DEATHBUCKS**

The girls had met for coffee to discuss their plans for the celebration party. Senna sipped her tea, "So Maka and I are getting ready at her place…"

"I'll be getting ready at Lemmy's house." Tsubaki said.

"Patty and I'll be at the manor of course." Liz stated.

Kim nodded, "Jackie and I will get ready at our house."

Patty clapped, "Than the limo Blood rented will pick us up."

"And knock the boys dead when they see how stunning we are!" Lemmy exclaimed, fist raised above her head.

Maka sighed, "I just hope nothing goes wrong…"

Jackie patted her shoulder, "Oh don't be so negative. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Lemmy nodded, "It helps that we have such _fine_ men as our dates." All the girls rolled their eyes and laughed.

Liz cleared her throat, "Okay girls, Operation 'Knock Our Men Off Their Feet' is now in progress."

"Hands in!" Patty said as she put her hand in the center of the table. Everyone put their hand on top of hers, "1, 2, 3, WOO!" Everyone's hand went in the air.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Everyone went their separate ways till the next day.

**LEMMY'S APARTMENT (THE NEXT DAY)**

"So what you're trying to tell me," Lemmy started out, her hand to her head, "is that even after the whole 'almost losing you' meltdown… He still didn't make a move?" Tsubaki nodded and Lemmy just stood there for a moment before speaking, "Wait… He was crying?" Tsubaki nodded, "As in actual tears?" Tsubaki nodded again, "This is the almighty Black*Star we're talking about?"

"Yes." Tsubaki said, tired of the questioning. She sighed, "Can we just get ready? I need to make sure this dress looks okay…" She said holding up the garment bag covered hanger.

"Oooo Lemme see!" Lemmy said heading for the bag.

Tsubaki swatted her hand, "No peeking." She walked towards the bathroom and Lemmy stood patiently in the living room, foot tapping and arms crossed. After about fifteen minutes of waiting Tsubaki walked out and Lemmy's jaw dropped. Tsubaki was wearing a gold dress with one shoulder made of sheer, golden rosettes that ended about mid-thigh. It was tight to just under her ribs, then had a sheer, bubble overlay around the skirt. Her hair was down and pulled to the side without the rosettes and had on gold colored peep toe pumps.

Lemmy stood shocked for a moment, "Ho… Hol… Holy shit! You look hot!"

Tsubaki smiled, "Really?" She clapped her hands before shooing Lemmy to the room, "Go put on your dress, then we'll do make-up!" Lemmy smiled and ran into the bathroom and Tsubaki sat down to wait. Lemmy came and Tsubaki smiled, "You look exquisite!" Lemmy had on a strapless, lilac dress that was tight around the bust and glittered with lavender sequins, then flowed down to her knees in a chiffon material. Her hair was in pigtails that were tied right at the base of her head with purple ribbons and she had on silver strapped shoes.

Tsubaki stood up, "Time for make-up!"

"And jewelry!" After about thirty minutes Lemmy's eyes were shaded in light browns and she had a turquoise bracelet and studs. Tsubaki had on gold colored lip gloss and gold bangles. Lemmy checked herself in the mirror, "Well I do believe we look positively stunning, don't you?"

Tsubaki ran a hand through her hair, "Yep, and I can't wait to see what the girls' are wearing…"

**GALLOWS MANOR**

"PAAAATTTTYYYY!" Liz called from the living room, "ARE YOU DONE YET?"

"HOLD ON!" Patty called back.

"This is her fault for not showing me her dress beforehand…" She said as she straightened her dress. She wore a blue velvet, one shoulder dress that was fitted down to her knees, slightly ruched across the top. Her hair was up in a loose piecy bun held with a silver pin Kid had given her, along with sapphire drop earrings and silver bangles. She walked over and sat on the couch slipping on a pair of silver platform pumps. She pulled out her compact and checked her make-up, her silver liner still in place under her eyes.

"I'M READY!" Patty called. Liz heard her sister running along the tile until she came into view.

"Oh my gosh Patty!" She stood up, "You look great!" Patty had on a sleeveless dress made of gray crushed velvet that dipped a tad bit low in the front and draped around her body. A black camisole was barely seen, making up for the low front. On her wrists were small beaded bracelets and she had small silver studs in her ears. The black strappy heels she wore were the cause of the clicking on the tile. Her hair was curled except her bangs were straight. Her lips were a pearly pink and she had on light gray shadow.

Patty spun around, "You sure sis?"

Liz nodded, "Of course!"

"Thanks! You look great too!"

Liz grabbed her clutch, "C'mon the limo's outside." She grabbed Patty's hand and they ran out.

**MAKA'S APARTMENT**

"I'm not a dance person Maka… I'm starting to regret this…" Senna said as she lay on the floor arm over her eyes.

"Oh come on Senna, I thought you took ballet? And you said it would be fun." She thought for a moment before getting an idea, "Besides… You don't want to disappoint Crona do you?" She saw Senna's arm shift from her eyes, "I mean… He was looking so forward to dancing with you." She egged on.

Senna sat up, "I'll get my church shoes…" She stood up. She had on a black dress with short sleeves and a scoop neck that swayed to the top of her thighs. Under it she wore black thigh highs rimmed with lace that could be just barely seen under the dress. Her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs and a few side pieces out. Her eyes had tones of brown around them. She came back and flopped on the couch a pair of red, glittery platform peep toes.

"Those are your church shoes?" Maka asked.

Senna nodded, "And what about you? You're not even dressed yet."

Maka sighed, "All I have is a dress that was my mom's."

Senna pointed to the room, "Then go put it on!"

"But-"

"Get. In. There. I have to go, so you have to go. I'm sure it's lovely and you'd look great in a trash bag, now go!" Maka got up and went to the room, "Don't sulk, it's not a good look." Maka rolled her eyes and closed the door. About 28.09 minutes of impatiently waiting, Senna was about to yell when the door creaked open. Maka walked out and Senna raised an eyebrow, "That… is nothing to be ashamed about."

She wore a green velvet dress that ended right above her knee with a slit up one side. It had a sweetheart neckline with crocheting around it and thick straps slightly off her shoulders. Under she wore black tights and black pumps. She released her breath she'd been holding in, "Really?" Senna nodded and Maka held out a small green velvet bow with white cameo in the middle, "Can you help?" her hair was already curled from earlier.

Senna took the clip from her and gathered the top half of Maka's hair and clipped it back. She two swirls and pulled them forward, "Perfect, well almost…" She turned and searched the table, coming back with a tube of lipstick, "Don't worry it's not red." She smirked. She dabbed on the mauve color, "There, now you're perfect. Now I need to find my necklace." She searched her purse, "Here it is." She slipped on the gold snake choker that went around her neck.

Maka's eyes widened, _'I wonder if that's gonna be a trigger for Crona…?'_ She shook her head, "Well I guess we have to wait."

"Oh yes, the waiting game." She rolled her eyes.

**JACKIE AND KIM'S APARTMENT**

Jackie put a glass down on the coffee table, "So are you gonna finally tell him tonight?" She asked seriously.

Kim sighed, "I… I don't know." She smiled, "Maybe if I look stunning, he'll overlook what I tell him…"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "I'm sure… Now let's get ready, the girls'll be here any minute." She walked into her room, and Kim sulked to hers. After much yelling about the time and hearing the loud honk outside they tried racing to the door.

Jackie wore a strapless, tight white pleated dress with a sweetheart neckline. The middle was pleated black satin and the dress reached the top of her knees. She had on chain bracelets like Elliot wore and short heeled boots. Her eyes were lined in black, winged with white and her hair was in a bun with two pieces hanging over her shoulder.

Kim had a pink satin strapless dress that was tight and pleated to her hips then flared out in sheer ruffles. Her hair was curled in spirals and bangs pinned to the side. On her wrists she had a pink pearl bracelet and she had on pink satin pumps. Her lips were tinted a light pink.

"Here goes nothing!"

**OUTSIDE DWMA**

The guys were all gathered outside waiting for their ladies, dressed up for the occasion.

Soul was dressed in a black tux with and emerald green button up underneath. His tie and shoes were black as well. Blood wore a tux with a white shirt, his tie and cummerbund gray, shoes black. His hair was slicked back and he had a silver watch. Kid wore a white button up and pants. His tie was blue satin and his shoes were black. Edward had on white leather pants and a purple button up. Around his neck was a turquoise bolo tie in the shape of a small hawk and his dress shoes were white.

Black*Star actually dressed up in a black button up with the sleeves rolled up, and black pants. His tie was threaded with gold and he had on black boots. Dante dressed in a black tux with a white shirt and pastel pink tie. His black oxfords had pink laces. Crona wore a red button up under a black vest, and black pants and shoes. Elliot had on a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and a few buttons undone, and black pants. Finally the limo pulled up and the boys breathed a sigh of relief.

As the girls stepped out one by one, the boys either felt their jaw drop or their nose explode. Blood fell to his knees, "HEAVEN HAVE MERCY!" He yelled to the heavens.

Elliot saw he and Crona were the only two left on their feet, "I guess we're the only gentlemen left standing."

Crona nodded, "I guess so."

As most of the girls picked their men off the floor Ragnarok pointed to the black fedora with the red feather on his head, "LOOK! I dressed up too!"

Senna patted his head and smiled, "I can see that." She pulled out a piece of candy and gave it to him, "Here you go."

He took it, "HELL YES!"

Soul cleared his throat as Maka took his arm, "Is everyone ready?" A collective, "YES!" rang out.

Blood opened the door, "Then let's go." He said as they walked in.


	41. Is the Party Over?

**For SentientPixel and Hellosweetie4737 who deal with my ramblings.**

A Celebration to Remember; Is The Party Over?

"Hello! Hello! Hello everyone!" Death greeted as everyone gathered around the stage, "Welcome to the 803th celebration of the founding of Death Weapon Meister Academy! I do hope you all enjoy yourselves and have a great time!" Everyone cheered as the band started playing.

Patty turned to Liz, "Isn't Kid gonna make a big speech this year?"

Liz shook her head, "No I talked him out of it, thankfully." She felt someone tap on her shoulder and turned to see Kid standing there,

"Care to dance?" He asked holding out his hand. She smiled and took it as he led her to the dance floor.

"I see you're all alone my dear." Blood said as he walked up behind Patty.

She turned and smiled at him, 'Then maybe you should ask me to dance.' She signed.

He put a finger to his chin, "You know the thought did cross my mind, I thank you for bringing it up." He held out his hand, "Shall we?" She took his hand as he twirled her, making her laugh.

Everyone was dancing and having a good time as the night went on. Maka smiled up at Soul, "I'm glad I didn't have to pester you to dance with me this year."

He smirked, "Yeah, well…" He shook his head before leaning his against hers, "I have something to give you, but don't freak out and take it the wrong way, okay?"

She raised an eyebrow at this but went along with it, "Okay."

He smiled before kissing her quickly. He got down on one knee and her eyes widened, "I knew I'd get your attention if I did that." He said standing up.

She rolled her eyes, "You had my attention before that!" She laughed.

He nodded, "True." He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small box, "This was my grandmother's." He opened it. Inside was a large dark blue tourmaline cut into a rectangle, rimmed with tiny white diamonds.

She stared, open mouthed at ring, _'I've battled Kishins, witches, and Black*Star, yet the thought of him giving me a ring is enough to make me faint?!'_ She yelled inside her head.

She barely registered Soul waving his hand in front of her face, "Maka?"

She shook her head, "Huh?"

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" She shook her head, "So uncool Maka…" He took a deep breath, "I said I was giving this to you as a symbol of… Screw it… Maka, l love you, I'll never leave you, and I wanted to give you this as a mark of my undying love for you, no matter how uncool that's actually sounds aloud."

She looked from the ring to him, to the ring and back at him. She felt tears form in her eyes. He'd told he loved too many times to count and not once had she said it back to him. She was afraid of some unnatural change that might occur if she did, though she knew that was ridiculous. More than that, she thought of all the times her father had said that, and what he had done. She shook her head of her stupidity and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Soul was not her father and she finally believed that, "I love you." She whispered in his ear, feeling tears spring up in her eyes.

His wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Love you too." She let go and he held up the ring, "So, are you gonna be my girl?"

She smiled and cocked her head to the side, "Soul… I've always been your girl." He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. He raised his hand to wipe some of the tears away.

Lemmy came running up, "Hey guys you see-Whoa nice rock." She said as she examined Maka's hand.

Maka put her hand over her heart and blushed, "Y-Yeah."

"Does this mean you two are getting hitched?"

Both Maka and Soul's eyes widened, "No!"

Lemmy put her hands up, "Hey! It was just a question." She put her hands down, "Have you guys seen Ed? He's been acting weird since we got here."

They shook their heads, "Maybe he's in the closet?" Maka offered. Lemmy raised an eyebrow, "He said something about your 'little scare' and not being able to trust himself around you while in that dress. Then took off that way." She pointed down a hall.

Lemmy put a finger to her chin, "That makes sense." She took off. Soul turned to Maka,

"Continue where we left off?" She jumped him.

Kim sighed as she watched Dante talk with the other guys. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Deep in thought?" Dovie asked. She was dress in a white chiffon dress that swung around her knees and was tight around her elbows, puffed around her upper arms with silver beading on her shoulders. It was low in the front and lower in the back having to be tied across her back. Her silver toes heels clacked on the tile when she shifted her weight to the other foot and her lips were still a dark plum.

Kim nodded, "I need to tell him Miss Dovie."

"Honesty is the best policy sometimes hun." She patted her shoulder, "Think about sugar, if he loves you, he'll understand."

"But what if he doesn't?" Dovie sighed and smiled apologetically. Kim nodded and walked over to Dante, tapping on his shoulder,

"I need to tell you something."

He smiled, "Sure." She led him out to the balcony, "What'd you need to tell me?"

She fidgeted for a moment, "Did you mean it when you said you hated all witches?"

"Yep. All of them." He said without hesitation.

"What if someone you cared about was a witch?"

Dante raised an eyebrow, "What are getting at? You're not making any sense."

She felt tears prick at her eyes, "Dante… I'm a witch." She watched his face darken before he smiled,

"Oh I get it. Senna put you up to this prank."

She shook her head, "Dante… I'm serious."

He stood there for a moment, "I…" He put his hands on either side of his head, "I knew it. Just when I thought one curse was gone, another one comes."

"Do you still love me?" She pleaded.

He lifted his head, his eyes no longer smiling, "Love you?" He grabbed her shoulders and leaned down near her ear, "I never want to see your face again." He used all his strength and pushed her as hard as he could. She fell to the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" They heard someone growl. Ox stood there in his black tux, fists clench, "Don't you know it's rude to lay hands on a lady?"

Dante scoffed, "She's no lady." He started to walk away.

Ox walked over and grabbed Dante's arm, spinning him around, "And you're no man if you'd do such a thing. Apologize to her, now."

"Fuck off." He spat and Ox sent his fist into Dante's face and he fell to the ground.

Ox walked over and helped Kim up, "Are you alright?" She nodded and he took off his coat and put it around her, "C'mon, we'll get you something to drink." He looked over his shoulder to Dante, "If you hurt her again, I'll bury you." He said taking Kim away, who glanced over her shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

Dante stood back up as Senna and Crona ran up to him, "DANTE! What happened?!" She turned his face, "Holy shit, you're bleeding!" She reached down and retrieved the handkerchief from her stocking to dab the blood in the corner of his mouth, "Now tell me what happened?"

He glared at the ground, "I did something horrible." He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. Senna waited for him to continue, "Kim told me she's a witch." Senna and Crona gasped, "And I pushed her, hurt her probably." He looked up at Senna, "I need to apologize." He turned but Crona grabbed his arm,

"Dante…" He glanced over and saw Ox glaring at them, "Maybe you should wait a bit."

Dante looked over at Ox and clenched his fists, "I guess you're right." He turned back and saw Senna covering her mouth, "Sen are you okay?"

She shook her head, "I feel sick." She started to walk off, "I'll be back. Crona tell him who we saw." She was gone.

Crona waved his hand in the opposite direction, "Senna said you might be happy to see these people." He said as he started walking.

Dante followed him, "I don't think I'll be happy to see anyone at this moment." He followed Crona, head down till he heard a woman say,

"Dante…? Dante is that you?" He looked up to see two somewhat elderly individuals. The woman was very tall and slim, shoulder length, flipped hair being a light gray with darker streaks and a few dark red ones under near her neck, her eyes a light brown color. She wore a long black evening dress that a semi deep V-neck, the sleeves ending at her elbows and the top of the dress sequined. She had a pair of black chandelier earrings dangling, along with a gold watch and three rings that couldn't be made out at the moment. She had on low pumps, her height already overpowering, and her lips were a rich red.

The man was just as tall but muscular, and had long white hair brushed back into a banded ponytail and yellow-orange eyes, along with a scruffy white goatee. He wore a black and red pinstriped suit with a bright red shirt underneath and a red handkerchief.

Dante gawked at them for a moment, "Mr. and Mrs. Harlan?"

The woman wrapped her arms around him, "Dante how many times do I have to tell you, it's Harlietta and Grant." She kissed his cheek, "It's so good to see you!"

Grant patted Dante's shoulder, "Glad to see my grandbaby hasn't buried you in the backyard yet." His voice held a certain accent that Dante had never been able to place.

Dante smirked, "Trust me she tried." He glanced over and saw Crona standing there awkwardly, "Have you two met Crona yet?"

Crona jumped, "Ah… not really."

Grant put his hand out, "Nice to meet you Crona. The name's Grant Harlan and this here gorgeous creature is my wife Harley."

Crona shook hands with him, "Nice to meet you sir."

Harlietta pulled him into a hug, "I see you and Senna were dancing pretty closely earlier." She smirked, "You wouldn't happen to be her boyfriend would you?"

He put his hands up, "Uh…" He struggled for a response until Dante patted his shoulder,

"Just say 'yes'. Things'll go quicker that way." Crona nodded.

Harlietta clapped her hands together, "Oh wonderful!" She looked around, "Speaking of her, where is Senna?"

"She rushed to restroom." Dante explained.

Grant put an arm around his wife's waist, "Don't worry Mama Bear, Little Belle will be back soon. C'mon let's dance."

**KAT'S KRADLE **

Medusa walked around the room looking at the small crystal ball in the middle, "So the girl is getting close to my child." She snickered, "She may have been able to fight off the effects of her soul being eaten away thanks to Doctor Stein, but hopefully the mind control might still work." She turned towards the door, "Eruka? Could you come in here for a moment?" Eruka opened the door and stepped hesitantly inside, "Are you ready to do as I say now?"

Eruka gulped, "Y… Yes Medusa." She slowly walked over to the crystal ball. Overshadowing someone without actually taking over them could be potentially dangerous for both parties. If the caster had control over the target for too long, the target's mind would be gone forever. If the target somehow broke the caster's control, it could seriously injure the caster. Eruka took a deep breath, _'Dying like this would be better than dying by that bitch's hand. And if I pull this off, she said she'd let Free out of the valley.'_ She put her hand on the ball and fell to her knees.

Medusa walked over and nudged Eruka with her foot, "Good. Now just establish and I'll uphold my end." She smirked, _'But if you die in the process I guess our contract would be null…'_ She felt a laugh build up in her throat but held it back. It was good to be the villain.

**GIRL'S BATHROOM**

Senna bent over the sink and splashed water on her face. She felt like her insides were being ripped apart as she sunk to her knees on the floor, "Damn, I'm never letting Dante cook again."

She stood up shakily, her hand over her mouth, coughing. She looked in the mirror and saw blood seeping through her fingers. She took her hand away and coughed again, this time throwing up. She washed the blood down the sink, "This can't be happening…"

'_**I'm afraid it is.'**_ She heard inside her head. The voice was different this time. Remorseful even_**, 'I'm sorry about this. It's going to hurt.'**_ Senna couldn't respond before everything went black and she fell to the ground.

'_**-Ke up. WAKE UP!'**_ Senna's eyes sprung open as she sat up and she looked around. Eruka was now in control, but she wasn't going to be here long. Her only objective was to make a primary contact. She stood up and looked in the mirror, _**'Whoever you are, I'm sorry but I had to save my friend…'**_ She decided as a gesture of good will to wash the blood off her mouth,_** 'Next time won't be so bad, I promise.'**_

'_GET OUT OF MY MIND!' _Senna screamed at the presence inside her brain. The meadow in her soul looked like it was dying and she put her hands to her head, watching her white sundress turn gray.

"I'm about to." Eruka's voice rang out appearing in front of Senna, "Time to go."Eruka said.

'_Don't come back!'_ Senna yelled. Eruka just shook her head and Senna blacked out again.

**The meadow is like the room with the piano in Soul's mind. To me I think that all weapons and maybe the Meisters have their own personal place.**


End file.
